The life of Gil Grissom
by GSR4ever87
Summary: Follow Gil Grissom's life starting from a brief moment of his first day on earth. What up's and down's will he go through? Who will come and go in his life? Who will be beside him? Please read and find out.
1. Gilbert Arthur Grissom

Disclaimer: Don't own the main Character

Summary: Follow Gil Grissom's life starting from a brief moment of his first day on earth. What up's and down's will he go through? Who will come and go in his life? Who will be beside him? Please read and find out.

AN: This story will have some references on what happened in the series when we get further along in the story but for the most part it has my own twist to it, which makes it a little AU. Hope you will enjoy it and please be patient as the story unfolds.

AN #2: In the beginning there will be some time jumps to move the story along.

Title: The life of Gil Grissom  
Rating: T for later chapters  
Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Friendship, Tragedy  
Time-line: Starts very Pre-CSI but moves up some of the season (1-7) with my own twist.  
Spoilers: Subtle references from Various episodes  
Warnings: Implied/suggestive adult situations, little language and violence, minor Character Deaths  
Main Parings: GSR (Eventually), Grillows (Friendship ONLY)  
Minor Parings: Grissom/OC's (past), Catherine/OC but Eventually Catherine/Nick  
Other Characters: Warrick, Greg, A few OC's,

* * *

The life of Gil Grissom

Chapter 1: Gilbert Arthur Grissom

August 17, 1956

It was the middle of the night and a storm was raging outside the hospital in Santa Monica California but the occupants in the room wasn't paying attention to it because they were finally blessed with a little boy with blue eyes and a mixture of both of them and their attention went to him.

The boy's 25-year-old mother, who was around 5'5, slim, had short dark curly hair and brown eyes was smiling down at the little guy in her arms, very thankful for the gift that her and her husband had received today, not only because they had tried for so many years for this first child but they had found out it was more than likely going to be their only child.

They were a little heartbroken when they got the news but one look at their newborn son they felt more blessed than they ever thought was possible and would cherish every moment they could with him.

Her husband of 7 years, who was tall, had short curly light brown hair, blue eyes and a little broader then her was sitting down in a chair next to the bed watching the two most precious things he had in his life.

He had met his wife in a library when she was 18 and he was 28, and he still remembers when he sat down at the same table as her and tried to talk to her then thought that she was ignoring him because she didn't even acknowledge his presence. However, he quickly found out there was something unique about her and there was a reason why she wouldn't say hi back when she wasn't looking at him.

He smiles while he continued to watch his family then moves his hand from his lap and tapped his wife on the arm, she looked up from her son to look at her smiling husband and he starts to use sign language. 'Perfect isn't he?' She smiled with a nod then looked back down.

When he had successfully gotten her attention that faithful day and found out she became deaf at a very young age by a genetic disorder called Otosclerosis, she tried pushing him away because she didn't want to become a burden in his life.  
But he wasn't going to go away that easily because he fell in love with her from that first smile and the first time she communicated using her hands, and no one was going to make him walk away and not once did he regret that decision.

Even after they were married and they found out that it would take a miracle to have a baby he stuck by her and now watching his newborn son with his wife he will continue to be thankful every day of his life.

As his thoughts come back to the present he noticed she was getting a sad look on her face while running her finger on the outside of his left ear and he knew that look, she was afraid he might get the hereditary disease that she had gotten.

He gets up off the chair, walks over to the bed, slowly puts his hand on her shoulder to get her attention and when she was looking at him he signs. 'He is going to be fine, honey.' She gives him a look that clearly said. _'How do you know?'_ He smiles that cute half-smile that she loves and continued. 'Because as his parents we are going to teach him the speaking and the sign language world so he will be prepared if it happens.'

She nodded while she looked back down at her son then brings him up to her lips and kissed his forehead then looks at her husband and holds him out, as if asking if he wanted to hold him, he smiles while sitting down next to her and she transfers their son into his arms.

When he was comfortable they look at each other then she signs. 'I just don't want him to be different.'

He smiles at her again and spoke while making sure she can read his lips. "Our son will be different and special in a lot of ways, especially because he has a mother like you which I find that there is absolutely nothing wrong with that." She smiles a shy smile and he continues with butterflies in his stomach after she looks back at his lips. "And if he does go deaf then I am going to love him just as much as I love him now because he is a part of you."

She wipes a tear away at his sweet words then signs again. 'I love you, George Grissom.'

George replies back. "I love you too, Betty Grissom."

She smiles, puts her hand on his bearded cheek then leans toward him and kisses him softly on the lips. As they pulled back a few seconds later their son started to cry.

George looked down at his son and tried to sooth him but after a few seconds when he didn't stop he looked at his wife's worried face. She couldn't hear their son but she definitely could see from his face that he wasn't happy so she holds out her arms. George smiles again and transfers their son back to her arms and a few seconds later he quitted right down.

George shakes his head as she looks up from their son again then raised an eyebrow as if to say _'what?_' He smiles and signs. 'I see who our little Gilbert will adore as he gets older.' She smiles at the mention of their son's name then looks back down, she couldn't get enough of looking at him.

George gets comfortable on the bed again then puts his arm around Betty's shoulders and she puts her head on his shoulder then he moves his free hand over to his son's tiny hands and plays with them as he looks at him in silence for a few minutes then speaks, and even though Betty couldn't hear him she knew what he was saying because she felt the same way.

"You are something special little man and there won't be a day that goes by that I won't remind you. We are going to make sure you have the best possible childhood that we can give you and when the time comes buddy, I hope you find a woman who will love you for who you are. I know at times you'll be stubborn because you get that from us, sorry about that one." He stops for a second then smiled and continued. "And at times you'll want to deal with your problems yourself but when you find the 'one' and who you'll finally let in, you hold on to her, ok Gilbert?"

He brings his wife closer to him, kisses her temple and as they continued to look at him they had beaming smiles because once again they are thankful every second to have their son, Gilbert Arthur Grissom, in their lives.

* * *

AN: Sorry if it was too short the chapters will get longer as we move along. Interested in more? Want to see where life take him? Please review.


	2. First day of school

AN: Thanks for the support, whether it's just reading, reviewing, following or favoring, everything is appreciated. Now here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: First day of school

September 4, 1961

5 years later

It was a nice, quiet morning in the Grissom household and Betty was in the kitchen cooking up breakfast for her husband and son before they started their productive day, George was a popular botany teacher at a local college and her son was starting his first day of school.

She couldn't believe these last five years flew by so fast and that her son was ready to step into the world of academics and since he was a little advanced at his age, especially in the reading department, he was skipping kindergarten and going straight to the first grade.

Her thoughts get interrupted when she feels her husband's arms wrap around her from behind, she tensed for a few seconds but calmed down when she felt him kiss her on the cheek. She smiles bigger when she saw him smile over her shoulder then after one more kiss he releases her and signed. 'Good Morning.' She nodded with a another smile and as she was putting the eggs on three plates he was walking over to the refrigerator to grab the Orange Juice.

He brings the juice to the table and pours for three glasses then walks back to the refrigerator and once it was back in he goes back to the table, sees the plates and noticed that something was missing on his that wasn't missing on his wife's or son's.

He looks at his wife as she was walking to the table and signed. 'What no bacon?'

She shakes her head and signed back. 'You know what the doctor told you.'

He gives her a pouty look and signed. 'Please?' She was about to shake her head no but when he gave her that puppy dog eye look and she looked into those beautiful blue eyes that get her every time, she sighed, turned and walked back to the counter, grabbed two pieces of bacon, walks back to the table then puts them on his plate.

He smiles, kisses her cheek, pulls back and signed again. 'Thank you.'

She smiles again. 'You're just lucky I love you.'

'Yes, I am.'

He wraps his arms around her waist and gives her a few kisses then they pull back and she signed. 'Please get Gilbert so he can have breakfast before school.' He nodded and after a kiss on the cheek he walked toward their son's room.

He gets to the door, knocks and said. "Gilbert you up?"

A few seconds later the sound of a five-year old Gilbert could be heard. "Yeah Dad."

George opens the door to his son's cowboy themed room then looks to his right were his son was sitting at his desk, looking at his ant farm.

Watching his son get older the last five ears he noticed Gilbert was becoming more fascinated with bugs/insects. He wanted to know everything he can about them and that's one of the reasons why he was so advanced in reading, the other was because of his mother, she loved to read so she taught him.

Gilbert looks away from his ant farm, saw his father just staring at him so he raised an eyebrow and asked. "Yeah dad?"

George shakes his head of the past, smiled at him and replied. "Breakfast is ready, you better come and eat before your first day of school."

Gilbert sighed with a nod, stood up and replied. "Ok."

George watched his son grab his coat from the back of his chair, picked up his binder and notebook from the end of his desk but he wasn't the excited boy he saw during the summer, Gilbert couldn't wait for school, this kind of worried him so as his was walking by him to go in the hall, George puts his hand on his shoulder and asked. "Hold up little man, what's wrong?" Gilbert looks up at his father with his sad blue eyes then looks down, George bends down so he was eye level with him and asked again. "What is it?"

Gilbert sighed and asked. "What if nobody likes me? I feel like I am different."

George smiles, puts his hand on his son's shoulder and replied. "Who wouldn't like you? You are a great and smart kid and anybody who tells you differently is wrong and yeah you are above average on some things right now and that will probably classify you as 'different' but that's what also makes you so special, somebody is going to recognize that and see that you are just like them. You just watch it, by the end of the school day you'll have dozen's of friends."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow again and asked. "Can't I just try to get one today?"

George chuckled, nodded and replied. "Ok."

Gilbert smiled, gives his father a hug and said. "Thank you dad." He wasn't only thanking him for that answer, he was thanking him for the whole speech.

George puts his arms around him and replied. "You're welcome son, now let's go get some breakfast."

Gilbert pulls back, nods then runs to the kitchen table, feeling a little better.

George smiles as he watched him, happy that he got his son's good spirit back, then he stands up and walks to the kitchen table too.

After Gilbert got done with breakfast, he stood up while picking his plate and glass up then walks to the sink, puts his dishes in there, runs water on the items then turns around, walks back to the table, taps his mother on the shoulder and when she was looking at him he signed. 'Thank you mother.'

Betty smiled and signed back. 'You're welcome honey.'

Gilbert smiled then George speaks to his son. "If you don't want me taking you to school you better stand out there for the bus."

Gilbert nodded with a smile, kissed his mother's cheek, grabbed his binder, notebook and coat, said bye to his father and ran to the front door then a few seconds later shuts the door behind him.

The parents smiled as they looked at each other then after they stood up he took her hand and walked them to the living room window then moved the curtains to make sure their boy was ok.

Five minutes later the bus stops at their house, Gilbert turns toward the window, smiled and waved then got on the bus.

As it was driving away, George kissed her temple as if saying, he will be ok, Betty nodded then sighed, hoping he will be.

When the bus stopped in front of the school about 15 kids got off, including Gilbert. He took a few steps forward then stopped and looked at the medium-sized, one story, flat-roofed, school building, as a few students walked around him so they could get into the building.

He had been here a few weeks ago to get enrolled in school but the time of the day that he came here there was barely anybody here so seeing a bunch of kids made him a little nervous, he always liked it when he was alone with his thoughts but he knew it was time to be brave and go to school so he took a breath, moved his binder and notebook close to his chest and followed the students into the school building.

Now usually at this time the students were either playing outside on the playground with friends or sitting in the cafeteria eating or doing homework but since it was the first day for little Gilbert he didn't have homework, he didn't have any friends, he had already eaten and he didn't feel comfortable to go play yet, so when he walked into the building he went right to the classroom he had been assigned to.

When he got there the door was wide-open so he takes another breath, walks in and noticed he was the first student in the classroom, which wasn't a surprise because the bell hadn't rung yet, and the teacher was standing at the chalk board writing today's agenda on it.

After a few seconds she turned around and saw a little boy with light brown hair and blue eyes then she smiled at her student and said. "Welcome, is this your first time here?" He had the wondrous look of seeing something new for the first time.

Gilbert nodded his head and replied with manners. "Yes Ma'am."

The teacher smiles at his politeness and responded. "Well you are welcome to take any seat you want, I am Mrs. Watson and class will be starting very soon."

Mrs. Watson had blond hair that was in a bun, she was slim, about 5'6, in her early 30's and had green eyes.

Gilbert just nodded with a small smile and goes over to the first seat in the front row and sat down in a school desk that was made for two students, she watches him for a few more seconds then continues her task.

As Gilbert was sitting down he was looking around the room and saw number charts, the alphabet chart and posters that had words under the object it was showing then he looks down at his binder, opens it up and smiles at the book he put in his binder after he had woken up this morning then he grabs his glasses from his jacket pocket, puts them on and starts reading his cowboy themed adventure book.

He became so lost in the adventures of his book that time flew by and got a little startled when the bell rung for the start of school. He closes his book and takes off his glasses then he turned around in his seat and watched as the students came in and sat down at the empty desks.

As the desks were being filled and he was still sitting alone he turns toward the front of the room then looked down at his binder, feeling sad that no one was sitting next to him but a few seconds later he feels a presence next to him so he looks over and sees a boy just sitting down next to him.

He had short black hair, wearing a stripped red and white t-shirt and when the boy looked at him, Gilbert saw that he had brown eyes.

The boy smiled at him and said. "Hi, I am Larry McDonald."

Gilbert gives him a small smile back and replied a little shyly. "Hi, I am Gilbert Grissom, nice to met you."

"You too, so what do you like?"

Gilbert shrugged his shoulders and answered. "Read and look for bugs."

Larry smiles bigger and gets a little excited. "I love bugs too, we should go look for some at recess."

Gilbert nodded and said. "Ok." Larry nodded back with another smile and before anymore words were said the teacher got their attention and started class.

Gilbert watched Larry for a second then paid attention to Mrs. Watson, happy that he had least made an acquaintance but hoping Larry would become a friend.

* * *

Betty Grissom was dusting when she saw from the window that the bus stopped in front of the house then she smiles when the front door opens and saw her son walk in.

Gilbert shuts the door, looks at his mother and she signed. 'How was your first day, honey?'

His was face was neutral for a few seconds and Betty became a little worried then he gives her a smile and signed. 'It was very good, I had so much fun.' Betty smiled and he continued. 'And guess what mom?'

'What honey?'

Gilbert's smile gets bigger. 'I made a friend.'

'That is so wonderful.'

He walks to his mother, gives her a hug then with his books he ran to his room to do some writing homework that was assigned.

Betty watched her son leave the room with a smile on her face, she had to admit she was a little frightened that he would come home not happy and she would have to comfort and reassure him that it was just the first day and there will be other days to make friends but she was glad he came home happy because she never wanted to see her child be sad.

When George came home Gilbert happily told him what he told his mother and he was smiling too then mother and father shared a smile together, both feeling happy for their son and thinking today was a very successful first day of school.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Another time jump and Tragedy will come to little Grissom family. Please Review.


	3. Sad Times

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is your next chapter, it's a sad one but it was an important moment in his life and in the story, you'll see later.

* * *

Chapter 3: Sad Times

September 26, 1965

4 years later

When 9-year-old Gilbert Grissom got home from school, who just started his fifth grade a few weeks ago, he did his normal after school activities, which was eating a snack and doing homework.

After completing his homework he walks into the living room, asked his mother if he could watch TV for a bit and after she said yes, he walks over to the TV, grabs the remote that was on top of it, sits down in the middle of the carpeted, living room floor, turns the TV on and started to flip through the channels until he found an old western episode of one of his favorite TV shows. Halfway through the episode his mother sits down on the couch with this morning's newspaper since she had just finished the chores for the day and was ready for a rest before his father came home.

A few hours and a couple of episodes later the front door opened and Betty stands up while Gilbert turned to the right and saw his father come in the house, he smiles then said. "Hi Dad."

George Grissom smiles at his son after putting up his coat, which he didn't need today since it was so hot and humid, and his hat on the rack by the door then replied. "Hi buddy, how was school?"

"It was good as always, I had a lot of fun today."

George Grissom nodded and replied. "Good to hear." Then he looked at his wife, who had just walked up to him, and signed. 'Hi Beautiful.'

Betty blushed a little while looking down and George just smiled, happy that he could still have that affect on her then he puts his finger on her chin, lifts her head up and kissed her on the cheek then pulls back.

She looks at him with worry so he raises an eyebrow and she signed. 'You ok? you look a little flushed.'

'I'm fine honey, it's just really hot out there today.' He was thankful he was in a nice cool house now.

Betty nodded, not convinced but didn't want to argue so she just signed. 'I'll go get you something cold to drink.'

'Thank you honey, I love you.'

She smiles, kisses his cheek, pulls back. 'I love you too, now rest for a bit and I'll be right back.' He nods again and after one more kiss on the cheek she walked to the kitchen.

George looks over at his son and since he was still looking at him he assumed he had watched the display between his parent so he smiles at him then said. "Don't worry little man your time with girls will come."

Gilbert makes a face and said. "No way."

George chuckles and said. "What about the little girl you gave your mother's engagement ring too?"

When he was in the second grade there was a new girl in school and she had liked bugs so he thought he was in love and gave his mother's engagement ring to her one day but was upset with him the next day when he had to get the ring back because his mother had found out and he had gotten in trouble.  
She never talked to him again after that day and he later found out she didn't like bugs anymore so he was actually ok it never worked out then he told himself he will never be involved with girls again, especially the ones that weren't interested in bugs.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and replied. "That was before I knew any better."

George chuckled again, while shaking his head and walking to the couch then he sits down and said. "Trust me buddy when you find the 'one' everything you know or thought you knew will fly right out the window." Gilbert turns around and looks at his father a little confused then George continues. "Your heart will tell you when it's right, you'll see." Gilbert just shrugs his shoulders not really convinced then turns his attention back to the TV.

A few minutes later Gilbert turns back around and was about to ask his father if he wanted to go play catch with the baseball later but saw that he was now laying down with his eyes closed so he doesn't say anything and turns back toward the TV, thinking he will ask him later, not knowing that in the next few minutes will change his life forever.

If he was asked to recount all the events that happened on this day in detail, his mind could get spotty in some parts, like what he wore for school, what he had for lunch, the math problem that took him more time than usual to figure out and the name of the western episode that he was watching, but when it came down to describing what he heard in the next few minutes he could say in complete detail what it was.

He heard a lawn mower starting next door, the quiet hum of the air conditioner, the cowboys on his show shooting their guns then ice clinking around in the glass of lemonade that his mother brought in from the kitchen but the most important sound and the one he will never forget no matter how much he tries was something he had never heard before, at least from his mother, a loud scream then deep sobbing.

The moment Gilbert heard that sound he looks back at his mother very confused on why she screamed like that or why she was crying then he stands up but doesn't move because he wasn't sure what to do, that was until his mother looked him and signed for him to call his uncle then to go to his room.

He nods at his mother then looks at his father, who still had his eyes closed, and a feeling of dread came over him. He knew something wasn't right but there was nothing he could do except for what his mother had asked him to do.

Once he was in his room, he sits on his cowboy comforter that was on his twin bed then bends his head down and cried for the first time in a long time, probably since he was a baby.

* * *

Two days later

The two days that passed was a blur to him, he doesn't remember the many condolences from the past and present students that his father taught or even his friend Larry's words of comfort.

He could barely remember the events after waking up this morning to now, which he was wearing his best suit and sitting in the front pew next to his mother in a church with in-state and out-of-state relatives sitting around them, and most of them he only hears from or talks to on holidays. He listened to the many prayers and the speeches that was said then once again more condolences as the relatives were leaving. When Gilbert and his mother was ready to go home his uncle takes them and once they were settled in he left them with a goodbye and take care.

Gilbert was still standing in the middle of the living room long after his uncle left and was watching his mother, who had taken a seat in the recliner and was just staring into space with her eyes red rimmed from all the crying, which seemed like she had done since this turn of events happened.

He finally moves his eyes to the clock on the living room wall and noticed it was time for tea, it was something she always had at this time and he wasn't about to let her miss it, plus if it cheered her up a little he was willing to do anything because seeing his strong mother so weak felt off, even if it was understandable.

He walks in the kitchen and starts the tea on the stove, knowing his way around the kitchen because his mother had been teaching him how to cook. His father wasn't sure he wanted his son to learn that skill, but one look from Betty kept George's mouth shut with a smile, he knew to never mess with the woman of the house, in fact he had been learning that skill too, which made Betty smirk every time she saw him at the stove.

A few minutes later he pours the tea in her cup, puts it on the saucer and slowly, as to not spill any, walks back into the living room, sets the cup on the end table next to the recliner then looks at his mother again and she was still looking into space, so he slowly puts his hand on her shoulder and shook it a little.

She finally turns her head to look at him and he signs. 'Tea mom.'

She continues to look at her son for a few seconds and it looked like nothing was registering then she gives him a small smile and signed. 'Thank you honey.' Gilbert smiled a little, happy he did something right for her in her time of need.

As she was taking sips of her tea he just stood next to her, looking around the living room and when his eyes turned to the end table by the couch he sees a black and white picture of his father and just like that and not since that day it happened, tears start to come to his eyes and spilled down his cheeks, finally sinking in that he will never see his father alive again and do all the things he loved to do with him.

Soon after the tears started falling he feels a hand wiping his cheeks, he turns his head to look at his mother and she signed. 'It will be ok honey, we will make it through this. Dad would want us to continue and live our lives like we are meant to.'

He knew it was going to be hard but since he was the man of the house now it was his responsibility to help his mother out as much as he can and he wanted to reassure her that they will make it through this so he gives her a small smile and replied. 'We will mom.'

Betty smiles while looking into the eyes of her son, who looked so much like his father, then brings him closer to her and wraps her arms around him as he does the same to her, both soaking up all the comfort they were giving each other, knowing it was going to be just the two of them trying to make it through this difficult time.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: A slightly bigger time jump, he is getting ready to embark on a new phase of his life. Please Review.


	4. Graduation

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Graduation

June 7, 1974

9 years later

This was an exciting time for any high school student and for 17-year-old Gilbert Grissom there was no exception. He was sitting, along with his senior class, on a stage they set up in the gym, they were all wearing their blue caps and gowns, listening to speeches from a few teachers, the principle, the superintendent and the valedictorian, which wasn't him. He was graduating with honors but coming in third in his class.

He had mostly kept to himself through the years after him and Larry went in different directions of the popularity spectrum. They only really talked when they were passing each other in the hall or working on a mandatory assignment together but other than that he could really classify himself as a ghost in the school halls.

Before his thoughts continued his name was being called to get his diploma so he gets up, as people started clapping, then walks to the podium, takes the diploma, shook the appropriate hands then looked out in the seats were family members were sitting and he saw his mom move a tissue up to her eyes to wipe her tears away but she had a big smile on her face, he smiled back then walked back to his seat.

After he sits back down he looks back at his mom and goes into thinking mode again.

Ever since his father died it became very hard for them for a while. She really did do the best she could and she even found work at an art gallery close to home but it was a different felling in the household then what it was when his father was alive, there was silence and a lot sadness with very little laughing in between, and as much as he was excited about the next chapter in his life, which was going to college, he was a little afraid going across the country and leaving his mom behind so one of the reasons why he chose to go to UCLA was because he could be closer to her but since he also thought it was one of the best schools in the country, especially for his choice of major, which was science, he was happy with his school choice.

He was once again brought out of his thoughts when the principle said. "Congratulations to the class of '74." The students stood up as the clapping continued and they threw their hats up in the air then started hugging each other. He even got a few surprised hugs and handshakes but he just chalked that up to them being so excited that they didn't pay attention who they were hugging or handshaking.

After a few minutes the senior class was breaking away to see their own families and as Gilbert was breaking away from them he hears his name being called so he turns around and sees Larry walking up to him. His black hair was a little longer, he was a few inches taller than him now and had more of an athletic build but he still had that smile on his face.

Larry stopped in front of Gilbert, held out his hand and said. "Congratulations Gilbert."

Gilbert gives him a smile, takes his hand and as they were shaking he said. "Thank you Larry and good luck out there."

They release hands, Larry nodded and replied. "Thank you, You too and have fun with those creepy crawlers you are always engrossed with." Larry had stopped liking bugs a long time ago so now he referred to them as creepy crawlers. Gilbert just nodded with another smile and Larry finished with. "Say hi to your mom for me."

"I will."

Larry nodded again and after they each said goodbye they went their separate ways, not knowing if they will ever see each other again.

Gilbert started walking toward the spot where he saw his mother sitting earlier but didn't see her there now and figured she would be outside since it wasn't as stuffy out there than it was in here so he headed in that direction while weaving his way through the crowded gym, the hall then the breezeway until he finally spotted her away from the crowded areas.

He walked up to her as she was wiping her tears away again then he stops in front of her, now having to look down at her, she puts her hand up to his cheek then brings him in a hug as he hugs her back.

When they pulled back she signed. 'Congratulations honey.'

Gilbert smiled and signed back. 'Thank you mom.'

Betty smiled. 'Your father would be so proud of you.'

Gilbert nodded with another smile then looked to the right of his mother and standing next to her was a very good friend of his, Linda Gray, they had met when they were both 13 years old when her family moved in the neighborhood. She had light brown hair, brown eyes, was a little shorter than him, a slim build and she was deaf from the result of an accident she sustained as a child. She went to a school for the deaf a few blocks away from his high school, which she had graduated from a few days ago.

She smiled at him and signed. 'Congratulations.' Gilbert smiled back then they got into a hug.

When they pulled out of it, his mother suggested that they all go home so they could enjoy the company of a small group of people she had invited. Gilbert nodded and as they started walking toward the vehicle he looked around the school one last time, pretty sure he won't be seeing this place again unless it was for a special occasion.

10 minutes later they were at the Grissom household and Gilbert and Linda were in the backyard sitting down at the table while the few grownups that were invited were inside 'talking'.

Linda and Gilbert were signing back and forth while smiling then Gilbert felt the air shift as she started to sign something else. 'Gilbert I really like you and I was wondering if you would go out with me?'

Linda had a crush on him for the last year and a half and finally had the courage to say something about it, she knew college was ahead for the both of them but she didn't think it should stop them from pursuing something more since they would still be living close to one another.

Gilbert felt bad now because he found a great friend in her, they had a lot in common and she was a wonderful woman but he didn't feel anything romantic toward her and plus his heart didn't tell him she was 'the one' just like his father had said it would.

Linda saw Gilbert's face fall so she looked down, knowing he wasn't feeling the same as her. A few seconds later she feels Gilbert's hand on top of her arm, she looks back at him shaking her head and signed. 'It's ok, I understand.'

He looks at her sadly and signed back. 'I am sorry Linda, you are a beautiful and wonderful woman and any man will be lucky to be with you but I don't feel that way towards you.' Linda nodded while trying to hold on to her tears.

Gilbert stands up, takes her hand, helps her up and brings her in a hug, which she hugs him back ,then she feels his hand going run up and down her back in a soothing motion.

When they pulled back and she signs. 'Excuse me for a few minutes?'

Gilbert nodded, watched her walk back inside then he sighed as he sits back down and runs his hand down his face.

As he was bringing his hand down he saw his mother walking toward him and she signed. 'Is everything ok?'

Gilbert shook his head and signed back. 'I think I hurt her mom, I didn't mean to, I...' He trails off.

Betty sighed, she had a feeling that Linda had feelings toward her son and that her son didn't share the same type of feelings, and as much as she would have liked her son to become involved with Linda she knew that feelings can't be forced, they were either there or not.

Betty signed back. 'You don't feel the same sweetheart and you can't force how you feel about somebody, what have I been telling you since you were a little boy?'

Gilbert immediately signed back. 'Don't change for the sake of other people, always be true to yourself and your heart.'

'Exactly, no one wants to live a lie, trust me she will heal in time.'

'I hope mom.'

Betty nodded then they changed the subject. 'You excited about your next chapter?'

Gilbert smiled a little and signed back. 'Yeah.' Then he gets a little sad again and continued. 'If I am being honest though I am a little worried about you mom.'

Betty shook her head, walks up to her son, puts her on his cheek for a few seconds then signed back. 'You don't have to be honey, I'll be fine. I know I am not used to living in this house by myself but everything will be ok and it's not like you are too far for visits, right?' Gilbert chuckled a little then shook his head and she continued. 'Good, never let anybody or anything hold you back sweetie, follow your heart to whatever your next adventure leads you, you know where I will always be.'

Gilbert has tears in his eyes as he stands up, he puts a hand on her cheek and spoke so she could see his lips. 'I love you mom.'

Betty lets a few tears out of her eyes and signs back. 'I love you too, so much.'

Gilbert wipes her tears away then brings his mother into his arms for a hug and she wraps her arms around her son to hug him back, not ready to let him go, but knowing she needed to so he can grow to be the man she knows he could be.

* * *

AN: Next chapter will be the biggest time jump in the story and a step closer to the moment I am sure you are all waiting for, thanks for being patient, I really appreciate it. Please Review.


	5. New Start

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: New Start

January 24, 1988

14 years later

A now 32-year-old Gilbert Grissom was looking around his new office at the crime lab in Minneapolis, Minnesota.

After he spent his years at UCLA he graduated with a bachelor's degree in Science then he felt he was ready to go out and spread his wings even further so after a tearful goodbye from his mother and with all of her love, support and approval behind him he enrolled at the University of Chicago and ended up getting his PH.D in Biology, something he was extremely proud of and worked hard to achieve, which had started when he was just a boy who use to dissect dead animals and collect bugs.

Fast forward to now, he wasn't dissecting animals anymore but he was still collecting bugs, only this time it was with a greater purpose and not just for curiosity, it helped solve crimes and put criminals away. When he was growing up he never actually thought about doing a job like this he thought he could, at the most, grow up to be a biology teacher or something in that nature but fate would have a different plan for him and he still remembers that day like it was yesterday.

He had been standing in front of a bulletin board on the University campus when he saw a notice that had said there was going to be a one day seminar about forensics in one of the classrooms so he thought he would go and check it out to see what it was about. Once it started it only took him half the seminar for something to click inside of him and he knew what he wanted to do.

After the seminar he talked to the guest speaker and told him he was really interested in learning more, the speaker had looked in Gilbert's eyes and already could see the passion in them so he told young Gilbert Grissom that he will be back in this area in a few months and if he was still interested they will talk more, Gilbert had shook his hand and left the room with a smile.

When the same guest speaker went to another college close by, a now graduated, Dr. Gilbert Grissom was in attendance and impressed the speaker by answering almost every question and even commented on a few things. After the seminar was over and right than and there he offered Gilbert an intern position at a lab, the only problem was that the lab was in Minneapolis. But to Gilbert there was only one question and answer for him, yes and how soon he wanted him there.

Soon after he was offered the intern job Gilbert packed his bags and sold or gave away the stuff he didn't want anymore then went back to California to visit his mom for a few weeks since he didn't have to be at his new job that quickly. When he left his mother's he settled in a new apartment in Minneapolis, Minnesota.

His first day working at the lab a man by the name of Dr. Phillip Gerard put him under his wing and became his mentor, and as mentor's go, Gilbert didn't complain, he was a true professional and treated him as if he was officially part of the team. Gilbert will admit he had learned a lot from him but he went above and beyond when he started learning things himself like going to boxing matches to watch blood splatter and playing poker to observe people, which he was already good at that because he use to play poker when he was in college.

Around the time he turned 29 he officially became a CSI, which by then he felt like he was already a veteran, so with that and his dedication it didn't take him long to move up the levels and before he knew it he just got promoted to dayshift assistant supervisor and has this new office to show for it.

Gilbert's thoughts get interrupted when he heard one of his team members, Vince Lewis, talk from the doorway. "Yo Grissom."

When people started calling him by his last name it kind of stuck so he responds more to that name than anything else and it seems like the only people who still call him by his first name is his mother and mentor.

Grissom turns around and Vince continued. "Don't forget about your date tonight."

Vince Lewis, had short red hair, brown eyes, 5'8 and five years younger than Grissom, he was born and raised in Minnesota, in fact he even went to Minnesota University and after he graduated with a bachelor's degree he got a job at the lab. He was good at different areas but his specialty was bombs.

Grissom cursed as he looked down at his watch then looked back at Vince, smiled and said. "Thanks Vince."

Vince nodded and said. "Do you still want me to call when I finish the bomb reconstruction?"

"Yes, please."

After a nod and telling him to enjoy his date, he left the room.

Grissom watched him then looked around the office again and does a small sigh, it wasn't that he didn't like the office or the promotion he just wasn't doing this job for that, he liked what he did so he could speak for the dead and get closure for the victim's families.

He shakes his head then leaves the room and lab, not wanting to be more late for the date than he already was. He was on thin ice as it was with her.

15 minutes later he walked in the restaurant, looks around and saw the blond-haired woman sitting down at their usual table, he took a breath then walks over to her.

When he was there he puts a hand on her back and said. "Hi." She nodded back and he sits across from her, looks into her amber eyes and said. "I'm sorry I am late."

She took a drink from her wine and as she was setting it down she asked. "What was it this time?"

Grissom heard the tone of her voice and he could tell she wasn't happy that he was late once again, he sighed then said. "Listen Savannah..."

Savannah cuts him off and said. "I understand your job is a big deal to you but after six months I need to know where we stand I mean do you even care about me? Us?"

He had met Savannah Macintyre six months ago when he went to a bar with his team members. He didn't go out very much but he thought he would enjoy at least one night. After they had met he was kind of reluctant to get involved with her but after seeing his team members with girlfriends or wives/husbands he thought he would take a shot so he didn't have to be alone anymore but it looks like he was slipping with his personal life, which had been nothing new, he's always had trouble with this part.

Grissom gets out of his thoughts when he saw she started to have tears in her eyes and he said. "Of course I care...I just..." He was never good at this kind of thing and when his phone rings he actually mentally sighed in relief.

Savannah heard the phone and said. "You're not going to get that are you?"

"I have to, I am second in command now."

She narrowed her eyes and said. "When did this happen?"

"Earlier, I got promoted."

"So that means more time at the lab, huh?"

Grissom cleared his throat and said. "I really do have to take this." Savannah leans back in her seat, while crossing her arms over her chest as he answered. "Grissom." He listens to the other caller then he says. "Ok, yeah, bye."

He hangs up, looks at her and she speaks, already knowing. "Let me guess you have to leave?" He was about to open his mouth when she speaks again, while shaking her head. "I can't do this anymore, this isn't working for me."

"Can't we talk about this?"

She leans forward and speaks after making an exasperated noise. "What's the point? This job is your life and no matter what we talk about it will always come first with you." She sighed this time and continued. "If I thought it would make a difference to ask you to pick between your job or me, I would. But you wouldn't even think twice on your answer would you?"

Grissom couldn't even deny what she was saying because right now he wouldn't even think twice. He really liked Savannah but he didn't feel like she was the one that he could throw everything he worked for away and still feel good about it or change anything about how he works. At this point though he was wondering if there was even a 'one' out there for him. He sighed again then looks down thinking about that, also proving to Savannah that she was correct.

Savannah nodded, cleared her throat and said. "I guess that answered that."

Grissom looks back at her and said. "I really am sorry."

Savannah shook her head, stands up and spoke in a hard tone. "Good luck out there, if you can ever find your way out of the lab."

Before he could respond she had already grabbed her purse and jacket then walked away from the table.

He watched her walk out the door then as it was closing behind her he sighed, stood up, puts money on the table for her drink then walked out of the restaurant to head to the crime scene he was called on.

* * *

A few hours later he walks back into the lab, logs the evidence in the evidence room then walks out of the room and sees Vince walking out of one the lab stations he was in and said. "Vince!"

Vince turns around and said. "I was just about to call you." Vince pauses for a second then continued. "Did you at least get dinner?" Grissom cringed, Vince saw that and responded. "Ouch, that bad huh?"

He sighed once again then replied. "She walked out after announcing it was over, we didn't even order dinner." He was a very private person but it was always easy talking with Vince because he never judged him.

This time Vince cringed, puts his hand on Grissom's shoulder and said. "Sorry man."

Grissom nodded again, cleared his throat and spoke, changing the subject. "Anyway, lets talk about the bomb."

Vince smiled, walks them back to the room he was just in and when Grissom saw that the bomb was reconstructed he commented on a job well down then Vince started talking about his findings and what made the bomb 'tick'.

When he was done Grissom smiled at him and said. "Good job Vince and thank you. Now I think it's time for you to go home, we'll finish up tomorrow."

"You sure?"

Grissom nodded and replied. "I'm sure your wife would like to see you home tonight."

Vince had just gotten married to a wonderful woman eight months ago and so far it was working out well for him.

He smiled, pats Grissom on the back and said. "Thank you boss."

Grissom chuckles and replied. "I am not your boss."

Vince smiled and replied. "You might as well be, you're here as much, if not more than the man himself, Goodnight."

Grissom nod and replied. "Goodnight." Vince nodded, turned and started walking toward the door but stopped when Grissom turned to him and said. "Hey Vince?" Vince turned to look at him and waited patiently for him to continue and after a few seconds Grissom clears his throat and asked. "How do you make it work?"

Knowing what he was talking about, Vince didn't hesitate to respond. "I found a woman who understands who I am and knows how dedicated I am to my job but also someone who I am willing to risk everything for and leave all of this behind." He moves his hand around to indicate the lab. "If she ever asked me." Then he smiled and continued. "But then again if she loves and understands me then I know she would never ask." He smiles bigger then said with a smirk. "And plus it helps if you have the flower and jewelry shops on speed dial." Grissom does a small chuckle and Vince continued with a more serious tone. "That's the kind of woman you need Grissom and she is out there somewhere, so don't give up hope and lose yourself in this job because you'll never know what you're missing until it's too late, keep that in mind."

Vince didn't really talk to much from the heart unless it was with his wife but there was something about Grissom that made him want to say those words and Grissom must have appreciated it because he just gave him a smile and another nod then he cleared his throat and told him Thank you. Vince nodded back, told Grissom he was welcome then turned and left the room.

Grissom watched Vince leave then looked around the empty room and sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight, he still didn't know if somebody was out there for him but he did take Vince's words to heart and maybe he will peak into his personal life every once in a while, but at this moment his job was what he was going to work on. He mentally nodded his head and started on his next shift since nobody would be expecting him now.

* * *

5 months later

Grissom spent the last five months like he did the last few years, worked a lot. He did go out with the team a few times but not very often you would see him outside of the lab or in his apartment for that matter.

It was a nice warm day in June, his shift was just winding down and he walks into the break-room, where the team was at. He smiles at them then as he walked to the sink Vince asked. "So are the rumors true Griss?"

Grissom looks back at him and asked. "What Rumors?"

He usually doesn't care about rumors because all it reminded him was his school days but since Vince didn't care for them either and he was the one that asked he was curious on what was being spread this time.

"That your leaving here and going to Las Vegas, Nevada?"

Everyone's eyes were on him, he took a few seconds then nodded and replied. "It is."

He had gotten a surprise phone call from the Vegas CSI crime lab and asked for his services, he would be back at CSI level 3 and working graveyard but they weren't a deals breaker because he didn't mind. So like anything that involves a life changing event he went through the pro's and con's, and after going through the list multiple times and as much as he liked working with these people something greater was pulling him to take the job there, which most of the pull was being closer to his mom again, he would like to see his more often or at least more than only once or two times a year, if he could swing it.

He wasn't going to tell the team until the day he was leaving so there wasn't any time to make it a big deal about it, but it looked like he didn't dodge a bullet there.

They all looked a little sad and Grissom speaks again. "You guys will be fine, the lab is going in a good direction."

They were about to talk but Vince speaks before anybody else could. "If it's something you want then congratulations." The team looks at him, surprised and he said. "What? We should be happy for him and not want to hold him back for our own shellfish reason's right?"

Grissom was very proud of Vince and at that moment he realized that if he was going to miss anybody from here it would be him, he had been a great friend to him despite the small age gap.

He mentally shook his head, looked back at the team and said. "I am sad to go but it's something I want so I hope you understand."

It took a few minutes but they all got up and nodded, shook his hand then walked out of the room, leaving Vince and Grissom alone, which he was standing by the chair he stood up from.

They look at each other and Vince said with a smile. "You realize that you won't be going away without a party now?"

Grissom rolled his eyes and replied. "I wish you guys wouldn't bother."

Vince shook his head, walks up to him and said. "Not a chance man and there is no bother." He holds out his hand and said. "Especially for the best mentor I've ever had."

Grissom took Vince's hand, shook it and said. "Thank you, you were a wonderful student."

He may have only five years above Vince but with him going through the ranks so fast it felt like it should be more, they both felt that way.

Vince nodded as they release hands he said with a smirk. "And I know you'll have more students and they will consider you their mentors too but don't forget who your first was."

Grissom chuckled and replied. "I won't." Vince nodded again with a smile, turned and walked to the door but stopped when he got to the doorway because Grissom spoke. "Any chance for you coming out to Vegas?"

Vince turned to him, shook his head with a smile. "No way, I was born and raised here and nothing can make me move but I'll make sure to come for a visit or two, and when I do I'll be excepting to see your pretty woman by then." Grissom just smiled and Vince finished. "See ya, boss." Then he leaves before Grissom could try to correct him.

Grissom watched Vince leave, shook off the sadness then went to his office so he could finish his transfer papers.

* * *

3 weeks later

Three weeks had passed very fast for Grissom and once again he had to pack, sell and/or give away his stuff.

On his last day there and after he had the unavoidable party at the lab, he said goodbye to everybody then left for the airport.

Hours later the plane that he was on landed at McCarran Airport in Las Vegas, Nevada and when everybody stood up to stretch he did the same then they started grabbing their stuff and departed the plane.

When he got in the airport he went to baggage claim, grabbed a few more bags then headed for the exit, but right before he got to the door he stopped, looks at a sign that said. 'Welcome to Vegas.' As he was staring at it he couldn't help but wonder what's in store for him once he walked out of this airport.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Our original nightshift team will be forming. And another step closer to the moment you've all be waiting for. Please review.


	6. The Original graveyard team

AN: Sorry if I got the years wrong on when they became team members but there is only so much you can do with bits and pieces of information. Thanks for all the continuing support. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Original graveyard team

June 12, 1991

3 Years later

It's been three years since he had stepped off the plane in Vegas and it felt like the moment he picked up his CSI badge and gun it was non stop working. It almost seemed like these people had nothing better than to do some type of crime, and he thought Minneapolis was bad. He had to admit though, he was fascinated on how these criminals did some of their crimes, not that he wished anybody had died but it was his job and he did get satisfaction at finding justice at the end of each case he closed and helping the family have closure and move on the best that they could.

And even though he got along with the team here he still missed his team in Minneapolis and more so Vince, who he is still keeping in contact with. Vince was promoted to CSI level 3 and he was now a father.

Grissom sighed as he thought of that, he was proud of Vince, he really was but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Here he was at age 35, with his personal life barely going at a heartbeat's pace and Vince is 30 and has a beautiful wife and a new-born son. Then a part of Grissom's mind thinks. _'Well that could change if you don't spend all your time at the lab.'_ Then the other part of his mind would tell him. _'He has time, he is still young.'_

As he was having an internal battle going on with his thoughts the day shift supervisor, who was known as Conrad Ecklie, walks in the break room and started speaking to him. "Don't forget you have a new team member coming in tonight."

Grissom mentally shakes off the thinking that could very well give him a headache then looks at Ecklie and said. "I'm surprised you're still here."

Ecklie usually doesn't stay after his own shift, unlike himself, and because it was getting close to graveyard, Grissom was a little shocked he was still here.

Ecklie rolls his eyes and replied. "I had to come back because the director called me personally to say that I had to remind you that your training the new hire because he said something about you not reading your memos."

Grissom replied as he stands up from the chair he was sitting in. "And who has time to read memos when so much crime is out there." Then leaves the room before Ecklie could respond.

From day one, with no fault of his own, him and Ecklie didn't get along and the three years that he's been here Grissom thinks that Ecklie was somewhat jealous because the lab was moving up on solving crimes.

It wasn't near the top 10 yet, but there has been a significant improvement and a lot of higher-ups contributed to Grissom being the reason for that and even though he has been here a short amount of time he could have already been second-hand to the director but he wasn't interested in that position because he liked solving crimes, not pushing papers, so as far as he was concerned, Ecklie can have all the promotions he wanted because he was happy where he was at.

Grissom got to the reception area and saw a woman with blond, shoulder length hair, she was a little shorter than him, younger than him by at least eight years and she was wearing a dark pant suit. He had to admit she was beautiful but looking at her it didn't make his heart scream 'she is the one' then he saw on her left hand that she was married or engaged so she definitely couldn't have been the one.

He mentally shakes his head as he continues to walk up to her and right as she was about to speak to the receptionist Grissom clears his throat and said. "Catherine..." He trials off forgetting what her last name was. He does remember getting the memo and glancing at it but since he was in the middle of a case that's were his mind was, naturally.

The blue-eyed woman turns to the older man, smiled, held out her hand and said. "Willows, Catherine Willows."

Grissom smiles back, takes her hand and as they were shaking he responded. "Dr. Gilbert Grissom, but most people call me Grissom." Catherine nods as they release hands then he watches her grab her temporary badge and signed herself in.

When she looked back at him he speaks again. "Welcome to the Graveyard shift, shall we get started?"

Catherine nodded with a smile then replied. "Lead the way."

Grissom nodded back and they started walking.

* * *

March 26, 1997

6 Years later

Grissom couldn't believe it's been 9 years since he landed in Vegas and the more crimes he had to solve, the less chance he had at working on his personal life.

The last six years he's had a few dates here and there, not lasting very long though, and now at 41 he was beginning to resign to the fact that maybe there just isn't a 'one' out there for him. But if that was the case then it looked like it will just be his professional life because nobody was worth him giving up everything for.

While sitting in the break room before shift he sighed as he thought of his personal life the last six years then heard a voice say. "What's the matter Grissom?"

He looked at Catherine and was going to open his mouth but then stopped himself, shook his head and said. "It's nothing."

When Catherine first came here she was strictly put in the lab then as Grissom watched her work through the months he realized that she had the skills to be an excellent CSI and thought she would be more useful out of the lab, so he went through the proper channels to get her hired as an official CSI and like him, she showed that she was very dedicated, took her job seriously and ended up moving through the levels until she finally hit CSI level 3, two years ago. But unlike him she was married and had a daughter, who will be five on her next birthday, time did sure fly by.

Catherine gets her coffee and sits down in a chair across from him then said. "That was a very deep sigh to be nothing." He gives her the look that she knew too well already, he didn't really want to talk about it, so to her that meant it was something to do with outside of work. She nodded, getting the hint and continued. "Alright I won't pry but you know if you need to talk I am here for you."

Grissom nodded and replied. "I know and thank you."

Catherine nodded back then took a drink of her coffee and before he took a drink of his own he couldn't help but have a small smile. Also since Catherine has been here he really did find a good friend in her and even though there was a small attraction, it was completely platonic between them and he really liked working with her. In his opinion she was one of the best CSI's he has worked with and was happy she was one.

Movement in the doorway caught his attention and interrupted his thoughts, Catherine looked toward the doorway too and they saw two people standing there.

Grissom smiled at the person standing on the right who was shorter than the two and somebody he had known since he's been here.

"Hi Jim."

Jim Brass was a cop from New Jersey but when he came to Vegas he started working with the CSI's more, then he became an assistant supervisor for the graveyard shift, now he has been the head supervisor the last two years.

Jim nodded and replied. "Hi Gil." Then he looked at Catherine and said. "Hi Catherine"

Catherine smiled with a nod then her eyes, along with Grissom's, turned to the man standing next to Jim.

Jim cleared his throat and said. "I would like you to meet Warrick Brown, our new hire for the graveyard shift."

Warrick Brown was an African-American, about 6'0, had brown hair that was in a small afro, green eyes, athletic build, a lot younger than Catherine and himself and very good-looking.

Grissom stands up, walks to the doorway and said. "Warrick Brown, I am Gil Grissom but people mostly call me Grissom."

Warrick looked at him, shook Grissom's hand then spoke with a smile. "Nice to met you."

Then Warrick's eyes turned to the beautiful blonde as she walked up to them and as they are shaking hands Catherine speaks. "I am Catherine Willows."

Warrick smiled a little bigger toward her and replied. "And it's very nice to met you too." Catherine smiles back with a nod as they release hands.

After a few more seconds of just standing there they sat down and waited for the remaining team members and once the two others got there Jim handed out the assignment sheets, putting Grissom with the newest member, which he didn't mind. He actually liked the teaching part as long as they were willing to learn.

When he dismissed them everybody left the room except for Jim, Grissom and Warrick then Jim looks at Warrick and said. "Welcome to the Graveyard shift and good luck." Warrick nodded then Jim walked out of the room.

When it was just Grissom and Warrick, Warrick looks at Grissom, Grissom looks at him then asked. "You ready?" Warrick nodded and Grissom said. "Alright if you have any questions feel free to ask, that's what I am here for."

"I appreciate it."

Grissom gives him a smile then finished. "Shall we?"

Warrick nodded again then the two of them left the room.

* * *

May 29, 1997

2 months later

Grissom has a frown on his face as he was listening to the person on the other line then said. "It's ok...if she is sick you can't help that, I understand... we'll reschedule...ok...call when you can... Yeah, bye."

He hung up the phone with a small sigh as Catherine and Warrick walk in the room then Catherine asked. "Why I am always coming in here when you sigh?"

Grissom shrugged and replied. "Just lucky I guess."

He sounded a little down and both of them noticed that so she asked again. "What's wrong?" While her and Warrick sat down at the table.

He looks down at his phone and replied. "Vince's four-year old daughter is sick so they have to reschedule their trip to come here but he doesn't know when he can because he just took most of his vacation time last summer to go to Florida with his family." Vince now has a son and a daughter.

Catherine nodded in understanding but Warrick asked. "Who is Vince?"

Before Grissom could respond, Catherine said with a smirk. "His first."

Warrick looks at Catherine with a raised eyebrow and said slowly. "His first."

Catherine starts laughing at what Warrick must be thinking then once again before Grissom could talk Catherine clarified what she meant. "I just meant you could call Vince his first student or mentee, he lives in Minneapolis." Warrick nodded in understanding and before any more words were said Grissom gets another call on his phone.

He listens to the caller then replied. "Thank you Judy." After he hangs up he looks at Catherine and Warrick then asked. "Ready to met our new team member?"

They nodded and as they were getting up Catherine asked. "Why are graveyard getting all the newbies?" Then she looks at Warrick and said. "No offence."

He smiles at her and replied. "None taken." He knew that Catherine meant no harm to her words she just speaks what's on her mind.

Catherine smiles back then looks back at Grissom and he replied. "Because we seemed to always have an opening these days, not a lot of people like this shift so they take a different one the moment they can."

Catherine sighed as they got to the hallway then speaks again. "Well it would be nice to get a little consistency here." She was getting a little tired of seeing a different member every few months.

Grissom nodded and replied. "I know Catherine and maybe this one is different."

"I hope."

Grissom nodded again then the three of them stopped and waited for their new member to get done at the reception desk. He had the same height, build and was about the same age as Warrick, and he also had short brown hair.

After he smiled at the receptionist and told her thank you they noticed a hint of a Texan accent then when he turned and started walking up to them they noticed he had brown eyes.

He smiled at them, they smiled back then Grissom holds out his hand and said. "Hi Nicholas Stokes, I am Gilbert Grissom but you can call me Grissom."

Nicholas shook Grissom's hand and replied. "It's actually Nick if you don't mind, I hear Nicholas and I think of my mother yelling at me."

Grissom smiled, while Warrick and Catherine chuckled a little then Grissom spoke again. "Ok Nick, no problem and this is Catherine Willows and Warrick Brown."

Nick shook both of their hands with a smile and a longer look at Catherine then looks back at Grissom and Grissom continues. "Welcome to the Graveyard shift and Vegas, is this your first time?"

Nick nodded and replied. "It is and thank you, I just needed to get out of Texas."

Grissom nodded and replied. "I understand. Alright let's go to the break room so we can get started."

They all nodded and went back to the break room.

* * *

November 10, 1998

1 year later

Grissom walks into the lab for the first time in a week, he took time off of work to go to his hometown to celebrate his mother's birthday. He had a great time with her and plus it gave him a little time without the crime. He was good at what he does and likes it but sometimes he does need to get away for a bit and when he doesn't have his mother's birthday to fall back on he goes and ride's rollercoasters or 'plays' with his bugs to distract him for a few hours.

He stops in the locker-room then walks to the break room and once he was in the doorway he stops and looks at the people who made up the team, Nick and Warrick were talking about sports and Catherine was reading a magazine.

The year that they all became a team has been really good, they all bonded really quickly, they were just as dedicated as him and now they are in the top 10 on crime solving, which means more funding for the lab and it helps them out a lot.

His thoughts get interrupted when he heard some loud music behind him, coming from the DNA lab, then Catherine mentions. "Greg's at it again."

Grissom looks back in the break room and asked. "Who?"

They all look at Grissom, finally noticing his presence, and Catherine said. "Hey Griss." Grissom does a short nod then she continued. "Greg Sanders, he is the new lab tech they hired while you were away. Don't you remember recommending him?"

Brass had a lot of applications for a new lab tech and he had asked Grissom's opinion and when he saw Greg's résumé he was impressed, even though he was the youngest in the group and just barely out of college.

Grissom nods when he remembered he did do that then heads toward the music. Catherine, Nick and Warrick followed him, hoping a little that there was a show.

Grissom walks in the DNA lab, stops and sees Greg with his back toward him drumming like his part of the band then he walked to the stereo and turns the music off.

As Greg was turning around he said. "Hey what happened to my Ja..." He stops when he looked at Grissom.

Grissom raised an eyebrow at his appearance, Hawaiian t-shirt with jeans, tennis shoes and his brown hair was spiky with blond tips, he was not used to this sight with somebody at the lab.

Greg swallows as the older man's gaze was on him and after a few moments he speaks. "Hi, you must be Dr. Gilbert Grissom."

"Yes Mr. Sanders but you can call me Grissom."

Greg nodded and just as Grissom was about to speak Greg continued. "Sorry about the music, I just like to listen to it when I work."

Grissom could tell that Greg was a little nervous so since it was the first time he caught him with the music blaring he went a little easier on him. "Just keep it down."

Greg smiled and replied. "Yes sir."

Grissom does a short nod then him, Catherine, Warrick and Nick all walked back to the break room and the three of them were a little sad there hadn't been anything to see.

When they got the break room and everybody was sitting down, Grissom was looking around the table and thought of the new lab rat and something felt right being among these people, more than it did a year ago. Now he couldn't wait to see what happens next, not knowing that in 10 months his life will be forever changed by one seminar.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed their brief moments of getting introduced.

Next Chapter: Grissom is going to San Francisco, I guess you know what that means, although they don't meet next chapter something does happen to make his heart race. One Step closer, Excited yet? Please review.


	7. That wonderful Laugh

AN:Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: That wonderful Laugh

September 24, 1999

10 months later

Grissom was in Brass's office standing in front of his desk, while Brass was looking over his leave of absent forms, a few seconds later he signed his approval, looks up at Grissom, hands him the forms and said. "Have a good time."

Grissom was going to be gone for two weeks so he could spend a little time with his mother then drive up to San Francisco to teach a seminar, which was the real reason for the leave of absences. He has done this a few times before so he knew what was expected of him, he just couldn't find the time after coming here to do it a lot, but when the Dean of the school where the seminar was taking place at, personally called him and asked if he could do it, he accepted.

Grissom took the form from him, smiled then said. "Thank you. Are you sure the lab will be fine?"

Brass smiled and replied with a smirk. "Enjoy yourself and don't worry about the lab Gil. We have it taken care of, besides who is the boss here?"

Grissom smiled shyly then replied. "Ok, I just don't want to leave you guys in a jam."

"We will be fine and if we need the extra help we'll ask for it, ok?"

"Alright."

After another nod, smile and bye, Grissom walked out of the office, while Brass was shaking his head, Grissom was the most dedicated man at his job that he had ever seen, but hoped he would enjoy himself a little while he was away from the lab.

Grissom was walking to his small office when Catherine walked in the hall and said. "Hey Griss can you take a look at this." She was holding a case file out to him.

He looks at her and replied. "Sorry Cath, but I don't have time, I am leaving so I can go home and pack."

She looks at him curiously and asked. "Pack? Where are you going?"

They get to his small office and she stands in the doorway, while he goes behind his desk, then he looks at her and replied. "I have a seminar in San Francisco but first I am going to my mom's and spend some time with her, I'll be gone for two weeks."

She looks surprised. "Wow, two weeks?" He nods then she smirks. "I think that's the longest you've been away from the lab since you've been here."

"I think you're right but I can do you one better, it's probably the longest I've taken the time off, ever."

Catherine nods, she wasn't really surprised on that one, then said. "Well I hope you enjoy it."

He give her a half-smile and said. "Thank you." Catherine nods again and Grissom continued. "I know how much you have been working lately so I'm sorry that I won't be able to take the slack here so you could spend time with Eddie and Lindsey." She cringed at the mention of her husband's name and Grissom caught that so he asked with concern. "Is everything ok with you and Eddie?"

She sighed and said. "Things just have been a little tense between us." Catherine sees Grissom's concern on his face and she gives him a little smile and replied. "Thank you for your concern but it's ok, I'm sure it will get better."

"You sure?"

Catherine nodded and replied. "Yeah, don't worry about anything that's going on here and take it easy. We got everything covered and you deserve this." Grissom nods with another small smile then after a few more words and both of them saying goodbye she walked out of his office.

He watched her then he looked down at the files that were open and closed them, then he set them on the top corner of his desk, grabbed the stuff he needed, including the form he had to turn in, looked around to make sure he has everything then walked to his office door but looks back once he is in the doorway.

He couldn't shake this feeling that something was going to happen, he just didn't know what it was. He shakes his head and thinks. _'Come on, you're leaving the lab for two weeks and you're not use to it, you're going to be fine.' _He sighed, hoping he was right then turns out the light, shuts the door, walks down the hall to the receptionist to turn in his form then walks out of the lab, intending to enjoy this time away from the lab as much as possible.

Once he got home he took his usual nap, packed everything he needed, had a meal then set out to drive to his mother's. Since he wasn't in any hurry he decide to take the scenic route.

When he got to his mother's she was pleasantly surprised, usually he tells her in advanced but this time he wanted to surprise her and she didn't mind, she was just happy to see her son. They spent their time together 'talking' and he even checked out some of the art in her art gallery that she now owned and he had to say he was very proud of her.

After his father died she could have crumbled and hid within herself but she dusted herself off and moved on the best she could, she may have not found love again but she had fulfilled her life with other things and among them is the art gallery and she even goes to a book club every week, so least she has people to 'talk' to. Grissom knows she will always miss his father but she's living her life, like his father would have wanted her to.

* * *

1 week later

After he spent a week with his mother he drove up to San Francisco.

When he got to the hotel he was staying at and into his room he dropped off his things and laughed when his stomach started growling. He made sure he had his phone and hotel key, walked out of the room and shuts the door behind him.

By the time he got into his vehicle he decided to eat Chinese food, but when he went to the address to the only Chinese place he knew about, and because he hasn't been up here in years, he found out it wasn't a Chinese place anymore, it was a bar. He gets out anyways, walks in and asked the bar tender if she knew where the location of a Chinese place was and she told him the best place to go. So after a thank you he got back into his vehicle and drove to the new location.

Once he was there he parks his vehicle in the parking lot, got out, walked into the building and was greeted with courtesy then was escorted to an empty seat right away, which was by the window and his back was toward the cash register.

After he had gotten his drink and ordered his food, he pulled out a crossword puzzle and pen from inside his jacket and started filling in the blanks.  
He was five minutes into his wait when he heard it, the most amazing sound he has ever heard, a laugh. At that moment it almost felt like he had never heard a laugh before and he wanted to know who it belonged to so he looked back but by the time he turned his head toward the cash register there was nobody there.

He was very tempted to get up and walk outside to see if he could hear that laugh again but then he turned back around, shook his head and thinks. _'Ok don't go all crazy just because you heard a laugh.' _Then the other part of his mind thought. _'But it was like nothing you have ever heard before.'_ He shook his head again a second later, sets his pen down, grabbed his water and took a drink to try to calm his heart beat down before he really went crazy over a laugh.

As he was calming down his food was brought to him, he said thank you and the waiter walked away. When he looked down at his food though he was suddenly not hungry but thought he should at least try to eat something. However, after a few bites he got the waiter's attention and asked for a to-go box.  
The waiter asked if he was alright and Grissom said he wasn't feeling very well but assured him it wasn't because of the food, so after the waiter nodded he left to do his task.

When Grissom got back to the hotel lobby he caught himself a few times trying to hear every laugh that passed him just so he could see if it was the same as in that restaurant, and by the time he got into his room he needed some medicine for the headache he got just by trying to think away that sound then he laid down on the bed with a deep sigh and before he knew it his eyes got heavy and thinking it wouldn't haunt him now, he feel asleep. To bad not even his dreams drove that wonderful laugh away.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Day one of the seminar. How will it go? Will he hear that laugh again? find out next chapter. Please review


	8. First meeting

AN: Thanks for the reviews and your patience. Now here is a moment I am sure you all have been waiting for.

* * *

Chapter 8: First meeting

October 4, 1999

2 days later

Since he got there on a Friday and the seminar wasn't until Monday he had two more days to himself and before last night at the Chinese restaurant he already had a plan on what he was going to do with that time, which was to rest up. But ever since he heard that laugh he wasn't able to, at least alone in the hotel room, so he went out to see the sights but that was a just a cover, it really was to see if he could find that laugh. He kept telling himself that this was crazy and if people knew what he was doing they would think so too but something inside him drove him to do it. However, after two days of searching he could never find that beautiful laugh so on Sunday when he got into his hotel room for the night he told himself that he was done. He wasn't going to spend the rest of his life looking for that specific sound he may never hear again.

When he woke up on Monday morning he actually felt more relaxed then he had since he's been here. He took his time getting out of bed since the seminar didn't start till the afternoon, then showered and changed. Once he was ready he walked out of the room with everything he needed then drove to the school where the seminar was being held at, met the Dean, shook his hand, followed him to the correct room and once he was all set up, all he had to do was wait.

Now this was not his first seminar and even though he would classify himself more of a loner than anything else, he loved talking about what he was passionate about with anybody who is willing to listen but right now, standing behind the podium, watching students and other various people who were interested in the seminar come in the room, he suddenly got nervous and couldn't understand why.

He took a breath and walked over to the desk that had a pitcher of water with a glass next to it then turned his back toward the class and poured himself a drink, hoping that he could calm down before it was time to start, but as he was taking a few sips he heard a sound behind him, the sound he had been searching for, for two days, that laugh.

He slowly moves his arm down, turns around and his eyes scanned the room until he heard it again then he moved his eyes to the left, to the first chair at the end of the row and when he saw her, his breath hitched in his throat, his heart sped up and now he knew why he felt so determined to find that laugh, his heart had just found his 'one.'

Feeling all those emotions colliding at once it started to make him feel dizzy and a few seconds later he heard a student shout. "Oh man the teacher is going to faint." Before he closed his eyes to block everything out he saw the woman to the left, in the first chair, at the end of the row look at him but he didn't know if it was concern on her face because he finally closed his eyes before he could process it.

A few seconds later he could hear one of the older men, probably a CSI or teacher who wanted to learn more, asked if he was alright. Then he could feel hands grabbing him by the shoulder and taking him closer to the desk. After they made sure he was against it so he didn't fall over they stepped back and Grissom leaned his head down to take a few calming breaths.

When everything started to act right with him again he finally lifted his head up, opened his eyes, looked at the men that helped him, gave them a small, shy/embarrassed smile after one of them asked again if he was alright, he nodded, took a breath, another sip of his water then said. "I'm fine, thank you."

They nodded and the Dean asked. "We can reschedule of you need too?"

Immediately Grissom shook his head and said. "No, it's all right."

He didn't want to run the risk of not seeing the woman again if they had to reschedule, just incase she wouldn't be available to show up on any of the other days, plus missing a day could ruin the whole schedule and he didn't know if he could make that day up, so in his mind it had to be now or never and he couldn't go with never.

The Dean nodded and replied. "Alright, go ahead and start when you are ready."

Grissom gives him a grateful smile and said. "Thank you."

The Dean patted his arm and walked to the back of the room, while the other people who were near him went to their desks.

After a few more minutes he stands up straight, took one more sip of his water, sets the glass down on the desk, walks back to the podium, looks at the people in the room and they were very quiet and looked to be in shock.

He cleared his throat and broke the ice. "With a display like that it may seem like this is my first time but I assure you it is not." They were still looking at him unmoving and he smirks while he continued. "Well not the almost fainting but the seminar part." They gave a little laugh as he took another breath then said. "Now that I am back on my feet, how about I introduce myself then start."

After he took one more breath and made his introduction he was back in his element, which made the seminar move along nicely. His heart still sped up every time she raised her hand to ask a question and a little light headed every time he looked at the her but he had his emotions under control now, or at least the best of his ability.

Before everybody knew it day one of the seminar was done.

He looked at his watch, walked back to the podium, looked at the class and said. "Excellent first day if I say so myself, despite the rocky start." He cleared his throat then continued. "Thank you for being here, come back tomorrow for day 2." Everybody stayed in their seats until he smiled and said. "Class dismissed." They all got up and started clearing out, while he started gathering up his things.

With his back to the chairs he didn't know if anybody was still in the room so he was a little startled when he heard a voice, but it wasn't just a voice, it was 'The Voice.'

"Are you really ok Dr. Grissom?"

Hearing her voice, after the initial startling, sped his heart a little then he cleared his throat, turned around to face the brown-haired woman then looks into her concern brown eyes and started saying. "Yes Ms..." He trails off, not knowing her name.

She smiles, showing the gap between her top front teeth, while moving a piece of hair that had come out of her pony tail behind her ear, which he found both things adorable then he mentally shook his head and concentrated on her response. "Sidle, Sara Sidle."

Grissom smiled at her name and replied. "Yes Ms. Sidle I am fine and please it's Grissom." He stops, clears his throat again then started rambling, something he wasn't use to doing. "Well right now it's Grissom but tomorrow if you're here you should continue to call me Dr. Grissom because if you call me just Grissom everybody will follow that example and I do..." He trails off as she started chuckling and he wanted to smack himself for acting like a bumbling teenager but it did get her to laugh and he was ok with hearing that.

Sara nodded her head after she calmed down then replied. "I understand, well I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Grissom was touched by her concern and said. "Thank you, I really am."

She gives him a little smile then continued. "Alright, enjoy the rest of your day and I'll see you tomorrow."

Grissom smiled a regular smile on the outside but the inside was beaming because he would get to see her another day, then he said. "You too, see you tomorrow and Bye."

She gives him another smile then replied. "Bye."

He nodded, they looked at each other for a few seconds then she broke the spell when she turned and started walking toward the door. He watches her walk away then turns his back to finish his task, not seeing that she had looked back at him before leaving the room.

Once he had the things he was going to take with him he turned and looked around the room to make sure nothing was left behind then he headed out of the classroom and the building, feeling very good about the first day, maybe except the almost fainting part, but it did get Ms. Sidle to come up to him and ask if he was alright.

He smiled as he thought of that, and before the con's about thinking about her came to his mind he pushed them back for the time being because nothing was going to take away this happy moment, especially if that was all he will have out of this trip.

* * *

When he got back to his hotel he sets all of his stuff down on the table then sat on the bed deciding what to eat. When he finally settled on something simple he left the room and hotel, went to the nearest deli, got an egg sandwich, a pickle, a bag of classic chips and a bottle of water then decided to take it to the park.

Once he got there and out of his vehicle, while taking the items with him he walked over to the bench, thinking how thankful he was that the weather was perfect. When he sat down he started on the pickle first. As he was eating he looked in the distance were the playground was and smiled at the small kids playing around.

Most people would probably look at him and assume that he wasn't a kid person because he didn't have any at his age but he really was, he just had to find the right partner to share them with. It couldn't just be with anybody, it had to be with somebody he truly loved. As that train of thought came to his mind it thought of somebody. _'Like Ms. Sidle._' He mentally shook his head just as fast as the thought came to his mind then berated himself because he shouldn't be thinking like that.

He moved his eyes away from the kids, suddenly aware that they have become a dangerous territory to think about at this moment, then his eyes fell on an older woman and man sitting on a bench a few feet from him and they were holding hands, smiling and talking quietly, which that made him smile until his thoughts came back to. _'Bet you wish that was you and Ms. Sidle.'_ He mentally groaned.

Now realizing this whole park was dangerous territory, he gets up off the bench, turns around to grab his stuff. Before he turned he didn't realize somebody was running on the pathway, so when he did turn the runner ran right into him, while trying to run behind him, and since the runner was a lot lighter than him they fell down with a grunt.

Grissom looks down and was about to apologize but when he realized who it was, he gets wide-eyed, bends down and said. "I am so sorry Ms. Sidle." Then mentally shakes his head with a sigh, while thinking to himself. _'Great you just about faint when you see her for the first time and now you're knocking her over, good going Grissom.' _He mentally took a breath as the thought went away.

She was about to yell at the person and tell him to watching what he was doing but when she saw and heard who it was she gave him a small smile and said. "It's ok and please call me Sara."

He nods while putting his stuff down on the pathway, holds out his hand and said. "Here let me help you up."

They look into each other's eyes for a few seconds then she looks at his hand while putting her hand in his and the moment their hands touched something shot through them but before either one could enjoy the feeling she was already on her feet and he already had his hand out of hers.

He bends down to grab his stuff and when he stood back up and looked at her, she was looking at a small cut just above her right elbow and he repeated with concern. "I still am really sorry."

Sara looks at him, saw the tender gaze in his eyes, and with him looking at her like that she spoke without thinking. "It's ok really, I've had worse." Then she mentally cringed at letting that slip.

Grissom looks in her eyes and asked softly, with a hint of more concern. "What?"

She shakes her head and tried to laugh it off. "You know how kids are sometimes accident prone, well I was one of them." Grissom continues to look at her and wasn't sure if that was the truth or not but before more could be thought on or said on the subject, Sara cleared her throat and asked. "So were you just leaving?"

He nods and replied. "I was thinking about it." She was about to open her mouth again but he just blurted out. "You hungry? You can have half a sandwich if you want it." Then he asked himself why he just did that but suddenly realized he didn't want to take the offer back so he waited for her response.

She looks at her watch and saw that she could stay here for a bit and still have time to take a nap before shift, then she looks at him and replied. "Sure."

He saw her look at her watch so he asked. "Do you have somewhere else to be? Because I don't mean to keep you."

She shakes her head and replied. "You're not, shift doesn't start for a while so I'm good."

They sit down on the bench and he asked. "I take it you're a CSI since you went to the seminar?"

She nodded. "Yeah, a level two. I usually work days but since I am taking your seminar I had to trade with somebody for this week, so I'm working Graveyard."

"Well graveyard isn't that bad just got to get use to staying up all night and sleeping in the day."

She raised an eyebrow and asked. "So I take it you have experience with that then?"

He smiles again and as he was taking the sandwich out of the brown bag he replied. "Oh I can tell you some stories."

She smiled back and asked. "Really?" He looks at her with a nod then looks back down so he can concentrate on his task then she speaks while watching him. "I would love to hear some of your stories but first where did you get that sandwich?"

He looks back at her and said. "From Mac's deli."

After he unwrapped the sandwich from the Saran Wrap he holds it out to her and as she was picking up her half she said. "I love their sandwiches, especially egg." She looked down at it and saw it was egg then she looks back into his eyes and they have a sparkle in them.

He smiles, holds up his sandwich and said. "Cheers." She laughs, taps her sandwich against his, as if they were champagne glasses, then they both take a bite and started chewing.

After he swallowed he started talking about some of the cases he worked and he noticed that she hung on to every word, also as he was talking he realized that, although his attraction toward her never wavered or lessened at anytime, it didn't overwhelm him or took away from him actually having a complete conversation with her, as if they were friends.

He was always told as a kid that you have to start somewhere and if friends is where he had to start with Sara than he was ok with it because that would mean she would still be in his life and he liked that idea more each minute he spent time with her.

* * *

AN: *Made up the deli name.* Next Chapter: Day two, will their friendship continue? Find out next chapter. Please review.


	9. Something Special

AN: Thanks for the continuing support. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: Something Special

The next day after he dismissed the class he was watching everybody walk out of the room this time and he couldn't help notice that Sara was being a little slow on gathering her things. Once he saw the last few students leave the room he looked back at Sara and said. "Ms. Sidle." He watched her walk up to the podium, while she was putting her shoulder bag in place. She stops, looks at him and waits for his next words, a few seconds later he says them. "I just wanted to say that I had a nice day with you yesterday."  
They really didn't talk about anything other than work but he really did enjoy it, then his mind thought. _'Geez, you would have been happy just sitting there in silence just as long as she was right beside you._' He mentally shook his head and almost missed her response in the process.

"I did too." They smiled at each other then it started to get a little awkward because they weren't sure how to proceed, so Sara cleared her throat and continued. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, have a good evening."

"You too."

After a short look she turned and started walking away as Grissom's brain told him _'Don't do it, it's a bad idea'_, but his heart wasn't ready to see her leave yet, so right when she got to the door he let a part of himself he doesn't use very often get the better of him and before he could stop it, his heart did the talking. "Sara wait!" Sara turned around and Grissom mentally sighed, hoping he was making the right move then asked. "You hungry?"

She smiled at him and responded. "I could go for another egg sandwich."

Grissom was beaming inside. "So a repeat of Yesterday?"

She nodded and replied with a smirk. "Exactly, well maybe except for the literally running into each other part." His look turned to concern and even though they weren't next to each other she could still see it, she shakes her head and continued. "Really I am fine."

He breathed a sigh of relief then continued. "Ok, so I'll see you in 30 minutes, I'll get the food and met you at the park."

She smiled again, which this one seemed to be a little brighter than the others so he mentally claimed that one to be her 'Sara' smile then a second later he was wondering where that came from as he listened to her response. "Alright I'll see you there." He nodded again and after another short smile she left the room. When the door shut he let out the breath he had been holding, ran his hand through his hair, once again wondering what he was doing.

From that first moment he saw her he knew that just being around her was a dangerous thing because he was falling faster than quicksand but now that it seemed like they were forming something, or at least in his mind they were, this quicksand could become toxic in a hurry.

He mentally shook his head for about the hundredth time in just two days and thinks._'We are just forming a friendship, there is nothing wrong with that.'_ then of course that other part of his mind thought._ 'Except when you know your falling in love with someone you ca...' _He mentally groaned, cutting his thoughts away by shaking his head again, surprised he didn't have mental whiplash by now, then he grabbed his things and left the school.

* * *

27 minutes later he was sitting on the bench he had sat on yesterday, and had the same items, the only difference was that he had two of everything. He let time slip by as he watched the kids, and was thankful this time his mind didn't wander where it shouldn't.

When he looked down at his watch he heard. "Hope I am not late." He smiled as she saw that she was right on time.

He looked up at her and noticed she had changed into something less formal than what she was wearing at the seminar. "Nope, right on time." She smiled and sat down next to him.

He hands her the items and as she takes them she speaks. "Thank you, I'll pay you back."

He waved it off and replied. "It's ok, you don't need to."

"You sure?"

"I am."

"Alright, thanks again." He nodded back and they started to eat with few words in between, feeling very comfortable around each other.

After a few minutes and as they were on the last bites of their sandwich he asked. "What is this?" His heart once again spoke outloud, needing to know where they stood.

She swallowed, looks at him and asked slowly, a little unsure on what he was talking about. "This?"

He took a breath, looked at her and asked. "Us, what we are doing?" He had to know then maybe it would quiet his mind a little with the constant battle, he knew it wouldn't completely go away but a little relief would be nice, especially if it resulted in migraines every time.

She looks at him for a few seconds then looks down at her last bite of sandwich. He was about to open his mouth to speak again but she beats him to the punch. "Well, we are outside in nice weather, sitting on a park bench eating and talking." She looks at him and continued. "I think for most people they would say that 'this' is a friendship, which I would agree, but I would also would like to think this is the start of something...Special."

He was delighted with her words and said with wonderment. "You would?"

She swallowed again and replied. "I would." Even though she didn't let it show she was nervous on telling him that, her heart had spoken before she could stop it but with the nice look she was receiving from him she had to give herself a pat on the back.

He smiled with a nod and said. "I would like to think so too." They were both beaming inside now. He grabbed his water, he opened it, which broke the seal, then turned to her and asked. "Friends?"

She mimicked his actions then they tap their water bottles together and replied. "Friends."

Like what Grissom thought yesterday, they had to start somewhere and now knowing that they were officially forming a friendship he was still just fine with that because now they have something to build on.

A few hours later they were still at the park but had gotten up and started walking on the pathway. After awhile though he saw her stifle a yawn and he said with concern. "You must be tried and here I am taking over the time you would be using to sleep."

She shakes her head and replied. "It's alright and plus I think it was worth it." Grissom look away shyly and Sara mentally smiled, then she cleared her throat and continued. "But you are right, I thought my nap before the seminar would be enough, I guess I was wrong." Grissom nodded as he looked back at her then they started walking to the vehicles.

When they got to hers they stop at the driver side, she unlocks the door then after she opened it she looks back at him and said. "Thank you for another wonderful afternoon."

He smiled and replied. "You're welcome, I hope you get enough rest. I hate to see my best student not on top of her game." The minute he said student something shifted in him, he was fine thinking of her as a friend but thinking of her as a student was a different matter, especially when his feelings were more than just friendship toward her.

Her voice interrupted his thinking. "Don't worry I'll be your best pupil." Sara tilts her head, feeling something different in the air and asked. "You ok?"

He cleared his throat and replied. "Yeah."

Not sure if it was the truth but didn't want to make matters worse, she just nodded back and said. "Ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." She said bye then got into her vehicle, he shuts the door for her, she smiles at him through the window as she starts the vehicle then when he stepped back she drove away. As he watched her he does a deep sigh, and walking to his vehicle he kept thinking. _'What am I doing?'_

* * *

When he dismissed the class on the third day he doesn't watch them leave this time, instead he turns his back while concentrating on getting his things, that was until then he hears Sara's voice. "Hey." Grissom turns around to look at her and she asked in a concern voice. "You ok?" He didn't seem right while he was teaching today.

He was going to tell her he was fine but then shook his head and replied. "I didn't get much sleep last night." The negative thoughts were working overtime last night and all he did was toss and turn until he was so exhausted he fell asleep but then his dark dreams made it worse.

Still concerned about him, she asked. "Do you want to talk about it?" He was about to open his mouth to talk again when she continued with a small smile. "I'll tell you what, how about today I get the sandwiches and we can meet at our usual place."

He shook his head, sighed and said. "Listen Sara, we can't do that anymore."

She furrows her forehead and asked with a touch of sadness. "Why not?"

"Because I am your teacher and this is wrong." He looks at her then looks down as his heart was breaking at the prospect of not seeing her anymore after he got done with the seminars for the day.

She took a few seconds then shakes her head and replied. "I don't think of you as my teacher." He looks back at her and before he could respond, she continued. "Yes, when you are in here it's a teacher's atmosphere and the time you start the seminar to the end of it you are technically a 'teacher' but the moment you say class dismissed that's when I stop thinking of you as one, maybe some people can't turn off that thinking but I can because this isn't school in the true sense of the word and I haven't been an actual student in quite some time."

He just stands there looking at her a little amazed while he was listening to her argument and couldn't help but think, and maybe a part of him was hoping that she was fighting for something. His thoughts get interrupted before they continued down that road.  
"When we are out of this room and out there." She points behind her at the doors as she finishes. "And you tell me things I think of you as man who likes to share what he loves doing to a friend, that's what we are, right?"

He wanted to tell her that he felt so much more than friendship but he didn't want to scare her and plus he wasn't ready to confess how he really felt because he was just trying to come to grips about it himself so he nodded and replied. "Yes."

She gives him a small smile and said. "Then there is nothing wrong with what we are doing because we aren't doing anything but building a friendship and what we do out there shouldn't get in the way with what goes on in here, and if you're worried about anything else then I just have to point out that no one is underage here." She didn't mean to say the last part like it meant something more than an observation but if he thought that their 15 year age difference was also a factor in not continuing their friendship then she had to bring up the fact that she was over 18 years old.

He just stands there still looking at her a little speechless, nobody has ever tried to fight so hard to stay friends with him before, and here is this woman who was 15 years younger than him wanting to hang on to it, he didn't understand why she want to do that. Then just like that his father's last words came to him. _'When you find the 'one' everything you know or thought you knew will fly right out the window.' _He swallowed the lump in his throat thinking about that day then mentally shook his head, not wanting to turn this moment into a sad one or over thinks this more.

After a few seconds of silence he cleared his throat and speaks, to lighten the mood. "Well I think you picked the wrong profession, you should have been a lawyer."

She laughs a little, and the sound once again went to his heart, she shakes her head and replied. "No way, to tell you the truth I can't stand them." He smiles with a nod in agreement. She cleared her throat and takes the conversation back to the original question.  
"So I'll get the sandwiches and we can meet at our usual place?"

If she didn't see any harm on continuing their friendship then he won't second guess it, at least for now. He deserved a few days of happiness and when that last day came where he will have to say goodbye he will deal with it then.

With that settled in his mind he nodded and replied. "Alright, I'll see you at the park."

She smiled her 'Sara' smile then turned and walked out.

Grissom watched the door shut then shook his head with a smile, feeling very fortunate to have found a friend like her. Once he had his things and as he was walking to the vehicle he a little spring in his step, something that he hasn't done in a long time or if ever.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: How does the last day of the seminar end? Find out next chapter. Please review.


	10. Dinner

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: Dinner

Thursday was done the same way as the days before, he would teach his seminar, meet Sara at the park then they ate and talked. Their subjects varied from work, Co-workers, academics and a little about their childhood. Grissom had a feeling that she didn't have an easy childhood so he didn't bring it back up when she changed the subject to his, which he told her a little, but it was still a little hard to talk about his dad so he stayed away from that subject.  
After a few hours he would walk her to her vehicle, watch her drive away then he got into his own vehicle and drove back to the hotel with a smile on his face.

When he woke up on Friday he was a little sad because this was his last day teaching, which could possible turn into the last day that he would see Sara, but before he dwelled on the feeling he did his morning routine and even made it to the school building a few minutes early.

Just as he was he finishing setting up, the door opened to the classroom, so on instinct he turned to look in that direction and saw that is was Sara, and he could have sworn he saw a sad look on her face too. They gave each other a small smile then when the door opened again they looked away from each other as she continued to walk to her seat while he finished his task.

10 minutes later he looked at his watch and saw that it was time to start so he gets to the podium, puts on his glass, looks toward the seats, which there was some that were still empty. There were a lot of people who had showed up this week but not the same people showed up everyday, except Sara and a couple of dozen others but a lot of them only came when they knew it was a subject they really wanted to hear about.

Grissom cleared his throat and said. "Hi everybody, welcome to the last day of the seminar." He looked around the room and made a short stop with his eyes in Sara's direction, where she gave him a little smile, he looks back at the other people and said. "I hope you enjoy it." He cleared his throat again and started.

When he answered the last question of the day, which was no surprise to everybody on who it was, he smiled and concluded the seminar. "I want to thank the Dean for allowing this to happen here and I want to thank you for showing up, you've all been great. I had a good time and I hope you did too." He stops and they all started clapping at him, he smiled again, fixes his glasses and finished. "Thank you again, now I guess there is only one more thing left to say...class dismissed." They all got up and a few of them even came up to him and personally told him thanks, which he appreciated very much.

By the time Sara came up to him the door had closed behind the last student, which made Sara and Grissom alone in the room, they look at each other and Grissom said the usual line. "Same place, same time?" She looks at him while biting her lip and Grissom had never seen her do that before so he thinks. _'She must be nervous.'_ then he cleared his throat and continued. "If you don't want to that's ok, I mean..."

He gets cut when she opens her mouth and said. "Wouldyouliketohavedinnerwithme?" Then she looked down completely embarrassed.

She said that so fast that Grissom didn't understand a word she said so he asked. "I'm sorry but what did you say?"

She sighed, looks into the blue eyes that she was attached to from the beginning, then said slower. "I asked if you would like to have dinner with me?"  
Just as he was about to speak, and fearing what his objections would be, Sara continued. "Just know that before you object, remember that you are no longer a teacher, period. Today was your last class so you don't have that title anymore until another seminar or when you go back to work but than none of that affects me."

This woman never ceases to amaze him, he smiled then asked. "And what about sleeping before work?"

She smiled and replied. "Well since it was the last day for the seminar they gave me the night off so I can get my regular schedule back on track, but even if I was still working graveyard I was prepared to ask for the night off anyways."

He raises an eyebrow and asked. "Why?"

She bit her lip again and answered. "Because it's your last day/night here and you need a proper send-off so I thought what better way then to have dinner with a friend?"

He was truly touched that she thought of that, and while looking at her excited expression he knew he couldn't turn her down and plus if this was the last time he was going to see her he wanted to get as much time with her as possible, so after thinking that, he nodded and replied. "Ok, that sounds great."

She smiled that signature 'Sara' smile then asked. "So answering your question I would love to go to 'our' place." She wanted to spend the whole day with him if she could.

He raised an eyebrow again and asked. "You sure you don't need any rest?" Even though he would have liked to spend the whole day with her, he was concerned about her health, that was more important to him.

She shook her head and replied. "I'm fine, so what do you say?"

He looks into her eyes and sees she is telling him the truth then he nods and responded. "Alright, let me pack my things and I'll met you at the park."

She gives him another 'Sara' smile, nods, turns, then walks away, and for the first time since meeting her he didn't look back because he was packing his things so he could see her faster.

When they met at the park they did something different then they had done the four day's previous, they chose to get some ice cream instead of sandwiches because they wanted to be hungry for dinner later. Everything else was the same though, they walked, talked, smiled, just having a carefree time, while pushing away the thought of saying goodbye.

He walked her to her car a few hours later and after she gives him her address, since he wanted to pick her up, they said see you later then both left the park to get ready for their dinner.

* * *

When Grissom got to his room he took his time showering then changing into a suit, which he was thankful he had brought just incase he needed it for something, then He sat on the bed and turned on the TV to make the time go faster, but it wasn't working because he kept looking at the clock every few minutes.

The way he was acting made him think he was going on his first date and as he thought that he looked down a little embarrassed because this wasn't a date, it was just two friends getting together and having dinner to say goodbye, then that pesky part of his mind came back and thought. _'Yeah right.' _He sighed and told it to shut up and found a classic baseball game to watch, but even his favorite sport couldn't keep his anxiousness down.

The next time he looked at the clock he sighed in relief because it was time go. He got up off the bed, turned the TV off, sets the remote on the nightstand, walked over to dresser to grab his wallet, the piece of paper that had Sara's address on it, car keys and the hotel key then walked out of his room.

He pulled in the apartment complex 10 minutes later, took a few extra minutes to calm himself down then got out of the vehicle. The moment he stepped inside the complex his nervousness doubled then by the time he got to her apartment he was almost a wreck, he closed his eyes and thinks_ 'Come on Gil, you can do this. You've had meals with her the past four days and this is no different, it's just two friends having dinner.'_ He opens his eyes, and before the other part of his mind had a comeback he took one last breath and knocked.

A couple of minutes later the door opens and before he acted like he did the first day when he saw her he mentally told himself to calm down again then smiled and said. "You look beautiful."

From the moment he saw her she had always looked beautiful to him and he knew she could make any look, look beautiful but standing in front of him wearing a red dress that went down to her knees with thin straps, heels that went with it, a beautiful necklace, a watch around her right wrist, her hair in an up-do and a little makeup she was so much more than he could have dreamed up.

She gives him smile and he hadn't seen that one yet so he classified that as a nervous smile then she said. "Not too much?" She doesn't normally wear dresses but since they were going out to dinner she thought she would put a little more effort in her appearance, even if this was a dinner between friends, which her mind was having a battle with her on that thought as well.

He shook his head. "No, just perfect."

She gives him another smile then said. "And you look good yourself."

He smiles a little embarrassed as he ran his hand down the front of his suit jacket and said. "Thank you." She nodded then after a few seconds of standing there he asked. "You ready?"

"Yeah just let me get my purse and jacket." He nodded and she turned from the door to grab her things.

She came back a few seconds later, walked out in the hall, turned to the door then shuts and locks it, and before she could put on her jacket he takes it from her hands and helped her in it, it kind of surprised her but it wasn't unwelcome.

After her jacket was on they look at each other and smiled, and with that one look they felt better than they had since they left the park, which was a relief to them because they didn't want this night full of tension and awkwardness.

He clears his throat and asked. "Shall we?"

She smiled that 'Sara' smile, nodded and replied. "We shall." He laughed a little, and like with her laugh being music to his ears, his was the same to hers.

They walk to the vehicle in comfortable silence then both stopped at the passenger side and he opens the door for her, waits for her to get in then shuts it.  
He walks toward the back of the vehicle, took one last calming breath then headed for the driver's side.

Once he was in he shuts his door, puts the keys in the ignition, starts it, looks at her and asked. "Where too?" Since he didn't live here he didn't know the best places to eat so it was up to her. She smiled and told him the perfect place.

When they got there and before he got out he told her to stay in the vehicle then he walked to her side and opened the door for her again. After shutting the door they walked to the entrance of the restaurant and his gentlemen ways didn't stop, he opened the door for her and after the Maître D showed them to their seats he helped take her jacket off, pulled the chair out for her and even pushed her in then puts her jacket on the back of her chair before walking to his side. If anybody else was in her body they would feel that it was beaming inside, she thought she would have to live a long time to have this type of treatment towards her.

Once they ordered some wine and their dinner they talked and laughed, just enjoying themselves.

After they ate, the bill was paid and when they were back into the vehicle she asked him if he would drive to the beach, he nodded and drove there.

* * *

When he pulled in the parking spot he turns the vehicle off and they just look at the ocean then she turns to him and said. "Lets get out."

He turns to her, looks down at her feet and said. "You don't really have the foot ware."

She waves it off, takes her heels off, opens the door and this time gets out before he had a chance to even open his door, she shuts the door, and he watches her head toward the beach then she stops, turned her body to the vehicle and shouted. "You coming or what?"

He mentally shakes his head with a smile, opens the door, takes his shoes and socks off, rolls up his pant legs, gets out and after shutting his door he follows her till they were just at the edge of where the water could reach them, then they started walking along the beach with nothing but the sound of the waves.

About five minutes she just stops, turns to look at the water, closed her eyes and said. "The waves always soothes me after a hard case."

He looks at her then spoke with his heart before he could stop it. "So you couldn't imagine living anywhere else?"

He wanted to turn away and mentally berate himself for asking that but she was already looking at him so he kept his eyes in place. He couldn't tell if she was shocked at that question or not but didn't have more time to think about it because she finally speaks. "Maybe if the right opportunity presents itself."  
They continue to hold each other's gaze then she turns her head first to look back at the ocean. He turns his head a few seconds later but only for a few minutes because he looked back at her and mentally sighed, leaving here was going to be so much harder than he had anticipated.

He thought he saw a shiver and even though she had her jacket on he wasn't ready to leave just yet, so he takes his jacket off and puts it around her shoulders, she smiles her appreciation then they both looked out in the ocean again, soaking as much time together as possible, and even though it was silent they enjoyed it.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: How does the night end? Find out next chapter. Please review


	11. Walking away from Temptation

AN: Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 11: Walking away from Temptation

They stood side by side in silence, still looking out into the ocean for a few more minutes then he turns his head toward her again and saw she was really shivering now so he said. "I should take you home."

She wanted to say no because she wasn't ready to leave his presence but she was cold, at least her feet was, and she berating herself for not thinking this through. Finally she nodded then they turned and headed back to the vehicle.

Once they got to the passenger side she looked down at her feet and they were all dirty then She bit her lip, he caught that, smiled and said. "Just a minute."  
She watches him walk toward the back of his vehicle, wondering what he was doing.

A few minutes later he comes back in view caring a towel and a water bottle. She raised an eyebrow and he said in an innocent voice. "What? I have to be prepared for anything." She smiles with a small chuckle, then opens the vehicle door, sits sideways in the seat so her feet was still out of the vehicle then he bends down and cleans her feet, as if he was handling a delicate piece of evidence. As she was watching him she couldn't help but wonder if he was like this at a crime scene.

When he was done he stands up and when he looks at her, she had her head down.

He speaks in a concern voice. "What?"

She shakes her head, looks at him and said. "Maybe I shouldn't have suggested we go down th..."

He cuts her off. "I don't regret one moment we spent together and coming here was a great idea. I had fun, alright?"

She nodded, feeling a little better, then replied. "Ok, thank you." He nods with a smile then she turns her body so her legs were in the vehicle now.

He shuts the door, walks to the back of his vehicle, used another water bottle to clean his feet and to wash his hands then after he dried them he puts everything in the back, closes the hatch, gets in the driver's seat, puts his socks and shoes on then starts the vehicle and drove them to her apartment complex.

15 minutes later they stopped outside of her apartment.

They look at the door then at each other, so many emotions were swirling around in their eyes and they couldn't look away but eventually she looked back at the door for a few seconds, like she was thinking about something, then she looked back at him and asked. "You want to come in?" The moment those words left her mouth he just stood there looking at her and he didn't know why but his heart started pounding faster.

Now a lot of guys probably wouldn't even think twice about what their next move was after a question like that but Gil Grissom wasn't just any guy, most of the time he had to analyze every angle and that's what he did.

There were a few ways to view that question, it could mean just coming in for a bit to have a drink and to talk or it could mean that and more.  
He didn't want to be presumptions and assume that something more would happen, and the way that she was looking at him then looked down, he felt like that question didn't get asked a lot, which he never would think she would be that type, it was just an observation. And as much as he wanted to throw caution in the wind and say yes just to see how the night would end he couldn't do it, because if by any chance the night did end up in her bed he couldn't leave the next morning and he knew he had to, plus he wasn't the type to have one night stands and he definitely wasn't going to start with her, she was just to important to him.

After coming terms with his answer he cleared his throat and said. "I'm sorry but I have an early morning."

Which was true because he was getting up early and heading back to Vegas because the faster he got there the longer he could rest up for shift on Sunday night.

She looks back into his eyes and it felt like they were having their own conversation. She must have liked how it ended because she gives him a little smile, nodded and replied. "I understand."

He gives her a small smile back and said. "I did have a wonderful night with you, in fact this whole week was better than I expected it to be."

She smiles again and responded. "Me too." He gives her another smile and she turns to the door, this time putting her keys in and unlocking it. She looks back at him and continued. "Have a safe drive back to Vegas."

"Thank you."

She nods then remembered she still had his coat, so she took it off before he could help her with it then handed it to him.

He takes it from her hand as they look into each other's eyes again then she said. "Goodnight and Goodbye."

The word 'goodbye' sent a pang in his heart but before he could let it really affect him he replied. "Goodnight and Goodbye."

After another look she turns back to the door, but before she stepped in her apartment she looks back at him and asked. "Can we still be friends and talk?"

He held up a finger, as if to say one minute, then he pulls out his wallet, grabbed a business card that he kept just in case then hands it to her as he said. "Here, it has my email address and my work phone number, you can get a hold of me anytime you want."

She takes it with a smile, looks at then looks back at him and said. "Thank you." He nods and after one more look she finally walks into her apartment.

When the door shuts and he hears the lock click he looked at the door, walks up to it, puts his hand on it and whispered. 'Goodbye Sara.'

After a moment or two he turned and walked away with a piece of his heart breaking away and staying with the woman inside, knowing he will never be the same again.

* * *

Two days later

It was now Sunday night and he just walked into the lab at his usual early time, said hi to the receptionist when she welcomed him back, then went to his small office, unlocked the door, opened it, turned the light on, looked on his desk and it had the same amount of stuff he had on it before he left.  
He walked over to his desk, set his briefcase down on the floor against the front of it, turned on his laptop, sat down then sighed as he thought of the last two days.

When he got back to Vegas he spent the remaining time that he had left before work trying to relax, and he had less of a difficult time then he thought he would because instead of dwelling on what he left behind, he just smiled on what he gained, which was a friendship with somebody he really cared about.  
He hoped their conversations would continue so their friendship could deepen because he couldn't imagine not talking to her in some form but the ball, as they say it, was in her court.

Just as he thought of that he logged into his email and smiled when he saw he had one from Sara but before he could open it up he hears a voice in the doorway. "I see you have returned." He looks toward Catherine's direction and he still had a smile on his face so she continued. "And I see you are a little happy, did you get good news?"

Trying to down play his excitement from getting an email from Sara, he nodded and replied. "You could say that."

She just nodded and took that at face value then asked. "So did you have a good time?"

All the memories of Sara flashed through his mind then he nodded and replied. "I did and I think there will be more seminars in the future."

"Just don't let the seminar life take you away from the lab for too long, we missed you around here. It's not the same with you gone."

Grissom was touched by her words and gave her a little smile then replied. "I missed you guys too and I'm not ready to leave the lab permanently so don't worry, I feel that there is still so much to do here."

As much as he loved spending time with Sara in San Francisco a part of him missed the lab, particularly this team because in his opinion they are the best group of people he has ever worked with, maybe excluding two personal favorites, one he worked with in Minneapolis and the other one he hasn't had the privilege, yet.

His thoughts get interrupted on that last bit when Catherine smiled and replied. "Alright then, I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing and I'll see you in the break room." He nodded and she walked out of the door.

When he was alone again he looks back at his lap top screen, clicked to open the email from Sara then smiled at what she sent:

_Hey Griss, I just wanted to see if you made it back to Vegas alright and to tell you that as much as I liked learning in your seminars, talking to you at our 'spot' will always be one of the top highlights of my life, thank you for taking the time to come here, you taught me more than you know. Enjoy your week and hope to hear from you soon._

_Your friend,_

_Sara_

He smiled again as he typed his response:

_Hi Sara, yeah I made it back to Vegas without any trouble, thanks for asking. Talking to you will always be the highlight of my life too and you're welcome.  
I almost forgot how much I enjoyed doing seminars so I am thinking about doing more in the future, but I haven't made up my mind yet. Enjoy your week and if you ever need to talk, remember you can email or call me anytime._

_Your friend,_

_Grissom_

He reread what he wrote then moved his mouse pointer to the send button and after a few seconds he hit send.

Once it said the message was sent he got up off his chair then walked out of his office, and despite missing Sara he felt really good right now, like this was just the beginning and his future was going to get brighter. He actually hadn't had that feeling in a long time, it's funny how one email can lift up your spirits, but he believes it also helped a little more on who the email was sent from.

* * *

AN: Sorry to disappoint, I am sure you guys wanted their night to end very differently but their time will come, probably sooner than you think. So please be patient and please review.

Next Chapter: One Year later and he calls Sara for a favor, I am sure you know what that is about.


	12. Stay

AN: A few references from Episodes: The Pilot and Cool Change. Thanks for the reviews and the continuing support.

* * *

Chapter 12: Stay

October 7, 2000

1 year later

Grissom stood in the office that was now his, as he watched Jim Brass carry his box of things and left the room, while still having an unreal feeling on what happened.

They had just hired a new CSI last shift and while at a crime scene she got shot. She is now in the hospital fighting for her life, and the aftereffects of that incident resulted in Jim Brass being demoted to homicide, him being promoted to Night Shift supervisor and Warrick Brown needed to be investigated. It was now his responsibility to call somebody to do the investigation, which he knew the perfect person to do it, someone he really trusts.

He pulls his phone out of his pocket, sits down in one of the empty chairs that was in front of his new desk, looks down at his phone and hovered his thumb over the speed dial number one button, but before he hit it he thought back to this last year.

After he had replied to her first email, sending emails to one another became their new ritual. Some of them were as short as just talking about the weather or how they were doing, and others could have been as long as talking about what they read in a forensic magazine or the most interesting case they had solved that week, but either length of email didn't matter to him because it lifted his spirits up after each one and it was nice to have some kind of communication with her.

He sighed as he hit the speed dial button then puts his phone up to his ear.

After a few rings she answers her phone. "Sidle."

They didn't really talk much on the phone because of their different sleeping and working hours so he didn't get to hear that voice very much but it was sweet every time he did, and he definitely needed to hear it after what happened.

He took a moment then said in a sad voice. "Sara."

He could imaging Sara's eyebrows furrowing with worry when she asked. "You ok Griss?"

He runs his free hand down his face, sighed and replied. "I am sorry to bother you at work."

"I don't care about that, what's wrong?"

He cleared his throat as he looked at the empty desk chair then asked. "I need a favor."

Immediately she responds. "Name it."

"Our new CSI that I was telling you about got shot and I need you to come here and do an internal investigation." It was a few seconds of silence and when she didn't respond he continued. "If you can't I u..."

She cuts him off. "I'll be there, I'll just tell my supervisor that it's an emergency."

"Thank you Sara, I trust you more and we need somebody who isn't involved with the team but knows what they are doing."

"I understand, I'll get the first flight I can."

"Thanks again Sara."

"You're welcome, I'll see you later."

"Ok."

After he gave her the address to the lab they said bye and hung up.

He looked at his phone and sighed again, he should be happy that he will be seeing her for the first time in a year but the reason why she is coming here in the first place didn't set right with him. He shakes his head, gets up from the chair, grabbed the assignment sheets from the corner of the desk, then walked out of the office and headed to the break room to tell the team what happens next, already knowing not everybody will be to happy about it.

* * *

Before he left for his crime scene with Nick, he told Judy to send Sara to the scene if he wasn't back yet. He ended up going to a hotel to solve a crime, where the victim died by falling off the balcony, and he had to figure out if it was a homicide, accidental or suicide.

The investigation lead him to throwing dummies off the roof, so while Nick was up there doing that he was outside of the building waiting.

After the three dummies were thrown from the roof and landed on the ground at different angles, the crowd, that gathered behind the yellow crime scene tape started clapping, he looks at them, raised his hand and waived while saying. "Yes, Yes." Then he walks up to the dummies to concentrate on his work now.

He brought his camera up to the first dummy and started taking a picture while saying. "Norman pushed." He walked to the next one and did the same thing, only this time saying. "Normal jumped." When he got to the last dummy his back was toward the crime scene tape then said. "Norman fell."

As he clicked the camera for the last time he heard the voice that could make his heart skip a beat every time. "Wouldn't you if you were married to Mrs. Roper?"

He pulls the camera down and said with a smile. "I don't even have to turn around, Sara Sidle."

As he does turn around, she was taking off her sunglasses and responded with a smile. "It's me."

When they looked at each other he stopped his breath from hitching, she was more beautiful than he remembered. Even though her hair was a little different she still looked good in his opinion.

His thoughts get interrupted when she continued with a smirk. "Still tossing stimulation dummies? There are other ways to tell, you know."

He does a small shrug and replied. "How? Computer simulation? No thank you, I am scientist I like to see it. Newton dropped the apple I drop dummies."

He looks back at the building for a second then when he looked back at her, she has a smirk again and replied. "You're Old school."

He has a small smile as he replied "Exactly and this guy was pushed."

The air started to shift and she changed the subject to the reason she was here. "How's the girl?"

He looked away from her eyes and replied solemnly. "She's still in surgery, she's not doing very well."

Sara looks at him then looks down as she responded. "That's too bad."

He shakes his head a little. "God Sara I have so many unanswered why's."

She looks back at him and spoke with a little determination. "There is only one why that matters now, why did Warrick Brown leave that scene?" He looks at her and does a short nod.

After a long look she cleared her throat and said. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Thank you for coming here, I really appreciate it."

She gives him a small smile and replied. "It was no problem."

Warmth spread through him and he knew it wasn't the Vegas sun.

After he cleared his throat he said. "Be a careful at the lab they are a little edgy today." She nodded in understanding then after one more look they said goodbye, she grabs her shoulder bag that she had sat down on the ground, turned and left the scene.

Grissom watched her for a few seconds then looks back at the building, sighed, then continued to work, happy to see her again but not too happy for the circumstances that brought her here.

* * *

After the investigation was done and he gave Warrick back his gun and badge, he walked into the diner and smiled at Sara. They had agreed to meet before she left for the airport to go back to San Francisco. He was dreading this goodbye but he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could without thinking about the pending doom, so he braved on without showing his pain.

He sat down and explained what he did in regards to Warrick, she just nodded while sipping her coffee, hoping he was doing the right thing. She knew how much Grissom liked Warrick and from what he says about him she knew that he was very valuable to the team, she just didn't want his life in danger if Warrick left the scene again and he was alone, even though she knew he could take care of himself.

30 minutes later Grissom caught Sara looking at her watch and when she looks at him he asked. "You have to go?"

She nodded and replied. "Yeah my flight leaves in 45 minutes." He nodded, they looked at each other for a few minutes then he looked down.

As he was looking down at his coffee his brain and heart were battling once again. The thought of her leaving, with him possible never seeing her again, ripped at him. He didn't know if he could go through with another separation. Right as that thought came to his mind a light bulb suddenly went off.

He looked up and just as she was getting up from the booth his heart spoke out, well in a roundabout way. "Stay Sara."

She looks at him wide-eyed and almost choked out. "What?"

His heart was pounding but he continued. "Stay." She sits back down, still shocked on what he asked and just stared at him.

He looks at her for a few more seconds then looks back down, thinking of what he just did, but then he mentally nodded his head because he felt that he just did the right thing. He did want her to stay, even if nothing more than friendship comes out of this he still wanted her here because she would be in his life more, not that he wouldn't feel the pain every time he would see her with somebody, but the important thing to him is that he would see that smile, hear that laugh and work with her everyday, it was almost like a dream come true. Only because the full dream would be actually being with her.

He mentally shakes his head at the last though then looked at her and continued. "Please say that you'll stay." Sara was about to talk but he cuts her off. "You don't have to worry about work, we have a new position open." He sighed at that part then spoke again. "I hate that it happened like it did but it does have to be filled by somebody else and what better person is there then you?"

She gives him a small smile then looked down and he continued. "I already know you'll be an asset to the lab and I think you are our missing piece that will bring it over the top, so what do you say?"

She looks back at him and asked a little unsure. "What about our friendship? I don't want to lose that." She liked what they had, could she hope for more? yeah, but right now their friendship meant everything to her and she was afraid they might lose what they had created so far.

He nodded in agreement and replied. "I don't either and you won't. I will admit things will be different because I am a boss and I can't show favoritism but I promise Sara that you'll never lose me as a friend." His heart wanted to confess that friendship was only part of how he felt but his head just reminded him of what he just told her, he was a boss now.

Before his thoughts could carry on they were interrupted when she spoke immediately. "I don't except favoritism, I like to earn what I get."

He gives her a small smile and replied. "I didn't expect that you did, I just had to cover the bases." She nodded in understanding then looked down at her coffee, and he presumed she was seriously thinking about the offer.

He cleared his throat and continued. "Listen, I know I just sprung this on you and I know that you love your job in San Francisco. So I'll tell you what, why don't you take a few days and th..."

He gets cut off when she looks back at him and said. "I'll do it."

His heart skipped a beat at that and he asked, while trying to hide his excitement. "Really?"

She nodded, while slowly smiling then replied. "Yeah, I'll need a few weeks to tie loose ends in San Francisco but I'll do it."

He smiled again and replied. "Alright, that's ok." She nodded again then looked at her watch, he did the same and when they looked at each other again he continues. "I'll take you to your motel then to the Airport." She had gotten a reasonable priced motel just incase she needed to stay longer.

She shook her head and responded. "You don't have to do that."

He waives it off, stands up, grabs his wallet, pulls out a few dollar bills and puts them on the table, looks down at her and replied. "I want to, it's really no problem."

She gets up with a smile and replied. "Thank you." Grissom nodded then they walk out of the diner.

He was a little sad that she was leaving, but happy it wouldn't be very long till she comes back, and this time permanently. Now he was going to have to figure out how to hide his feelings in front of everybody, including her, long-term. It was easy in San Francisco because it was only a few days around her and the team wasn't around them but now it will be harder.

He mentally shakes his head, not wanting to think about the future right now, he wanted to concentrate on the next 45 minutes just being around her without all the conflicting battles going on with his heart and head.

* * *

AN: I Credit the episode: Cool change for 'Norman Conversation'.

Next Chapter: Grissom helps Sara settle in Vegas. Please Review.

**Even though I'll put some of the stuff that happened from the series in this story things will happen on my own timeline, like one major thing that will be very different is that GSR will happen a lot sooner, which I am sure that will make a lot of you happy. So from this point on it's where my own twist comes in, so anything could happen at anytime.****


	13. Settling her in

AN: Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 13: Settling her in

October 28, 2000

3 weeks later

After he saw Sara get on the plane three weeks ago he set up a meeting with the director to talk about the open position that he offered to Sara, and after seeing her transcript he agreed with him that she would be a good fit with the lab.  
Of course Grissom thought that the director only wanted her there to make the lab look good, but to him offering the job to her was a lot more than that.

Also during the three-week period they picked right back up on emailing each other and he had asked her if she wanted him to find a good apartment for her. She was reluctant to agree because she knew what his work schedule was like and she didn't want to stress him out, but he wanted to find her a place to live since he felt that it was his fault that he brought up moving here. Eventually he wore her down and started sending her pictures and telling her what he thought of the places he saw.

After she looked at the few pictures he sent she liked the one he saw last week, so he had the manager hold the place, which also helped when he threw in a few extra bucks, but told him to never tell the woman who was going to be renting the place.

And with their busy schedule the three weeks sped up for both of them, now he was waiting against his vehicle outside her new apartment complex for her to show up.

When he saw her vehicle pull in the parking lot complex, it was full of her stuff.  
Once she parks right next to his vehicle, she gets out of hers, looks over at him, they smiled at each other and she said. "Hi."

He smiled a little bigger and replied. "Hi, how was the drive? Did you have any trouble?"

"No, it was fine, thank you for asking."

He nodded then said. "The manager should be here soon but he gave me the key, you want to check it out?"

She nodded back and responded. "Alright." Then they started walking to the nice building.

It wasn't like it was the ritz or anything, but it was decent enough that she thought she could enjoy living here and not be disgusted by her own place.

When they got to the second floor they walked to the end of the hall, stopped at the door to the left then he hands her the key, she takes it, puts it in the door knob and unlocked the door then she takes a few steps inside, while he stands in the doorway watching her look at her new place.

To the left side of their shoulders was the kitchen, it wasn't that big but it would do, since it was just her. She looked straight ahead to the living room, which was the biggest part of the apartment with a medium-sized window. She walked to the bathroom that was to the right of the living room, it wasn't that huge either but enough for her. Once she got back into the living room she walked to the one and only bedroom, which was on the left side of the living room, and noticed it was the second biggest room in the apartment and it had a 1/2 bath attached.

When she walks back to the living room Grissom asked. "So was it as good as the pictures you saw?"

She walks to the kitchen breakfast bar, while nodding her head then replied. "It is actually better than what I saw." She turns her to look in the living room again and said with a smile. "I think I am going to like it here."

He didn't know if she meant the apartment or Vegas but he didn't ask, instead he just smiled and replied. "I am glad to hear that." She turns around to look back at him and they share a small smile.

15 minutes later the apartment was finally signed in her name and the deposit was made, then after a handshake with the manager he left.

When the door shuts, Sara looked back in the living room then said. "Well now I need furniture and a bed."

She stopped for a second and Grissom speaks. "Let's go then."

She looks back at him and asked with a little surprise in her tone. "What?"

He smiles and replied. "We can get you some things today and then tomorrow we'll get you the rest of what you need."

She looks into his eyes and noticed he looked tired so she said with concern. "I think you should get some sleep, you worked all night and its now midafternoon."

He waives off her concern and replied. "I'm fine, I had a little nap after shift, and plus I don't think you want to be driving your vehicle that is full of boxes to the store, but by the time you take everything out of the vehicle by yourself it could be about closing time, am I right?"

She sees the smirk and she couldn't help but show a small smile, then she shook her head and replied. "Are you sure that you don't want to be the lawyer?" He chuckles, remembering him saying that to her around the first time they met, then he does a short shake of the head with a disgusted look on his face. She chuckled a little then nodded with a small sigh and replied. "Alright, we will do it your way, but if you go to work tired you only have yourself to blame."

As they walked out of the apartment, her being first of course, he thinks. _'It will be worth it though.'_ But really anytime he gets to spend with her was worth it in his mind. She locks the door once he was out in the hall then they headed out to the furniture store.

After finding a few lamps, a bed, two night stand tables and bar stools she paid for her stuff to be delivered, which Grissom paid them a little extra to do it today.  
Sara tried talking him out of doing that, saying she could do it herself, but Grissom wasn't having that and pulled the guilt card again, so she just sighed and let him do it.

When they got back to her apartment complex they started to put her boxes and suit cases in her apartment.

By the time all of the day's activities got done and her items delivered, and in the right spot they were hungry, so he ordered them Chinese.

Once their food was there they sat down on her new bar stools at the breakfast bar, and while they were eating with little talk in between bites they each thought they could get use to this, but mentally shook their heads the moment it came.

15 minutes later they were finished and as he was putting the empty containers in the plastic bag she said. "Thank you so much for your help today."

He turns to her and replied. "It was no problem, I just wanted to make sure you got settled in since it was my fault that you're here."

She shakes her head with a smile. "Like I said in the store, there isn't a fault in this, you asked and I choose. I could have stayed were I was but I didn't."

He took a moment then asked. "Don't get me wrong I am happy you're her because after all I am the one that asked, but why did you chose to accept the invitation?"

She looks at him for a second then looks away to the right and told him, which was close to the truth. "Besides going away to Harvard I had been in that area or around it practically my whole life, I was ready for a change, and let's just say the right opportunity presented itself for me to make that change." They looked into each other's eyes as she said the last part then she looks away hiding her blush, he looks at her for a few seconds with a smile then looks down at his watch and added up the hours until shift started.

She saw him looking at his watch so she spoke again. "Why don't you get some sleep, I am sure you are exhausted." He looks up and was going to refute that but his body had other plans, he yawned before he could stop it, which made her chuckle, and the sound went right to his heart, then she continued. "See even your body agrees with me. Go home and sleep." Then not to make it sound like she was being bossy, she softened her tone. "Please."

He looks at her concerned face, nodded with a sigh and said. "I guess you're right, I'll see you tomorrow then."

She shakes her head and replied. "No, I don't want you coming here after shift, you need rest. I can finish getting my stuff tomorrow without you, and I'll see you Wednesday."

He raises an eyebrow and asked. "What's Wednesday?"

She smiled and replied. "The first of November, but if you weren't looking for technical, it's my first shift." Grissom was going to open his mouth but she cuts him off. "I know you said I can wait till next Monday but I am ready to get started." Then she sighed and continued. "I just don't know how your team will react to me, considering I am the person who investigated one of their own."

He looks at her with concern and replied. "You were doing the job that I asked you to do, if they have any problems then they should come to me. We are people who look for the truth and have one common goal, the only difference this time was that it had to be somebody the team and I were close too, but now it's over and he is still on the team, so it really shouldn't be a problem anymore. What's done is done and nobody can take it back."

Sara sighed and replied. "In a perfect world maybe but..."

Grissom cuts her off again. "Just give them a chance. I know coming to a different city and team can be a little frightening and you feel like you have to prove yourself all over again, but once everybody gets to know you I bet you'll be a solid bunch, that's how much faith I have in this." And he didn't want to mention out loud he was hoping this worked out because he couldn't imagine saying goodbye to her now.

Sara looks into his eyes and sees the truth then she nods and responded. "You're right, I think a part of me is a little frightened, I mean I changed my whole life around for this opportunity."

He couldn't help but wonder if what she said about this opportunity meant more than just work related, but then as fast as that thought crossed his mind he mentally shook it away then said. "I better go if I want to get some sleep."

She nodded, and after he grabbed the plastic bag he walked to the front door, opens it, steps in the hall, turns around and saw that she was now standing in the doorway, then he asked. "You sure you don't need help tomorrow?"

She gives him a small smile and replied. "I'm sure, thanks again for all your help today and for your concern but I can do this, and I'll see you on Wednesday."

If there was one thing that he knew immediately about Sara it was that her mind would not be changed, and if it somehow could, it wouldn't be easy.

So he just nods his head and replied. "See you Wednesday then." Sara smiled, happy that he let her win, then after a nod and another look between them, he turned and walked away from the door as she shuts it behind him.

He tossed the plastic bag in the garbage can on the way out of the building and as he was walking to his vehicle he was feeling very ready for whatever happens next, because now that Sara was here anything was possible.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Sara gets introduced as the new team member, how will the reception be? Please review


	14. Welcome?

AN: Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 14: Welcome?

November 1, 2000

4 days later

Grissom was sitting in his chair as he kept eyeing the office door, waiting for her to show up. It's been four days since he had seen her and his nerves was working overtime, along with his heart telling him the real reason for helping her out so much, yeah there may have been a little guilt but his heart knew the real reason behind his actions.

He was going to see her Monday after he slept but he got called in early so that was out, then he was going to go and see her Tuesday but shift ended up being a double and after that he was too exhausted to do anything but go home and go to bed, so despite him wanting her to come the next week, he was kind of glad that she chose to ignore him and come today because he didn't know if he could have waited that long to see her again, and no matter how much he wanted to scold himself for acting like a love-sick teenager, his heart couldn't help but skip a beat every time he thought of them being in the same lab together.

He mentally shook his head then looked down at the file he was about to close off on but before he did, he heard somebody knocking on the door.

He looks up and said. "Come in." The door opened and Grissom smiled at the person in the doorway. "Hi Sara."

Sara smiled back at him and replied. "Hi Griss."

He stands up, looks at his watch then looks back at her and said. "Right on time, I am impressed."

She chuckles a little and said. "Just wait till I get use to this place you might not see me on time but early, very early." He could definitely sense that about her.

After a few seconds he sees her look change to worry, so after he grabs the assignment sheets, he walks up to her and said. "Just remember what I told you about the team."

She nodded, sighed then replied. "I know." She took a breath and said. "Ok, I am ready."

He smiles a little and said. "You aren't going to your execution."

She shakes her head and replied. "It feels like it though."

He shakes his head and replied. "Come on, let's get started before they come looking for me." She nodded and this time she stepped out-of-the-way so he could walk ahead of her. She took a few seconds then follows him to the break room.

Once Grissom walked into the room with Sara next to him, everybody in there, which was Catherine, Nick, Warrick and Greg, stopped talking and looked right at the newcomer. Sara looked at their gaze then looked down.

Grissom cleared his throat and said. "I believe that everybody has met Sara." They nodded and he spoke again. "I know it wasn't in the best circumstances but just remember I am the one that asked her to do the investigation, she was only doing her job. But now that it is done and over with, and as your new team member I expect you all to treat her with respect. She has every right to be here, am I understood?" They all nodded, but Nick and Greg was faster than the other two, then Grissom continued. "Alright, now that we got that settled we can start."

Sara looks over at Grissom, he looks back her and moved his head to the right to indicate for her to take a seat, she gives him a small smile and goes and sits down.

Grissom looks at the rest of his team and said. "Nick I want you to work with Sara today." Nick nods while Grissom handed him the assignment sheet.

Grissom looks at Warrick then Catherine and continued. "And Warrick, Catherine you two are with me." They nodded as he handed the assignment sheet to Warrick.

After he wished them good luck and told them to get to work everybody gets up and leaves but Sara, Grissom and Greg, who was now at the counter making coffee with his own special blend.

Grissom looks at Sara and asked. "You'll be fine with Nick."

She nodded and said with a smile. "Yeah and the only one that doesn't seem to hate me."

He looks at her with a tender gaze as they hear a throat clearing, they look toward the counter and see Greg standing there with a smile, then he said. "He isn't the only that doesn't hate you." He gives her a little smile then turns back to his coffee.

Grissom raised an eyebrow at Greg's back then shakes his head, looks back at Sara, she gives him a smile and said. "I better go."

Grissom nodded and watched her walk past him and out the door then he looked over at Greg, who was now looking at him with a smile on his face, Grissom raised an eyebrow again and asked. "Don't you have work to do Greg?"

Greg nodded, while grabbing his coffee, then as he was walking to the door he said. "It will be nice to have another woman on the team, good choice boss man."

Grissom watched him walk out then he sighed and walked out of the room, knowing he needed to talk to Catherine and Warrick personally, he noticed they didn't look to thrilled about Sara being here or it could have been something else that was effecting their attitude, but either way he had to clear it up before everybody could move forward.

* * *

When they came back to the lab, and while Grissom and Warrick were looking at the evidence in one of the empty lab rooms Grissom looks at him.

Warrick looks at Grissom when he feels like he is being watched then asked. "What can I do for you Griss?"

Normally he would wait to talk about personal things after work but he couldn't let this go so he sighed and started talking. "Warrick, Sara..."

Warrick cuts him off when he realized what Grissom was trying to say. "I'm sorry if my attitude earlier wasn't what you expected of me but believe me I understand that it wasn't Sara's fault that got me where I was. I did that myself so I don't blame her for anything." He sighed looked down then before Grissom could talk Warrick continues. "I just keep thinking over and over what I should have done differently and if I could go back and do it again, I would."

Grissom nodded in understanding then said. "If you ever need to talk my door is always open." Warrick looks at him and Grissom continued. "Or if you can't talk to me then find somebody else, because it will eat you up if you keep it inside. I would hate to lose an exceptional CSI but most importantly to see a wonderful person drown in their own guilt."

Warrick was touched with his words and said with a nod. "I'll do that and I'll try harder welcoming Sara."

Grissom nodded with a small smile and said. "I appreciate that." Then he cleared his throat and continued. "Now let's get this criminal." Warrick chuckled then they concentrated on the evidence, both feeling a little better than they did earlier.

* * *

After the case was closed Grissom was back in his office, going over a file from the stack on his desk, and when he just signed off on it, there was a knock on the door. He puts the file in the done pile, looks up and said. "Come in."

The door opened, Catherine stepped in and said. "You wanted to see me?"

Grissom nodded as he took of his glasses and asked. "Can you shut the door, please?"

Catherine nodded, walked in, shuts the door behind her and as she was walking to the chair in front of the desk she said. "This almost feels like I am back in high school getting ready to talk to the principle."

Grissom raised an eyebrow and asked. "Have you done that?"

She sits down, gets comfortable, crosses her leg over the other one, then said with a smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He pauses for a second then shook his head and Catherine continued. "Well I didn't think you brought me in here to talk about my school days anyway, so What's going on?"

He looks at her then started speaking. "Why don't you tell me? I got the impression from you that the newest team member wasn't who you wanted when you said we needed a new one."

Catherine sighed and replied. "I just don't know if I can get past that she investigated one of our..."

Grissom cuts her off. "Like I said in the break room she came here because I asked her too, Warrick understands that and if there was anybody that would be more upset over what happened three weeks ago, it would be him. So you tell me what is really going on with you?"

Catherine had been a little shocked in the break room when it sounded like he was defending Sara with everything he had, and now it felt like he was doing it again, so it made her very suspicious on how well he really knew her because she's never seen him like this before.

He looked down from her suspicious gaze, and instead of answering his question, she asked him something. "Why did you bring her here?" Grissom looks back at her and she continued. "She is from San Francisco and that's were you were last year, so what really happened between you two?"

Grissom kept calm while responding. "Nothing, we are just friends, like us."

Catherine shook her head. "It's nothing like us." He was about to open his mouth but she continued. "I feel that there is something more between you two." She sighed then continued. "Just whatever you do be careful of her or should I go and tell her to be care of you?" Catherine looks at him for a few seconds then looks down at her hands, particularly her left bare ring finger and Grissom suddenly understood Catherine's attitude.

Her guilt over convincing Holly to stay, her attitude towards Sara and the investigation was hiding what she was really feeling. She was still hurt over finding out Eddie had cheated on her and no matter how much she wanted to hide and put other issues in front of it, her heart was still broken.

Grissom cleared his throat and said. "Catherine, Ed..."

Catherine cuts him off. "I don't want to talk about him because I believe my next words wouldn't suit your ears, and I don't think you want to go down that road again." He shook his head 'no', with a cringe.

After Catherine found out that he knew what Eddie had done she went off on him and used some colorful words that he wouldn't mind never hearing again.

She continued after a few seconds, interrupting his thoughts. "I'll try harder were Sara is concerned, I mean she must be pretty good, for you to vouch for her." She gets up with a sigh.

Grissom nodded then replied. "Thank you." Then he sighed as he looked at her again and continued. "And I know I've said this before but I am sorry I didn't tell you when I found out what Eddie did, I hope we continue to be friends and that one day you'll forgive me."

Catherine looks at him as she walks up to his desk, then she puts her hand on top of his and said. "You know I can't stay mad at you." He gives her a little smile and she continued. "Of course I want our friendship to continue, and although you not telling me did hurt, I think in your own Grissom way you were trying to protect me, so I guess in some way I understand why you didn't, I just wish you would have."

Grissom nodded in understanding and asked. "So will we be ok? Will you?"

She gives him a smile and said. "We will get past it, I think our friendship is too strong to break over this." He smiled again then she continued. "And as for me, it will take a little time but I will be ok too."

He nodded then said. "Ok and if you ever need to talk you know now to reach me." He may not know what to say but he was a really good listener.

As she nodded with another small smile his office door opened, and his eyes immediately looks toward the doorway and saw Sara standing there with a little surprised look on her face at what she just walked into. Catherine looked back at who was in the doorway then looked back at Grissom as she removed her hand from his.

Sara cleared her throat then said. "Nick and I finished the case." Grissom nodded and held out his hand.

Sara walks in the room, up to his desk and hands in the report, he takes it and sets it on top of the pile to his right then looks at the women as the air felt stiff.

Catherine cleared her throat a few seconds later and said. "Breakfast at the diner?"

Grissom nodded and replied. "I'll met everybody there." Catherine nodded then left the room.

When the door shuts Grissom looks at Sara and said. "Sara..."

Sara shakes her head and replied. "Hey, what you do in your personal life is your business."

Grissom shakes his head and said. "There is nothing going on with me and Catherine, I care about her yes, but we are just friends. We've been working with each other for so long now that we are very close but nothing has or will ever happen between us. That's just the way it is." He was hoping she believed him because he couldn't have her thinking that more than friendship was going on between him and Catherine.

Sara speaks again, breaking his thoughts and changing the subject, sort of. "So did you talk to them?" He raised an eyebrow at her and she smiles while saying. "I figured that's why you wanted them with you." It was kind of scary that she already knew his moves.

He mentally shakes his head and replied. "They said they will try harder to welcome you."

"I guess I have to start from somewhere, I didn't expect to be welcomed right away, not only because of what happened but because I am a newbie here."

"Well you seem to already have one cheerleader." She raised an eyebrow and he speaks, feeling a little off saying this. "Greg seems to like you."

A new feeling came over him but before he could think about it more she continued with a small chuckle. "He is harmless."

Hope soared in him and his heart controlled his mouth before he could stop it. "Really?"

They both felt the air shift again and they were just about to charter in a territory they have been avoiding since they met, her type of men.

She decided to throw him a little bone. "Really, I've always been partial to men my age or...older."

As they look into each other's eyes he was trying to figure out if that meant him or other men.

The spell was broken a few seconds later when Sara cleared her throat and said. "We better head to the diner, Nick invited me."

Grissom nodded then Sara turned, and as she was walking toward the door, Grissom said. "Sara." Sara turned around and he continued. "About Cath..."

She cuts him and said with a smile. "I understand, your friendship with her means a lot to you."

Grissom nodded and replied. "As do ours."

She nodded with another smile then replied. "I know." Then she turned and walked out of his office.

When the door shut he let out the breath he felt like he had been holding, he hoped it was him she was talking about but the negative side creeped up_. 'Face it, your 15 years older than her, she said older men, not ancient men.'_ Then the positive side came to his mind. _'Yeah then why did she drop everything and come here if you're so ancient?' _He mentally shook his head, closed his eyes and rubs his fingers on his temples, trying to will his now present headache away, he did not want to be dealing with that right now.

After a few minutes he removes his fingers and starts packing a few case files with him, so he could look at them at home, then leaves his office to head to the diner.

* * *

10 minutes later he walked in and went to their usual table, the only difference is the extra seat and his spot just happened to be between Catherine and Sara. He sits down, smiled at everybody as the waitress came up to the table and set everybody's coffee in their spots, since they had already ordered.

After everybody's coffee were in place Nick said. "Well I guess it's time for the evaluation." Grissom raised an eyebrow and Nick continued. "On Sara."

They all looked at her and she choked a little on her coffee. "What?"

Nick smiled looks at Warrick, Catherine then Grissom and said. "So what do you guys say, keep her?"

Grissom smiled first and said while looking at Sara. "You already know my vote." Then he raises his glass.

Nick looks at Catherine and she nodded while raising her glass. "I guess it would be nice to have anther woman on the team, after all two heads are better than one."

Sara gives her a little smile then they all looked at Warrick, he took a few seconds then he smiles, raises his glass and said. "Yeah, I would like to see if she as good as I think she is."

They all smiled, including Sara, then Nick looked at Sara and asked. "So Sara, will you disregard the first impressions of us and stick it out?"

She looks at everybody, stopping her eyes briefly at Grissom, then looked back at Nick, raised her glass and said. "I'm in."

They clinked their glasses and as they were taking a sip, Grissom looked around the table feeling more proud of this team now than ever, it may take them a little time to get the tight bonding that he thinks they could have but at this moment he believed that it will come sooner rather than later, things were looking up.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: While at a crime scene danger comes. And why does Grissom get so mad? Please review.


	15. Danger

AN: Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter 15: Danger

December 20, 2000

7 weeks later

Grissom hangs up the phone after getting a new case, and sighed as he stood up, knowing that Sara and him would be working together. Things have been a little tense the past few weeks, and he was the one that was causing it.

Ever since she started working here 7 weeks ago she was to fitting in really well, and in some ways a little too well. It seemed like every time he turned around there was always a new man flirting with her and since he still hadn't gotten a handle on how strongly he felt for her it was a little hard watching it.

He walks out of his office with another sigh then stands in the doorway of the break room when he gets there and looks at her. Even though she was just sitting at the table doing paperwork it was still a sight to see her working here. She had been promoted to CSI level 3 a few weeks ago and it was well deserved.

Sara feels a presence to the right of her so she looks and sees Grissom standing there. He steps in the room when he sees her looking at him, he cleared his throat and said. "Catherine, Nick and Warrick are out in the field so I need you to come with me."

Sara nodded and replied. "Cool, least it will give me a chance to take a break from this paperwork."

He gives her a small smile then replied "Alright I'll met you at the vehicle." Then before she could respond he already turned and walked out, she sighed as she watched him, wondering what was going on with him.

* * *

10 minutes later Grissom had shut the door to the driver's side, started the vehicle and drove them to their destination.

5 minutes into the drive Sara couldn't take the stiff silence anymore so she looks at him and asked. "What's wrong Grissom?"

He shakes his head and replied. "Nothing."

She shakes her head this time and responded. "I am sorry but I don't believe you, something is different between us and you told me before I got the job here that we would never lose our friendship, but I feel it slipping these last few weeks."

He sighed and told her an abbreviated truth. "I guess I am just trying to get use to being your friend and boss, it seems to be a lot harder than I thought."

Besides being tense about other guys flirting with her, what he said was the truth. He had no problem being both with the others but with Sara it was more difficult for obvious reasons.

She looks at him for a few seconds then looks out the passenger window and whispered. "I hope you get use to it soon because I already miss us."

He stopped at the stop light, looked over at her and as she was still looking out the passenger window he mentally thought. 'I do too.' He looks at her a little longer then looks straight ahead and continues to the crime scene in silence.

15 minutes later he pulls over on the side of the street, in front of the house that they needed to be at, then got out. They each got their kits from the back,  
walked up to the crime scene tape and showed their badges. One of the cops lifted it up, they walked under it then stopped before walking in the house.

He looks at her, she gives him a small smile and said. "I know, perimeter." He smiles with a nod and watched her walk toward the back then he walks in the house, met one of the detectives and listens to what he says about the victim.  
Once Grissom cataloged the information he continued his job.

After taking pictures, and when the coroner said it was ok he kneeled down, grabbed one of the victim's hands, lifted it up and saw that the he had skin under his nails, meaning he had fought back. He was just turning to his left to get the right tool for scraping and collecting when he heard a splash from the outside pool and his heart started pounding when it sounded like there was thrashing.

Grissom stands up, grabs his gun from the holster, which he didn't normally carry, but when he wasn't surrounded by the detectives he is familiar with he does.  
Then him and another police officer ran outside.

The suspect had pulled himself out of the pool and right as he was about to jump the fence the officer took the shot and got him in the leg to stop his progress, and while the officer took care of the now wounded man, Grissom was helping Sara out of the pool as she was coughing.

She sat on the edge, dripping wet, leaning forward and continued to cough as he rubs his hand up and down her back for a few seconds then he turned, stood up and ripped into the officer that was standing there. "Don't you know your suppose to check everything before you let us in?! We already lost one CSI this year, we don't need another." And in his mind he thinks. 'Especially her.'

His anger was up and his heart was still speeding at what could have happened, and he was going to continue to rip into him but Sara's voice stopped him. "Griss, I am ok."

Grissom glares at the officer and said. "Take the bastard to PD and expect a call from your captain." He walks back over to Sara, who was standing up now, he looked at her as his face changed to concern, and for the first time since he met her he puts his hand on her cheek and asked. "Are you sure?"

She swallowed and replied. "I am."

He feels her shiver. "I want you see the paramedics." She was about to open her mouth but he continues before she could. "Please, it would lessen my worry."

She sighed and nodded, he removes his hand and puts it on the small of her back while he walked them around the front of the house, which they saw a paramedic walking their way.

As Grissom watched Sara go with the medic he pulled out his phone, dialed a number, puts it up to his ear and after the person answered Grissom starts speaking. "Jim, I need to talk to you."

* * *

5 minutes later he walks up to Sara and the Paramedic then asked. "Is she ok?"

The female medic nodded, looked at him and answered. "She is wet and cold but nothing a change of clothes and some hot chocolate or coffee won't cure." Grissom nodded and asked for a blanket.

After the medic handed him one, Grissom took it, unfolds it, and wraps it around Sara's shoulders.

When he stepped back they look into each other's eyes for a few seconds then he cleared his throat and said. "This should keep you warm until we get you back to the lab."

Sara shook her head and replied. "We can't leave, what about the case?"

"I'm calling Catherine, she can take over. Nick and Warrick can handle their case without her, right now my concern is you." She wanted to continue to argue but looking into his blue eyes at the moment rendered her speechless so she just nodded.

Once they grabbed their kits and had put them in the back of the vehicle, they got in. After he started the vehicle he turned on the heater for Sara then pulled his phone out of his pocket, hit speed dial number 2, puts it up to his ear and when she answered Grissom speaks. "Catherine I need you to take over my case...Yes I realized that...there was a situation...the officer's didn't do their jobs and it almost cost us Sara...Yes she is fine...Thank you...Ok." After telling her where the scene was at he hangs up, and just as he was putting the phone back in his pocket there was knock on the window.

He turns his head and sees Brass standing there, so he smiles at him as he hits the power button to make the window go down.

When it was down enough Brass looked through the open window and sees the woman in the passenger seat then asked. "You ok Sara?"

He had only worked with her twice since she has been here but both times he liked her and when Grissom was with her the second time he noticed something between them, but he wasn't sure if they were aware of it or if they were hiding from it.

His thoughts get interrupted when Sara replied. "Better each second."

Brass smiled with a nod, then looks at Grissom, and Grissom said. "Thank you for being here, right now you're the only one with a badge that I trust looking out for my guys."

Even though Brass wanted to say that it used to be his guys and that he still cared about them, but he didn't and just nodded then said. "No problem."

Grissom nodded back and after a few more words Brass walked away as Grissom puts the window back up then drives them back to the lab.

When they got there, Sara went right to the locker room to change her clothes, very thankful she packs a bag with extra clothes just incase she needed them.

Grissom had walked in the break room and sees Greg was standing at the counter in front of the coffee machine. He stops next to him, which makes Greg look over at him and asked. "Yeah?"

Grissom looks at the coffee and said. "I would like some coffee please?" Just as he knew that Greg would start whining about how it was his coffee, he continued, knowing that there was one other person he would gladly share, no questions asked. "It's for Sara."

Greg smiled, grabbed the coffee mug from Grissom's hand and poured some in it just in time to see Sara walking in the break room with different clothes on and her hair was wet.

He speaks as he was walking up to her. "Did you take a swim Sara?" She mentally cringed as she sat down, and knowing she didn't want to talk about it, Grissom cleared his throat but Greg continued before his boss could talk. "Well I thought you might like some coffee." Then he smiles at her.

She gives him a little smile back then said. "Thanks Greg."

Greg smiles again, turns to look a Grissom, who did not look amused, so Greg shakes his head, walks back over to the counter, grabs his coffee mug and the bag of his special blend, then said in a Grissom like tone. "Get to work, Sanders." Then walked out of the room, leaving Sara and Grissom alone.

Sara looked at Grissom as he walked up to the table. She finally spoke after he sat down. "I know it was you who wanted to bring me coffee, so thank you."

He just nodded and watched her take a sip, and as she pulled the coffee mug down he asked. "You sure you're ok?"

She smiled at his concern and replied. "I'm fine, the clean clothes and the coffee sure makes it better." Grissom nodded again and she continued. "Now how about we start on a new case."

Grissom shake his head and replied. "We are staying here this shift."

Sara looks at him and said. "Don't be like this Grissom."

He raises an eyebrow and asked. "Like what?"

She softened her gaze and continued. "I really appreciate your concern but don't protect me by keeping me in the lab, let me do my job."

He was itching to hold her hand but he kept his hand in place and said with concern. "Well tonight you are being protected." She didn't know how she was feeling at the moment, besides warmness, these last 15 minutes seemed surreal including his gentleness. She was about to open her mouth but he continued before she could. "Besides isn't there paperwork that needs to be done?"

He smirked at the end of that and Sara couldn't help but smile then she mocked glared and said. "Alright, you win...for now but the next time there is a choice between the lab or field there will be a different outcome."

He raised an eyebrow and asked. "Really?"

She nodded and after taking another sip she continued. "Yes, you and I both know that you need me more than you think you do." She stopped as she heard herself say it in that away then hurried up and fixed her words. "I mean, you need me out of the lab more than you think you do." Then she looks down at her coffee, feeling a little embarrassed.

Grissom had been watching her through her whole speech and was surprised at what she said then he said something before he could stop himself. "You're right I do." He didn't say outloud whether he meant that in a personal or professional manner, but inside he knew exactly which one he meant more.

Sara looks up at him hiding her surprise and was trying to figure out how me meant that. A few seconds later they look away and started going through their own thoughts.

For the first time in weeks and especially the last hour he felt calmer than he had since she had officially moved here, he didn't know if it was because of what she said or the brief look she gave him before she looked away but whatever it was something felt different and he was thinking maybe he could still be her friend and boss with the possibility of more.

He mentally shook his head on that last thought, just because he felt better now he was still hesitant on telling her how he really felt. He mentally shook his head again to wipe away all other thoughts, just wanting to enjoy this quiet moment with her without the awkwardness of the last few weeks.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Bonding moments. Please review.


	16. Trusting

AN: There is a subtle reference to a Season 1 episode: I-15 murders. Thank you for the reviews and the new followers. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 16: Trusting

December 26, 2000

6 days later

It was now one day after Christmas, and Grissom, Catherine, Warrick and Nick were at Sara's apartment having a get together today because they had to work yesterday.  
Grissom and Sara had no problem with that, but the rest of them weren't in a very good mood, so Sara thought this would cheer them up a bit but it was also for another reason.

She was one day shy of being there two months and she felt like she was fitting in well with the team but there has been a few hiccups along the way, especially on Warrick's side.

When Grissom had been informed that Warrick had requested somebody else to take his place in court one day, he asked her to see if she could find out where he was.

Then after she found out he was in the casino at the time and Grissom still didn't suspend him, she asked if he could remove her from working with him, and when he said he wouldn't, things became tense. That was until she found out his reasoning for being in there in the first place. So even though she doesn't get into the Christmas spirit very often she thought this get together would be worth it, especially if things get better within the group.

As the end credits of the second movie started, everybody got up from the places they were sitting at, and after they talked for a few minutes, which including thanking Sara for the invite, they started walking toward the door.

When it was open and Nick, Warrick and Catherine walked out into the hall, Catherine looked back at Grissom and asked. "You coming?"

Grissom shook his head and replied. "I am helping Sara with clean up."

Everybody had a look that said 'they could stay and help too' but Sara shook her head and replied. "It's ok guys, you can leave."

They nodded and after another reassurance from Sara, they did.

Once the door was shut Sara looked at Grissom and said. "You didn't have to stay."

Grissom shrugged and replied. "It's the least I could do, considering I suggested this."

After what happened with Warrick he felt the team could use a little bonding and knew it would go a long way if he had Sara mention it to them. He knew that she was a private person, almost as much as himself, so he was surprised she invited them over to her place to do it.

She gives him a small smile and replied. "Well I didn't have to do it here."

He nods and replied. "True, but you did, so I am staying and helping." She nods and he watches her go to the living room then he asked as he went shy. "Unless you don't want me to?"

She picked up the chip bowl from the coffee table, looks at him and said with another smile. "It's ok, you can." He nodded with a small smile then started helping her.

After the last dish and piece of trash was taken care of, they were still standing in the kitchen when he asked. "So why did you decide to do the get together here?"

She looks at him and replied. "When you invite somebody into your home it symbolizes that you trust them and I felt that if they wanted to really trust me than I would do something to prove that I trust them." She stopped for a second then continued. "With the job that we do it is important that we trust who we work with because you never know what could happen at a crime scene, and you would always want them to have your back at all times."

Grissom nodded with a smile and responded. "Well said."

She nodded then said with a smirk. "Now we will see in time if it actually worked." Then she walks past him and headed back to the living room.

He turns around and follows her as he replied. "I think it will."

They stop in front of the couch when they both got there then looked at each other again.

She was about to responded but he continued before she could. "Now I know I've said this before but I still have faith this will work out. Now I am not saying there won't be moments were everybody's not at odds, considering what just happened, but in the long run these little moments will help tighten the group up. They were already great before you came here." Then he looks at her with a softer expression and said in almost a whisper. "And it will only get better now that you're here."

She mentally blushed at his gaze and words then looked down while he smiled, kind of liking that reaction, then his eyes turned to gaze at the TV and the next movie was starting, it was an oldie but classic and without even thinking about it he sat down on the couch and started watching.

Sara looked at him and he looks up at her a few seconds later, and remembering his manners he asked a little shyly. "I'm sorry, do you mind?"

She looks at the TV and could tell it was an older movie and it wasn't something she would think to be interested in, but if it kept him staying a little bit longer then she was all for that.

She looks back at him and said with a smile. "It's fine, can I get you drink?"

He shakes his head and replied. "Thank you, but no its ok." She nodded then sat down on the other side of the couch.

Once she was comfortable she looks back at him and said. "Thank you Griss." He looks at her a again this time a little confused and she replied, hoping he would understand. "For everything."

He felt like she was thanking him for simply just meeting her, he didn't want to presume that, but he knew if he continued going down the road with this conversation it would lead to a conversation he wasn't ready for, so he took her answer at face value and replied. "You're welcome."

After a smile, he goes back to watching TV and a few seconds later her eyes traveled back to the tv too, both happy just to be in this moment together.

* * *

Hours later

A weird feeling came over Grissom as he started waking up, one he felt that he was not in a laying down position, two his neck felt a little stiff and three there was pressure on his thigh.

First he opened eyes, and was looking right at the celling but then became a little confused because this ceiling didn't look familiar. The moment he felt a shift on his thigh he suddenly remembered where he was, he must have fallen asleep sometime during the movie.

He lifted his head off the back of the couch cushion ran his hand down his face, moved his neck side to side to get any of the kinks out then looked down to his left and saw the most beautiful sight, Sara sleeping. Her head was laying on a pillow but it was on his thigh.

As much as he was itching to run his fingers through her hair he stopped himself and just watched how calm and peaceful she looked, and even for a few seconds wondered what she would be dreaming about.

He mentally shakes his head, looks at his watch and saw that he should get out of here and get ready for shift. He wanted to stay and enjoy this moment longer but he knew he had to leave just in case his phone rings and wakes her. There was no point in waking her because she had the night off, and plus he knew she could use the rest.

He mentally sighed then quietly and skillfully got up without waking her, but did hold his breath every time she shifted, hoping his movements didn't wake her.

When he was free he kneels down, reaches for the blanket that was down at her waist and brings it up her body to cover her so she would be warm then he whispered. "Sleep tight, Sara." After one more look he stood up, turned off the tv, grabbed his jacket from the breakfast bar, walked to the front door, opens it, locks the deadbolt, stepped out and shuts the door behind him.

His neck and back may be sore for a little bit but he wouldn't trade that night for anything, even though all they did was watch an old movie it was still worth it to him. He was happy and smiling, he doesn't think anything will break this mood tonight, too bad he didn't get his wish.

* * *

Not only did he end up working a double shift but he ended up calling Sara on her day off because the rest of the team was tapped out and he just gotten a double homicide.

He hangs up the phone as he ran his hand down his face and thinks. _'Can today get any worse?'_

15 minutes later as promised, Sara was in his office and told him that she was ready to go.

He stands up from his chair, grabbed his kit and said. "Thank you Sara, I'm sorry that I had to call you on your day off."

She shrugs her shoulder and replied as they walked out of his office. "It's part of the job, isn't it?" He nodded then she continued with a smirk. "And I think after two months of working with me you know I don't mind being here on my days off."

He nods and they stop when they got to the back of the Denali then he said. "I do and really it's not healthy, there is a life outside of the lab you know."

He puts his kit in the back, she does the same with hers as she speaks with another smirk. "Isn't that calling the kettle black?"

He looks at her and said with a smile. "Touché." She smiled back, and he talks again, while changing his gaze into a concerned one. "But just remember that you should also have a distraction or two, or you will burn out because as you know this job will take a toll on you."

She nodded then said with a small smile. "I'll look into that distraction thing but in the meantime we have a crime scene to go to."

He nodded back with a small chuckle then they went their separate ways to get in the vehicle.

Once they were in, he started it as he said. "Oh and I am sorry I fell asleep at your place, I've must have been more tired than I thought."

Inside she was beaming that he really did fall asleep at her place, when she had woken up she thought it was a dream, but on outside she played it cool and replied. "That's ok." Then she looks at him with concern and asked. "Your back and neck ok?"

He nodded, puts his hand on the steering wheel and before he started going he replied.  
"A little sore but I'll be alright." She looks at him still with concern, he gives her a reassuring smile and continued. "Really I am fine, so don't worry."

She nodded then looked out the window, still a little worried, because it didn't matter how much he told her to not, she always will for him, no matter what.

He looks at her for a few seconds then concentrates on getting them to the scene.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: GSR takes a turn, a turn I am sure you'll love. Thanks for being patient. Please review.


	17. Steps made

AN: Thanks for the reviews and the new followers, it is all appreciated. Here is the next chapter

* * *

Chapter 17: Steps made

When they got to their scene, they got out of the vehicle, grabbed their kits, and the moment they were on the other side of the crime scene tape one of the newer, younger, good looking cops, with short blond hair and brown eyes, immediately sees Sara and starts informing her. It was like he didn't even notice Grissom standing there,  
but that's not what made him tense up, it was when this guy started to turn on his charm with subtle flirting looks.

After the latest smile Grissom couldn't stand watching this anymore so he cleared his throat and asked. "Is it clear?"

The cop looked a little startled when he heard Grissom's voice and when he finally looked in his direction he replied. "Yes, sir."

Grissom nodded, looked at Sara and said. "Sara?" She nodded then after a small, polite smile to the young man, she walked in front of Grissom and headed into the house. Grissom followed a second later, happy that she gets to be away from the guy for a bit, and he wasn't even going to mentally apologize for the adolescent smirking behavior his mind was doing.

The second they both got in the house anything that happened a few seconds ago or even earlier went right to the back of their minds and it was all about the crime scene and victims now. They were bouncing their first blush theories back and forth and uncovering bits and pieces of the puzzle together. They may deny their physical attraction for one another right now but no one could deny their working chemistry was more solid than two co-workers who've worked together for years, it was like they were made for each other in more ways than one.

Once they searched, collected, photographed and the body's were loaded and taken back to the morgue, it was time for them to take everything back to the lab.

Grissom was putting his stuff in the back of Denali as he looked through the side window and noticed Sara walking toward the vehicle, and instead of going for a third trip back into the house the young cop was helping Sara by carrying her kit while she held the evidence.

When Sara and the cop stopped next to Grissom, and after she puts the evidence in the back, Grissom handed her the keys to the vehicle, which surprised her because he would always be the driver, but didn't question it.

Once she took the keys from his hand he immediately went to the passenger side, not want to witness the flirting part two, it didn't however, stop him from looking through the review mirror to see what was going on, but tensed a second later when he saw her take a business card from his hands, which was no doubt his number.

A few minutes later the back of the vehicle was shut then driver's door opened.

Sara gets in the seat as he turned his head to look out the window, she looked at him for a second then started the vehicle and concentrated on driving back to the lab.

After 10 minutes into the drive she finally couldn't take it. The silence was fine but there was something in the air she needed clear up because they couldn't continue like this, so she pulls over on the side of highway. Grissom looks at her with a raised eyebrow and once the vehicle was stopped she looks at him and said. "Talk to me."

"About what?"

"About this thing that we keep avoiding." He looks at her for a few seconds then looks down at his hands, with his heart pounding, she sighed shakes her head and continued. "Something is going on with you and the only way we can move forward is to resolve it here and now, so what is it?"

He looks at her again then shook his head and replied. "Nothing." He started to feel a little suffocated so he did something she did not expect, he took his seatbelt off, got out, shuts the door and took a few steps away from the vehicle.

A few seconds later he hears her talking behind him. "It's obviously something. Yesterday you were fine, a few weeks ago you completely shut down and then at the scene you were off again. So what's wrong?" When he didn't say anything she continued. "Do something to let me know what is up with you."

Grissom turns around and sees Sara standing by the passenger side of the vehicle. He raises an eyebrow as he asked. "Do something?"

She nodded then started to speak and her voice got a little higher each word. "Yes, I don't care, yell, scream, say something to make me underst..." She gets a surprise cut off when he walked right up to her and kissed her, well it was more like a peck on the lips, but it was enough to stop her from speaking anymore.

After Grissom stepped back from her he looked down at the ground. He never thought that if he was bold enough to kiss her for the first time that it would be like this. He had different scenarios in his mind on how it could/should have been, but not one scenario included the side of the highway, going back to the lab, after just processing a scene. He just couldn't hold back anymore.

From the moment he saw Sara take the business card from the young cop's hand, he couldn't help but wonder if this was the guy that could take her away before he had a chance to do anything, so he thought that this was his only shot, and when Sara told him to do something, he did.

But now that he made his feelings known in a roundabout way, everything came down to what she would do, and two different reactions on the spectrum that he was imagining were affecting his already pounding heartbeat.

When he finally got the courage to lift his head back up, their eyes connected right away. He saw shock, with a hint of something else but before he could really analyze it, she cups his cheek, brings him closer to her then kissed him for their second kiss. This one was much more passionate and the strength of it was so strong that her back ended up against the side of the vehicle just to keep her standing, his arms eventually wrapped around her waist, which also helped.

While in their own embrace cars were passing by, and if they had paid attention they would have heard car horns, cheering and yelling as they drove by but they were in their own little world, in fact so into their own little world that they didn't feel when it started sprinkling.

Finally they pulled back and were opening their eyes at the same time, while taking in as much air as they could.  
When their eyes connected again they were amazed at what they saw, it was like they were looking at one another in a different light and for the first time.

He tried speaking a few minutes later but it didn't work out very well . "I...uhhh...I am..." He stops before he embarrassed him himself further, this moment had hindered his speech from fully developing, something that didn't normally happen until she came into his life, she could really make him tongue tied at times.

Sara smiles then speaks, her being more articulate then him."I know I said, you can say anything, but please don't say you're sorry about what just happened."

He smiles a little, feeling the ice was broken, then he said truthfully. "Besides the time and place I am not sorry." He cups his right hand on her cheek and said looking into her eyes. "How can I be? Any man would be stupid if they regret ever kissing you." She looks at his loving gaze then looked down hiding her blush.

He watches her look down and mentally smiled but a few seconds later he felt her shiver and was finally aware that the sprinkling had turned into a light rain, so his look turned to concern and said. "Let's get back in the vehicle." He rubs both of his hands up and down her arm to get her a little warm as she looked back into his eyes and nodded.

When they were back in the vehicle they looked straight ahead, not sure what to say. When they looked at each other again they didn't know why, but they started to smile then laugh.

Once they calmed down he reached for her hand and with boldness asked. "Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

She smiled and didn't even hesitate. "I would love too." They smiled at each other then after he squeezed her hand she takes it out of his and starts the vehicle back up. As she was turning on the heater and windshield wipers she looks at him then continued. "And Griss?" Grissom looks at her. "You never had to be jealous of anybody because while they were flirting and thinking if they said the right thing that I might fall at their feet and do whatever they asked, all I thought about was you."

He looked down a second later, half embarrassed and half feeling warm at her comment, then asked. "You knew?"

"There were a few times where I kind of got that vibe but it became really clear to me earlier, I just needed you to do something to show me how you were feeling, I just wasn't expecting the kiss."

He looked back at her with a small smile then sighed and replied. "I am sorry about my attitude towards you lately I..."

She cuts him off. "It doesn't matter, we are moving past it, alright?" He nodded with another smile, happy they could do that. She nodded back then they both put on their seatbelts and once she was comfortable in her seat she starts driving again.

A few minutes later into the drive she looks over at him for a second, and he was looking out his window. She gets bold herself by taking her right hand off the steering wheel and puts it over his left hand. When Grissom felt her hand on top of his he actually surprised them both by turning his hand around, so they were now palm to palm, then slips his fingers through hers.

They were both smiling on the drive back to the lab, very happy with the turn of events.

* * *

As they got closer to the lab they release hands, already missing the feeling, but knew it had to happen.

When they got into the lab and walked into DNA to drop off the remaining evidence, after stopping at the other stations, Greg looks at Sara with a raised eyebrow and asked. "Why is it that lately I've been seeing you wet?" Then he looks over at Grissom and asked. "Now you? What have you guys been doing?"

They both mentally smiled at their reason on being wet then Grissom mentally shook his head and speaks, switching his mind back to work mode. "How about less time worrying about us and more time worrying about the evidence you need to process?"

Greg smiled and replied. "That is why I am here, to serve you. I'll page you when I get done."

Grissom gives him a little smile then responded. "Thank you Greg, I appreciate it." As much of a hard time he gives Greg sometimes he really does appreciates the young man's hard work.

Greg smiled a little bigger at the comment and replied. "Thank you Griss." Grissom nodded then him and Sara walked out of the DNA lab.

Before they turned to go different directions Sara looks at Grissom and said. "You made Greg's day by saying that."

"You think?"

She nodded with a smile, leans a bit closer to him and whispered. "And he isn't the only one whose day was made."  
She pulls back, gives him one of her 'Sara' smiles then walked away to the right.

He watches her for a second, a little stunned, then shakes his head and heads for his office, but before he turned the corner to the hall that lead him there, he looked back at her and it looked like she was tearing something up then she tossed it in the trash right before she got into the Locker room doorway. She stopped, looked at him, gives him a little wink then walked in the room.

Grissom stood there with a smile then continued the path to his office, and once again he wasn't going to apologize for his mind's smirking at the young cop's bad turn of fortune, because maybe...finally, he was the one that got the girl.

He just hopes he doesn't screw it up by letting his insecurities rule him, however at this moment he has them under control, and was determined to enjoy tonight's dinner with Sara. Which could be the start of everything he ever wanted.

* * *

AN: How will their dinner be? Will it be the first of many? or will this be it? Find out next chapter, Please review.


	18. Taking the chance?

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 18: Taking the chance?

Once they closed the case and got the killer where he belonged, and after Grissom told Sara when to expect him, they left the lab and went to their own homes. And by the time he had his nap, took a shower, got changed and was ready, it was time to go to her apartment.

The scene and expressions almost played out just like it did when they had dinner on his last night in San Francisco, only this time her dress color was blue and he kissed her cheek softly then slipped his hand in hers as they walked out of the apartment complex, both had beaming smiles and were in a very good mood and on top of the world.

Unfortunately his smile and good mood changed the moment they walked into the restaurant and started following the Maître d' to their seats because some people were staring in a judgmental kind of way.

Now when they had went to dinner in San Francisco the people there didn't stare because they hadn't been holding hands so it probably got them thinking that it was strictly a platonic dinner. But tonight they were holding hands so it symbolized something more and to him it felt that not a lot of people liked the idea of an age difference, romantic relationship. So all through dinner he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable and set off a weird shift in the air, which made Sara a little uncomfortable, and got her thinking maybe she did something wrong.

As they finished their remaining bites of this uncomfortable meal his phone rings and they both mentally sighed in relief, but he did look at her apologetically before he answered it. "Grissom...Yeah...Ok...I'll be there...Bye."

He hangs up, looks at her, but before he talks, she speaks for him. "Least we got to finish dinner." He gives her a small smile and nod then they get up, and as he was putting the tip on the table she asked. "So only you tonight?"

He looks at her, grabs the bill and said. "Yeah, I figured since I called you on your day off you can have tonight off instead." She was going to open her mouth but he puts a hand up and said. "Please take the time off, I am pretty sure before the New Year there will be plenty to do." She nodded but didn't say anything.

After the bill was paid they walked out of the restaurant and Sara couldn't help but notice he didn't take her hand, so she said in a low voice. "I'm sorry."

He looks at her and replied. "For what?"

She looks at him and said. "If I somehow disappointed you or if I did anything wrong."

He moves them to the side so they weren't in the way for the people trying to get in or out of the restaurant, then shook his head and replied. "Sara it wasn't you."

She looks at him a little confused. "Then..."

He sighed then replied. "They way people looked at us when I was holding your hand, I felt like we were being judged. Now I know in my life I have been judged multiple times, I am not naive to think otherwise but when it's directed at you I can't stand it, especially when I see it in their eyes."

She was slowly comprehending on what he was saying and she asked. "Because of our age difference?"

"It's a fact that we can't change and the main factor why I've been holding back since you've come into my life." He sighed again and replied. "And I was hoping this could work but right off the bat I can see now it's not possible."

He was about to walk past her but she puts her hand on his arm to stop him immediately, she turns to him and talked, even though it was to his back. "Just like that? After a few people's narrow-minded looks your throwing away the best thing that could happen to either of us."

He turns to her so they were now facing each other, she steps closer to him, uses her free hand to put it on his cheek, looks into his eyes and before he could talk, she speaks from the heart. "I don't care that your 15 years older than me, in fact one of the reason's why I am so attracted to you is because you're not young and arrogant." She stops for a second then continued. "From the moment I saw you I knew there was something special and different in you and I feel very fortunate and honored that you've kept me in your life this long. And as much as I love being just your friend and co-worker I feel that I am ready."

She shakes her head, steps even closer to him and speaks again. "No we...I feel that we are ready to become more. I want to experience this other side of you that I know you keep so far down because you are scared to share it and to tell you truth I'm scared too, but I don't want to run and hide from it." She sighed then finished. "And I know deep down you don't either, so how do you feel about forgetting those narrow-minded people and taking this chance with me?" She holds out her hand and waits for his choice. For a few seconds he just stands there looking at this amazing woman who was once again trying to fight to keep him in her life, even wanted him to be more involved in it.

Deep down he knew that if he turned his back on her now and she walks away, never giving him a second, his heart would be forever lost because from that first moment on hearing her laugh she became his heart. It may have started beating long before he met her but it started living the moment he heard her and how could he possibility turn his back on it now? Especially when she was offering him everything he ever wanted so freely and without conditions.

With that in mind he lifts his hand up, puts it on hers, then slips his fingers through hers.

She gives him her 'Sara' smile. "That's what I thought."

He smiles back and replied. "I still really think you'd make a great lawyer."

She shakes her head and responded. "No way, I very much like my working partner."

She leans toward him, pecks him on the lips and when she pulls back he half expected her to start walking toward the vehicle but was surprised when she turned back toward the restaurant and Grissom whispered. "Sara what ar..." But trailed off as they stepped in the restaurant again.

She led him right past the surprised maître d then the moment they were in vision of most of the people sitting down at their tables Sara speaks loud and proud. "I don't know what most of you people think when you see me holding hands with this wonderful man but let me tell you something I frankly don't care because the only thing that matters is how we feel about it and right now we feel pretty damn good to get to this point, so any comments or suggestions please keep them to yourselves because we aren't changing to suit you, thank you and sorry to ruin your dinner, goodnight." Then they turned and walked to the exit, hearing a few people clapping behind them.

The moment they stepped back outside Grissom speaks, while shaking his head. "I can't believe you just did that."

She looks over at him, saw that his face still looked a little shocked, then replied. "Honestly, I can't either but I wanted to prove to you that what we are starting is something to fight for and I won't let anything or anyone stand in the way of that." They stop when they get to his vehicle, he opens the door for her, but before she got in she wraps her arms around his neck and continued. "I am sorry if I embarrassed you though."

He shakes his head and replied. "I wasn't embarrassed, just surprised that you did it in the first place because I know your low-key just like me.  
I understand your reasoning though and I appreciate it wholeheartedly but maybe this should be your only time on doing that because..." He trials off and she nodded in understanding, just because they may have gotten lucky that they didn't know anybody in there, the next time might not go their way and they didn't want to jeopardize their jobs at this point. Their thoughts get interrupted when he speaks again. "I just want you to know that if there is ever an opportunity were I have to fight for us like you just demonstrated, I will, because you are right we are worth fighting for." Her smile gets covered up when he kissed her softly on the lips

When they pulled back, they look into each other's eyes and she noticed he seemed to be thinking about something so she asked. "What?"

He took a few more moments then said. "I want you to ask me something."

She raises an eyebrow and asked. "What do you want me to ask you?" He leans to her ear and whispered something, when he pulls back she was already shaking her head. "No, I'll never ask you that."

He raised an eyebrow and asked. "Why not?"

"Because it just wouldn't feel right."

Looking at her at that moment his heart skipped a beat because not only did that answer reinforce on who his heart is but he also found a woman who understands him completely, so he didn't feel like he had to press her on expanding her answer. He pecks her on the lips again, pulls back and this time helps her in the vehicle.

Once he was in and turned it on he reaches for her hand and slips his fingers through hers, they take a quick look at each other, smiled then he drove toward her apartment to drop her off before he went to work. They both once again had smiles on their faces because despite the rocky middle part and the call right after dinner they thought it was a successful first date, at least in their minds.

* * *

December 31, 2000

5 days later

What he told Sara about having plenty to do when she came back the next night he was right, it felt like these criminals were trying to fill a quota before the New Year so they had spent most of their time at work and if they weren't working they were in their own home sleeping, so their routine for the next five days was work, sleep, eat, then wake up and do it again. They only had time to see each other at work so all they could do was a few secret smiles here and there, and the few times when they walked close to each other he would secretly put his hand on the small of her back, but other than that there was no personal time with each other, what so ever. They were just thankful that they could at least see each other, even though all their talk was about work.

But now there was a break and Grissom had gotten a text message to go to the roof of the CSI building. Not a lot of people go up there so he knew it would be ok. He opened the roof door, stepped out, shuts the door then walked up to her and when he was close he wraps his arms around her. She was a little startled because she had her eyes closed but when he pulled her into his chest she knew it was him. Even though this was the first time they were standing in this type of position her heart did its special beat when he's near.

He kissed her on the back of the head, both sighing in content, then he puts his chin on her shoulder and whispered. "I miss you."

She smiles, puts her hands on top of his and replied. "You see me everyday."

He does a small sigh and replied. "You know what I mean."

He couldn't believe how fast he wanted to be with her so much, yeah when they met and started the friendship he was the same way but now that they were an official item, it was a more powerful feeling. He was frightened at first but he was also taught as a child that some of the greatest things you can do in life will frighten you, it's what you do that counts, and he wasn't about to turn his back on them now. He was already in too deep.

She turns in his arms after he lifted his chin up then she wraps her arms around his neck and replied. "Yeah I do. I can't believe we just officially started five days ago and I already miss you when we are apart." She stops for a second then shakes her head and continued. "This is insane, I've never felt this way about anybody else before."

He nodded with a smile and said. "Me neither." He unwraps one arm and while looking into her eyes, he cups her cheek and said. "And Sara if you ever need me to step back and let you be alone just tell me and I'll do it. I don't want to be the type of man that makes you feel too suffocated you have to run and hide just to get away, alright?"

She nodded and replied back. "I will and you tell me when you feel the same."

He leans forward, pecks her on the lips, puts his forehead to hers and replied. "I will." He pulls back, looks into her eyes for a few minutes then when they heard people down on the on the sidewalk and street counting for the New Year, he looks at his watch, looks back at her and finished off the counting with them. Right as everybody said Happy New Year Sara and Grissom leaned toward each other and kissed as fireworks went off.

When they pulled back and after they caught their breath's, he cups her cheek again and said the words that has been bubbling up for a long time. "I love you Sara."

He saw the surprised look on her face and that frightened feeling came back because he just had a thought that maybe she was thinking it was too soon for them to say that, but his frightened feeling goes away when she smiled, cups his cheek with her hand then replied. "I love you too so much, for so long."  
She bit her lip after she said that, he smiles that wonderful smile that she loves, then they lean toward each other and kissed for the second time that night.

When they pulled back from this one, he kissed her forehead then brings her in a hug and holds her.

They were in their own little world for about five more minutes before their phones and pagers went off and they reluctantly pulled back from each other's embrace, he looked at his pager as she got on her phone.

When she got off the phone she looks at him and said. "I have to go."

He nods and replied. "Me too, you go down first."

She nodded, cups his cheek again, pecks him on the lips and said. "I'll see you later."

He pecks her back and replied. "I hope so." She nodded with a small chuckle and after one more kiss she walks toward the roof door, while he watches her.

She turns around when she got there and said. "I love you."

He smiles and replied. "I love you too."

After another smile she left the roof.

When the door closed he sighed in content, walks closer to the railing, looked down at the people who were still on the sidewalk having a good time and he smiled, not because they were having a good time but because for once, in a very long time, he was actually looking forward to what could happen in a New Year.

* * *

AN: More to come. Please review.


	19. Loss of a Friend

AN: This chapter is a little sad. Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 19: Loss of a Friend

January 31, 2001

1 month later

Before they knew it they were celebrating their first month as an official couple and even though they worked most of the that time, which was no surprise, they still fit in the time to be together, and considering they couldn't really go out without fear of being spotted, unless they go out-of-town, they mostly stayed in and alternated days on whose place they were spending the time at.

Their time together now could almost be compared to their time in San Francisco, except for the fact that they now have cuddling, holding hands and kissing as options. So although they will always remember and liked their time in San Francisco they like this time better, even though they are mostly indoors.  
They even had time to themselves because as much as they loved spending it together they were so used to being alone in the past that the drive was still there, so some days they were alone, but not a lot.

Right now they were at his townhouse washing dishes after finishing their meal, well it was more like he was washing while she dried, it was a routine they picked up on their second week of dating and since they both enjoyed it they kept doing it, even alternating on who dries and washes.

She grabs the last plate from his hands but he wouldn't let go of it and said with a smile. "What's the magic word?"

She smiles back, still with her hand on the plate, leans forward and pecks him on the lips but before she could pull back he cups her cheek to keep her there so he could give her a longer one.

They finally pull back from one another, breathless.

When they caught their breath, Sara said. "Will that do?"

Grissom responded with a smile. "Yeah it will." He releases the plate and she just smiled again, while finishing drying and putting it up in the cupboard.

When she shuts the cupboard she turns to him and he was leaning his backside against the kitchen counter, staring at her, and she asked as she raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He holds out his hand, she takes it, he brings her closer to him then wraps his arms around her waist and said. "Have I told you lately how happy you make me?"

She smiles, wraps her arms round his neck and said with a smirk. "Yes but I don't mind hearing it again."

He chuckles, leans toward her, kisses her cheek, neck, shoulder then brings her closer in his arms and just hugs her while saying. "Well you do, I am very happy with you." He loved hugging her, outside of kissing and cuddling, hugging was his favorite thing to do with her. She continues to smile while running her hand up and down his back, both enjoying this simple moment.

After a few minutes they sighed, knowing that it was time to go to the lab, so they pulled back, look into each other's eyes, he cups her cheek, leans toward her again, pecking her on the lips, then pulls back and said. "I'll see you at work." She nods and after another kiss she pulls back completely from him and walks away.

He watched her grab her jacket and purse then she walked to the door, stops, looks back at him and said. "Love you."

He smiles and replied. "Love you too."

After another look she walked out of the townhouse, shutting the door behind her.

He turns out all of the lights a few minutes later then grabs his keys and left his townhouse too.

* * *

30 minutes later

Grissom looks at his watch and saw that shift was about to start so he gets up from his office chair, grabs the only assignment sheet off of the desk, walks out of the office then to the break-room. He heard them all talking but the moment he stepped in the room they stopped, looked at him then smiled.

He smiled at them and said. "You guys doing ok?" They all nodded.

Ever since Sara's party at her place things had been getting better between them all, they seemed sharper at work now.

Grissom cleared his throat and continued. "Alright, we have one case so everybody with me."

They get up from their chairs and started walking out, and as Sara walked out they share one of their smiles then he walked behind her but went a different direction so he could go to his office and grab his kit.

* * *

10 minutes later

They get to their crime scene, which was at a motel, it wasn't the most seediest hotels in Vegas but it came close. They all gave pleasantries to Brass then Sara stayed behind to get the information as the rest of them walked to the room.

Once Nick, Catherine and Warrick walked in they stood close to the wall as Grissom stopped in the doorway. They looked around, picturing the scene in front of them, there didn't appear to be any struggling, nothing was turned over or broken, Grissom checked the door and it didn't look like there was a clear break-in.

He looks at his team and said. "No break in, no struggles."

Catherine looks at him and replied. "Maybe he knew the suspect or it could have been a suicide or maybe we get a rarity and its natural causes." They look at the bed and the victim was turned on his side so they couldn't see his face clearly but noticed enough that he didn't look older than 45.

Grissom nodded then responded. "All of those are possible, now lets figure out which one it is."

After he assigned Nick and Warrick to go talk to the other motel guest to see if they heard or saw anything, and assigned Catherine to the bathroom he walked over to the bed as he was putting on his gloves. He stops on the left side so he could see his face clearly but before he looked at his face he was assessing from toe to head.

The Victim was fully clothed in a casual look with shoes on, so he could have had plans or just gotten back from going out and didn't have time to take them off before he was a goner, his build was slightly heavy, then when he looked at his face he mentally gasped.

While Grissom was standing there in shock, looking at the body, Sara walks in the room and said. "I found out the victim is..."

Grissom cuts her off, after hearing her voice. "Larry McDonald."

As he continued to look at him he has a flashback to the last time he saw him.

_Flashback_

_About 4 months ago_

_Grissom was returning the hotel keys, which was also a casino, to the manager because he had used them for the investigation he just finished. They shook hands then he started walking away with a smile on his face when he thought about emailing Sara about the case he just finished and to ask how things are coming along on her packing, since she was supposed to be here in a few weeks. And like all times when thinking about her, he gets distracted, so he accidentally ran into somebody._

_He stepped back and was gong to apologize when the man who he ran into looked at him and asked. "Gil?"_

_Grissom nodded then really looked at the man in front of him and when he realized who it was he smiled and replied. "Larry."_

_Larry looked very different then the last time Grissom had seen him, besides being older, he had gained more weight and had let his dark hair grow right above his shoulders. _

_Larry smiled and instead of a handshake, like Grissom was expecting, he gave him a hug, which surprised him. Before he could hug him back though Larry had already pulled away then he cleared his throat and said. "Sorry about that, I guess seeing a friend from the past can make you do impulsive things."_

_Grissom shrugged it off and replied. "It's alright, so what are you up too?"_

_Larry hesitated for a second and Grissom could have sworn that something flashed in his eyes, but it went away before he could fully grasp it then his thoughts get interrupted when he replied. "How about breakfast and catch up on old times?"_

_Grissom nodded and replied. "Alright.'_

_Larry smiled again, patted him on the back and they walked to the closest eating place, it wasn't Grissom's usual diner but it served it's purpose._

_For hours they talked and laughed about old times then they talked about life after High School and what's been going on with them. When Grissom told Larry what he did for a living, Larry smiled and laughed then said he knew someday his job would include his creepy crawlers. Grissom just shrugged his shoulders with a smile and replied he wouldn't have it any other way._

_When they were ready to go they walked out of the restaurant then Larry turned to Grissom and held out his hand, which made Grissom have a sudden flashback of graduation, he mentally shakes it off, shook Larry's hand and he said. "It was nice seeing you again, I hope we don't wait another 26 years to see each other."_

_Grissom smiled, released his hand and replied. "Me neither, in fact." He stops for a minute and pulls a business card out of his pocket, hands it to him and continued. "Call anytime you want to talk or if you're ever here again we can get together, if you like."_

_Larry grabs the card and Grissom watches him look down at it for several seconds then he looks back at him with a smile and said. "I will, thank you." __Grissom nodded while putting his hands in his pockets._

_As they finished with their goodbyes a cab pulled up and a passenger got out so Larry walked up to it before it drove away, opens the back door, looks at Grissom again and said. "Bye man, it really was nice seeing you and good luck out there."_

_Grissom smiled at his words, they were the same ones he used at graduation, then he replied. "Bye, it really was nice seeing you too and I'll wish you good luck but from the sounds of it you have all the luck you need."_

_Another look passed his face, but it was once again gone before Grissom to tell what it was, then after another smile from Larry, he got in the cab, shuts the door and it drove away._

_Grissom watched it till it turned the corner then he walked in the direction to his vehicle, thinking it was really nice seeing him and he hopes it wasn't the last time._

_End of flashback_

But this was not how he wanted to see him again.

Grissom finally gets out of daze when Sara and Catherine asked if he was ok. He mentally shook his head, looked at both of the women and spoke after he cleared his throat. "Yeah." They looked skeptical, which he didn't doubt that because it must have looked like he seen a ghost. He looks at Sara and asked. "What else did you find out?"

Sara looks at him a little worried but answers. "Brass talked to the manager and he said that he had seen Mr. McDonald a few times in the last couple of years but he doesn't live in Vegas, in fact Brass said he lived in Santa Monica California, which is your hometown. Is there any chance you know him?" He looks at her for a second then did something he never does, he walked away from the scene, stepping back outside.

Grissom was trying to control his breathing as the rest of the team walked up to him and asked if he was alright. He mentally shakes his head again and did another thing he doesn't normally do. "I am taking myself off the case." They didn't fully understand why he would do that but they figured, especially Catherine and Sara, that he did actually know the victim. It was wasn't a 100% confirmed to them at the moment, but his attitude suggested it.

Even though he hadn't seen him in months and before that in years he still felt too close to this, so he needed to step back and let the best people work it out. He looks at Catherine and said. "And you are running point, I want you to find whoever did this to him."

Catherine nodded and replied. "You got it." Grissom gives her a small smile then Catherine started her orders and they walked back to the room. Sara walked behind everybody but stopped before she got back in, she looked at Grissom for a second then finally walked in.

Grissom stood there for a few more seconds then left, knowing there wasn't much he could do now.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: They find out what happened to poor Larry, and Sara is there to help her man out. Please review.


	20. Sorry for your loss

AN: Thank you for your support. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 20: Sorry for your loss

Hours later

Grissom was in his office trying to work out a migraine he started having the moment he left the scene when there was a knock on the door, he looks at it and said. "Come in."

The door opened and Catherine and Sara walked in, he immediately saw their faces and asked. "What?" They walked up to him then Catherine hands him a plastic bag that had a card in it, but it wasn't just any card, it was one of his business cards.

He takes it from her and Catherine asked. "So you've seen him recently?"

He shakes his head, looks right into Catherine's eyes and replied. "Unless you want to count 4 months ago recently." The women nodded then sat down, wanting some more answers, so he cleared his throat, looked at Sara then continued. "To answer your question at the motel, yes I knew him. We went to school together." They felt that with his reaction to seeing Larry, they had to be more than school acquaintances, but they didn't want to press him on it.

He sighed and continued. "I haven't seen him since graduation, until four months ago, when I ran into him at a Hotel/Casino after closing one of my cases.  
We went out to breakfast, he told me that he was happy, a lawyer and that he was getting married. I told him what I've been up to then before we parted ways I gave him my card and told him that if he is ever here again or just needed to talk he should give me a call. If you need to check my phone bill you can, but he never did." He ran his hand down his face and asked. "So what do you have so far?" They both looked at him then looked down and he asked again. "What?"

Catherine and Sara look at each other then Catherine looked at Grissom and said. "Right now the signs are pointing to suicide."

Grissom shakes his head and replied in a tone that clearly stated he didn't believe it. "No, I don't by that. He wouldn't, there was no note."

Catherine continues. "Griss you and I both know that not every suicide comes with a note."

"True, but he wouldn't. He was leading a good life, he had everything going for him."

The women sighed and finally Sara spoke. "That's what he wanted you to believe Griss."

Grissom looked at her a little shocked and asked. "What do you mean?"

Sara start speaking again. "He had massive gambling debts, he was fired a year ago, there wasn't a recent engagement and he was in the early stages of cancer, he was living a hard life."

When Grissom saw him four months ago his outward appearance never told him that. He may have seen some questionable looks in his eyes but never would have thought it was that bad or that he was pretending everything was ok. However, the Larry that he knew would never take the cowards way out and that made Grissom mad just thinking about it, so he slams his hand on his desk, which started the girls, stands up, while shaking his head again. "He wouldn't give up like that." Catherine opens her mouth to speak but Grissom puts his hand up and said. "I want you to find who killed him, this case is not over."

They looked at him and nodded their heads, knowing they were never going to convince him until the case was completely investigated, as it should be. They just wanted to give him a heads up. They stood up from their chairs and walked toward the door as Grissom turned his back to them, and if he would have looked back he would have seen Sara look at him sadly before she walked out, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

5 minutes till the End of shift

Grissom was in the break room when the team came in, he looks at them as they all sat down, but Catherine, she gave him their findings before she did.

He puts on his glasses and as he was opening the file Catherine speaks. "You were right, it was a homicide."

Grissom looks up at them and Nick continued. "He got in over his head on betting and the more he tried getting out, the deeper he got and when he couldn't pay the debt to the bookie..."

Grissom continued before Nick could finish. "The bookie ordered the suspect to get close then had him killed, which he made it seem like a suicide."

They nodded and Sara finished with. "We got the suspect but he wouldn't turn on the bookie."

Grissom sighed and replied. "I wouldn't have expected that, least we got the guy who committed the crime." They nodded solemnly, happy they closed the case, but sad that they couldn't get the bigger fish for him. Grissom takes his glasses off, looks at his watch, then at them and said. "Thanks guys, you can all leave."

They said thank you then Nick, Warrick and Catherine got up and walked to the door. They guys walked out but Catherine stopped in the doorway, looks at him and said. "Sorry for your loss Griss."

Grissom nodded and said with a small smile. "Thank you."

Him and Larry may have not been close for a very long time but he still felt a loss and appreciated Catherine for saying that, even if it didn't really change the outcome. Catherine nodded back then walked out of the room.

When she was gone Sara and Grissom look at each other and she asked. "You want to get out of here?"

He shook his head and replied. "I have to make a call first, but you can leave."

She stands up, walks up to him, stops close to him, but not too close to be in his personal space on work hours, then replied. "I would like to stay and make sure you get home. I'll do a little paper work then come and get you later, alright?"

He saw the worry in her eyes and he wasn't in the mood to argue about it, so he nodded and spoke with appreciation in his voice. "Thank you." She pats him on the shoulder, turns and walks out of the room to go to the small office she shared with the rest of the team.

Grissom watches her leave then sighed and headed for his office, knowing this was the hardest phone call he ever had to make.

In this job all phone calls were difficult in their own right but he was never close to the others, he didn't grow up with them, he didn't play with them as a child, he didn't look for bugs with them, when they got sick he didn't bring chicken noddle soup to them because their mother told them too and he didn't sit at their dinner table eating with them and their parents.

When he got into his office he shuts the door, walks to his desk, around to the chair, sits down, sighs again, grabs his phone from the desk and dials the home number he called multiple times as a child, hoping they had the same number, then puts the phone up to his ear and waited.

A few minutes later the sound of Larry's father's voice was heard. "Hello, McDonald's residence."

Grissom took a breath and said. "Hi, Mr. McDonald this is Gilbert Grissom You may not rem..."

Mr. McDonald laughed a little, cutting him off, and said. "Gilbert, wow it's been awhile, how are you?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and answered. "I'm doing fine, yourself?"

Mr. McDonald started telling him that he was also fine then after a few short conversations Grissom finally got the nerve to tell him what happened to his son, and hearing him cry then hearing Larry's mother cry didn't help his already growing migraine and his heavy heart.

After a few minutes when Larry's parents gained a little composure they requested his body. Grissom told them that they could come and claim it whenever they were able too then after a few more words they said bye.

He closes his phone, puts it on the desk, opens the top drawer in his desk, grabbed the pill bottle of his migraine medicine, and with some water he washed a few pills down his throat, then he puts his elbows on top of the desk, puts his head in his hands and closes his eyes to try to help relieve the pain.

A few minutes later he feels Sara's hand on his back and she speaks softly. "Come one, I'll take you home."

He removed his head from his hands, looked at her with a squint and said. "What would they think?"

She shakes her head and replied. "Your health is more important and besides if anybody asked why your vehicle was here and you weren't, you can say that you had gotten a ride from a cab." He nodded and frankly he didn't feel like driving, also knowing staying here was not an option, especially if he wanted her with him tonight.

She removes her hand as he gets up from the chair, he grabs his things and they walked out of the office, with him closing and locking it.

Once they were out of the lab he puts his sunglasses on to block the light as much as possible and when they were comfortable in her vehicle, he looks over at her and said. "Thank you Sara, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't with me for this one."

She smiles, slips her hand in his and replied. "And you'll never find out. Now close your eyes, rest and I'll get you home."

He squeezed her hand, lays his head on the window, closes his eyes, and with his hand still in hers he fell into a light rest, while she drove them to his place. He was very thankful for all the comfort he was getting from her at this moment.

* * *

AN: Want more? Next Chapter: Grissom suggests something to Sara, will she agree? Please review.


	21. Go away with me?

AN: Thank you for all your wonderful words and continuing support. Now here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 21: Go away with me?

Once they get into his townhouse, he takes his sunglasses off and puts his briefcase by the door then she walks him to the couch and helps him sit down. He lays down a few seconds later and closes his eyes again.

She kneels down, runs her right fingers through his hair and asked softly. "Is your head ok?"

Still with his eyes closed, he answered. "A little but it still hurts."

Still with the soft voice, she asked. "Do you need anything?"

He moves his head to the side, opens his eyes, showing all of his pain, not just because of the migraine but also the loss of Larry, then said. "You. Will you stay?"

Even though this was the first time since the change in their relationship anybody has stayed over to sleep at the others' place she didn't hesitate to answer. "Of course, do you want to go to bed?" He shook his head and closed his eyes again.

She nodded, even though he didn't see it, grabs his sunglasses from his hands then puts them, along with her purse and jacket on the coffee table, then very carefully got on his other side and with her back against the couch cushions she laid her head down on his shoulder.

When he felt the weight of her against him he moves his right arm around her, putting it around her shoulders, moves his head, kissing the top of hers and whispered. "Thank you Sara, I love you."

She puts her hand on his chest and replied. "You are so welcome, I love you too. Now get some rest and I'll be here when you wake up."

He mumbled another 'thank you' and after one more kiss on the head, he fell asleep with Sara in his arms.

* * *

The morning went by as they slept and as the hours hit the mid-afternoon Grissom started to stir, which made Sara start to stir.

He opens his eyes and looked down just in time for her to look up at him. She moves into a better position so she could put her hand on his cheek and not strain her neck to look at him, then asked with concern. "You ok?"

He gives her a little smile, puts his hand over hers and speaks, while looking into her eyes. "My head doesn't hurt anymore, which is a good thing." She nodded then he sighed and continued. "But I should have tried harder with Larry. I felt something was off with him, I just didn't know what it was. I should have been a better fri..."

Sara shook her head, puts a finger to his lips to stop him and said. "There was only so much you could have done. When you saw him you thought he was fine and he didn't say anything that would make you think otherwise, you can't read his mind. Sadly what happened, happened and you can't change it. I wish I can go back and save him for you just so you would stop hurting, but I can't. We can only move forward, no matter how hard it is."

He sighed and replied. "You're right, I just need a little more time to process this, I guess I am still in shock."

She nods in understanding, runs her thumb up and down his cheek and replied. "Take all the time you need, you know where I'll be."

He smiled, while taking her hand off his cheek, he kissed it and said. "I appreciate it." She nodded then gets back in a laying down position, so she could put her head back on his shoulder. After a few minutes of silence she asked. "Why don't you tell me about your friendship with him?"

He takes a breath and told her that Larry was his first friend and they had a lot in common as they were going through Grade School.

Before he started on their Middle School years he took a moment, then another breath and continued. "When we got into Middle School things started to change between us. After he started going to football camp it became more about sports with him and less about the bugs." She smiled, imagining Grissom as little boy just starting to like his bugs, then he spoke again, but as he got to the last part of his speech he grew sad. "The summer before the start of High School was the last time we really spent time together, outside of school, anyways. He became more popular with not only the guys, but girls were starting to notice him too, as I became the weird/ghost/awkward/geek guy."

He was going to talk again but was stopped when she puts her hand over were his heart is and said. "If I had gone to school with you, I would have been interested in you." He was touched and a warm feeling came over him as she said that.

He kissed her head and replied. "I have no doubt about that one." She chuckles a little then he finished with. "Anyway our friendship pretty much unraveled before our freshman year ended and it wasn't like we had a huge fight were we said to never be friends again, it just happened. He was still always nice to me though and deep down I knew if I ever needed anything I still felt that he would have been there for me. At our graduation we wished each other good luck, shook hands then said goodbye. I hadn't seen him since...well you know when and what happened." She nodded.

When it became silent again for a few minutes, Grissom's stomach growled, they both chuckled and he said. "I guess it's time for us to eat." She nodded in agreement and after a few more seconds of just laying there, she moves so he could get up.

As he was standing up she took his hand, he looks down at her as she looked up, she smiled and replied. "Thank you for telling me."

He nods, leans down, kissed her forehead, pulls back and replied. "You're welcome." He squeezed her hand, released it then walked to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Once their breakfast was done they both sat down at the table and started eating.

When they got done eating and was at the sink washing the dishes, she had just dried one of the cups, when she looked at him and saw that he looked deep in thought, so she asked. "What are you thinking?"

He looks at her and replied. "After what happened yesterday, I am beginning to feel like I need to take a break and get out of here for a bit."

"I see, so are you planning some place specific?"

He nodded, looked back down at the sink, started to wash the second cup he had in his hand, and spoke again. "I think Minneapolis." She nods in understanding, she didn't know a lot about his life in Minneapolis, but she did know there was somebody he cared about there and she figured he would want to go visit him after losing a friend. He turned toward her to hand her the cup and as she was reaching for it he asked. "And I was wondering if you would like to come too?"

She dropped the glass in surprise and it shattered on the kitchen floor, he looks at her shocked face and continued. "If you think it's too soon to go away with one another I understand. I just wanted you to know that I was thinking of you." He grabbed the dustpan from the kitchen sink cupboard and started cleaning up, while she was standing there, still a little shocked at what he asked.

As he was standing up Sara finally responded. "Yes."

He looks into her eyes and asked with excitement. "Really?" She nodded with a smile, he smiles bigger, wraps his free arm around her, bought her closer to him and kissed her softly.

When they pulled back she asked. "But how will we get to go without raising a few eyebrows?"

He releases her, walks over to the garbage can, which was at the end of the counter, tosses the broken glass away, puts the dustpan up, and replied as he stands in front of her. "I happen to know that there is a forensic conference there in a month and we can use that, if you're still sure?"

She wraps her arms around his neck and said. "I am and I love your idea."

He pecks her on the lips, pulls back and responded. "Alright, I'll set it up, and in a month we can go away for a week."

She runs her fingers through his hair and replied. "Excellent."

After another kiss they get into each other's arms and hug, looking forward to their week away from Vegas and his visit to Vince.

The next day Grissom went to the director and talked to him about going to the conference in Minneapolis, he said it was ok then asked if he was taking anyone with him, which Grissom secretly smiled when he told him he was taking Sara. The director just nodded and gave him the paper work to fill out then Grissom left his office, glad it wasn't a big hassle.

Later that night they both signed their papers and talked about how they will make it seem like she was fighting to stay, when he asked her to go in front of everybody, and decided to do that a week before they had to leave.

* * *

Three weeks later

It was a week before they were going to leave and Grissom walks into the break room at the start of shift.

After he handed out the assignments he still stood there, usually he would already be out of the door to either grab his kit or to go back to his office and work on paperwork, so Catherine looks at him and asked. "You have something else to say?" Grissom nodded, takes his glasses off, which made them think it was going to be something major, so they waited patiently.

He looks at everybody, cleared his throat and replied. "I have a forensic conference in Minneapolis and I would like to take somebody with me for a week." He looks at Catherine and said. "And Catherine will be boss."

Catherine smiled and said. "I guess that leaves me out."

Grissom smiled at her, looked at the rest of the team, till his eyes reached Sara then he paused and said. "Sara, I would like you to go with me."

Sara playfully sighed and said. "What? why me?"

Grissom secretly smiled then replied. "Because this can be a good learning experience and I believe it will help your career."

Sara was impressed by his words but still played along in fighting it. "And what about my cases?"

"Have Warrick and/or Nick take a look at them, I am sure they will help." Sara and Grissom look at the guys and they immediately shake their heads and said no problem. They look back at each other and he said with a smirk. "See, so what do you say? Are you with me?"

She took a few moments and replied, acting like she wasn't like the idea. "I guess I am in, but you owe me."

He does a short nod and after a look in her eyes, he cleared his throat and said. "Alright now that it is settled, I believe we have work to do."

They all get up and left the room, except Catherine.

Grissom looks to the right of the table and said. "Yes Catherine?"

It looked like she was thinking of something then said. "So Minneapolis huh?" He nodded and she continued. "So I take it going there isn't just for a conference, seeing Vince was probably a factor too."

"I'll admit that fact had a major appeal on going." Then he sighed and replied. "After what happened to Larry I just felt that I should catch up with someone from my past and not waste anymore time of actually seeing each other."

It seemed like every time Vince had plans on coming to Vegas or him going to Minneapolis it always got ruined.

Catherine nodded in understanding then she spoke with a smile as she stands up from her chair. "And bringing Sara along is what?"

He raised an eyebrow and replied. "It's nothing, like I told her it could be a great learning experience and help her career along."

"So that's your story?"

"And I am sticking to it."

Grissom sees Catherine trying to see if it was true, which it was, but it was more than that. She must have been satisfied with that answer because she smiled and replied. "Alright, well good luck with her." He raised an eyebrow again, at her comment, and she continued. "You are taking Sara out of work for a week.  
She sleeps and breathes work, all I am saying is she could go a little stir crazy and I would not want to be in the middle of that."

He secretly smiled and replied. "I am sure she will be fine."

Catherine puts her hand on his arm and replied. "Let's hope and I guess if she meets Vince I am sure he has some stories about you back in the day." Then she chuckles with another smile and continued. "Man I wish I could go just to hear those stores, although I probably have a lot more than him."

Grissom shakes his head and said. "Don't you have work?"

Catherine nodded and replied. "Just picking on you." Then she gets a little more serious. "I really do hope you have a good time, especially after what happened three weeks ago."

He face softens and responded. "Thank you Catherine." She nodded and after she patted his arm she left the break room. When he was alone he let out the breath he had been holding and started to relax again.

He couldn't wait to leave with Sara for a week because they could relax a little more when they go out and not feel like they have to look over their shoulder every few seconds. He mentally shakes his head then leaves the break room to go to his office and do paperwork, so he would be caught up just in time for the break that was needed, and no matter what, he was not going to cancel this trip.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: The next few chapters they will be on their trip. Please Review.


	22. Surprise Visit

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 22: Surprise Visit

March 1, 2001

1 week later

Once they departed the plane when it landed at the Minneapolis airport they got their luggage then grabbed a cab and went go to the hotel that had the conference. After they checked in and dropped their bags off in the room he asked, with a sparkle in his eyes. what she wanted to do next, and knowing what he wanted she suggested they go and surprise his friend Vince.

Grissom didn't tell Vince that he was coming because he really wanted to surprise him, it was hard to not call him up the moment he knew it was really happening this time but he wanted to see the look on his face.

They walk out of the hotel after calling for a cab and it came a few minutes later.

Once they got in, he told the cabbie were to go, then he looked out the window with a smile on his face as the cab stared to drive to their destination.

A few seconds later he feels a hand land on top of his, he looks over at her, and she sees how happy he was, so she commented. "I see that your happy about this."

"I am, I didn't realize how much I wanted to see him until the plane landed here."

She smiles, leans forward, kisses his cheek, puts her head on the side of his and replied. "I think this trip will be good for you."

She pulls back after kissing his cheek again, he uses his free hand to cup her cheek then replied. "It already is better because you're with me."

She takes his hand, kissed it and said looking into his eyes. "There is no where else I rather be than with you."

He raises an eyebrow and asked with a smirk. "Even if it takes you away from work?"

She smiles and replied. "And do you know one of the biggest reason's why I am there so much?"

"Wanting to get justice for the victims?"

"Well there is that, but it's something else too." She takes a moment, looks back into his tender blue eyes and speaks sincerely. "Because you're there. Seeing you, brightens my night and carries me through the shift, as long as I know you'll be there I'll have a good night."

He gets embarrassed by that comment but doesn't show it, instead he leans toward her and pecks her on the lips, then puts his forehead to hers and responded. "You sure brighten up my night too." They kiss one more time and after they pull back she lays her head on his shoulder then squeezes his hand.

It grew silent until the cabbie stopped and told them that they were there.

They release each other's hands, got out of the cab and as he paid the cabbie, the front door opened and he heard his name. "Gil?" Grissom looked up as the cab drove away and smiled at Vince.

Vince smiled back as Grissom looks at Sara, taking her hand in his, and they walk up to the two-story house, while Vince stood on the walkway in front of the porch steps.

As they got closer Grissom noticed Vince's hair was shorter, his build was about the same and he looked a little older, but he still had that beaming smile and sparkle in his eyes.

The couple released hands then Grissom walks up closer to Vince and sticks his hand out for him to shake, which he just shook his head and brings him in a hug, Grissom was shocked at first but hugs him back.

As they were pulling back Vince speaks with a smile. "Man it is so good to see you, it's been a long time boss."

Grissom chuckles and replied. "Yes it has and Vince I was nev..."

He gets cut off when Vince looks over his shoulder, seeing Sara, and said. "And who is this beautiful woman."

Grissom stepped to the side, while Sara walked up to them with a smile and a little blush from the comment, she still wasn't use to that comment even though Grissom calls her beautiful all the time, she holds out her hand and answered. "Sara Sidle."

Vince shook her hand and as they released them, he asked. "You keeping an eye out on him, making sure he's not living in the lab."

Sara nodded, while putting her arm around Grissom's waist. "I try do my best but this is Gilbert Grissom we are talking about."

Vince chuckles a little and said. "I hear you." Then he looks at Grissom and continued. "I really like her."

Grissom rolls his eyes and just as he was about to talk they hear another voice in the doorway. "Did I just hear Gilbert Grissom's name?"

They look in the doorway and a beautiful, medium-sized build woman, who was just as tall as Sara but older than her by 10 years, with curly dark brown hair and hazel eyes was standing there with a smile.

Grissom smiled at her, walked up the steps then stopped in front of her and said. "Hi Lauren." Lauren smiled back and they get into a short hug.

After they pulled back she said. "Hi Gilbert, it is very nice to see you again, it's been awhile."

He nods with a sigh and replied. "It really has." Then he looks back at Sara, holds out his hand, she walks up to him and takes it after she was standing next to him, then he said. "Lauren I would like to met Sara Sidle my..." He pauses for a second then smiled bigger and said. "Girlfriend."

It wasn't the word itself that made him pause, it was actually getting to say it, because usually when they met new people it's on a case so he has to use the word 'colleague', and they don't go out enough to met new people to introduce Sara in that context so it felt nice saying it. They noticed his beaming smile after he did.

Lauren smiled at Sara, shook her free hand and replied. "Well if somebody can light up his face other than his bugs then you are definitely good in my book."

They all chuckled this time, as Grissom spoke while rolling his eyes again. "You know I am standing right here." They chuckled one more time then walked in the house.

Once they all stood in the medium-sized foyer, Vince shuts the door and finally asked. "Why didn't you let me know that you were coming?"

Grissom shrugged and replied. "I wanted to surprise you and plus in the off-chance that it didn't end up happening, I didn't want to disappoint you." Vince nodded in understanding and Grissom commented. "It sounds quiet, where are the kids?"

As they walk to the right, which was the living room, Vince answers. "Well Vincent is starting to feel that his parents aren't as cool as they use to be, so he is spending the weekend at his friend's house, Alexis is at ballet class, and Paige and Sadie are both down for their naps."

Vincent was named after his father and he is 10 years old, who looks a lot like Vince, down to the hair and eye color. Alexis was 8, she had a lot of both parents in her, her mother's dark brown hair and her father's brown eyes. Paige is 5, she had short red hair and hazel eyes, and their youngest Sadie, is only 3 months old, she has her mother's eyes and is showing signs of also having her mother's hair color.

Grissom nodded in understanding then Lauren asked if they would like a drink, which they both suggested water would be fine. She just nodded and went to the kitchen, while Vince caught Grissom up at the lab, most of their team members had split up and he was now a day-shift supervisor with his own group of people, Grissom was very proud of him and his accomplishments.

After talking for a bit longer Grissom looks over his shoulder and saw Sara and Lauren in the dinning room talking and laughing. When there was a pause Grissom asked. "You ready to go Sara?"

Sara looks over at him and nodded, so they all stood up from their respective places they were sitting down at, then Grissom turns to Vince and he had asked. "You sure you can't stay longer?"

Grissom shook his head and replied. "No we better get back, we have an early day tomorrow."

Vince nodded and responded. "Oh right, your conference." He shook his head with a smile and said. "I can't believe I actually get to see the day were Gilbert Grissom is with someone he works with, which is a major rule bender." Grissom looks over his shoulder again and sees Lauren and Sara were finishing up their conversation, then he looks back at Vince, which he saw it in his eyes more now than he did earlier and continued. "But she isn't just 'someone' is she? She's the 'one'." Grissom nodded with a smile, Vince smiled bigger, holds out his hand and said. "I am so happy for you."

Grissom shakes his hand and replied. "Thank you Vince." They release hands as the women finally came back into the living room.

Grissom just remembered that he had to call for a cab, so he takes his phone out of his pocket and Vince asked. "Who are you calling?"

Grissom looks at him and replied. "A cab."

Vince shook his head, pulls the blue blazer keys out of his pocket and said. "Take this."

Grissom shakes his head and replied. "I can't do that."

He holds out the keys to him and answered. "Of course you can, we can drive the mini van, and plus it will save you money on cab fare because I hope this isn't the only time you will be out here."

"Of course not." Grissom took a moment and replied. "Alright, but I'll pay you back for gas."

Vince was going to open his mouth but then just smiled and replied. "You got yourself a deal."

Grissom takes the keys and after they get their jackets on they all walked to the front door, opened it, stepped outside. where everybody said goodnight at, then Sara and Grissom walked to the vehicle that was parked in front of the garage.

Once they were both in he puts the keys in the ignition, started it and turned on the heater so it would warm the inside up, since it was a little cold out there.

He looks at her and asked. "What do you think of the Lewis's?"

Sara looks over at him and replied. "I can see why you get along with him so well and I understand why you get along with Warrick and Nick so much too, they both have a little of Vince's personality." Grissom nodded then Sara continued. "And I really like Lauren, she complements him so well and I see how happy and in love they are with each other. It's so rare these days to see a love like that for a couple that has been together for over 13 years."

He slips his hand into hers and asked. "Like ours is rare?"

She smiled and replied. "Yes." She leans over to him, kisses his cheek, pulls back and said. "I really did like them and I am glad I got to met them."

He smiled. "And I'm sure you'll meet the kids soon." The oldest ones were still out of the house and the two younger ones were still sleeping through their visit. She got to see those two, but it wasn't the same. "I figured we could stay around in the city for the rest of the conference then after it is done we can come and visit them more and longer. We have all week to ourselves so whatever we do is fine." She nodded and he slips his hand out of hers then puts it on the steering wheel, he keeps both hands on the steering wheel when he wasn't use to the road he was driving on, because it's safer and he always wants to be safe when she is in the vehicle with him.

As he was driving they both couldn't help but feel excited about this week, even if they have to go to the conference for three days.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Meeting the kids. Please review.


	23. Unwelcome run-in

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 23: Unwelcome run-in

They spent the next two days going to the conference, which they found out it wasn't as big as it could have been if it was held in Chicago, New York or even Miami, meaning not a lot of big name people were in attendance, Grissom's name was probably the biggest name there and he figured that's why the director was so on-board on him going, which he didn't mind all that much because not only was he representing the lab for endorsements so they could get upgrades on their equipment, and in turn catch the criminals faster, but he was also with his girl and seeing friends. And at night after they had their quiet dinners in the hotel restaurant, and one night went to the movies, they would go back to their room, happy to be together no matter what they were doing.

At the end of the conference on the third day they checked out then decided to go out and come back later to check back in, because when they checked in the first time it was on the lab's bill, which it was only for set for three days, and knowing that the director would become suspicious if the bill showed that they stayed there for a week on the lab's dime, they put the bill in his name now.

They walked out of the hotel, put their stuff in the back of the blazer, got in and he drove her to a nice family restaurant for lunch.

When they got there, he parked the vehicle, and as they were getting out a horn honked right next to the driver's side. When he saw who it was he smiled. Sara walks over to his side just in time to see Vince and Lauren get out of their mini van.

They all smiled at one another and Grissom asked. "You're kidless?"

Vince walks over to his wife's side, took her hand and replied. "Yeah we go out once a week for lunch just the two of us, while our neighbor watches them." They nodded in understanding then Vince continued. "I guess great minds think alike, you want to join us?"

Grissom shook his head and responded. "We don't want to impose."

Vince shook his head as Lauren replied. "Nonsense, come on."

Grissom looks over at Sara, she nodded with a smile, so he looks back at them and said. "Alright."

They smiled again and the four of them walked into the restaurant.

Once the get to their seats they ordered their food, talked a little as they waited, then once their food was there they started to eat with small talk in between bites, and up until then things were pretty good. Things took another turn when Grissom heard a voice. "I can't believe that I am living and breathing and Gilbert Grissom is out of a lab."

Vince, Lauren and Sara looked over and see a blond-haired woman with amber eyes looking at Grissom, which he mentally cringed as he heard that voice, he looked up from his soup and said. "Hi Savannah."

Savannah eyes Grissom for a second then looks at Sara, shows a little glare/smirk and said. "You might want to be careful with this one honey, he may not even be worth your time."

Sara glares back at the woman who was disrespecting her man and replied. "Now you listen up sweetie, I'll spend my time anyway that I see fit and he is well worth it to me."

Grissom could feel the tension at that moment and before he felt that Sara was going to get up and probably take the girl out he puts a hand on hers to stop her. Sara's glared turned to a smirk as Savannah was about to talk but then closed her mouth and walked away.

As Grissom watched her walk away it felt like Déjà vu, although it did hurt less then it did back then, because what he felt for Savannah was in no range of what he feels for Sara, which he already knew that but it was nice to confirm it.

His thoughts get interrupted when Sara speaks. "What is her problem? She's acting like a hurt, ex-girlfriend."

They look at each other as Vince and Lauren acted like they were too busy to pay attention to them, Sara looked down and said. "Oh."

Grissom sighed and said. "Sara that was a long time go. It was when I was working here, ok?" He lifts her chin up, she looks at him with a nod and a small smile, not wanting to get into that discussion here, and in front of all these people.

He gives her a small smile, kissed her forehead and as he pulled back, Vince speaks after clearing his throat. "She is going through a bitter divorce and her ex is suing for full custody of their two kids." Grissom looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he was not known for his gossip talk, Vince smiled and replied. "What? she got married to Tom's brother and things got around, you remember Tom from swing shift, right."

Grissom nodded, then wanting to change the subject he looked at his watch, looked back at Vince and Lauren then said. "How about dinner later?"

They nodded and Vince asked. "Alright, so what's on your agenda today?"

Grissom smiled, takes Sara's hand then replied. "We thought we would go out and see the sights then check back into the hotel."

They looked at him a little weirdly so he explained it then when he got done, Vince shook his head and said. "No way, how about you come stay with us.  
We have a sofa bed in my office." Sara and Grissom looked at each other and Vince hurried to talk again. "Unless you don't want to, I thought I would once again save you money but really kids can get a little hyper so you would prob..."

Grissom cuts him off. "Alright, as long as we are not barging in on your family time."

Vince smiled and replied. "Boss when are you going to see you are part of our family." A warm feeling washed over him as he smiled and Vince continued. "You are both welcome over any time and can stay as long as you want." Grissom looks at Lauren and she nods her head with a smile.

Grissom smiled again and replied. "Thank you, your words and offer mean a lot." They nodded again then after splitting the bill they got up and walked out of the restaurant.

As they were walking to their vehicles they set up a time when they will be over then said goodbye and got into their own vehicles.  
Grissom took a moment to wipe his eyes as Sara gives him a small smile then he sighed in content and drove off, so they could spend the day together before going over to the Lewis's house.

* * *

As they got closer to the Lewis's house later that night, Sara had asked him when the last was when he saw the kids.

He took a breath and replied. "Let's see I haven't seen Vincent since he was 6, which would have made Alexis 2. I've never met their two youngest other than that first night, but that shouldn't count because they were asleep." She smiled with a nod as he parked the blazer in the driveway.

He turned it off, looked at her and asked. "You ready for this?"

She puts her hand on his arm and asked. "Your acting like we are going into battle."

He puts his hand on top of hers and responded. "It might not be battle but you and I will definitely be in uncharted territory these last four days."

Knowing he was talking about the kid part she responded. "What about when Lindsey had visited you at your place all those years ago?"

"Well she was only one child and it was for a few hours, this time there is a different number of kids and hours spent around them."  
She nodded and before she could talk, he smirks as he said. "Well I guess we should prepare ourselves with kids in a house though, shouldn't we?" He winks at her, squeezed her hand then gets out, while a speechless Sara stayed in her seat.

A few seconds later Grissom asked if she was going to help and she mentally shook her head, got out and helped, still a little shocked he said that and not sure what to think about that subject, so she decided to put that thought in the back of her mind and bring it back up at a much later date.

When they got into the house and stopped in the living room doorway with a big shopping bag, Vincent, Alexis and Paige look at the people they didn't recognize. Sara and Grissom smiled at the three children sitting on the floor then looked at the youngest, who was in her mother's arms on the couch, then Grissom looks back at the older children and said. "Hi Vincent and Alexis I am Gilbert Grissom, it's been awhile so you probably don't remember me."

Vincent speaks, still looking at him. "I don't remember seeing you but Dad talks about you all the time." Vince stands in the doorway next to Grissom, and smiled at his son.

Grissom speaks again. "Well I bought some things for you guys, it's not much but I hope you like it."

Vince shakes his head and replied. "Boss you didn't have to do that."

Grissom looks at the younger man by five years and replied. "Who comes to their families houses and not bring any gifts? Especially those who don't visit very often."

Vince shakes his head and replied. "Alright."

Grissom smiles, looks back at the kids, then said. "Ms. Paige Lewis?"

Paige looks at her father first and he nods with a smile. "It's ok honey, this is your Uncle Gilbert." Grissom watches Paige stand up then watched her walk up to him slowly, like she was still cautious, which he understood.

When she stopped and looked up at him, he smiled as he bent down to her level and said. "It's very nice to met you Paige, you are very beautiful, just like your mother." Paige bashfully looked down by the praise then said a small thank you, he chuckles a little and replied. "You are very welcome." He sets the bag down on the hardwood floor, puts his hand in the bag and pulls out a book, hands it to her and continued. "I heard that you love reading and your favorite type of books are detectives, I thought you might like this and maybe your parents will help you read it." Paige looks at the children's detective book and her eyes got wide.

She holds out her hands and he hands it to her, she takes it, looks down at it as she turns around but before she takes a step her father asked her. "What do you say honey?"

Paige turns around, smiled and said. "Thank you, Uncle Gilbert."

He smiled back and replied. "You're welcome." Then she turns back around, walks back to the coffee table, sits down and stares at the cover of the book, wondering what adventure she will read about.

Grissom stands up and said. "Alright, Ms. Alexis lewis." Alexis wasn't as slow as her little sister, he looks down at her and said. "Well I didn't pick this one out, Sara did, because...well let's face I am boy and I know nothing on what to get young girls such as yourself." They all chuckled and Grissom just smiled then pulled out her gift, which was a small black box.

Alexis takes it from him, opens it up and did a small gasp, it was a necklace that had a ballerina on it. It wasn't that expensive but she could tell it wasn't a cheap thing either, she looks at the two of them and said. "Thank you Uncle Gilbert and Aunt Sara, I will cherish this forever." They smiled and watched her walk to her mother, so she could see it too.

Grissom looked at Sara and she seemed to be a little speechless again, only this time at what the little girl said, and he couldn't help but think that she liked that comment.

Grissom turned his attention to the oldest child and said. "Mr. Vincent Lewis?" When Grissom looked up from looking in the bag, Vincent was already standing there, he continued. "I am so glad that you choose a good sport to follow, I thought you might like this."

He pulls out a new baseball and hands it to him, while Vince commented. "Hey, there is nothing wrong with football you know."

Grissom looks over at Vince and said. "Maybe, but it's not as beautiful as baseball." Then he smirks and continued. "And we will always disagree on that so let's not go there, again."

Since they have met Vince had always liked Football and Grissom grew up watching baseball, so they always disagreed on which one was the better sport.

They smiled at each other, then Vince said. "And now you are encouraging my son even more."

Vincent looks at his father and replied. "Well I like it and I like this baseball." He looks at Grissom and said. "Thank you Uncle Gilbert, would you like to toss it around sometime."

He nods and replied. "Sure, I think we can set up a time to do that before I leave."

Vincent nods, said cool, then walked back to the coffee table and sat back down on the floor.

Grissom walks into the living room, walked over to Lauren and the youngest Lewis clan, looks down at the 3 month old and said. "And I didn't forget about you Ms. Sadie, you can't hold on to it yet but I am sure your mother will be glad to do that for you." He cleared his throat, puts his hand in the bag for the remaining gift and pulls out a small stuff red ladybug.

Lauren takes it from his hands then looks down at her youngest and said. "Aww isn't this cute Sadie." Which her eyes got big, Lauren looks up at Grissom and said. "Thank you for you gifts."

He nodded and replied. "You're welcome." Lauren smiled and after Grissom smiled at the youngest again, he walks back to Sara and she had a smile on her face, both happy they brought joy to everybody.

They spent the rest of evening having a good time and fitting dinner in between that time.

When it got later in the evening they took their bags in the room they would be staying in, which was the medium-sized office that was attached to the big family room, then they got ready for bed, laid down, talked for a bit longer then eventually, while wrapped into each other's arms, they fell asleep.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Something is bothering Sara and Grissom clears it up, also one of the children has become attached to Grissom. Please review.


	24. Waiting for the perfect time

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 24: Waiting for the perfect time

The next morning Grissom opens his eyes slowly and when they were all the way open he saw that Sara was awake and looking up at the ceiling, he looked concerned and asked. "Hey, did you get any sleep?"

She sighed, turned her body so they were laying face to face, his arms were still around her though, and she spoke. "A little."

He unraps the left arm, cups her cheek and still with concern, asked. "What is it? Different bed? Room?"

She shook her head then just came out and said it. "I was just thinking about yesterdays encounter with your ex."

He raised an eyebrow and said. "Savannah? Your worried about her?"

Sara sighed again and replied. "I know that we had relationships in the past, it just made me a little off-balance on seeing her."

"What do you want to ask about her?" She looks at him a little surprised and he continued. "If it's bothering you enough to not sleep then I'll tell you."

"How serious was it?"

He removes his hand from her cheek and ran it up and down her arm as he tells her. "Enough for me to care, but not enough to give up everything for her." He sighed and continued. "Technically from the moment we met to the last time we saw each other, which was her walking out on our last date, it was five months together. But if you count how long we spent quality time together I could give you 3 solid months. " He stops to sigh again then continued. "Work and studying has always gotten in the way of my past relationships. It's who I am, I love what I do, I work hard at what I do and I couldn't change that."

He looks into her eyes as she cups his cheek with her right hand and replied. "You shouldn't have to change who you are to fit their ideals." She leans toward him, pecks him on the lips then pulls back, looks into his eyes again and continued. "I told you on our first date that your age was one of the things that attracted me to you. There is another thing that could go on that list, its your passion and hard word. Your eyes light up every time you find a piece to the puzzle that puts the criminals away for the crimes that they had committed, and when it's one of your bugs that helps, you treat it like it's your new best friend. You are so much more than what people see on the outside and only those who are fortunate and loyal enough are able to see that, and I am so damn proud that I am one of those people. So all those women who let you go because of who you are then they did you favor because it gave you a chance to find the one woman who understands and loves everything about you."

She wipes a tear from his cheek, which was the first time she had seen that, Yes she saw the deep pain in his eyes when Larry died, but he didn't cry. She looks at him with concern but before she could talk, he spoke with so much emotion. "You understanding and seeing the real me makes me a little scared because if I ever ..." He trails off, closes his eyes and was going to turn around so she wouldn't see him like this but she kept him right there.

She puts her hand back on his cheek to wipe away his tears again, and as she was getting a little misty herself, she replied. "You don't ever have to be scared because I won't leave you Griss." She reaches for his hand, places it over her heart and said. "You feel this." He feels the heartbeat against his palm through her tank top, he looks into her brown eyes and nodded as she continued. "This is yours. It had been since the moment we met." Then she smiled and speaks again with a small smirk. "Since the moment you almost fainted when you looked at me."

He looks at her wide-eyed and said a little embarrassed. "You knew?"

Her smile got a little wider and replied. "I did, and I got to tell you that was a first for me, most men don't almost faint when they see me."

He clasped his hand in hers, brings it to his lips to kiss it, looks into her eyes and replied. "Then something is seriously wrong with them to not look at this beauty and get light-headed." He stops to place her hand over his heart, so she could feel his heartbeat through his t-shirt, and he continued. "Or make their heart it skip a beat. This is always yours too."

She smiles as a tear came down her cheek this time, then she replied. "Not a lot of people, especially men, see me the way that you do."

He cups her cheek with his free hand and replied. "Then I guess that just makes us one of a kind and made for each other."

She nods as she moved closer. "It does." Their lips touched for a peck then when they pulled back and looked into each other's eyes they see so much emotion in them that they go for a second kiss.

When the second kiss got going, it became so passionate that time and place meant nothing, it was just them in their own little world, but when he felt her hands on the hem of his shirt trying to lift it up he started to slow them down and placed his hands on hers to stop the progression.

He slowly pulled back from her, laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling, trying to regain his composure.

When she got her air back she asked. "Why did you stop?"

He looked at her worried face, sits up and turns his body so he is looking down at her then cups her cheek and replied. "Sara, believe me when I say I do want to continue, but what we'll be sharing is very special to me and I don't want rush this and plus it wouldn't feel right if our first time is here, like this."

She nodded in understanding as she sits up, then after facing him she responded. "Your right on the place." After a couple of seconds she smiled and asked. "But you really want to, right?"

He smiles one of the biggest smiles she had ever seen from him then he replied. "Of course Sara." Then he gets serious. "But making sure that we both feel right in continuing and how I want our first time overrules anything else. I like how things are going now and rushing this will more than likely hurt us and I don't want that."

She sees the absolute love in his eyes as she cups his cheek with her right hand again and replied. "I don't want that either, we set our own rules on when it's time." He nodded in agreement, leans toward her and pecks her on the lips.

When they pulled back he looks into her eyes again and asked. "So you sure you're ok about everything?"

She gives him her 'Sara' smile and replied. "I am more than ok. I am just glad we talked about were we stood." She pecks him on the lips one more time, pulls back again and said. "I'm going to change." He nodded and watched her get out of bed, seeing her in her short shorts and tank top.

She goes to her suitcase, grabbed a few clothes, walked to the bathroom that was attached to the office then she stopped, turned to him, which he had raised an eyebrow, she smiled and replied. "Oh and just so you know, I am ready when you are." She winks at him then closes the bathroom door behind her.

He chuckles, while shaking his head and thinking she was something else. He loved her more than anything and as much as he would have liked to go further then they have ever been before, he didn't feel right doing that here. He wanted their first time be more special and intimate.

His thoughts get interrupted when there was a knock on the door, which sounded like a little kid's knock, so he smiled and said. "You can come in." The door opened and Grissom saw Paige standing in the doorway wearing purple Pajamas with three princess on it, he smiled bigger and continued. "How can I help you this morning, Ms. Paige."

She started moving her body left and right in a bashful way and asked softly. "I wanted to ask if you could sit by me at the breakfast table?"

"I would be honored if you sat next to me." Her smile was a beaming one and she was going to run out the door but Grissom stopped her when he asked. "Do you like your new book?"

She turns around to look at him again and replied. "Daddy read me a little, but he stopped at the good part, will you read to me, later?"

Grissom gets out of bed, which he wearing his sweatpants and a t-shirt, walks up to the little girl, bends down so he was eye level with her and replied. "I'll tell you what, if it's alright with your parents I'll read to you at bedtime, would you like that?"

Paige's face lit up and asked. "Really?" Grissom nodded then gets surprised when Paige kissed him on the cheek, then she ran out of the room.

Grissom stayed there, looking at the empty doorway and started to smile again when he heard Sara's voice behind him. "Should I be jealous?"

Grissom stands up a few seconds later, turns toward her, and as he was walking up to her he said. "For the age of five probably." He smirks and she smiled as he wraps his arms around her waist then he continued. "But older, I am perfectly happy with this one." She smiles bigger, leans toward him and kiss. Their moment was interrupted when they hear somebody clearing their throat.

They pulled back a little embarrassed to be caught kissing then turned to the office doorway and saw Lauren standing there with a smile.

They smiled back and she said. "I am sorry if Paige woke you up."

They shake their heads and Grissom replied. "No, we were already up."

Lauren nodded and said. "Ok good, you know how little kids can be." They nodded again and she continued. "Anyway, I just wanted to see what you two wanted for breakfast, we are making pancakes but if you want something else that's ok."

Grissom shook his head and replied. "Pancakes is fine, thank you Lauren."

"No problem, I'll see you in a few minutes." They nodded again, she smiled at them again, then left the room.

When it was just them he turns back toward her, pecks her on the lips, pulls back and said. "Love you."

She cups his cheek and replied. "I love you too." He smiled and after one more kiss he releases her, grabs his change of clothes and walked in the bathroom, and if he would have turned around at any point he would have seen Sara with a happy smile, while watching him as he had done to her moment's before. They were so happy right now, and nothing was going to get in the way of that.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Grissom has his first hint that Sara didn't have the best childhood. Please review.


	25. Father Material

AN: Thanks to the readers and the reviews. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 25: Father Material

Throughout most of the day Grissom had a little follower in Paige and when it was time for her to take a nap she wouldn't lay down because she was worried that he would leave, so after the third try Lauren walks in the living room with a crying Paige in her arms, and she asked. "Gil somebody here is having a tough time falling asleep and we were wondering if you would..."

Grissom cuts her off as he stood up from sitting on the couch. "I would be happy too."

Paige smiled, as did Lauren. "Thank you."

Grissom nodded, walks up to them, holds out his arms, which Paige immediately gets into his arms and wraps her arms around his neck, he smiled and walked out of the room, while the rest of them were smiling as they watched that small display.

When Paige finally fell asleep he stayed next to her bed and watched her as a feeling washed over him.

Like he had thought when he was in San Francisco at the park the first day, he had always liked children and if one day he would become fortunate enough to be named a father he would embrace it, but staring at this innocent little girl, that  
feeling became a wish now.

It wasn't an 'if' anymore it was a 'when', yes he cringed when Sadie's and Paige's crying wouldn't seem like it quiet down, but when he was with Paige and hearing her laugh throughout the day, reading her to sleep and watching her like this he felt it was all worth it.

Now he just needed to bring that subject up to the one and only woman he would want to share that experience with, but he will wait when the time was right.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a presences in the doorway, he turns in that direction and sees Sara standing there with a smile on her face.  
He smiles back, turns to the girl, stands up from the chair that he was sitting on, leans down toward her, kisses her on the forehead and whispered. "Sleep tight, I'll see you when you get up." Then he walked over to the doorway.

When he stops next to Sara they look at the child one more time, then turn and walk out the door, cracking it behind them.

Once they were in the hall he said. "They are so innocent at that age."

Sara nodded, slipped her hand in his and asked. "Do you remember when you were five?"

They walk a little ways down the medium-sized hall then stops, he looks at her and replied. "A little, but mostly bits and pieces, except my first day of school. For some reason I can still remember it as if it happened yesterday."

He smiled, while reminiscing. "I was didn't want to go at first because I was afraid no one would like me and my dad." He gets sad thinking about his dad and  
mentally shake his head a second later as she squeezed his hand, then continued. "Anyway my dad gave me a pep talk. I was still scared but I knew I had to go and right before the teacher spoke her first words to the class I had already made a friend." He smiled wistfully at the two men who were no longer with him and she brings him closer, wrapped her arms around him and just held him.

While in the hug she runs her hand up and down his back and said. "I'm sorry if I brought up sad memories." She didn't know much about his dad because that was a sore subject for him to talk about, which she understood perfectly.

She mentally shakes her head of her past as he continued to hold her, then he spoke. "It's ok, it feels nice to think of a positive memory of them." She nodded as they pulled back, then he asks, while looking into her eyes. "What about you? Do you have memories on when you were five?"

After he asked that he just remembered that she had changed the subject when their childhood's came up when they were getting to know one another in San Francisco, and he was about to tell her that she didn't have to say anything when he saw her emotions flicker. It was his first real sign that something did happen back than and that got him a little worried, so he puts his hand on her cheek and asked in a concern tone. "What is it?"

She took a moment, cleared her throat and replied. "Nothing and no I don't remember." She gives him a smile, which he would consider it being one of her fake ones, then she starts walking ahead of him.

Grissom frowned as he watched her walk away, and as much as he wanted to know what happened he wasn't going to press her on it, he will wait patiently until she was ready to say something.

* * *

Through the rest of the day and evening they were all having a good time hanging out, talking and laughing and right before bedtime Grissom got to see a wonderful sight that will always be branded in his mind.

He had walked down the stairs after reading Paige her bedtime story again, stood in the doorway of the living room and saw Sara sitting on the couch, looking down and feeding little Sadie her bottle, making his heart melt. He didn't know how she feels about having kids but looking at her now she seemed like a natural.

His thoughts get interrupted when Vince speaks, while stopping next to him. "You have the bug." Grissom looks at him with a raised eyebrow as Vince looked at him. "The fatherhood bug." Grissom smiled as he looked down, confirming Vince's words, then he continued. "And I hope it happens for you guys because despite all the stress that could come with a child, it is worth it and I wouldn't trade it for a second."

Grissom looks back at Vince and replied. "I got that impression, you are great father."

Vince smiled and replied. "Thank you and I have no doubt you'll make an excellent father yourself and that child would be so lucky." Grissom smiled, and Vince looked at Sara with his youngest as he finished. "I know that because if I had choice on who my father was." Vince looked back at him and continued. "It would be you."

Vince never knew his father so when he started working at the lab and watched how Grissom was, he thought how he acted was how a man should be and even though only five years separated them, he felt so much younger when he was around him because he felt that Grissom was so much wiser and mature for his age.

Grissom was so deeply touched and surprised at his statement that he had to clear his throat a few times for him to be able to speak. "I am so honored that you feel that way and I hope you're right about the father thing."

Vince smiles again but before he could speak, Lauren comes up behind Vince, wrapped her arms around his waist and did it for him. "You have the tools to make a great father Gil, it's a matter of confidence. I agree with Vince."

Grissom looks down at her complement as he heard Sara's voice now. "Agree with Vince about what?"

Grissom looks up from the floor and begs with his eyes to Lauren and Vince not to say anything, but Vince looks at Sara and answered. "That the boss will make a great father someday." Grissom looks at Sara then looks down, wishing they wouldn't have said that to her.

As Sara was handing Sadie to her father she replied. "I agree." Grissom looks up at Sara and just smiled, happy that she thought that too.

After securing his daughter in one arm, Vince pats Grissom on the shoulder and said. "See, everyone agrees." Then he looks over his shoulder at his wife and asked. "Ready for bed babe?"

Lauren nodded, looked at the guests and said. "Anything is at your disposal and hope you have a good night." They smiled again, thanked them, then said goodnight.

After they were upstairs Sara and Grissom look at each other then Grissom asked. "You want to go change and just lie down?"

She nodded and he made extra sure all the doors and windows were locked then they walked into the family room and into the office hand in hand.

Once they were changed, and after sitting up in bed, under the covers, he asked. "So you really think that I would make a good father?"

She looks at him and replied. "I think it's too early for us to make that choice yet, but in general yes I do." He nodded, accepting that answer for now, then as she laid down she continued. "Unlike me."

He frowned and laid down on his side, while she was on her back, then he commented. "Sara I think you'll make a great mother."

She turns her head to look at him and replied. "Why? because you saw me have one moment with a baby?"

"Ok I admit I haven't seen a lot of kids around you but you seem to handle them alright."

She shakes her head and responded. "That's because you don't see how terrified I am." Still looking at her, he was about to talk but she continues when she looks back at the ceiling. "I don't know how to talk or comfort them. I didn't have the best role models."

Having a second sign of it sounding like she didn't have a good childhood in so many hours worried him even more, so he props his elbow on the mattress, puts his head on the palm of his hand and asked. "Sara..."

She shakes her head, looks at him, while cutting him off. "I don't want to talk about this, not here or now."

"Alright." He puts his free hand on her cheek and said sincerely. "But when you want to talk you can and I'll listen, and know that nothing you tell me will change how I feel about you, ok?" She nodded with tears in her eyes, he leans down, pecks her on the lips and after he pulls back he continued. "I love you Sara Sidle."

She puts a hand on his cheek, brings him back to her and kisses him a little longer then a peck but shorter than some of the passionate ones they share, and when he pulls back again she replied. "I love you too Gilbert Grissom."

He smiled, kissed her forehead, lays down on his side again, brings her closer to him, tucks her head under his chin, while wrapping his arms around her.

She wraps her arms around him, feeling safe and secure and they just laid there quietly until they eventually fell asleep.

* * *

AN: Want more? Next Chapter: They are heading home. Please review.


	26. Going back to the real world

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 26: Going back to the real world

The next day started out the same as the day before, them relaxing in bed just enjoying the time together then Paige coming in asking if Grissom would sit next to her again, but after breakfast they all changed and got out of the house for a bit. It was a cool day but not cold enough to keep everybody inside, they just made sure Sadie was warm enough.

They went to the park and Grissom tossed around the new baseball with Vincent for a little bit and even played around with Paige and Alexis, while Sara watched him with a smile on her face.

After they enjoyed the time at the park they rented a few moves, got back to the Lewis's house and spent the rest of the evening watching what they rented and playing a few board games. By the time they all laid their heads down to go to sleep they were out like a light.

On their last morning they got up a little earlier because the kids were going to school, so they thought it would be easier on them to drop everybody off at their places all at once, while they were out.

When Vince stopped in front of the Grade school the parents, the older kids and Sara and Grissom got out of the mini van.

Vincent was the first to say goodbye to Sara and Grissom, and he thanked them, then after saying see you later to his parents he  
walked toward the entrance of the school. Alexis did the same routine, only she hugged them, then left and joined her friends at the entrance. Paige was sadder then her siblings that Grissom was leaving.

Grissom bends down so he was eye level to the little girl, while she speaks with tears in her eyes. "Do you really have to leave?"

His heart was breaking at seeing this as he nodded his head, then replied. "I am sorry Sweetie but yeah, I have to go back to work soon."

"Why can't you work here? you can work with daddy."

He smiles, puts a hand on her cheek and replied. "Because our lives are in Vegas." She looks down sadly. He lifts her chin up a second later then continued. "But you are welcome to come and visit anytime you like and if you want to talk to me all you have to do is call."

She smiles and replied. "Really?" Grissom nodded, Paige looks up at her father and asked. "Can we visit Uncle Gilbert daddy?"

Vince smiled, puts his hand on her cheek and replied. "Maybe soon."

She looks back at Grissom and hugs him, which he hugs her back.

When she pulled back form his arms, he said. "Have fun at school."

Paige nodded with a smile. "I will, I love you Uncle Gilbert."

Grissom took a breath and replied. "I love you too."

After she hugged everybody else she ran into the building.

As the grown-ups were making sure she got in the building Grissom was standing back up, then he looked at Vince and Lauren and said. "You have wonderful kids."

Vince smiled and replied jokingly. "You want them, because you can have them, take them all if you like." They chuckled a little as Lauren lightly hits her husband on the shoulder and told him to stop it.

When they calmed down Grissom replied. "No it's ok, we are fine how we are right now."

Vince nodded then as the air shifted he said. "Alright let's get you to the airport."

They sighed, nodded, got into the vehicle and Vince drove them to the airport.

Once they got to there and everything was taken care of they hung out for about 30 minutes before it was time to board.

They walked to their gate then stopped to say goodbye.

Grissom looks at Lauren then looks down at Sadie in her stroller and said a quick goodbye to her then he looked back at Lauren. "It was nice seeing you again, thank you for letting us stay."

Lauren wipes her eyes, puts her hand on his cheek and replied. "You are welcome and you're welcome over anytime, you know that." Grissom nodded and gives her a hug.

When they pulled back, he stepped back and watched Sara say goodbye. "It was nice meeting you Lauren, you have a beautiful home and family."

"Thank you and it was nice meeting you too, I am glad Gilbert found somebody like you. Make each other happy." Sara nodded and as they were both looking a little sad they hugged.

Even though there was an age gap between the two women they really enjoyed talking with one another and they had a lot more in common then people would think.

They pulled back and after Sara said goodbye to Sadie, they turned their attention to Vince, which he almost looked as sad as his wife and Paige.

Grissom holds out his hand and said. "I'll miss you."

Vince shook his hand and replied. "I'll miss you too, it really was a nice surprise to see you and I hope we can see each other soon." Then he does a small smile, while looking at Sara. "Maybe at your guy's wedding." They both look down blushing, while Vince chuckled for a few seconds, then he continued. "I know it's going to happen with you two, I can tell."

Grissom looks back at Vince and said with a hint of confidence that it would happen one day. "You'll be the first invitation I send out."

Vince smiled again and replied. "Good to hear." Grissom nods then stepped back to let Sara say goodbye.

Vince holds out his arms for a hug, Sara smiled, and as she gets in the hug she speaks. "It was nice meeting you too, I am so glad that he found a friend like you."

They pull back, he looks at her and replied. "And I am glad he found you, take care of him."

She smiled, stepped back, looks at Grissom, and as she wrapped her arm around his waist she replied. "I will."

Vince nodded and continued. "And it was nice meeting you." Sara nodded with another smile.

After a few more sad looks and sighs they said goodbye, grabbed their carry on bags then boarded the plane.

When they were settled in their seats he turns to her and asked. "So did you enjoy yourself?"

She smiled, slips her hand in his, looks at him and replied. "Immensely, what about you?"

He nodded and responded. "I did too but..."

She cuts him off. "You missed work?" He smiled shyly at her then looked down at their hands, she chuckles, kissed his cheek and continued. "It's ok so did I."

She lays her head on his shoulder, he kissed her head and said. "I love you."

She squeezed his hand and replied. "I love you too."

They sighed in content, got comfortable in their seats and waited for the flight that will take them back to the real world, both feeling refreshed and relaxed.

* * *

The next day they finished up their relaxing at their own places so they could spend a little time apart then that night Grissom walked in the lab, smiling at the receptionist when she said it was nice to have him back, then he walked to his office, opened the door and sighed when he saw a stack of paperwork sitting at the top right corner of his desk, it looked bigger than when he left it.

He walks in, looks at his watch and saw that there was an hour and a half before the start of shift, so he decide to see what he could get done.

An hour and twenty-five minutes later he hears someone knocking on the door, he looks up and said. "Come in."

The door opened, and a smiling Catherine stood in the doorway, then she said. "It's nice to see you behind the desk again."

Grissom smiled and replied. "I can see why." He looks at the stack of files.

She chuckles as she walks further in the room and replied. "Well I tried helping you out but we have been pretty busy." He looks at her with a frown and she continued. "Nothing we couldn't handle but if you would have been gone another week we may have had to call back up." He nods then she asked. "So did you have fun?"

Grissom nodded again and replied. "I did."

Catherine raised an eyebrow and asked. "And Sara?"

He pretends to think about her answer then responded "She mentioned she had a good time too and liked meeting Vince's kids."

"Really? Sara and Kids."

"She is better around kids then anybody thinks, obviously including you."

Catherine gets a little embarrassed, which wasn't an easy thing to do, and said. "I didn't mean anything by that, I guess it just surprised me."

Grissom nodded again and said. "I get what you're saying. It's like the meaning that states just because you are a woman doesn't automatically make you like children or want to have them, and based on the vibe you get from her you put her in that category." Catherine nodded and Grissom continued. "But believe me she is good with them, no matter what she says."

She hears the proudness in his voice and said with suspicion. "That makes you happy?"

He mentally gasped, told himself to calm down, then answered her. "Just because it would be a shame for her to not have a little one running around. I really do think she would make a great mother."

Just hearing that as a general comment and nothing more, Catherine nods and said with another smile. "And when you decide to have a family of your own, you'll make a great father." Grissom smiled at that comment, happy she agreed with everybody else that had said that, then she continued, braking him out of his thoughts. "You just have to take that face of yours out of the microscope and see who is out there."

Grissom shakes his head and said with a smirk. "Geez one minute you want me in the lab and the next you want me out, make up your mind."

Catherine smiled again and said softly. "I think you can do both, just as long as you balance it out."

Grissom nodded and responded. "Duly noted, but in the meantime shift is about to start." He watches her roll her eyes then she turned to walk away, but before she got to the door he asked. "How are you Catherine?" He felt that he was out of the loop of her life.

Catherine looks at him and replied. "Just trying to move on from my divorce and juggling between work and Lindsey, but I'll be fine. Thanks for asking."

Grissom nodded with a smile then said. "No problem, and if you ever need help with anything let me know." Catherine nodded and after one more smile, she walked out of his office.

When the door shuts he lets out a breath he had been holding, happy he didn't let anything slip, then he sighed, got up from his chair after getting the assignment sheets then walked out of the door, ready to see what happens next.

* * *

AN: Did you guys like the Lewis family? What does happens next? Find out next chapter. Please review.


	27. You have me

AN: Warning: there could be a little language. Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 27: You have me

May 5, 2001

About 2 months later

Grissom steps into the break room a few minutes before the start of shift and Nick said. "Ok he is in here now, Sara text Greg." Sara nods then sent a text to their lab tech.

A minute later Greg walks in the room and asked. "Ok what is the major surpri..." He gets cut off when they all stand up and started to sing happy birthday to him, while holding out a cupcake with a single, lit, candle on it. Grissom watched Greg look at them wide-eyed then started to smile.

When they got done singing he closes his eyes and blew out the candle, then opens his eyes and said. "Thank you guys, this means a lot to me."

They all smiled then Nick asked. "So what did you wish for G?"

He smiled while looking at Sara, she shakes her head and replied. "Don't even think about it."

Everybody knew that Greg had a crush on Sara but besides the fact that she is already taken, she really wasn't interested in him that way. She only saw him as a friend and maybe in the future it could change to little brother.

Greg chuckles and replied. "Too late."

They all chuckled but Grissom cleared his throat and said. "I believe it's time for work Greg."

Greg nods, thanked everybody and walked out of the room with his cupcake and a smile on his face.

They looked at Grissom as he walked up to the table and started to hand out assignment sheets. He put Warrick and Catherine together, Nick was very happy that he finally got his first solo, then he looks at Sara and said. "You're with me." She nodded and Grissom continued. "Alright, good luck on your cases." Then he walked out of the room to get his kit.

5 minutes later, when they were on the road, Sara looks at Grissom and before she could speak he sighed and said. "I know, my tone was a little rough towards Greg."

Sara smiled and responded. "Griss you know I don't feel that way towards him, even if we weren't together. I care about him as a friend and if the feelings do go up it won't go further than a little brother."

Grissom nodded, looked at her for a second, then looked back on the road and said. "You're just too beautiful to keep guys from flirting with you and that is something I am going to have to get use to."

She puts her hand on top of his and replied. "Well once I hit thirty they will stay away."

Grissom does a small snort and responded. "Not with the younger guys, that's when their fantasies of a quote...'older'...unquote, woman come into play."

She leans toward him, kisses his cheek, puts her forehead on the side of his head and replied. "Then let them have their fantasies because I have the real deal right here. Every time you see somebody flirt do your mental smirk and think about who I kiss, whose arms I have around during cuddle time, whose shoulder I lay on, who I think about when I am alone and who's in my heart, or better yet give them a real smirk and let them guess why you have it."

He smiled, feeling better, then he cleared his throat and said. "You're right, I'm sorry." He sighed and replied. "The stakes just feel higher now."

She kisses his cheek again, straightens up in her seat and removes her hand, knowing they are closer to the crime scene, which means cops and detectives were there, and they would jump at the chance of spreading around the scene that just happened, then she looks at him and replied. "There are no stakes because you're not betting to lose me. You have to stop thinking the other shoe is going to drop. After being together for almost 5 months I know your work  
schedule, hell I even work the same type of schedule, maybe to a lesser degree but you get the picture." He nods and she continued. "I know how grouchy you can get at times, especially when you have a migraine, and I am still here." She smiled and speaks again. "I am excited about every new step that we take and I kind of said this two months ago but I'll say it again, those other women don't know what they are truly missing."

He stops the vehicle in front of the crime scene, turns it off, looks at her and said with a smirk. "Really? Because it sounded like you already have two things on the con list."

She smiles again and replied. "I wish I can tell you or more like show you a pro, but unfortunately we are at a scene, so you'll have to wait." She winks at him, turns toward her door to get out. Grissom watches her get out of the vehicle with a smile, then he gets out of the vehicle.

When they meet at the back of the vehicle he opens the door, they looked at each other with smiles on their faces and as they turned to get their kits they hear Brass's voice. "Hey guys." They look at him, he smiled at both of them and after they said hi, he nods.

Once they grabbed their kits from the back and Grissom shuts the door, the three of them started walking towards the house.

The moment they were on the other side of the crime scene tape their minds were in work mode as they listened to Brass give them the details of the female victim.

* * *

As they took pictures and collected evidence Grissom could feel that Sara's demeanor was completely different than it had ever been before, especially at a crime scene, now all cases effect each of them in their own way, but there were certain types of cases that effect each of them more than others and he was getting the feeling that this one was a bad one for her.

Once the evidence was collected, all the pictures they needed were taken, the body leaving the scene and going to the morgue, and their things in the back of the vehicle, they get back into the vehicle.

After they shut the doors Sara spoke in a hard tone. "I want to get that bastard."

Grissom sighed, looked at her and said. "Sara...

Sara cuts him off. "I know, don't get ahead of the evidence or make the evidence fit my theory." She looks at him and continued. "But you've had to notice the signs."

The female victim was shot and killed with bruises on her arms and face, which she knew she shouldn't, but she already thinks the husband did it.

Grissom nodded and replied. "I did."

Tears started to come in her eyes when she asked. "How can somebody do that to the person they claim to love?"

His look turned to concern as he said. "I don't know Sara, I wish I had the answer to that." And no matter how much he wanted to comfort her at this moment he knew he couldn't considering where they were.

He mentally shakes his head, continues to look at Sara and saw her look out the window, while she was wiping her tears away. He sighed, started the vehicle and drove to the lab, vowing to help her anyway that he could later.

* * *

They had to stay an extra shift to get this case done but when they finally had enough to get the husband they thought it was worth it and they both loved watching that bastard get cuffed and taken away.

When they left the interrogation room and walked back into the lab she went to the restroom, while he went to his office, knowing that people will get a little suspicious if he stood there and waited for her.

A few minutes later he hears a knock on the door, so he looks up from the paperwork he had in front of him but hadn't written anything yet, cleared his throat and said. "Come in."

The door opened and Sara stands in the doorway, he gives her a little smile and asked. "You ok?"

She sighed and said. "We got the guy right?" Grissom nodded, Sara continued. "Then I am always ok with locking people like that up." Before he could speak, she speaks again. "Shifts been over for a while now so I am going to leave."

He stands up and asked. "You want me to come with you?"

She looks at the stack of paperwork on his desk, looks back at him and said. "It looks like you still have a lot of work, so no it's ok."

"Sara..."

Sara cuts him off. "I'm fine Griss." She gives him a small smile before she turns and leaves the room.

Grissom stares at the empty doorway then sighed as he sat back down, but 10 minutes later he shakes his head, closed the file, puts it back on the stack, grabs his things, walked out of his office and locked the door behind him.

Another 10 minutes he was standing in front of Sara's apartment door with take out from the diner, knowing she hadn't eaten. He took a breath and knocked.

A few minutes later the door opens and Grissom sees Sara wearing sweat pants, a t-shirt and her eyes were red-rimmed from crying, which broke his heart on seeing. Before he could say anything she moves closer to him and wraps her arms around him, he wraps his free arm around her a second later, holding her to him.

When she pulled back from him, he moves his free hand to her cheek and said. "I know that you said your ok to be alone but I couldn't stay away knowing that your hurting." He pauses and said. "Unless you really don..."

She puts a finger to his lips to stop him and said. "You can stay." He smiles as she takes his hand, bringing him inside, and he shuts the door behind him as he walked in.

When it was closed he speaks again. "I also brought sandwiches from the diner."

She shakes her head and replied. "I am not hungry right now, but thank you just the same." He nodded, walks to the kitchen counter to drop off the bag then turns to her as she asked. "Will you just hold me?"

Seeing her this vulnerable was very hard to witness because she was always a strong woman, but he would never deny her request. He nods, takes her hand in his and walked them to the couch.

Once they laid down she was wrapped into his strong arms and tucked into his body, so he could protect and keep her safe.

He kissed her head, ran a hand up and down her back and whispered. "I love you Sara and whatever you need I'll try my best to get it."

She sniffled and replied. "Right now, I just need you."

He kissed her head and responded. "You have me."

She sighed in content, snuggles closer to him, if that was even possible, and before they knew it they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Grissom finds out what happened in her childhood. Please Review.


	28. Her story

AN: Warning: Mention of abuse and Violence. Thank you for the review. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 28: Her story

Hours later Grissom wakes up to a sound he wasn't use to hearing from her. When they started sharing the same bed, just to sleep, he doesn't remember her ever crying in her sleep.

He mentally shakes his head just in time for her to scream, she also tried pushing him away, and not wanting her to fall off the couch, he shakes her shoulders and whispered. "Sara."

She shakes her head, with her eyes still closed and still asleep. "No...get away...No."

Finally Grissom said loud enough. "Honey wake up, it's a nightmare."

She opens her eyes, looks at him and he sees she is confused for a minute then frightened, and before he could speak, she removes herself from his arms fast, walks to her partially opened window, and with her back toward him she said. "Sorry."

Grissom looks at her a little confused and more concerned, then spoke as he got up."Why are you sorry?"

She shakes her head and replied. "I never wanted you to see me like that."

He walks up to her and asked. "So this has happened before?"

She nodded, looked down and said. "A lot and when I am with you I always wake myself up before I scream or cry."

Grissom moves his hand up to put on her shoulders but stops himself a second later, not wanting to frighten her anymore than she already was, then asked. "Why Sara? What happened? This is more than the case isn't it?" She wipes at her eyes as she nodded again then turned around, walked past him and sat back down on the couch.

He took a moment, steeling himself for what he wanted to know, knowing it wasn't going to be easy to hear then turned around, walked back to the couch, sat down next to her, puts his hand on top of hers, uses his free hand to put a finger on her chin to turn her head so she was now facing him, but her eyes wouldn't look at him, so he said softly. "Sara I once told you that you could say anything to me and nothing will change how I feel about you and that still stands. Talk me, I want to help if I can."

She sniffled, moves her eyes to finally look into his and replied. "I don't want to burden you."

He shakes his head and replied. "Since we've been together you've been helping me, now it's time I help you." He moves the free hand to her cheek and used his thumb to wipe a few tears away as he continued. "What happened Honey?" She took a moment to herself as she looked anywhere but his eyes then eventually she looked back into his caring, loving blue eyes, takes a breath, opens her mouth and tells him everything.

As Grissom was hearing tales about her abusive childhood he thought he was going to be sick, and the only thing that his mind came back to, was how can somebody hurt, not only their child but this loving and caring person in general. When he heard her tell him that her mother stabbed her father he didn't know what to feel, he was happy that the abuse from his hands were over but sad that she was put through foster care, which didn't sound like she had a very good time doing that either, and that was one of the reasons why she worked so hard to get to college as soon as she could.

When she stopped speaking and started crying, he wipes her tears away again and just holds her, while she got it all out.

After she calmed down he finally speaks. "I am so proud of you." He saw her look at him a little surprised and before she could talk, he continued.  
"Going through a childhood like that is a traumatic thing and you could have went down so many roads, could have done things that weren't productive or you might have given up." He shivered at that last part then mentally shook his head a second later, never wanting to think that ever again. "But you didn't, you chose to overcome all that happened and look at you now, you are one of the most, if not the most dedicated CSI in the country and has locked up more criminals than anybody could count and on a personal note you helped me find love, now I think all that is pretty amazing."

She gives him a little smile then asked tentatively. "So what I told you..."

He cuts her off. "Still doesn't change how I feel, only that I am more amazed by you." She looks down shaking her head, he smiles, leans closer to her, puts his forehead against her head and whispered. "I love you and what happened with your father shouldn't have happened. I am sorry that it ever did." He pulls back, cups her cheek again, and continued, while looking into her brown eyes. "And know that I would never hurt you like that."

She sniffled, and seeing his eyes were starting to water up, she puts a hand on his cheek and replied. "I do know that. You are the most gentlest man I have ever met." She removed her hand from his cheek, looks down at his hand that was still on top of hers, lifts it up so it was between them then she speaks again as she continued to look at his hand. "Your hands are made to pick up evidence, bugs, books, pens and crossword puzzles." She smirks at the last two things she said, kissed his hand, and looks back at him.

He swallowed as her joking face turned to a more intense one as she finished. "And most of all when your hand is in mine and your arms are around me, you make me feel safe no matter what mood I am in, that's the type of man you are, not the one I grew up with." He cleared his throat as the emotions were building up in him then he leans toward her and kisses her softly. He was going to pull back shortly after that but she deepened it, and while their lips remained locked together they maneuvered, so now she was laying on her back and his back was against the cushions.

After a few minutes they slowed down to little pecks then finally he pulled back, and as he puts his forehead down to hers, he breathed. "Wow, that was some kiss."

She smiled a little as she ran her hand up and down his shirt covered chest and said shyly. "Well kissing you is on the top of my pro list." He pulls back so she could look at him, and she continued. "They affect me like no one else's before."

He smiles, leans down to kisses her forehead, pulls back, looks into her eyes as she opens them back up and he asked with a concern tone. "Will you be you ok?"

"Well I can't tell you that every time we have a case, especially a domestic violence one, that I won't have dreams but now that I know when I do you'll be there to hold me, so overall yeah I will be, is that ok?"

"Me holding you when you need it? It's more than ok."

She smiles and brings his face back down to hers, pecks him on the lips then they move back into the position they were when they fell asleep earlier.

Now with his arms around her again, he kissed her head and said. "We really should eat something."

She sighed in content and responded. "Can we just lay here for a little bit longer?"

He kissed her head again. "Yeah, as long as you want."

She runs her hand up and down the small of his back. "How about forever?"

He chuckles a little. "Sounds perfect to me." He holds her a little tighter and they just laid there in silence.

Unfortunately they couldn't stay there forever because they had to eat when their stomach's started growling, they had chuckled and got up off the couch and headed for the kitchen. When they got there and looked at the sandwiches he had brought they didn't appeal to them anymore, so he made them some grilled cheese sandwiches.

When their quiet but comfortable meal was finished they once again did their cleaning up routine and when that was done, he looked at his watch and noticed he needed to leave so he could shower and change for work.

After grabbing his jacket that was next to the couch on the floor, they walked to the door hand in hand, stopped when they got there, he turns to her and asked. "Do you need time off?"

She shook her head and replied. "I appreciate your concern but no, the best thing I can do is get right back to work."

He looks at her with concern, and before she could continue he talks again. "Alright, I trust your judgment but if you need a break let me know."

She nodded with a small smile and replied. "I will, thank you Griss for being here."

He removes his hand from hers, puts his hand on her cheek, and responded. "Always, Love you and see you at work."

She gives him another smile, this one bigger. "I love you too and yes you will."

He nods then after one more kiss and look he turns back to the door, walks out, and shuts it behind him.

When the door closed he took a breath then walked away, feeling like he fully understood her now and still loved her, in fact more than he did when he first met her, and vowed to protect forever.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: The team goes out and have a little fun. Please review.


	29. Night out with the team

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 29: Night out with the team

May 12, 2001

1 week later

It was toward the end of shift, Grissom just walked into the break room, and Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Greg had stopped talking as they looked at him.  
He gives them a little smile and asked. "Should I be a little suspicious you stopped talking the moment I walked in here?" Sara was sitting on the couch with a smile on her face when she heard his voice, it was hidden behind a forensic magazine she was reading.

They all smiled, shook their heads and Nick replied. "Just worried that you came here to hand out another case, when it was so close to the end of shift."

Grissom nods in understanding then responded. "Actually I came to tell you that you can go early, but if you really want an..." They cut him off by shaking their heads immediately, and he smiled again. "Alright then, it goes to days." They did a sigh of relief then he asked. "So what did I walk in on?"

They all looked at each other, then Catherine answered his question. "We were thinking about going out tonight." Grissom was about to speak, but Catherine continued. "And no we won't do anything to jeopardize our ability to work next shift. We just need to get out and have fun for a few hours, it's been awhile."

He nods again. "Did you figure out where you guys are going?"

Warrick answered Grissom's question this time. "There is a new club Greg was talking about."

As Grissom was walking up to the sink to wash out his coffee mug, he asked again. "Is there an invitation for another person?"

They all stared at his back and even Sara moved the magazine away from her face to turn her attention to him.

When it was still quiet after a few minutes he looks back at them, which they were staring at him like they've never stared before, he raised an eyebrow. "What? You are acting like I've never been out with you guys?"

They took a moment then Nick decided to answer that. "But there is a big difference on going to the diner or the bar than to a club."

Grissom nodded again as he was drying his cup, then as he was walking back to the door he continued. "I get it, you don't want the old man tagging along."

Before anybody else answered, Sara spoke. "Well Griss, I for one would love for you to come."

Grissom stopped in the doorway, looked at Sara for a few seconds, which their moment was interrupted when Catherine speaks. "Yeah me too Griss, it would be nice to see you out of your element."

Greg nodded in agreement with Catherine then replied. "I wouldn't want to miss it, this might be a once in a life time event."

Grissom acts like he is laughing and replied sarcastically. "Ha, Ha, very funny Greg."

The rest of them smiled and did a small chuckle, then Nick nodded and replied. "Ok, we would love to see you there."

"Alright and you're still welcome to leave early." Then he leaves the room, while the rest of them was still a little shocked that he would want to go to a club.

5 minutes later when he was in his office, somebody knocked on his door, so he said. "Come in."

The door opened and Sara walked in, turns to the door once she was all the way in and shuts it.

When she turned to him again they smiled at each other and she said. "I can't believe you want to go."

He shrugs his shoulders and replied. "I feel that we should do something different." He sighed and continued. "They are right though, a club isn't my scene, but it gets you out and having fun and I would like you to have that after the week you had."

Since she's told him about her childhood she's been going through some horrible nightmares, and he was there for her through every one, just like he said he would be. He kind of felt responsible for bringing out the horrors of her childhood, which sparked some of her recent nightmares, but she told him that she couldn't hide that part of her past from him forever if they were basing their relationship on trust and honesty, and after finding reason in her words he agreed. Now he just wanted her to go out and enjoy herself, even if it's only for a few hours.

Grissom could see that Sara was very touched with this suggestion. "Well a club isn't really my scene either, but with you there we can be misfits together and thank you." He smiles with a nod then she sighed and continue. "But with us going out that means..."

She trails off and he continued. "We act like we are single, I know. Just make sure you don't go too crazy with the younger guys."

She smirks and replied. "So its ok if I go a little crazy with them then?" He just shakes his head with a smile, knowing she was only joking. She smiles again and continued with another smirk. "I'll behave, I promise."

"Just have fun, that's what tonight is about."

"I hope you do too." She looks at him in silence for a few minutes, then clears her throat and continued. "I'll see you later."

"Ok." They smile at each other one more time then after another long look she turns and walks out of the office.

When the door shuts he smiles to himself, true the club scene has never been on the top of his to do list, but seeing Sara having a good time will surely be worth it.

He gets up from his seat, picks up his things, turns out any lights that were still on, walks out of his office, locks it, then heads out of the lab to go home and rest before his night out.

* * *

From the moment Grissom left his townhouse till he got to the club and heard the very loud music before he even stepped inside the building, he was wondering what the heck he was doing. But when he stepped inside and started looking around and found the table the gang was at, he smiled when he spotted her. He reminded himself he was doing this for her, no she wasn't a club type of person either, but she wanted to hang out with the group and this is what they chose to do, so she wanted to join in.

He weaves through the people on the dance floor, walked up the 10 steps to the bar/sitting area, and just as he got to the table he heard Catherine say. "Ok pay up boys." He looks at them as the guys exchanged their money over to both of the girls.

Catherine looks at him after taking money from the guys. "Thanks Grissom you just made me fifteen bucks richer."

He raised an eyebrow and asked. "And what did I do, to do that?"

She hands him his beer and replied. "By showing up, the guys didn't think you would." He grabs the beer, looks at the guys, while the girls were smiling.

Warrick and Greg look at him then looked down, Nick was about to speak, but Grissom puts his hand up to stop him and said. "It's all right, I won't hold that against you." Then he smiled. "Sorry to make you lose your money though." They chuckled a little with a nod.

As he took a sip of his beer, while sitting down on the empty chair between Nick and Sara, and despite the dancing music playing and the eclectic energy around the club the air turned a little stiff around the group. He looks at his team and realized they didn't know how to act when he was around them at a place like this, so he said. "Relax guys we aren't at work, and I'm not boss here, enjoy yourselves." They nodded, took a breath and eventually they started to relax as the minutes passed by.

A couple of songs later Nick ask Sara if she wanted to dance, and Warrick asked Catherine. Catherine nodded with a smile and they left the table. Before Sara accepted though, Grissom heard her tell Nick that if he stepped anywhere near her personal space there will be hell to pay, Grissom mentally chuckled and watched them leave, Greg gets up and follows them a few seconds later.

Now alone, Grissom takes another sip of his beer, sets it on the table, gets up from the chair he was sitting on, walks over to the railing and looks down at the dancers, he spots Sara with Nick, and Greg had found a dancing partner close by.

As Grissom was watching the other dancers he wasn't sure what to think of their very close, suggestive dancing, and at this moment he doesn't think he ever felt more out-of-place than he did now, but when he saw Sara laugh, warmness filled his heart. His mission for her was accomplished, she was having fun.  
He saw her look up at him and they smiled at each other, even at a distance they knew they were looking at each other.

After a few seconds he saw her look away from him, he looked to the right and saw Catherine walking to the table, she grabbed her drink, walked up to him and stopped when she was standing next to him then she looks at him and asked. "Not dancing?"

Grissom shakes his head and replied. "This is not dancing music."

Catherine chuckles. "I think those people down there will disagree with you."

He made an objective noise. "They wouldn't know dancing music if they heard it."

She chuckles again and shakes her head. "Ahh the old school type of dancer."

Grissom nodded and said with a smirk. "Proud of it." She smiled then he cleared his throat and asked. "And speaking of dancers where did your dancing partner go?"

She points down to the right of the dancing floor and Grissom sees Warrick dancing with a young woman, he looks back at Catherine and she speaks after a sigh. "I got to tell you ever since my divorce, my personal life has really been in a rut."

He looks at her with sympathy and replied. "I'm sorry Cath."

She shakes her head and responded. "No I am sorry, I don't know why I just told you that."

He frowned and replied. "You know you can tell me anything, Don't you?"

She nodded and started to have tears in her eyes, and just going on instinct he puts his arms around her shoulders then brings her in a hug, which surprised the both of them, but neither one pulled away until they hugged for a few seconds.

As they finally pulled back he gives her a little smile and said. "You'll find the 'one' Catherine, Eddie was the stupid one. Its his loss and he will regret it forever."

She raised an eyebrow and asked. "When did you become this eternal optimist?"

Not that she thought he was always pessimistic, but how his love was, which she didn't know it changed, she really didn't think he had that much optimism in the romance department.

He looks back down at the dancers and saw his 'one' then said. "Just say that I have a new outlook on things."

She steps back from him as he looks back at her, then she said. "Yeah I kind of noticed."

He hides his fear that she knew something and asked. "Noticed what?"

"You seem like you've been happy for a while now, happier then I've seen you before." He was about to talk, but she continued. "And whatever is keeping you that way don't lose it, happiness looks good on you."

She pats him on the shoulder then walks to the table before he could say anything, but he did think. 'I don't plan on it.' Then mentally shakes his head as the rest of team was walking back to the table.

When they were all sitting down again they started talking and laughing.

After an hour and half Grissom clears his throat and said. "I really had fun, but I think it's time for me to head out." They nodded and as he stood up they started exchanging money again, this time all to Sara.

He raised an eyebrow and Sara chuckled. "There was also a bet on how long you would stay."

Greg shakes his head and said with an almost whining tone because he lost 15 bucks tonight. "Yeah and I can't believe Sara had gotten it right both times." Then he looks at Sara and asked. "Do you read his mind or something?"

Sara and Grissom both mentally smiled, knowing the reason why she knew the answers to both bets.

He mentally shakes his head and replied. "Congratulations on your win tonight Sara, I am glad betting for me worked in your favor."

She smiles as she responded. "And with my luck tonight, I don't think I will ever bet against you." They share one of their looks for a second then stopped themselves before it got longer and the rest of them noticed.

He looked back at the team and continued. "Alright I'll see you later at the lab, so you better be ready for shift."

They nodded and one more look between Grissom and Sara happened, he was telling her he wanted her to come over after she got done here, and her look told him she will. Then he walked away and out of the club.

By the time he got to his vehicle he was thankful that his headache had stopped before it got worse.

When he got in and started it, music came through the speakers, but it was a lot different than what was in the club.

He listens to the soothing tone, while closing his eyes and smiled as his mind takes him back to every moment he spent with Sara, including their time in San Francisco, then as his mind comes back into the present he opens his eyes and mentally shakes his head, because he didn't understand why he was still holding back on taking their relationship to the next level.

A few minutes later after coming to a decision, he took a breath and headed home to set up for the next part of their night, hoping he could use more than words now to let her know just how much he loves her.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: As you might have guessed they take their relationship to the next level. Please review.


	30. A loving moment & The morning after

AN: Warning: Suggestive/implied adult behavior. Thanks for the continuing support and reviews. Here is the next chapter, Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 30: A loving moment & The morning after

45 minutes after he got home he heard a knock on the door, he smiled as he looked down at the plates of paste and the lit candle in the middle of the table then he nodded at his handy work, turned and walked to the door.

When he opened it they smiled at each other, he stepped to the side to let Sara in, and when she stepped far enough away from the door he shuts it, turns to look at her and she hadn't moved a step since she walked in. He smiled bigger as he wraps his arms around her from behind, kissed her head and whispered. "So, what do you think?"

She smiles bigger, puts her hands on top of his and replied. "It smells and looks amazing."

He kissed her head again, unwrapped his arms, holds out his left hand and asked. "Shall we?"

She nodded, took his hand and they walk to the dinning room table, where he took her coat and purse, helps her in her seat, pushes her in, then walks to the couch to put her things on the arm of it, walks back to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of wine off the counter, pops the top, and as he was walking back to the table, she smiles at him again and asked. "What's the occasion?"

He pours the wine, sits in his seat, which was across from her, grabbed his glass, held it up and replied. "Can't I just do something nice for my girlfriend?" They both felt tingles going down their spine at that word.

She nodded, reached for her glass, held it up, tipped it toward him, and as they clinked the glasses she responded. "Anytime you like." Then they take a sip.

As they put their glasses back down on the table, Grissom looks at her continued. "I just want you to have a special night."

She replied with love in her eyes and a soft smile on her lips. "It already is, I am with you aren't I?" His heart melts as her heard those words.

After another tender gaze they started eating, while she tells him about her time at the club after he left. When she mentioned she had a lot of dance offers he tried to push a feeling down that washed over him, he was determined to not ruin this night with his over active thinking.

Once dinner was done and the last dish put up after cleaning it, she looks at him and asked. "So what's next on our list? cuddle on the couch, a movie and sleep before shift or cuddling in bed while reading/doing a crossword puzzle then sleep before shift?"

"I have another idea." She raised an eyebrow and slips her hand in his that he was holding out to her.

He leads her to the bedroom, but stops before they get to the closed door then he turns his head to look at her and asked. "Close your eyes." She looks at him curiously but did what he said without speaking. He stands behind her after opening the bedroom door, puts his hands on her shoulders and guides her forward a couple of steps then he leans toward her ear and whispered. "Open." He leans his right shoulder on the door frame as she opened her eyes, he heard her gasp at the sight and sound of his bedroom, there was soft/romantic music coming through the stereo speakers, candles on every surface but the bed and red rose petals littered the floor and bed.

After a few seconds of silence, except the music in the air, he cleared his throat and was about to talk, but was stopped when she turned to him and kissed him, while wrapping her arms around his neck and keeping his back pinned to the door frame. When he got over the shock he wraps his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

Once they needed air they pulled back and he noticed she started to have tears in her eyes. He looks at her worriedly and asked. "What's wrong? Is it too much? Not the right type of music? The flowers and candles bad idea?" She shakes her head as she looked down, he lifts her chin back up a second later, puts his hand on her cheek and asked again. "What is it? I can change or take away anything in that room that doesn't belong, just tell me."

He wipes anther tear away as she replied. "Nobody has ever gone this far for me before, from the dinner to this beautiful sight." She looks back in the room, feeling very overwhelmed by his thoughtfulness.

He kisses her cheek and said in a caring tone. "You deserve it. I want you to have it all, really I just want to make you happy."

She looks back at him and replied. "You already do." He smiles then she continued. "Why now?"

He looks into her eyes. "I feel that we are ready." He cleared his throat, now feeling really nervous. "I mean I feel I am ready, but if you're not really ready we can scrap this whole thing and try another ti..."

She cuts him off with a small chuckle. "Grissom your rambling."

He nods with another small smile. "Yeah, sorry about that. I'm a little nervous."

He sees so much love and tenderness in her gaze as she puts one of her hands on his cheek. "Why? It's just you and me."

"You and me taking a very big step here, or at least that's how I feel about it."

She nods and replied. "True and I agree, but I am with you every step of the way and anything that happens from this point on will not change how I feel about you, alright?" He nods as he sees the truth and trust in her eyes. He leans toward her forehead, kissed it as he closed his eyes and took a breath, if she would have had her hand on his chest she would have felt his heart beating really fast.

After a few minutes he pulls back, holds out his hand and asked. "Can I have this dance?"

"I would be honored."

He takes her hand and walked them to the middle of the room before they start dancing though, he confessed. "I'll admit that I was a little jealous when you told me all about your dancing partners." She looks at him and was about to speak, but he continued before she could. "Not that you danced with them but because I was the only one that didn't get a chance to or could without raising a few eyebrows." He sighed then spoke again. "But than again that's not the type of music I would want to dance to."

She smiles as she said. "Unlike this kind." He smiled with a nod and she continued as she wraps her arms around his neck again. "Well you're my last dance, always will be and I don't want to change anything about this relationship just so I can dance with you one song in front of everybody. I rather have these private moments with you anyways." Once again he was touched by her words.

He wraps his arms around her waist, brings her closer, puts his forehead to hers again and replied. "Me too and I want you to know that I am not ashamed of us and I will gladly tell anybody who's listening the moment you want to go public."

She pulls her head back to look into his eyes and he could tell she was really giving that an honest thought, but then she shook her head and responded. "Not yet, thank you for offering and I know that you're not ashamed, I am not either. I just want to live in our own little bubble for a bit longer, I am not ready for the changes that could come if we go public." He nods in understanding then after a peck on the lips they start dancing in silence, except for the music in the background.

As the songs changed the look in their eyes got longer then they started staring at each other lips, while both started to wonder who was going to make the first move. Finally after a few more minutes Grissom gets bold, and when he kissed her it was one of his more passionate kisses that made both of their hearts skip a beat and their knees go weak.

When he finally pulls back he puts his forehead against hers again to regain his breath and when he did, he spoke in almost a whisper. "Sara, I should warn you it's been awhile." He pulls his forehead back, watched her swallow as she looked down, which made him think she probably got the same feeling he did when he thought of her being with other men, but as soon as that thought crossed his mind he mentally shakes his head, trying once again to not ruin this night/moment, he was the one here not anybody else.

He puts his finger to her chin to lift her head up, and when he looked into her eyes he said with confidence. "But what we will be sharing, nobody else will make me feel the way that I do when I am with you."

He wiped a tear from her cheek as she asked. "How do you know? we've nev..."

He takes both of her hands, brings them up to his lips, kissed them as he cuts her off. "Because I love you like no another woman before." He brings one of her hands up to his heart, puts it there and continued, while looking into her eyes. "They've never touched me here like you have, like you do every single day by just looking at me."

He saw her visibly relax and as she was leaning toward him she said. "It's been awhile for me too, but with you here I know I'll be safe and ok."

He puts his hand on her cheek to finish guiding her and before their lips touched he whispered. "Always."

Before they knew it they were in bed, under the covers and before they took the last moment before there was no point of return, he pulls back from the latest passionate kiss they had just shared, she opens her eyes slowly and sees his smile as he speaks. "You're so beautiful." She smiles back at him then puts a hand on his cheek, rubs her thumb up and down it.

He could feel her tremble a little, so he looks at her with concern as he puts his hand on top of hers and before he could ask, she shakes her head. "I'm fine, don't worry."

He looks deep into her eyes to make sure she was really ok and after she does a short nod with another smile, he takes her hand from his cheek, kissed it, moved so he was now above her then slips his fingers from his right hand through hers as she brings her left hand up to his cheek.

As they looked deep into each other's eyes again they knew that this was it. Other people may have been their first's but as far as they were concerned they were each other's last, nobody else will claim the other again, at least that's what they were both thinking. They continued to look at each other as he lays their hands down on the pillow, then moves his lips down to hers. Their eyes close at the last second and when the moment their lips finally touched they became connected in more ways than one, and it was just the two of them showing their love for one another.

* * *

It was hours later and Grissom started to open his eyes. He was laying on his side with his arm around her shirt covered stomach, and he smiled as he saw her still asleep then he lifted his head up, turned his body to look at the clock on the nightstand and saw that they still had an hour before they had to get out of bed and get ready for work.

He turns his body back around to look at her and moves his arm from her stomach, propped his elbow on the mattress, puts his head on his palm and  
just watched her sleep, while his heart was filling up with so much love. He hasn't had a more romantic night in his life and it was all because of this beautiful woman.

Any intimate moment he shared with anybody else paled in comparison to how it was with her. He already had a feeling they would be passionate together, just because of how they had already felt for one another, but never thought that their connection would be deeper than it had already been.  
It was a little scary for him to feel this stronger love for her coursing through him and he knew it would be a typical Grissom move to walk or run far away from it, but looking at her now he had no desire to do either, he wanted to embrace it and her. He smiled as he thought of that and just as he was about to put his free arm around her waist she started to stir, so he moved his hand to her cheek instead and used his thumb and ran it up and down it.

She took a moment before opening her eyes, just absorbing his touch.

When she did open them he sees her loving gaze and he wanted to know how she was feeling and what she was thinking, but instead of asking either question he said one of the most typical words in any language. "Hi."

She chuckled and a tingle went to his heart as he heard that sound, then she takes the hand that was on her cheek, slips her fingers through his and replied. "Hi."

He smiles bigger, leans down, kisses her softly on the lips, pulls back, puts his head back on the palm of his hand and asked. "You ok?"

She smiled, tugged his arm so he would move closer to her, and once he lays down on his side so they were facing each other they intertwined their feet and she responds. "I'm more than ok." She took a moment then sighed in content and continued. "I didn't think it would be like that." He looked at her with a worried expression, like he did something wrong, but his fears went away when she smiled at him again. "It was so passionate yet loving and it felt like we went a deeper level, I never experienced that before." She shook her head and as she looked down. "I am not making much sense am I?" He had to smile at that because once again they felt the samething and it was just another reminder that convinced him how right they were for each other.

He leaned toward her, kissed her forehead, places his forehead against hers, closed his eyes and replied. "You make perfect sense because I felt it too." He did a deep sigh and repeated. "Man did I feel it." He was so racked with emotion that he did an involuntary shiver then he feels her arms wrap around him and they hold each other for a few minutes in silence just enjoying this closeness.

When he pulls back it was just enough to look back into her eyes and he said. "I hope you know this isn't all I expect from us now, just being with you makes me feel better, I don't want to lose anything that's truly us."

She smiled at his words, puts her hand up to his bare chest and slides it so her palm could feel his heartbeat, she looks into his eyes and replied. "Nothing is being lost here, we are still us and will continue to be us, just with a deeper connection and another level to explore...more." Both their eyes were sparkling as she continued. "And I knew before we even started dating that it wasn't about getting me into bed."

He puts his hand over hers and asked. "You did?"

"Yes." She looked at their hands for a minute then looks back up at him and said. "Remember your last night in San Francisco when I asked you in?"  
He nodded and she continued. "When you declined I knew."

"Knew what?"

"That what we were building actually meant something to you and that despite what a part of you wanted to do, you held back and walked away."

He raised an eyebrow and asked. "You were testing me?"

She shook her head, slips her hand out from under his and puts it on his cheek. "Not really testing you pre se it was more like testing us, I just had to know for myself where we stood and that this was really the start of something special and not just building moments for the ultimate goal."

He shakes his head, takes her hand from his cheek, kissed it, looked into her eyes and replied with complete honesty. "I've always thought that this was the start of something special and I'll admit a part of me wanted to stay that night just to see what would happen, but I knew that if it would have progressed  
I would have felt like I used you and if I had felt like that, I think our relationship would be so much different and it would have probably taking us more years to get to this moment because of all the guilt I would be feeling."

As she was looking at him after he just bared his heart out he kind of felt nervous on what she was thinking, but was relieved when she just smiled and replied. "Then I am glad we waited." He sighed in relief and she continued. "Despite on wanting you to come in and see where the night would have taken us."

"So you didn't know where it would have lead either?"

"Knew? no, but could it have ended in bed? there was a great possibility." He was a little shocked on that revelation and she continued before he could talk. "I felt this strong connection toward you from the beginning and even though I am glad we waited, there wouldn't have been a guarantee that I would have stopped things if there was a chance because if I had a choice on one night with you or not at all, I would have chosen one night. But then I would have probably felt guilty of feeling like I used you." He felt her hand slip away from him and saw her look down, embarrassed that she had become so honest with him.

After hearing her say that he was glad that he walked away because with all the guilt they would've felt it would have surely taken them longer to get here, or there was a possibility they may had not gotten here at all. He stopped a shiver before it came when he thought that, he couldn't imagine them not being together now.

He gets out of his own thoughts, kissed her head, brings her closer in his arms and whispered. "Then walking away from temptation back than was the best move we could have made because I am glad we built a solid foundation before we got here. I'll take all that we have now over just one night anytime, if it would have come down to that."

He felt her kiss his shoulder and replied. "Me too."

They hold each other for a few minutes in silence, then he pulls back, puts his hand back on her cheek, looks into her eyes and said. "I really do love you."

She smiles and as she leaned toward him she replied. "I love you too."

Their lips touched and they kissed.

After a few minutes they pull back a little out of the breath then she speaks when she could. "How much longer till we have to get up?"

He looks at the clock, looks back at her and said. "About 30 minutes." Then he sees the mischievous look in her eyes and asked with a smile. "Why? What do you have in mind?"

She smiles and her response to that question was bringing his lips back to hers, and the moment their lips touched they became lost in one another again, only building on the deep love they already have for the other.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked the chapter. More to come, and more surprises along the way, so stayed tune. Please review.


	31. Moving in?

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 31: Moving in?

August 17, 2001

3 months later

Grissom stepped into his townhouse with the sound of music playing and the smell of breakfast in the air. He sets his briefcase down, puts his keys in his pocket and turns his attention to the woman who was at the stove oblivious to him coming in, the music volume was low but high enough she didn't hear him come in. He was ok with that for the moment because he just loved looking at her, especially when she is putting all her attention to her task, and it didn't matter what it was she was doing.

Things had only gotten better in the last three months and they didn't lose what made them so connected in the first place, they still talked, cuddled, read and watched TV, they were just enjoying another aspect of their relationship.

He sighed in content with a smile, walked up to the counter then cleared his throat as he got closer. He watched her get a little startled as she looked his way, she turns to the radio that was on the counter and turned the volume down real low then he said with another small smile. "Sorry."

She shakes her head and replied. "It's ok." Then she looks down at the item in his hand and continued. "I see Catherine didn't listen to you, did she?"

He sets the plate of birthday cake on the counter, shakes his head and replied. "Nope, but does she ever?"

Since today was his birthday, and even though all week he told the team not to make a big deal about it, they threw him a mini party with a chocolate birthday cake.

She chuckled a little then he continued with a grudging tone. "It wasn't that bad, but I did miss something or should I say someone." His gaze turned to tenderness as he moved around the counter, he walked up behind her as she turned her attention back to the stove to get the pancakes and eggs on a plate then he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissed her head and said. "You." Since she had court today she didn't have to go to work.

She smiled, puts her hands over his for a few seconds and replied. "Well now we can have a birthday breakfast together and personally, I enjoy having breakfast alone with you."

She turns around, he pecks her on the lips then replied. "Me too."

She runs her hand down his clean-shaven cheek then gets out of his arms, grabs his plate, walks to the table, sets it down in his spot, looks back at him, which he was still standing there, looking at her with one of his loving looks.

She raised an eyebrow and asked. "What?"

He smiles bigger and replied. "And do you know what else I enjoy?" She shakes her head as he walks up to her again, this time putting his hand on her cheek and looking her up and down. When he looks back into her eyes he continued. "Seeing you in my bathrobe, I could get use to this."

She looks down blushing as she said. "Sorry I forgot my robe when I was packing a few things."

They don't officially live together so when they go over to either of their places they always pack a bag.

When Grissom didn't respond to that she looked back at him and he was looking at her with an unreadable look this time, so she touched his shoulder and said. "Griss?" He mentally shook his head and she asked. "You ok?"

He cleared his throat and replied "Yeah."

She looks at him for a few seconds, not sure what was going on with him, but nods anyways and asked. "What would you like to drink?"

He smiled and responds. "Juice please." Sara nodded again and went to do her next task as Grissom sat down at the table. When she sets the glass of juice next to him he looks up at her and said. "You didn't have to do this, but it looks and smells good."

Sara looks at him nervously and replied. "Well try it and see if it tastes as good as it smells then."

She wasn't much of cook when they started dating and she still wasn't, but she did know how to do a few more things in the kitchen because he had taught her, but this was the first time since they've been together that she cooked something without his supervision.

He gives her another tender look then looks down at his food, grabs his fork, picks up some eggs then took a bite. When he got done chewing, he swallowed it, looks up at her again and responded. "It's really good, no need to worry." He watched her do a sigh of relief then she kissed his forehead and walked back into the kitchen to clean up her mess while he ate.

A couple of minutes later Grissom looks up from his plate and watches her sit down across from him with her own small plate then she started eating.  
Every few minutes he would look back up and watch her finally her eyes locked with his and she saw the same unreadable look he was giving her a few minutes ago, so she asked with a smile. "What?"

He looks down at his plate as he played with his fork for a few seconds then he cleared his throat, looked back at her and speaks. "When I said that seeing you in my bathrobe was a good sight, I also meant you being here when I got home was a good sight too. It really gives me comfort and joy knowing you would be here when I get home from work and I can't believe I haven't asked this before, but than again this is me, moving slow is my style." He stopped for a minute while she grabbed her juice, which he was glad that she was letting him get this out without interrupting him.

After he cleared his throat again he continued. "I would like you to move in here, permanently." He let out the breath he had been holding, finally able to get over his nervousness, this was the first time he ever asked somebody to move in with him, and it was a little daunting but asking her felt so right.

He gets out of his thoughts when he heard her coughing. He gets up with concern, walked over to her side of the table, runs his hand up and down her back and asked. "Sara." She holds up one finger, indicating one minute, and he nodded still rubbing his hand up and down her back.

When she calmed down she said with a light chuckle. "Sorry, wrong pipe."

He finally relaxed a little, grabbed one of the empty chairs, pulls it to him, sits down, takes her hand and replied. "I guess a question like that can have that effect, sorry."

She shakes her head with a smile then she loses it a few seconds later, which got Grissom a little nervous, but before he could talk she talks first. "How long have you thought about this?"

He swallows and replied a little shyly. "Since I walked in and saw you standing in front of the stove." He saw she was about to speak so he continued after squeezing her hand. "But that doesn't mean I am not sincere about this." Then he smiled and with more confidence as he continued. "I really do want this and I am hoping you do too." After a few seconds Grissom's nerves was about shot when she didn't answer and when she looked down his heart started to break a little as he said. "Oh."

He was going to take his hands off hers but she squeezed them, looks back at him and said. "Griss it's not like that." She took a breath and continued. "This is a huge step." She stopped again for a second then continued. "I know that I am here most the of time anyways, but living together and staying here for a few days is a lot different, I feel I need a little time to think about it, alright?"

He couldn't lie and say that he wasn't a little disappointed but he understood, so he cleared his throat, nodded and replied. "Yeah it's alright."

He gives her a little smile, takes his hands out of hers, stood up, puts the chair he was sitting in back in place and just as he was about to walk to the other end of the table to grab his plate, he stops when he feels that she grabbed his hand. He looks back down at her and it looked like she was about to cry, so his look changed to concern as he puts his hand on her cheek and asked. "Honey, What's wrong?"

She shakes her head as she stands up, so she was eye level with him and said. "Grissom I love you ok, me saying no isn't about how I feel about you, about us." Grissom was about to speak, but she puts a finger to his lips to stop him. "We have something so good and I strongly believe that the reason is because we have own space when we need it and I am afraid that if we live together now things will fall apart." Tears started to come down her face as she continued with her emotions still on display. "And I don't want to lose you, I can't, not now."

He shakes his head, kissed her forehead, brings her in his arms, holds her as he replied. "You won't Sara, what you said makes a lot of sense and I respect your decision." He pulls back, puts his hand back on her cheek as she sniffled and he continued, looking into her eyes. "Honestly take all the time you need."

She nodded and they both wiped her tears away, and before she could speak again she heard her alarm from her phone go off, she looks at him and said. "I have to leave and get ready for court."

He nodded in understanding, kissed her forehead and said. "Alright."

They pull back from each other, and while she went into the bedroom to get changed so she could go to her apartment, he was cleaning up the dishes.

A few minutes later he looks up from wiping the table down, they look at each other then she said with a smile. "I love you, I'll see you later?"

He could sense she was a little unsure about later, so he nods and replied with a small smile of his own. "Yeah, come by when you get done and we'll watch a movie or something." She nodded and when she got to the door with her purse and jacket he speaks again. "Sara." She turns to him and he continued. "I love you too." She gives him another smile then walks out of the door.

When it clicked shut he sighed and shook off the small sting. It felt like a set back but it wasn't the end of the world or their relationship, and it wasn't like he planned weeks and weeks to ask her, they will get past this.

His thoughts get interrupted when his phone vibrates in his pocket, he pulls it out, opens it up and smiles at the text. 'Happy Birthday, Honey. Did you get your birthday card I sent you? Hope you have a good one, come visit soon, love you.'

He texts back. 'Thank you mom, I did, I will and I love you too.' After he puts the phone back in his pocket, and knowing he wouldn't be able to take a nap, he walked to the spare room that he used as an office/storage.

When he got into the doorway of the room he saw how cramped it looked, the bookshelves were overflowing with books and empty containers were he usually puts his insects in, a desk that was covered with stacked papers, and on the floor against the wall there were staked boxes, some empty and some had things he had collected through the years. He thought this would be a good chance to clean it and just as he thought that another thing came to his mind on what she said 'Their own space', a light bulb went off, he smiled as a new plan began to form in his mind, and if it didn't work then least the room would be cleaned.

Hours later he was still in the room when he heard a knock, the door opening then heard Sara's voice. "Grissom?"

"Back here."

He looked at the stack of forensic magazines he had in his hand and tossed the ones he didn't want anymore and put the others on a shelve with the books.

He turned around to look in the doorway when he heard her say. "What's going on? Why is there boxes by the door?"

He gives her a shy look and replied. "I figured I could take some of the stuff to a storage unit so there will be more room in here."

She leaned her shoulder on the door frame, while crossing her arms over her chest and asked with a raised eyebrow. "For what?"

He gave her another shy look, took a breath and started to explain. "Ok I know that you said 'we' need our own space but I think you were mostly referring to yourself and so I thought that this room could be your own space, you can turn into anything you like." He swallowed when he saw her emotions change then he continued. "I'll make room and put some of the bookshelves in the living room and you can keep this room an office with your own books and things, or a sitting/reading room or even an entrainment room, whatever you like." He saw her wiping tears away and he shakes his head and said. "Or not, maybe it was a bad..."

She finally cuts him off as she walked up to him. "That is a very sweet idea." He gives her a smile, she puts a hand on his cheek and said looking into his eyes. "But what about your space?"

He puts a hand over hers, that was on his cheek and replied. "If I need space I'll go to the bedroom, the park, the amusement park, hell I'll even go to the office and lock my door if I need to get away."

She chuckles a little then said in a more serious tone. "You really want this don't you?"

"Only if you do, I thought I would try one more thing, but if you're not fully convinced and you still want to wait then we will, I..."

She cuts him off again. "Let's do it."

He gets a very big smile on his face and asked. "Really?"

She wraps her arms around his neck and said. "Yeah" She took a breath and continued. "It's kind of scary, but if you have so much faith in this, in us then it's got to be worth something."

He puts his forehead to hers, closed his eyes, sighed in content and replied. "Us is worth everything to me, you mean everything to me."

"Same to me." They hold each other for a few minutes in silence then she pulls back, steps from his arms to stand in the middle of the room and asked. "So anyway that I want it?"

He turns to look at her back, but stayed were he was and answered. "Yes."

She took a few more minutes thinking then replied. "Well maybe if we put a smaller bookshelf in here, split the shelve room we can add another desk."

He finally walks up behind her, wraps his arms around her waist then asked. "Two desks? Why do you need that?"

She turns her head over her shoulder to look at him and replied. "One for you." He was about to open his mouth but she continued before he could. "Then when either one of us needs a little space then we can ask the other to politely leave the room." She turns around in his arms to get a better look at him and continued. "I don't want you giving up anything because of me."

He shook his head and replied with smile. "I'll be gaining you and that's worth more than this room."

She puts her hand back on his cheek and responded. "That's sweet, but just the same I am going to stick with what I said."

He leans toward her, pecks her on the lips, pulls back and said. "Ok." then he smiles again and continued. "You amaze me you know that?"

This time she kisses him and replied. "And don't you forget it." They chuckle then she continued. "Oh, I forgot to give you something but since it's still your birthday, technically I didn't." He raises an eyebrow as she walked out of the room then he followed her out into the living room and watched her grab something from her shoulder bag.

She walks up to him, hands him a gift that was wrapped. "Happy Birthday, Griss." He looks at her with an appreciated gaze, takes it from her then unwraps it.

When the paper was off he gasped as he held a first edition of one of his favorite poetry books. He looks at her speechless but his eyes showed every emotion he felt as she looks at him with a tender gaze.

After a few minutes he finally speaks. "Thank you so much Sara."

She walks closer to him, wraps her arms around his neck and replied. "You are so welcome babe."

That was the first time that she had used an endearment and he kind of liked it, and wouldn't mind hearing it again.

He brings her closer to him and kissed her, showing her with that kiss that her answer to her moving in, the book and herself in general meant everything to him, it was definitely a happy birthday, the first and hopefully many more they will be sharing together.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: They celebrate Sara's birthday. What do they do? find out soon. Please review.


	32. A day out

Warning: Suggestive/implied adult behavior. Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 32: A day out

September 16, 2001

About one month later

Grissom wakes up with his arm around the woman he loves, he smiles and while he watches her sleep,  
he thinks about what they have been up to this last month.

After she had said yes about living with him they slowly started moving her things into his townhouse,  
not only for him to have time to rearrange a few things to fit some of her stuff and to put other things in storage, but also she had already signed up for another month on her apartment and she wanted use up that time as much as possible so it didn't seem like she wasted money. So technically they didn't count their living together till she had everything she wanted in his place, and that last piece of item was a lamp that she had put on her desk, which was yesterday.

His mind comes back to the present then he kissed her cheek and slowly got out of bed, wearing just his sweatpants.

After he got done in the bathroom he walked into the kitchen and started preparing Sara's birthday breakfast, just like she did for him. Even though she didn't think much of her birthday, and no one at the lab knew when it was except for him, he loved it because if it wasn't for her birth he feels he would have been alone forever and that's something he never wanted to experience again or ever think about.

He mentally shakes his head from that depressing thought and proceeded with making breakfast.

When he was done cooking he put the food, which was eggs, pancakes and toast, on a plate then sat the plate and her coffee mug on a tray. He picked the tray up, walked to the dinning room table, took a flower out of the vase that was in the middle of the table, laid it down next to her plate and walked into the bedroom.

He sets the tray on the night stand that was on her side, which was the left, walks up to bed, puts his hand on her cheek, leans down, kissed her forehead and whispered. "Sara, honey time to get up." She groaned and stretched as her eyes were opening slowly. When they were open he smiles at her then said. "Good morning or should I say afternoon."

She smiled back at him and replied. "Good afternoon. What are you doing up?"

He smiled again, turns back to the tray, lifted it up, turned back to her and responded. "I made you breakfast for lunch."

As she sits up, he puts the tray over her lap and she asked. "Thanks, but what's the occasion?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you forgot when your birthday is?"

She sighed as she replied. "Oh right, my birthday." She picks up the flower, looks at him then continued. "And didn't I tell you I didn't want you to fuss over it?"

He frowned, took her hand and replied. "And didn't I tell you that I find this day to be one, if not, the best day of my life because you came into this world on this date."

She looks down shyly at his words then whispered. "Well when you put it that way."

He chuckles a little, kissed her hand, released it, and as he was getting on the other side of the bed he asked. "So what do you want to do today?"

She takes a sip of her coffee, while watching him get under the covers then replied. "Is staying right here an option?"

He gets comfortable in bed, shakes his head and responded. "Maybe for a little bit but not all day."

She smiles. "Really?" He nods then she puts her hand on his cheek to bring him closer to her because the tray was still over her lap, and kissed him passionately. When they pulled back she speaks after catching her breath. "How about now?"

He rubs his nose against hers, pulls back with a chuckle and replied. "As tempting as that is, I want to take you out. We don't get to do that very much." For her birthday he was willing to take a chance at going out.

She nodded, straightens up in bed, and after sighing in defeat she asked. "Ok so what do you have in mind?"

He watches her as she starts eating then after a few minutes of thinking he said. "We could go to a movie and dinner later this evening before shift, or once you get done eating we can go to the amusement park that's still open."

He kind of got excited about the last thing he said, its been awhile since he had ridden a rollercoaster because ever since him and Sara became an official couple she had been his distraction from the horrors of the job.

His thoughts get interrupted when she speaks. "You sounded excited about the last thing you said."

He shrugs it off and replied. "This is your day, you choose."

She takes a few minutes then smiles. "Let's go."

His eyes get that little, excited sparkle in them and asked. "Really?"

She nods with a chuckle and replied. "Yeah, why not."

"Alright we will leave when you are ready and how about before we go there, we'll stop at the book store, I'm sure you'll find a few books that you like."

She reached for his hand, squeezed it and said. "Thank you."

He nods and replied. "No problem."

After another long look she goes back to eating.

He watches her for a few minutes then grabs his glasses, crossword puzzle and pen from the top of his nightstand, then started working on the puzzle while she ate.

* * *

Once they left the townhouse a few hours later they went to the book store and spent a good 20 minutes there before he bought three books for her, which she tried to object and told him she could buy them herself, but he just reminded her that it was her day to be spoiled, she just smiled and allowed his sweet gesture to take place.

When they got to the amusement park they just took in the sights, sounds and smell then after a while they started riding some of the rides, and even though he didn't get to hold her hand while they were out walking he relished holding her hand in the roller coaster, despite not needing to.

When the coaster they were on came to a stop, they got out smiling then she asked him what he wanted to do next and he just told her to follow him. When he stopped at the ring toss game he paid to play and tried to win her a stuffed animal. He didn't get it the first two times and Sara told him it was ok but he was determined to get her one. Finally the third time he won her a medium-sized stuffed brown and white boxer.

He takes it from the guy after saying Thank You, turns to Sara, holds it out and said. "Here you go."

She smiled, while taking it and replied. "Thank you." He nods and she continued. "Now what?"

They stepped to the side to get out-of-the-way of other people then he asked. "You want something to drink or eat?"

"I could use a water and how about some popcorn." He nods and was going to lean in and to kiss her but stopped himself when he remembered where they were then pulled back and started walking toward the concession stands. As he was walking away he heard her tell him that she will be were the tables were and he looks back and nods, showing her he heard what she said.

When he got the items and walked in the area she said she would be at he noticed she wasn't there, so he just decided to stay there and wait for her, thinking she really had to go to the restroom or else she wouldn't have gone here.

He puts the popcorn down on the table and sets one water bottle next to it, and just as he was about to take a drink out of the water bottle he had in his hand he heard. "Uncle Gil!" He looks straight ahead and sees Lindsey running up to him.

He made sure the popcorn was standing in front of the second water bottle then bends down a little to hug her when she was near him, as they were pulling apart he asked. "Where is your mother?"

The 9-year-old, blond-haired little girl responded. "I saw you standing there and mom said that I could come and see you while she gets me a pretzel."

Grissom nodded and after they talked for a few minutes he heard Catherine's voice. "Well it looks like Gil Grissom does have fun every once in a while." She walks to the table with the pretzel and two water bottles, she sets both of them down and Lindsey gets on the stool and starts eating.

He smiled and replied. "Well you know how sometimes rollercoaster's just call my name."

After he stopped talking he looked over Catherine's shoulder and saw Sara walking up to them and his heart started pounding, then he watched her stop when she realized who he was talking to. He saw her look at her stuffed puppy, and knowing it was too big to hide anywhere, also knowing Catherine will probably ask questions that she didn't want to answer, she handed it off to a little girl, which made the little girl happy, but Grissom was a little sad she had to do that to cover for them.

As Sara continued to walk over to them he concentrated on Catherine again when she asked. "Hey Griss, are you paying attention?"

He nods and replied. "You asked if anybody was with me when the rollercoaster's were calling my name and the answer to your question is no."

It broke his heart to say that but he had to.

Catherine nodded just as Sara walked up to them and said. "Hey Griss, Catherine, Lindsey."

Lindsey said hi then went back to her food, Lindsey had been in the lab to see the team a few times so she knew of Sara but didn't really have conversations with her.

Grissom and Catherine look at Sara and Catherine asked. "What are you doing here?" Before Sara could speak Catherine continued after a gasp. "Are you here on a date?"

Sara cleared her throat and tried to give away the least bit of information as possible, but not fully lying. "You could say that."

Catherine cringed and replied. "That doesn't sound to great."

Sara shook her head and continued to bend the truth. "It really wasn't, it didn't take me very long to end that one, I was just leaving when I saw you guys." Grissom raised an eyebrow as he saw her show a small smirk on her lips.

Catherine sighed, opened the cap of her water bottle and responded. "It's really hard to find a good man these days."

While Catherine was taking a drink Sara and Grissom looked at each other from the corner of their eyes as Sara replied. "I'm sure there are a few out there."

Catherine puts the cap back on her water and responded. "Well when you find one of the few, send him my way and I'll do the same for you."

Grissom watched Sara smile, nod, then she turns her head toward him, and to keep up appearance she asked. "So what brought you out in the sun?"

Instead of getting to answer though, Catherine did the honors. "His love for rollercoaster's."

Sara nodded and asked with a smirk. "What? Couldn't find anybody with the same type of love?"

He smirks back. "I'm sure there are a few out there, I just haven't found her."

She stops the purse of her lips, the eyebrow raise and crossing her arms over her chest before she could do any of her favorite actions. Grissom could see her struggle for reacting to that and mentally smiled, they looked back at Catherine before she saw their interaction was more than what they were showing.

Before any other words were said between the three of them, Lindsey's voice was heard. "Can we go to the mall now, mom?"

Catherine nodded, looked back at Sara and Grissom and said. "Well I wish I can stay and chat but I promised to take Lindsey to the mall, enjoy the rest of your evening's."

Sara just nodded, but Grissom nodded and replied. "It's ok, have fun, I will and see you at work tonight."

Catherine nodded again and after Lindsey said bye to Sara and Grissom, mother and daughter left, taking their water and trash with them.

When Sara and Grissom couldn't see them anymore they let out the air they felt like they were holding in, looked at each other and did the only thing they could think of doing, which was laugh.

Once they calmed down he asked. "You done here or do you want me to get you another stuffed puppy?"

She was touched by his gesture, but shook her head and replied. "No it's ok and yes we can leave." Then she smirks and continued. "Unless there is rollercoaster you want to ride one more time."

He shook his head, grabbed the items from the table then they left, and tossing the popcorn away before they got to enjoy it. The unexpectedness of seeing Catherine ruined their appeal of it.

On the way home they stopped to get Chinese for later and once they were in the safety of the townhouse he puts the food on the counter and meets Sara on the couch, sighing as he sat down next to her.

They look at each other while thinking of the events that happened earlier, then he said while shaking his head. "That was a close one." She nodded back in agreement.

He looked down at his hands, she puts a hand on his arm and asked with concern. "What wrong?"

He sighed again, looked at her and replied. "I don't like deceiving them, especially Catherine, and I know we can trust them but I've always learned that the more people who know a secret the more likely it is bound to get out and I am not willing to risk your job on it."

She waits for a few seconds then asked. "What if I am?" He looked at her and she was biting her lip nervously, he was about to talk but she continued before he could. "If it relieves your guilt of not telling them then I will march down there and resign on the spot, so you can tell everybody."

Touched by her gesture, he puts a hand on her cheek, shook his head and replied. "Thank you, but no, the lab needs you." He sighed for the third time then continued. "And I would do it but I am not re..."

She puts a finger to his lips to stop him and. "I know your not ready to call it quits, I get it, and I also know we both want to stay on the same shift. What else could we do?"

He wraps his arm around her shoulders, brings her closer, kissed the top of her head and replied. "I guess nothing, keep it as is right now. I just had to get what I was thinking out."

She puts hand on his chest and replied. "I understand."

He kissed her head again and whispered in her hair. "I knew you would."

After a few minutes of silence he asked with a smirk, after remembering what Catherine and Sara were talking about. "So am I one of the few good men out there?"

She lifts her head up from his shoulder, leans her head back to get a better look at him, puts her hand on his cheek and replied. "You are the best man that I have ever met." He smiles, leans down and kisses her softly on the lips.

When they pulled back, he said as he was looking into her eyes. "I believe there was a place you wanted to stay in all day."

She smiles, getting his meaning, and replied with a smirk. "And I believe you had your chance earlier."  
He watches her get up from the couch then she stated walking toward the bedroom but stops in the doorway and leans her back against the door frame as she continued. "But since it's my birthday I can make an exception."

He smiles, gets up off the couch, walks up to her, puts his hand on her cheek and said. "I love you."

She grabs the front of his shirt to bring him closer and replied. "I love you too."

They kissed passionately, while her back was still against the door frame.

When they pulled back she gives him another smile, grabs his hand then leads him into the bedroom, and he shuts the door behind him.

* * *

Hours later after they had rested and ate they were lounging in bed for a bit before they had to get up and get ready for work. He was laying with his back against the headboard, she was sitting between his legs with her shirt covered back against his bare chest, he had his arm wrapped around her waist and she had her hand on top of his hand with their fingers intertwined.

He kissed her temple and asked. "Did you have a good birthday?"

She smiled, squeezed his hand and replied. "I could have done nothing but lay in your arms all day and it would have been the best birthday that I've had in a long time, so thank you for what you did today."

"I am sorry you lost your puppy, though."

"I made a little girl happy so that was kind of cool and maybe some day I'll get another one."

He locked that information in his head then continued. "Well I don't have another stuffed puppy lying around, but I think I can give you something else." He released her waist after she unclasped their hands, she moved forward so he could lean and open the night stand drawer, he reached into it to grab the item then shuts the door, gets comfortable again, holds out the box and said. "Happy Birthday, Sara."  
She looked at he box with a cautious feeling, and he must have seen her look because he just smiled and continued. "It's not what you think it is." He knew they weren't ready for that step yet so he understood her feeling when she saw the size of the box.

She looks up at him then back at the box, takes it from him, opened it, then puts her free hand up to her lips after looking at the beautiful, silver, butterfly bracelet.

He watches her look back at him, he puts his hand up to her cheek to wipe a tear away then grabs the box, takes the item out, took her arm, clasped it around her wrist, brings her hand up to his lips and kissed her wrist.

They looked into her eyes, and before he could say anything he watched her scoot forward so she was really close to him then kissed him.

When they pulled back slowly she changes her position so she was now sitting on his lap sideways with her feet on the bed then she laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She kissed his neck and finally speaks. "Thank you, babe."

He turns his head to kiss her forehead and replied. "You are very welcome, honey." He puts his forehead against hers, they close their eyes as they sighed in content, and just sat there holding each other, not wanting to move from this spot anytime soon, while she thinks she didn't have that bad of a birthday either.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Grissom goes through tough time during and after a case they work on, Sara is there for him and wants to know why it was bothering him so much. Please review.


	33. A very dark Day

AN: Warning: This is a sad one. Grissom maybe a little OC but keep in mind that it is an anniversary of a very dark day for him. I hope I did his emotions justice, considering I've never seen him this emotional before. Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 33: A very dark Day

September 26, 2001

10 days later

Grissom was sitting at his desk doing the much dislike task of paperwork, or at least he was trying to. He couldn't concentrate since he's been here before shift, in fact he didn't even want to get out of bed. And the person who was sleeping next to him wasn't even the reason for that, it was the date. He still remembers the details about that day.

When he was younger he didn't think about the actual date he lost his father, he thought about how sad he was that the man who he looked up to wasn't around anymore, which was pretty much everyday, so it wasn't one specific date that he was sadder than the others. But as he got older and was slowly healing from that type of loss, it was that one day of the year that stuck out like a sore thumb and he wanted to escape it. However, no matter what he did, he couldn't.

What he wanted to do on this date varied from year to year. Like today, there were times where he just wanted to sleep it away so he didn't have to think about it, which never happened anyways. Other times he would keep busy so there was less time to think about it, or he would go away and be by himself for a few days, or go visit his mother.

He couldn't have seen his mother this year even if he wanted to because she sent him a text message a few weeks ago saying that she was going on a cruise for a few weeks, which he was kind of happy that she would be with other people during this date of the month. She my have hidden how she really felt through the years but he was a CSI now and could sense that she was still having a tough time even after 36 years, but what else could he expect? She lost the love of her life, so of course that would affect anybody for years, no matter how well off they seem or how many years go by.

He mentally shakes his head, and wanting to get out of this thinking, he grabs the assignment sheets and walked out of the office to start shift.

When he got into the break room everybody immediately stopped talking and looked at him, ready to go. He knew that they learned from past years when he was at the lab on this date, that it was all business. They didn't know why this date made him into a less cheerful man but they knew it had to be something bad/sad.

He cleared his throat and starts speaking. "Nick, Catherine you get to go to Jackpot." He hands the assignment sheet to Nick, and before Catherine could speak he continued as he looked at her. "Take about 20 minutes to find a suitable situation for Lindsey, just incase it's an overnighter."

Catherine gives him a small smile and replied. "Thanks Griss."

He nodded, looked at the remaining members of his team. "And Warrick, Sara you're with me." They nodded and Warrick took the assignment sheet.

After he told them to have a safe night they all got up and started leaving the room, except Grissom.

When he thought no one else was in the room with him he take his glasses off and runs his hand down his face as he closed his eyes, already feeling a headache coming. He sighed, knowing it was going to be a long night, and just as he was about to put his glasses back on he heard a voice behind him. "Griss you ok?" He turns around and saw Sara standing in the doorway looking at him with concern.

She was the only who didn't know his mood around this time of the year, but he could tell that she knew he was off more than he had been and that the air around him changed drastically from yesterday.

He gives her a small smile, and trying to convince her or himself, which he wasn't sure at the moment, he replied. "I'm fine, I'll see you at the vehicle." She took a few seconds then nodded and left the room. He took a breath then left the break room too, ready for work to distract him for a few hours.

But any distractions that he thought he would get wiped away the moment they stepped in the living room of their crime scene, because besides the different type of furniture, the wall paper and the flooring this literally could have been his childhood living room and what was worse was that the victim was a male, the same age and he was lying on the couch in the same direction as his father had been.

He took a few seconds to himself then looked at Sara before he had flashbacks and said. "I want you to take the body." Then he turned his head to Warrick and continued. "You take the back rooms and I'll take perimeter." He took a few steps then looked back at his team when he realized they weren't moving.  
He raised an eyebrow as he saw them looking at him a little weirdly because of his choice of their placement, usually he took the body and it really varied on who would take the perimeter and other rooms, then he asked in a very short tone. "Anything wrong?"

Sara shakes her head and replied. "No."

"Ok, then get to work." He stops for a second then continued. "Oh and Sara your point on this one." He watches her nod her head again then he turned and walked out of the house, thankful for the fresh air, but it did nothing to make him forget what he saw or what today was.

* * *

Hours later and after finding the cause of death to be poisoning from the ex-wife because of greed, he signed the case closed, locked up his office , went home and went right for his bourbon. He was not a hard drinker but there were certain cases, like the one he just had and the little things that made him go back to a very sad time, that led him to a few drinks or to the rollercoaster. But since he wasn't in the mood for the rollercoaster he chose his second choice.

He thinks he was on his third round when the door opened to the townhouse and a few seconds later he hears. "You are not going to do this to yourself." Then he saw his glass and bottle disappear.

He looks up at her and started speaking. "Give it back, Sara."

She shakes her head and replied. "Not until you tell me what's going on with you."

He started to get mad and without thinking he stood up quickly, making the chair fall down behind him, and took two steps toward her, but the moment he saw her take two steps back and a split second fear reached her eyes he stopped dead in his tracks, looked at her as pain shot through him then he practically ran to the bathroom and threw up. This wasn't him and seeing the fear that she showed made him physically sick, not to mention the alcohol didn't help matters either. Her fear may have been barely a second before it disappeared but it was there and he caused it.

After he was done, he rinsed out his mouth with mouth wash, ran water through the faucet and splashed some on his face. He looked in the mirror after he dried off his face and a saw his pained/tired face looking back at him.

As he stood there and remembered her fear, what the day represented and the case look-alike he couldn't do anything else but sit down on the bathroom floor, leaned his back against the bathroom sink cupboard, puts his knees up to his chest, folded his arms on his knees, laid his head down on them, faced the wall, and started to do something he hadn't done in a very long time, cry.

He didn't know how much time had passed but the moment he felt her presence next to him he tried to scoot away from her. She stopped him by putting her arm over his shoulders. He took a few more minutes before he could gather up the courage to even look at her and when he did he wanted to cry again because she looked almost as pained as he did, and he knew that pain was there because he was in pain. He laid his head back down on his arms and turned his head so he was looking away from her again.

He felt her kiss his head then soothing circles on his back as she whispered. "What's wrong Griss? I've never seen you like this before and I know it's not all about the case because you've been acting off even before you got it." He feels her kiss again then heard her whisper in an almost pleading tone. "Please talk me, it hurts me to see you in this much pain."

There was no movement or talking for the next few minutes then he closed his eyes for a few more seconds. When he opened them back up, he took a breath, lifted his head up, leans his back so it was fully against the sink cupboard, straightened out his legs then turned his head to look at her, still showing pain in his eyes.

She moves her right hand up to his cheek, ran her thumb up and down and said. "Aww, Come on baby, tell me."

It was a few more minutes of silence then he cleared his throat, and in complete detail told her what happened 36 years ago and how much he had really missed his father through the years.

When he was finished she removed her hand from his cheek then wraps both arms around his shoulder and asked. "And the case was just an extra reminder?"

He nodded, took another breath as a small shiver went through him. "God Sara, that living room and the way the victim was laying on the couch just brought it back like a tidal wave and it wasn't like I had forgotten what today was anyways, it just came barreling down on me."

She nodded, puts her forehead against the side of his head and responded. "I know. I am sorry that you lost him so early in your life, he sounded like a great man and husband." Then she removed her head and he felt her kiss his temple this time then heard her say. "But I guess since you are a part of him I expected nothing less."

He moves his head before she can put her forehead back against his, looks at her, shakes his head and replied. "I am not as great as him, he never would have hurt my mom."

"Griss..."

He cuts her off. "I made you scared and I told you I would never hurt you."

He looks away from her again by looking down at his hands, which were in his lap now, and he was going to move away from her but she wasn't letting him go. "And you never would have."

He shakes his head, still looking down. "You don't know that, one minute could have changed everything."

She moves his head and when his eyes finally looked back at her she continued. "But it didn't and I choose to live with what happened and not what could have happened and I believe that you would have stopped yourself before you laid a hand on me."

He took a breath and replied. "You sure have a lot of faith in me."

She gives him a small smile and replied. "That won't ever waiver." Then he sees her have a small smirk as she speaks again. "Besides you have a lot of faith in me, I think it's only fair that I have the same towards you." She puts her hand back on his cheek and continued. "We are going to be ok, don't let that one moment that could have happened but didn't, get you down, I'm fine."

He looks into her eyes then tentatively moved his hand from his lap, lifted it up to her cheek and watched for any change in them but when he saw only love and tenderness he continued with the movement and once he was closer to her cheek he puts his hand on it, ran his thumb up and down as he speaks. "I love you so much Sara and I promise to never put that scared look in your eyes again."

After seeing that look from her he vowed to never drink anything stronger than a few beers now and if he needed something stronger he will drive to the closest rollercoaster, even if it's in another state. He would do anything so he wouldn't see that look ever again from her, it rocked him to the core.

She puts her hand on top of his, looked him in the eyes and replied. "I love you too and I still trust you." She leans toward him and they peck each other on the lips then she puts her forehead on the side of his head again and asked. "You ok now?"

He sighed and whispered. "I guess as good as could be expected after a day like this." He cleared his throat and asked. "Now if you don't mind I just want to lie in bed, wrapped in your arms."

She whispered back. "I'll never mind that. Come on, let's change and get you into bed."

When she lifted her head off of his and removed her arms he nodded, stood up, held out his left hand, she takes it without hesitation, he helps her up and when she was standing, he slips his fingers through hers and led them to the bedroom. After they changed they crawled into bed, she lays down first and opens up her arms, he scoots closer to her, lays his head down so his ear could listen to her steady heartbeat and the moment both of their arms wrapped around each other they felt content, safe and protected from the outside world.

He closes his eyes as he felt her kiss the top of his head then with the combination of the exhausted day he had and her fingers running through his hair making him feel relaxed, he eventually fell asleep being surrounded by all of her love and faith.

It may have never be a day he'll enjoy but the end of this day right now was the best he had in a while and he was right were he wanted to be and stay forever.

* * *

AN: Well I tried. Next Chapter: Grissom suggests to Sara that it might be time to meet his mom, what will she say? Also he finds out two people on his team are hiding a secret. Please review.


	34. Time to see mom?

AN: Last chapter was rough, hope this one is better. Thank you for the review. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 34: Time to see mom?

October 17, 2001

3 weeks later

After Grissom's hard day it took him a week to get back to himself, from the way he acted at work to the cautious way he was with her when they were alone, and he loved that she was so patient with him.

Now it's been 3 weeks since that day and they were sitting at the dinning room table eating dinner before they head into work.

He took a bite of his sandwich and after he swallowed it he took a drink of his water, looked at Sara and said. "I feel this is a good time to let you know that my mother's birthday is coming up and I am planning on taking a few days off to go there, I like to celebrate with her when I can."

If there was one thing he didn't mind taking the time off to do something, it was his mother's birthday and surprisingly he has only missed a few through the yeas, but even than she would always hear from him by birthday cards or texts, so he could let her know he thinks about her even if he can't be there for her, on her day.

Sara nodded in understanding and said. "Alright, when are you leaving?"

"Her birthday is on November 2nd and I thought I would fly there that day since it's a short flight and maybe spend the weekend with her."

She gives him a small smile and replied. "Well I'll miss you but I understand." Then she grabbed her drink to take a sip.

He cleared his throat and responded. "The thing is, I want you to come with me." For the second time in their relationship she choked on her drink as he mentioned something major to her, he shakes his head and said. "Sorry, maybe next time I should wait till your done with your drink."

She gets done coughing, smiled and replied. "That would probably be best." He nodded and after she cleared her throat she asked. "So you want me to come with you?"

He nods again, reaches for her hand. "I really do, I think it's time you two should meet." He sees the nervousness in her eyes and he continued.  
"Think about it and let me know. I just wanted to tell you early enough so you could ask for the time off." He squeezed her hand, gets up from the chair, kisses her cheek, grabs his plate and takes it to the sink.

When he got there he heard her voice behind him. "It's just... it's your mother."

He turns around, raised an eyebrow and said. "Yeah and your point is..." He trails off.

She sighed and replied. "She is very important to you and the things you've told me about her it sounded like she can be very protective of you, I don't want to feel like a disappointment."

He watched her look down so he took a step close to her, takes her hand, bring her closer to him, put his free hand on her cheek and responded. "Not once have I ever felt that you were a disappointment nor would I think that she would think that. I know that when she sees how happy I am she will like you."

He ran his thumb up and down her cheek and continued. "She is an important woman in my life but the one I am looking at is important to me too and what better way then to have my two favorite women meet." He leans toward her, pecks her on the lips, puts his forehead to hers and breathed. "Yes she can be very protective of me and as much as I love her she doesn't have a say on who I can and can't date." He pulls back, sighed, looks back into her eyes and finished with. "So regardless on what happens at the end of that weekend it will be us coming back here, alright?"

She nodded and replied. "I just don't want to come between you two, if it comes down to that."

He shakes his head. "I don't believe that it will come to that, but if it does then just give her time, she'll see that you are the right one for me." They look into each other's eyes and he continued. "Do you trust me?"

She smiled and said. "I do." Then she took a breath, nodded and continued. "Ok, I'll get the time off and I'll go." He smiles and just as he was about to kiss her, his phone goes off.

He pecks her on the lips, pulls back then after one more happy look he turned to the counter, grabbed his phone, answered it, talked and listened for a few seconds then hung up and puts the phone in his pocket, looks back at her and said. "I have to go. Shift should be starting soon anyways, if there is a new case you and Warrick are on it, let him know." She nodded, he grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair, walks back up to her, puts his hand back on her cheek, kissed her and said. "I am happy you agreed to go, I love you and I'll see you soon."

She nodded again and replied with a smile. "Me too, I love you and yes you will." He kissed her forehead and after another smile he walked toward the door, opened it and shuts it behind her as she sighed, hoping he was right that everything will be ok.

* * *

When he pulled up to the crime scene and got out the second vehicle pulled up behind his. As he was walking towards the back he saw Nick and Catherine getting out of their vehicle, they smiled at Grissom then headed towards the back of their vehicle.

Once Grissom closed the back of his vehicle after grabbing his kit, he sees Catherine and Nick walking up to him, laughing. They stopped next to him, he raised an eyebrow as he asked. "Did I miss something?" They shake their heads and said no. He shrugs his shoulders, thinking nothing of it then cleared his throat and asked again. "Shall we?" They nodded and started walking up to the house.

They met Brass on the other side of the crime scene tape and did their pleasantries then Grissom told Nick and Catherine to go ahead. They nodded again and started walking towards the house. As he stands there listening to Brass and watching his two CSI's going to the house he saw something that perked his interest.

When Nick and Catherine got to the front door Nick had stopped and allowed her to go in before him, which was nothing new with the men on this team because they were always courteous of the women, but what perked his interest was when he saw Nick slide his hand down her arm then put it on the small of her back as he walked in behind her.

Brass, having a feeling Grissom had stopped listening, asked. "You ok Gil?"

Grissom mentally shakes what he saw off, looks at him and replied. "I'm fine, continue." Brass cleared his throat and continued while this time Grissom listened to everything he said. When he was done talking, Grissom thanked him and walked into the house to start working.

While working the scene and in between gathering evidence Grissom couldn't help but look at Catherine and Nick, something felt different about them and if he thinks what he thought was happening between them then he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed. However, in his defense he thinks that whatever is going on with them happened only recently. He mentally shakes his head and turns his attention back to the task at hand.

Once everything was at the lab and the three of them were going over the case in one of the empty rooms Grissom could see the looks between them and he knew those looks, and now he had to do something. He sighed, but accidentally did it a little louder than he intended, so Catherine look at Grissom and asked. "You ok?" Grissom nodded and started talking about the case again.

* * *

Hours later he signed off the case, closed the file and put it in the out box then stood up as he looked at his watch, grabbed his coffee mug and walked to the break room. When he got there the team and Greg was talking quietly, he goes to the sink to wash his mug out then when he turned back to look at them he looked at Nick and Catherine, cleared his throat and said. "Nick, Catherine can I talk to you in my office?" He noticed their confusion but nodded anyways.

As the three of them walked to the door Greg said. "Ohh man that's like going to the principle's office." Grissom looks back at Greg as the rest of them snickered. Greg gives him a little smile as Grissom just shakes his head then continued to walk out of the room.

They get to his office and once they were inside he shuts the door behind him, then as he was walking to his seat he asked. "Can you please sit down?"

The three of them sat down in their respective seats and as Grissom scooted closer to his desk Catherine asked. "What is this about?"

Grissom takes his glasses off, puts them on the desk, folds his hands together, puts them on the desk, cleared his throat and replied. "It has come to my attention that the dynamic of you two has changed or am I over thinking this?" He waited patiently for them to answer.

He saw Nick about to speak a few seconds later, but Catherine does it before he could. "It has." He watched Catherine and Nick look at each other with a smile but when they looked back at him their look turned a little fearful at his next words.

Grissom took a breath and the boss side of him said. "Protocol tells me that I have to report it and split one of you up." One of them was about to talk when he continued. "But I'm not going to do that as long as I see that you are professional while you are on work hours."

Nick asked. "Not that we are complaining but why?"

He smiled and answered. "Because I don't want to lose either of you on this team." Then in his mind goes to a thought._ 'And it would be hypocritical of me because of what is going on with me and Sara.'_

His thoughts get interrupted when Catherine speaks again. "Thank you, Griss. We didn't want to split up the team either but when something feels right..."

Grissom cuts her off. "It's hard to deny it." He watched their look of surprise then they smiled, he smiled back and continued. "Ok I am glad we got that covered." He cleared his throat a few seconds later and asked. "Just out of curiosity when did this happen?"

He watched the two look at each other again and when they looked at them Nick answered. "Three weeks ago."

It didn't take Grissom very long to figure out when it happened but he asked anyways. "When you worked the case in Jackpot?" They nodded, Catherine was about to talk again, but Grissom continued. "I don't want to know the details, just wanted to know how long." They nodded again then he finished with. "Alright, now that's cleared up, shift is over. Will you tell the others?"

They nodded as they get up from their seats and as Grissom watched them walk to the door he said. "And Nick?" When he turns around to look at him, Grissom continued. "If you hurt her be prepared to be shipped back to Texas in a heartbeat."

He saw Catherine smile as Nick said. "I won't." Then Nick looks at Catherine. "Never will you be hurt again."

Grissom watched them and couldn't help but mentally smile then after a few seconds he cleared his throat, they got out of their daze, smiled at him then turned and walked out of the office, shutting the door behind them.

When the door clicked shut he shakes his head with a bigger smile, he was happy that Catherine had found somebody, Nick was definitely one of the good ones.

His thoughts get interrupted when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He pulls his phone out, opens it and smiles at the text. 'Want me to get breakfast?'

He texts her back. 'Alright, I'll meet you at home.'

His phone vibrates again. 'See you soon, love you.'

'Love you too.' He closes his phone and stands up while putting it back in his pocket.

As he grabbed his glasses then briefcase he was mentally smiling again, only this time it was about the upcoming trip to his home town with Sara, yeah a part of him was a little anxious about his mother and girlfriend meeting but a bigger part was excited because she would see her son very happy and in turn be happy for him, or will she?

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Sara meets his mother. Please review.


	35. Meeting Mrs Grissom

AN: Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate the support, you have given me. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 35: Meeting Mrs. Grissom

November 2, 2001

About 2 weeks later

Grissom woke up on the morning of November second, smiled and kissed a sleeping Sara on the cheek then got out of bed and started breakfast. After he got done he woke her up and they took their time eating and talking, then when they were finished they took turns using the shower and did some last reaming packing, which was mostly their toiletries. After they were cleaned, changed and packed they set off to the airport, and when they boarded the plane and sat in their seats, they held hands while reading their newest books.

When the plane landed they got off with their carry-ons, and as they were walking to the rent-a-car place he slipped his hand into hers, she looked down at their hands then looked at him, he smiled. "We don't have to hide here." She smiled back and held his hand tighter as they continued to weave through the people to get to their destination.

After they got the vehicle they wanted, and before they walked out of the airport, he texted his mom and told her that they would be there in about fifteen minutes and asked if she needed anything at the store. When they got in the vehicle he got a text back, asking if he would pick up a can of cherries so she could make a cheery cheese cake. He replied back telling her he will.

5 minutes later he parked the vehicle at a convenience store, they both got out, and once again he took her hand in his. When they walked into the store and as he was guiding them into the direction of the canned cherries a few people said a passing hi because they recognized him. He may have not been very popular in school but around town he was well-known as the nice boy who would do yard work for a little money and even sometimes he would do it just to be nice, which Sara smiled when she found that tidbit out and really wasn't that surprised because of the man he is today.

They walk down the aisle that had the cherries then looked on the shelves for the right kind, he smiled when he found it, picked it up, looked at her and asked. "You want anything?"

Sara shook her head and replied. "No, I am good, thanks." He nodded then kissed her temple, which it actually felt nice kissing her outside of the townhouse and it didn't even matter to him that he was in a different state doing it. He pulls back then they turned and walked the same direction they came in.

As they turned the corner to exit the aisle he ran into somebody, he stepped back and was about to apologize, but gasped when he recognized who it was and said. "Linda."

He hadn't seen Linda since his graduation party and their goodbye was kind of awkward, but she still looked as beautiful as he remembered her. Her hair was still that brown color just shorter and she had the same build type.

Grissom handed the cherries to Sara, took his hand out hers and signed to Linda. 'Sorry about that.'

Linda gave him a smile when she finally recognized who it was that ran into her, then signed back. 'It's ok, it's been awhile.'

Grissom nodded. 'Yes it has, how have you been?'

Still with a smile on her face, but before she singed back, Grissom sees a man looking at him as he was walking up to Linda. Linda noticed Grissom wasn't looking at her anymore, so she looked over her shoulder and smiled at man walking up to them.

He smiles back, stopped next to her and signed. 'You ok, babe?'

Linda nodded. 'I am.' Then she continued. 'I believe you remember Gilbert Grissom?'

Grissom watched her sign to the man next to her and looked confused because he doesn't recognize him, but the man nodded, looked at Grissom and speaks to him. "We were in the same senior class, you probably don't remember me because we didn't run around in the same circle, I'm Jackson Smart."

Grissom finally nodded after recognizing that name, Jackson smart, the medium length, blond-haired, hazel eyed, athlete, who was in the same circle as his oldest friend Larry, in fact Jackson seemed to be the leader in the group. He was also dating the most popular girl in school at that time. So he couldn't help but wonder a little, how him and Linda ended up together.

He mentally shakes his head, looked at Sara and said. "Sorry Sara." She waves it off, understanding now that he knew these people and they were catching up, so she was just fine. Grissom looks back at Linda and Jackson then signed so both could understand. 'This is Sara Sidle, my girlfriend.' Sara waved and said hi and Grissom watched Jackson say hi and Linda waved back.

Jackson looked back at Grissom and said. "I heard about Larry, the old team was pretty sad about it."

"Yes, it was a very sad day for all." Then not wanting to talk about it anymore, Grissom decided to cut this visit short, so he signed and spoke again. 'I wish we can stay and chat but we have to go.'

Linda nodded in understanding. 'Tell your mom Happy Birthday for me.'

Grissom nodded back. 'I will and thank you.' Linda nodded again and after goodbyes were exchanged, Sara and Grissom walked to the check out then walked out of the store, which all of that was done in silence.

When they got in and shut the doors to the vehicle Sara looked at him, he smiled as he looked at her then started talking. "I met Linda at the age of 13 when her family had moved in my neighborhood. She told me at my graduation party that she had feelings for me. I felt bad for rejecting her but I only saw her as a friend."

Sara nodded then replied. "It looked like there were some feelings still there."

He shook his head and replied. "No way, if she moved on to the captain of any sports team imaginable that's offered in school then she is well over me."

"I don't know, there was something about that look she gave you when she recognized you and I don't think she was all that giddy about you introducing me as your girlfriend."

He smiled, puts the plastic bag that had the cherries in it, on the floorboard of the passenger side, slips his hand through hers as he straightens up, then replied. "Well regardless of how she feels then or now, I can't change how I feel and I still only see her as a friend, so you don't have anything to worry about."

She smiles, pecks his lips and replied. "Good to hear."

He nods and said. "Now it's time to met my mother." He felt her get nervous, so he squeezed her hand and continued. "It will be fine."

She looks over at him and replied. "I hope so."

He smiled again with a nod then got them back on the road.

A few minutes later he stopped at a light, looks at her and asked. "Have I told you today that I am glad you came."

She looks at him again and replied. "No, but thank you. I am just glad that I didn't have any problems getting the time off."

She had no problems with the director, but the team had asked questions the moment she mentioned she would be gone for a few days, so she just told them that she was going up to San Francisco to visit some old friends, which the location they were at wasn't that far off, they could drive up there if they wanted too, it was still hours away but still.

He shook his head and responded. "I never thought you would, you have enough days in the book to probably stay a month or maybe even two, away from the lab."

She chuckles a little and asked with a smirk. "And you don't? I bet you have even more than that."

He starts to drive and said with a smile. "Touché." She smiles with a short nod, happy she had won that round.

The rest of the drive was done in silence but with smiles on their faces.

* * *

He pulled on his hometown street and nothing had really changed from the last time he's been here, there was still kids playing in their fenced yards, people mowing their lawns, raking up leaves, doing other yard work or washing their vehicles. This place had always been a friendly neighborhood, which had probably been the appeal for his parents when they first moved here.

Once he saw his childhood home he smiled, the outside of the house was in good condition, the yard was still immaculate, her flowers were still beautiful and the white picket fence still looked good as new. He pulls into the driveway and stopped right in front of the garage then he turns the vehicle off, looks over at Sara and said. "We'll get our bags later." She nodded and he noticed she looked more nervous than she did when they were at the store.

He takes her hand in his and said. "Sara." She looks over at him, he gives her a reassuring smile and said. "It's going to be ok, I'll be with you every step of the way."

She nodded, he leaned over and kissed her cheek then pulls back, squeezed her hand, released it, grabbed the bag from the floorboard, grabbed the keys from the ignition, unbuckled his seat belt, opened the door, got out and after shutting his door, he walked over to the passenger side, opened her door then helped here out. After he shuts that door, he slips his fingers through hers and they walk to the front door.

They stopped when they got there, he looks over at her and asked. "You ready?"

She took a breath and replied. "As ready as I can be." He gives her another reassuring smile, squeezed her hand, releases it, hands her the plastic bag, hits the button to the doorbell then looks at her and explains how it worked so his mother would know that somebody was at the door. He just finished explaining when the front door opened.

When mother and son looked into each other's eyes they both smiled.

Betty may have looked older and her short dark, curly, hair had a little more white in it, but she still had that wonderful smile and her eyes lit up, just as they always do when she sees her son.

Finally he signed. 'Hi mom, Happy Birthday.'

Betty signed back. 'Hi Honey, Thank You, now give me a hug.'

Grissom chuckled, took a step toward her and brings his mother in his arms for a few minutes.

When they pulled back he saw Betty's eyes turned to Sara.

Grissom cleared his throat, which was done mostly out habit, puts his hand on his mother's shoulder to get her attention back to him then signed. "This is Sara Sidle."

He had told his mother a little bit, like that he had met somebody and that they were dating but anything beyond that she didn't know.

Betty nodded and signed. 'Nice to met you.'

Grissom looked at Sara and a second later, after she had handed the bag back to him, she signed with a tentative smile. 'You too, Mrs. Grissom.'

Grissom mentally smiled when he saw her sign. He had taught her a few things but there was only so much he could teach her in a couple of weeks and he told her that if she gets stuck on a sign then she could still talk. She just had to make sure that his mother was looking at her because she could read lips. He was very proud of how she soaked up everything he taught her, it had reminded him of when they first met.

Grissom looks back at his mother just in time for her to sign. 'Come on in.'

Grissom nodded, looked at Sara and she took a step inside before him. He took a moment then let out a breath, stepped inside the house behind them and couldn't help but go into CSI mood, things were very different in the living room.

The floor was now hardwood, the walls were now white with a lot of different art paintings and pictures hanging up, the furniture and the TV was more modern and they were arranged in different positions.

The coffee table was still in the middle, the shelves were still hanging up were they had been since he was a child, but instead of seeing the TV against the right wall it was against the wall behind his left shoulder, the couch was facing the TV instead of against the far left wall and the love seat took the spot of where the couch use to be, the recliner had been sold a long time ago.

He felt Sara's hand on his arm so he turns his head to the right to look at her and sees the concern in her eyes. He just gives her a little smile and said. "I'm fine, no tidal waves, just good memories." She gives him a little smile, squeezes his arm then released it. He looks away from Sara and looked at his mother, she was standing in front of him looking at them. He guesses she was trying to get a read on how serious he was with Sara.

Grissom mentally gets embarrassed, cleared his throat again and walked up to his mother. She removed her eyes from looking at Sara to look at her son when he hands her the plastic bag and started signing. 'Here are your cherries.'

Betty smiled, signed. 'Thank You.' Grissom nodded then watched his mother turn to the left and walk to the kitchen to finish the pie.

Grissom turns around, walks back to Sara and said. "Well, least she didn't slam the door in your face when she saw you." He saw her trying to fight back a smile but it didn't work because her lips lifted up, he smiled back and continued. "So what you think?"

"I don't know it's still early to tell, but I got this strange feeling when she was looking at me."

"Give her a chance Sara."

"I know, I will." Then she sighed and continued. "Maybe I am just over thinking this."

He couldn't help it, she gave him an opening, so he said with a smirk. "As oppose to over talking?"

He noticed through the time they have spent together she had a tendency to over talk around him, especially when she is really nervous.

She chuckled, lightly pushes his shoulder and whispered. "Shut up."

He smiled, kissed her forehead, took her hand and said. "Come on, I'll show you around." She smiled with a nod and he took through the rooms, showed her where the bathroom was then took her outside. The small deck was still in good shape, the medium-sized yard was just as immaculate as the front yard with more beautiful flowers, she even got to see his old tire swing still hanging from one of the tress that was in the back yard.

After awhile they went back inside, washed their hands before their early meal and just as they were about to sit down to eat, a light was flashing on the dinning room wall and the floor was vibrating, indicating there was somebody at the door.

Grissom looks at his mother and signed. 'Expecting anybody mom?'

Betty signed back. 'No.' Then she smiled politely and continued. 'I'll be right back, excuse me.'

Grissom nodded, watched his mother get up, saw her turn the corner to go to the living room then he looks at Sara and shrugs his shoulders. They smile at each other for a few seconds, while still waiting for his mother, then he picks up his drink and just as he was taking a sip Sara puts a hand on his arm, he looks at her and she was looking straight ahead with an unreadable look, which got him curious on who she was looking at, so he turns his head, saw who was standing there and this time he choked on his drink as he stood up, then whispered and signed together. "Julia."

* * *

AN: What happens next? Find out next chapter. Please review.


	36. Somebody else in mind

AN: **I had to alter Julia's age a little to make it work the way I want, I also got Mrs. Grissom's attitude toward Sara from: Two Mrs. Grissom's, I don't know if it was just because of their living situation that made her act the way that she did or not, but I am interpreting that she wasn't sure if Sara was the right one for her son in this story, at least she thinks that now. Thanks for the reviews. Here is the longest chapter in the story.

* * *

Chapter 36: Somebody else in mind

The moment he whispered her name he had a flashback of the last time they saw each other.

_Flashback_

_March 2, 1990_

_11 years ago_

_Grissom was sitting in the diner he had been going to since he moved here two years ago. The price was good, convenient since it wasn't very far from the lab, open 24-hours a day and the food wasn't that bad, it wasn't nowhere near his own cooking, but it was edible._

_He was looking down at the menu when he heard the bell from the door ring, a few seconds later he feels someone putting their hand on his arm. He looks at the hand then travels his eyes up to her face and smiled at the blond-haired, blue-eyed woman, who was 8 years younger than him._

_She smiled at him then signed. 'Hi.'_

_He gets up, signed back. 'Hi Julia, how was your flight?'_

_Betty introduced Julia Holden to him when he visited her on her birthday last November. He thought one of the reasons his mother and her had gotten along so well was because she was deaf too and the fact they both loved art, was another part of it._

_When Grissom and her had met there was an instant attraction between them and he thought it could be love because he never felt anything like this, but it was like his heart was tying to decided if it really was love or not. In the meantime though he was having fun getting to know her, and despite living in different states they were making it work after four months, plus he was happy for the first time in a long time so he wasn't that worried about it._ _She smiled and answered. 'It was alright.'_

_He nodded, kissed her cheek, helped her to her seat, and after he sat down across from her he signed back. 'I wish you would have told me ahead of time that you would be here, I would've picked you up at the airport.'_

_Julia nodded. 'I knew that you were working on a case and I didn't want to take you away from it.'_

_Before Julia, he hadn't met anybody who understood his work schedule and that's one of the things he liked about her, she wasn't set out to change him._

_'I appreciate it, but you still should have let me know.'_

_She shrugged her shoulders. 'Well I am here now.'_

_'Yes you are.' He looks into her eyes for a few seconds then continued. 'And not that I am not happy to see you but we agreed to see each other next weekend, is something wrong?' The moment he asked that she looked down sadly and his look turned to worry. He waited for a few seconds, then puts his hand on her arm to get her to look at him again. 'What's wrong?"_

_She took a breath. 'I got a job offer in New York and I've decided to take it.'_

_He was still for several seconds, not knowing what to say about that or explain how he felt, which was sadness, but it didn't feel like his heart was being ripped out of his chest._

_His inner thoughts were interrupted when she puts her hand on his, he looked at her again as she continued. 'Nothing has to change Gil, we ca...'_

_He puts his free hand up to stop her, then after slipping his other hand out from under hers he replied back. 'It will, it's hard enough seeing each other now, it will be impossible when you move across the country, you have to see that.' She nodded as she wiped a tear away._

_Seeing that reaction still made him sad but didn't make his heart break, he mentally shakes his head as she responded. 'Then this has to be goodbye, doesn't it?'_

_He gives her a sad smile. 'What other choice do we have?'_

_He knew there were choices, but he didn't want to leave here, and he didn't feel right asking her to stay when he wasn't sure if they were headed anywhere. He wouldn't make her lose a job opportunity for a relationship that could not be long-term._

_She was about to sign something then stopped, shook her head and responded. 'Then I guess this is goodbye.'_

_He nodded, she gets out of the booth, he gets out on his side, she gives him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him, a few seconds later he hugs her back._

_When they pulled back, she puts her hand on his cheek, gave him a small smile then removes her hand to sign. 'I wish you luck in the future.'_

_He smiled. 'Good luck to you too.' She nodded and after one more look she turned and walked away._

_He watched her walk out of the diner as he sat back down with a sigh. This sting felt worse than when he watched Savannah walk away, but nowhere near where his heart was breaking and never to be repaired again. It would just take him a bit of time to get over this one._

_Just as he thought that his pager goes off. Even though he was off his own shift, other members from different shifts page him when there was bug activity at their crime scene because he was the only experienced entomologist at the lab, so he stands back up, pays for the coffee he hardly touched then walked out of the diner, happy that he had work to fall back on every time his personal life knocks him down._

_End of flashback_

His mind gets back to the present when he noticed Julia started signing. 'Hi Gilbert.'

He gives her a smile and signed back. 'Hi Julia.' She looks at him then finally noticed a third person in the room, she looks in the direction of Sara. Grissom looked at Sara and noticed the two women were looking at each other. He cleared his throat and said. "Sara." She looked at him, which made Julia look at him, then he continued signing and talking. "Sara Sidle met Julia Holden." They smiled and nodded at each other politely but he could tell that they weren't very impressed with one another.

He looks over as his mother for help when she walked back into the dinning room, but instead of doing that she had to make things worse when she walked up to Julia, tapped her on the shoulder and asked. 'Would you like to stay for dinner?'

'I don't want to intrude.'

Betty smiled and replied. 'You wouldn't, more the merrier.' Betty looks at her son. 'Right Honey?'

He knew no matter what decision he chose it would disappoint somebody, so he looks at Sara asking with his eyes what he should do. She waits for a few seconds then does a short nod and looks down at her food. He knew she wasn't thrilled with the idea, but anything to keep the peace with his mother would probably be a good idea at this time.

He mentally sighed, looked back at his mom and Julia then signed. 'Yeah, we have plenty of food.'

Julia smiled with a nod and replied. 'Ok.' Then with a smile Betty moved her plate from the spot next to her son and set it at the end of the table, so she was now across from Sara and the spot on the right of Grissom was open for Julia.

A few minutes later after everybody was sitting down with their plate of food in front of them, Grissom picks up his fork and looks around the table, feeling more awkward than he had ever felt in his entire life, and he thought going to the club was bad, he had no idea how wrong he was.

He looked over at Sara, puts his free hand on top of hers, which made her look up from her food. She gives him a small smile and he gives her a small one back. He watched her turn her head, so he did the same and saw Julia and his mom looking at her. A few seconds later he felt Sara slip her hand out from under his, he looks back at her and she was looking down at her food again with her fork in one of her hands, while the free hand was in her lap now. He mentally signed again, moved his hand back to its spot by his plate and started eating.

During their meal, sign language between Betty and Julia was fluid with an occasional tidbit from Grissom here and there. They tried to include Sara but they were finding it a little difficult keeping the flow going. After dinner they had the pie instead of cake, then once dessert was done Julia announced it was time for her to leave so she could visit her family, which was one of the reason's why she came back to California, the other was to visit Betty on her birthday. They had nodded then Betty volunteered Grissom to walk Julia to the door, and because he was gentlemen he did it.

When they got to the door he opens it and she steps out on the doormat, turned back to him and signed. 'It was really nice seeing you again, I am sorry that it made your girlfriend uncomfortable though.'

'Well you know my mom, when she gets an idea in her head...'

'It's hard for her to change it.'

Julia knew that Betty had been disappointed that her and her son didn't work out, but she still treated her like she was still dating him.

Grissom nodded with what Julia said then gets a surprise when she brings him in a hug.

When she pulls back, she was going to touch his cheek but changes her mind, realizing it would be inappropriate at this time, then signed. 'Goodbye, Gilbert.'

'Goodbye Julia.'

After another look and smile she turned and walked away, Grissom made sure she got in her vehicle, then shuts the door as she drove away.

Once it clicked shut he released the doorknob then ran his hand through his hair and let out the air he felt he had been holding since their uncomfortable/nightmare meal had started. He now knew that he had to talk to Sara. After sighing he walked back to the dinning room, when he didn't see Sara he looks at his mother, who was in the kitchen, she pointed outside.

He nodded and before he turned his head she signed. 'I'm sorry honey.'

For the first time in his life, that he could remember, he talked back to his mother. 'Are you really?' He watched her look at him with wide-eyes and he continued before she could interrupt. 'Did you plan this?'

Betty shook her head and finally signed back. 'Of course not honey.'

He sighed again. 'Listen, I know how much you were devastated that Julia and I broke up and I don't know what you have against Sara but she is the woman I choose and I am not letting her go just because you like Julia more, I won't do it.' Before his mother could sign again he was already walking outside, it was hard talking to her like that, but she had to understand he loved Sara and not even his mother could change who was in his heart.

When he stepped on the deck he shuts the sliding, glass door, and as he was walking to the end of the deck, where Sara was sitting, she starts speaking. "I now understand why your mother wasn't so excited about me, she already had somebody else in mind for you."

He sat down next to her, looked at her, which broke his heart seeing the tear stains on her cheeks. He was going to put his hand on her cheek or arm but he didn't think she would like that at the moment, so he kept his hands to himself and replied. "She may have her in mind but I don't and I hadn't in years."

Still looking away from him, she asked. "And I take it from your reaction on seeing her, she meant a little more to you than Savannah or Linda ever did?" When he didn't speak for several seconds she looks at him, and after he shakes his head in a 'yes' motion, she continued. "So how much more did she mean to you than?"

He took a breath and said. "Sara the way I felt about her and the way I feel about you are completely dif..."

She cuts him off. "Tell me."

He nods. "My second year of living in Vegas I came here for my mother's birthday and while I was here we went to an art gallery that she was thinking about buying, and that's when she introduced me to Julia. They had met five months earlier and took an instant likening to each other."

He took another breath and continued, knowing this wasn't going to be easy to hear. "I'll admit there was an instant attraction between us and we had a lot in common so we started dating, but she lived around here and I lived in Vegas. We didn't see each other very much but when we did, we had fun and we really enjoyed each other's company."

"What happened?"

He looked down at his hands as he continued. "Four months after meeting each other she accepted a job offer in New York. She assured me nothing was going to change but I knew that if it was hard enough seeing her when she lived here then it would be nearly impossible to see her when she moved up there, so we said goodbye and I'll admit it took a little time to move on from her."

He heard her next words come out a little strained. "Did you love her?"

He looks back into her eyes and told her the truth. "At one time I thought I did." He watched her look away from him again and this time he took one of her hands in his, scooted closer to her and continued. "But then I met you and god Sara that first day my world was spinning, my heart was beating so fast and I almost fainted, that's never happened to me before."

He saw her lips turn up a little, which gave him a little more confidence, so he started speaking again. "After that first day I couldn't wait to get up the next morning because I knew I was going to see you, and spending all day long with you was/will always be the highlight of that seminar."

He leans toward her, puts his forehead on the side of her head, speaks again, softly this time. "Now every time you smile at me is a highlight. Julia is so far in the past she doesn't even come close to my radar, yes I still care about her and I probably always will." He pulls his forehead back from her head, uses his free hand to turn her head so her eyes were looking at him, then he puts that hand on her cheek as he finished. "But Sara, I swear that I've never lied to you when I told you that I love you like no other woman or no other woman has loved me like you do and that's not going to change, no matter what happens in the future."

It was silent for several minutes as they looked into each other's eyes and he was willing her to believe him.

A few more seconds she finally nodded and replied. "I believe you."

He took a big sigh of relief, brings her hand that was still in his, up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "I'm sorry about today and that you had to meet/know about her like that."

She shook her head and replied. "It's not all your fault, we both agreed to keep past relationships out of our conversations." She sighed then continued. "I just didn't think I would ever see your past relationships. I'll admit it only makes me more jealous knowing what they looked like and that you were with them. I hate how I feel when I get that way, I don't do jealously well."

"You don't have to be, they should be jealous of you because your my one and only." He ran his thumb up and down and her cheek and continued. "My beautiful, one and only."

She gives him a small smile, takes his hand off her cheek, kissed his knuckles, looked back at him and responded. "And your mine, I love you so much Griss, and today doesn't change that." He smiles at her, they lean toward each other and kissed softly. When they pulled back, he puts his forehead to hers.

After a few minutes of silence he says. "Let's get out of here."

She pulls back, looks at him and asked. "Where are we going?"

"Up to San Francisco."

He knew it would take the rest of the evening and early morning to get there and back, but now that the thought came to his head he wanted to do it.

She looks at him with wide eyes and responded. "Why?"

"I want to go to the beach."

She chuckles. "Griss, you have a beach that's closer."

He shakes his head, gets up, and still keeping her hand in his, he said. "It's not the same, so what do you say?" He saw her confusion but he wasn't going to explain now.

Finally she smiled and replied. "Alright." He helped her up and they walked back into the house hand in hand, then to the living room where Betty was now sitting on the couch.

She looks up at them as they walked by, Grissom looks a his mother and signed. 'We'll see you later, mom.' He watched her sigh, then nod. They walked toward the door then walked out once it was open, and Grissom shuts it behind them.

* * *

When they got to San Francisco he parked his vehicle in the parking lot at the beach, got out of the vehicle and helped her out, then he took her hand and walked them to the spot on the beach he wanted.

When they stopped, he looked at her and asked. "Do you remember this spot?"

She looks at him, smiled and replied. "The last night you were in San Francisco we stood right here."

He smiled turns them so they were face to face and he speaks again. "I knew I felt a strong connection when I first saw you, but I don't think I really understood it until we were here that night because I knew leaving you would be the hardest thing I would ever do in my life." He lets a tear fall, she puts a hand on his cheek to wipe it away, leans toward him and kisses him passionately.

When they slowed down their kissing they did a few pecks until finally they pulled completely away from each other, then he moves them so she was standing in front of him. He wraps his arms around her waist, she puts her hands on top of his, he puts his chin on her shoulder and whispered. "I wanted to kiss you where I first realized that the love I have for you was bigger than anything I've ever known, that's why it wasn't the same." She smiles, slips her fingers through his and they just stood there listening to the waves, while holding each other close.

After awhile they got back into the vehicle, he put the heater on after he started it then took them back to the house. Along the way she fell asleep and was still asleep when he pulled in the driveway to his childhood home.

Grissom stops the vehicle in front of the garage, gets out and looks for the fake rock in the flower bed to the right of the front door, turns it over when he found it, grabs the hide-away key and unlocks the door, then puts the key and rock back in place.

He walked back to the vehicle and very skillfully maneuvers the seatbelt off her then picks her up and carries her inside the house, thankful that when she was dead asleep she was a hard sleeper. He walks to his childhood bedroom, which had changed from when he was child, well at least the wall did, it wasn't a western theme anymore, it was just painted white with a bunch of art hanging on the walls. He lays her down on the twin bed, takes her shoes off, tucks her in, kisses her forehead, whispered goodnight then walks out of the room to shut the front door.

When he turned back around to head to the bedrooms after he shuts the door he gasped a little because he wasn't expecting his mother to be walking in the living room this late/early hour. 'What are you doing up?' She walks up to her son, takes his hand and they walk to the couch to sit down.

Once they do and she turns on the lamp from the end table, then signed. 'I couldn't sleep, I was worried about you.'

'I'm fine mom, it isn't me that you should be worried about.' His mother looked at him then looked down, he frowned, puts his hand on her shoulder until she looked at him again, then he continued. 'What do you have against Sara?'

Betty shook her head and signed back. 'I think she is a lovely, polite woman, but I don't know if she is the right one for you.' Grissom was about to sign again but Betty continued. 'What happens if you go deaf? Will she be there for you? because you know that it still could happen, I hope you didn't think it couldn't just because you're older.'

He nodded. 'Yes I am always aware of that fact. I'll deal with it when it happens, and I like to think she will be.' Betty was about to sign again, but Grissom continued. 'I truly love her mom and I am sorry if that upsets you but there is nothing that's going to make me change how I feel.' He sighed and started to sign again, finishing this conversation, knowing that no more words can be said about it, it was up to her now to accept it or not. 'I hope in time you'll learn to accept her because she is a wonderful woman and nothing would make me happier than to have my two favorite women get along." He leans over, kissed his mother's cheek, pulls back and signed. 'I do love you mom. Goodnight.'

Betty wiped a tear away, signed. 'I love you too, honey, Goodnight.'

After a small, sad smile Grissom gets up, walked down the hall and turned to the guest room, which was across from his room, and fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, despite the turmoil his heart was going through at the moment.

* * *

The next morning things didn't get any better between Sara and Betty, in fact it had become so uncomfortable that Grissom took Sara out again, this time to the beach that was closest to the house.

As they sat on a blanket, looking out in the waves he asked. "Do you want to go back to Vegas today?"

They looked at each other and Sara asked. "What about your mother?"

He sighed and replied. "I'm not going to ask you to pretend that everything is alright in that house. You feel uncomfortable, so it makes me uncomfortable, which in turn makes her that way, and the only way I can think to defuse that is if we leave a day early, so do you want to leave?"

He watched her swallow, nod then responded. "I do, I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry about, I just thought that she would understand."

She puts a hand on his cheek. "Maybe in time she will see how much I love you, we'll try again another time."

He smiles and asked. "You are willing to do that?"

"Of course, I just think it's best to step back right now and not make things worse."

He nodded, took her hand, kissed the top of it and smiled as they got up from the blanket, then he bends down, grabs it and after he shakes the sand out he folds it up, takes her hand with his free hand and they walk back to the vehicle.

They just about get there when they hear. "Gilbert?"

He looks to the left and see an older couple looking at him, he gives them a little smile and said. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. McDonald, how are you?"

Mr. McDonald sighed and replied. "We are doing the best we can, but there isn't a day that goes by where we don't think of our Larry."

Grissom nodded in understanding and replied. "I still think about him too." They smiled then he introduced Sara to them.

After a few more words, hugs and handshakes were exchanged they said goodbye then Grissom and Sara continued to the vehicle and got in. Grissom shuts his door, and as he was turning the vehicle on he speaks, while watching Mr. and Mrs. McDonald walking toward the beach. "That's been their ritual ever since I've known them. They had always walked on the beach hand in hand just enjoying the sun and outside together, of course Larry thought it was gross when we were younger." They chuckled a little and watched the couple stop, peck each other on the lips then continued to walk, hand in hand.

He looks at Sara, and she was smiling. "That is very sweet watching a couple like that. Even after losing a child they held strong to their vows and are still in love. It really gives me hope for the future."

He smiles and replied. "Our future?"

He watches her turn to him and she said with a smile/smirk. "We'll see." He chuckles, they meet in the middle and kiss. When she pulls back she said in a more serious tone, while looking into his blue eyes. "I like to think that we do have one, but I am enjoying this one day at a time thing."

He pecks her on the lips again, pulls back and replied. "Me too. Now let's get out of here." She nodded then looked a little sad, he puts his hand on her cheek. "Leaving early is not your fault, so don't blame yourself." She just nodded and after one more peck he took them back to the house.

As she was packing her bag he was breaking the news to his mother. Betty was a little sad but understood the situation. After an awkward goodbye between Betty and Sara and a kiss and goodbye from mother to son, Grissom and Sara got into the vehicle with their packed bags and he took them to the airport, both feeling sad on how their trip ended, but determined to make the rest of the weekend a good one.

* * *

AN: Too bad things didn't work out for them on this trip. Will Mrs. Grissom ever be convinced that Sara is the right woman for her son? Stay tuned.

Next Chapter: Their first Christmas as a couple and Grissom has a special gift for her. Please review.


	37. Their first Christmas as a couple

AN: Thank you for making this story reach over 100 reviews, it means a lot to me. Also thanks for the support and advice. Now here is the next chapter, Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 37: Their first Christmas as a couple

December 25, 2001

A little over a month later

On Christmas morning Grissom woke up without Sara beside him because she had work. He was on call, but never got called in. He stretches, got out of bed, used the restroom, and after using the sink to wash his hands, he walked out and headed for the kitchen so he could start breakfast.

As he walked into the kitchen he looked in the corner of the living room and smiles at the tree they had decorated together. It had small lights, candy canes, ornaments, an angel on top and a few presents underneath it, which was mostly for the team from him, since Sara had already taken the gifts she had gotten them when she went into work last night. As he continued to look at the tree he thinks back to when they talked about getting it.

_Flashback_

_Three weeks ago_

_Grissom was sitting up in bed with his back against the headboard doing a crossword puzzle, Sara was laying down horizontally with the__ back of her head on his thigh as she was reading a book. After he filled in a blank box he would put his free hand on her head and run his fingers through her hair. It had been silent for a while now, expect when pages were being turned from her book and his pen scratching on the paper when he wrote._

_Finally he speaks. "So when do you want to go out and get it?"_

_She raises an eyebrow and asked. "Get what?"_

_He smiled and replied. "Well there is a certain Holiday that is coming up and a lot a people use a tree to celebrate it."_

_She nodded when she understood, then replied in nonchalant voice. "I don't know."_

_He frowned at her lack of excitement and asked. "Christmas was a bad time for you?"_

_She shook her head and replied. "Not very fond memories when I think of Christmas as child, so I don't normally get in the spirit."_

_He nods and continued to run his hand through her hair as he asked. "What was last year then? You had a little spirit."_

_She smiled a little and replied. "That was mostly for the team so they would trust and get to know me, and if you remember correctly I didn't have a tree."_

_He did remember that, but she had put up a few lights around her place to make it look a little festive for the Holiday._

_Then he said with a smirk. "So what you're saying is, you took one for the team?"_

_She chuckled a little and said. "Yeah I guess you could say that." _  
_  
When it became silent again he whispered. "I want you to have a good memory for Christmas this year, so what do you say to getting a tree?"_

_She puts her book on her chest, looks up and sees he was looking at her with tenderness, she smiles and replied. "Alright, but for the record it would have already been a good Holiday this year because you're in my life."_

_He smiled. "That's sweet of you to say." She smiled back, goes back to her book then he continued. "If you think it will be a good Holiday with just me, then it kind of makes me wonder how it would be for you with a present too."_

_She sets the book down again and asked in a more excited tone. "A present?" He nodded with another smile, happy he got a little rise out of her. She moved so she was now sitting up, but still close to his leg. "Do you know what you are already getting me?"_

_He pretends to think about it, then replied. "Possibly."_

_He watched her eyes light up and that melted his heart more, then she moved again so she was now sitting up beside him, she laid her head on his shoulder and whispered. "Thank you."_

_He chuckled a little, turns his head and kissed the top of her head. "You've haven't seen it yet."_

_She shrugs. "I don't need to, I know I'll cherish it because it would have come from you."_

_He smiled and as he learned to kiss her head again she moved her head up and caught his lips with hers. They kissed softly for a few seconds. When they pulled back he kissed her forehead then watches her go back to her book. He goes back to his crossword puzzle, now he couldn't wait to give her the gift he had already planned to get a few weeks ago._

_End of Flashback_

His thoughts get interrupted when he heard keys unlocking the door, he shook his head and started the pancakes.

A few seconds later, after the door shuts, Sara walks up to the counter, and as she sets her keys down she said. "Hey."

Grissom makes sure the food was ok to leave unattended for a few seconds, walks over to his side of the counter, then they lean toward each other for a peck on the lips.

When they pulled back he asked. "How was shift?"

All she did was sigh and he understood that type of night, it felt like a long one, then he continued with a smile. "I am making breakfast so that should cheer you up a bit."

She smiled back and replied. "Thank you." He nods, and she walks into the kitchen to grab the juice and glasses for them.

After she sets the items on the table she walked into the bedroom to change out of her work clothes and read her book as she waited for breakfast.

* * *

When the pancakes, eggs and toast were done, he puts the food on plates, picks them up, walked up to the table, sets them down in the correct places, kissed the top of her head, and as he sat down she asked. "So did you try to sneak a peek on what I got you?"

He looks at her with his fork in his hand and asked in an innocent tone. "What? Would I do that?"

She looks at him with a smile and replied. "I could see you as a little kid shaking your wrapped gifts to see if you can guess what you got, then make a sad face if you didn't hear anything rattling, thinking it could be clothes."

He looks at her with a natural face for a few seconds then shakes his head and said with a small smile. "It's almost scary that you already know me so well." She smirks and he continued with a tender look in his eyes. "But I am honored that you do and that you are willing to." They smile at each other, then started to eat in comfortable silence.

They were halfway done with their meal when they heard a knock on the door, he turns his body to look up at the clock hanging in the kitchen and smiled again when he saw the time, her gift was finally here.

She asked, breaking his thoughts. "Who is that?"

She was a little worried that it could be one of the team members, but he reassures her a little when he looks at her and said. "It's not one of the guys."

She raised an eyebrow and asked. "How do you know?"

He stands up, walks up to her, holds out his hand and asked. "Do you trust me?"

She smiles and without hesitation she puts her hand in his. "You know I do."

He helps her up and guides her to a spot so she was looking straight at the door.

He looks at her and said. "Now please stay right there and closer your eyes." She takes a second then does it, while her lips pursed and her arms crossed over her chest, he smiles and continued. "Don't open them until I tell you to." She nodded, he looked at her for a second longer, then walked to the door.

When he got there he grabbed his wallet from the side table, pulls money out, opens the door, smiled at the man, gives him money while the man handed him something, then he turned and walked away once Grissom got a hold of it.

Grissom stepped back into the townhouse and shuts the door with his free hand, he carried the carrier closer to her, takes the item out, which Sara rose an eyebrow and asked. "What are you doing?" When she heard something that sounded like a cage door being open.

He smiled and replied. "Just a second." then said a second later. "Ok now open your eyes, please." He watched her slowly open them and when she saw what he had in his hands, she gasped.

As she was putting her hand up to her lips, he said with a smirk. "I could've gotten you another stuffed puppy, a bigger one this time, but I thought the real deal would be a better choice for Christmas." When she didn't speak or move for several seconds he started to get worried. "Do you not like him?" He was sure she would have loved this.

She shook her head and tried to say how much this meant to her. "It's not that...it's just..." But her emotions overwhelmed her so much that she couldn't and she started having tears in her eyes. He walks up to her and hands her gift to her, she smiled as she takes the 4 month, brown and white boxer from his hands, which was identical to the stuff puppy he had won for her at the amusement park. As she was getting acquainted with their dog, Grissom puts a hand on her cheek to wipe her tears away.

When she finally looks at him, she cleared her throat and said. "Nobody's ever gotten me a pet before and I've always wanted a dog, thank you." Then she smirks and replied. "I told you I would cherish it." She leans toward him and pecks him on the lips before he could respond.

She pulled back and he finally replied. "You're welcome."

She smiled, looked back at their new pet and asked. "Does he have a name?"

Grissom nodded. "At the Pet rescues facility they named him Hank." Which Hank looked at him and Grissom continued as he pet him. "We can cha..."

Sara, knowing what he was going to say, shook her head and cut him off. "No I like it and plus he knows his name already, I don't want him to get confused." He nodded and continued petting the dog, and she joined in a second later.

After a few minutes she tells Grissom to follow her, so they walked toward the tree and sat down in front of it. After she hands him Hank she grabbed his present from under the tree, turned to him, and as she handed it out, she said. "Merry Christmas, babe." He smiled and they switched the pet for the gift.

She started petting Hank again as Grissom was unwrapping his gift. When the paper was all the way off he gasped at what he got, two very rare butterflies in a medium-sized, glass case to go with his collection, now it was his turn to be speechless for a few minutes.

He scoots closer to her, puts his hand on her cheek and said with sincerity. "Thank you honey." Then they peck each other on the lips.

When they pulled back he asked. "So was this a good Christmas memory for you?"

She nodded with a smile and replied. "Very much so."

He smiled back, looks down at Hank and said. "Don't think I forgot you." He ran his hand through his fur, then stands up, puts the butterfly case on the coffee table, walked to the other side of the tree so the big plastic bag would've been more hidden from her, picked it up, walked back to Sara, which she had another smile on her face, he sits back down and they both starting unwrapping the gifts he had bought for Hank.

Once the last gift was unwrapped, which was a red leash with an adjustable collar, they were still sitting on the floor watching their dog play with another one of his gifts, a ball.

They had moved from the original spot they were sitting at before. Now Grissom's back was against the coffee table and Sara was sitting between his legs with her back against his chest. He moved his arms to wrap around her waist, then kissed her head and said. "Merry Christmas, Sara. I love you."

She puts her hand on top of his, slips her fingers through his and replied."I love you too. Marry Christmas, Griss. And Thank You for the best Christmas of my life."

He holds her tighter and responded. "It was my pleasure."

After he kissed her on the head again he sighed in content as they watched their newest member in silence. He had to admit he was very proud of himself on making her so happy this holiday, he couldn't erase the memory of her past Christmas's, but he could make future ones better, which he was willing to try. And what she didn't know was that this was one of the best Christmas's of his life too.

* * *

AN: Want more? Want to find out what's in store for them next? Stay tuned and please review.


	38. The other shoe

AN:Thanks for the reviews and support. Here is the next Chapter.

* * *

Chapter 38: The other shoe

June 27, 2002

6 months later

As the months passed by them, things couldn't have been better between Grissom and Sara, their professional lives had more chemistry then when she had first came aboard, which was hard to imagine since they already had a tight bond from the beginning. And it wasn't just between themselves now, it was with the team as well. Their hard work paid off because they shot the lab up to number one in the country, which didn't surprise Grissom one bit. He knew he had one heck of a dedicated team, all it took was patience and time for the results to show up. So with his professional life thriving he couldn't ask for more.

His personal life wasn't too shabby either, especially when he considers waking up next to Sara the best part of his day. Every day he grew deeper and deeper in love with her, he never knew he could feel this much love for one person but he did. He smiled every time he thought of her and was excited to see her at home and at work, he didn't think his life could be more perfect than that.

That was until 2 and a half weeks ago, before the other shoe finally dropped.

He knew at a very young age that his chances of going deaf were very high, even as he got older he was still preached that it could happen. So when they had went to his mother's house seven months ago and she had asked him if he remembered that he still could become deaf, he really, truly did. He just chose to  
think/hope that by now it wouldn't happen to him. In fact he didn't even want to think it still could happen because becoming deaf, he felt he would lose everything in his professional and sadly his personal life.

When his hearing started to waver on him, work was surprisingly not the first thing he thought of...it was Sara. Now deep down if he had stopped and thought about it and not let his insecurities flare up like he did then he should've known that Sara would not think of him any differently and that she would be very supportive of him, but every negative thought he had been feeling, pretty much since they had met, but had kept down because he was so happy, came back to him. It was so overwhelming that one day when they were at work, he had gotten up from the chair in his office and started walking away as she was talking to him about a case she was working on. He came back to the lab about an hour later and she had asked him what was going on, he just told her he needed a little air. She didn't press him on it but he could tell that she was very worried about him. He just reassured her everything was fine, but deep down he knew it wasn't.

He also knew he still could technically work without his hearing, but losing that sense, especially doing the job he does, it wouldn't make him as effective and he would more than likely have to stay in the lab. And for someone like him it just wouldn't do, he couldn't live like that. He loved working out in the field, he had to be out there making a difference.

Grissom sighed then ran his hand down his face as he thought about what's been happening the last six months. He looked up and saw his childhood bedroom door open, he gives his mother a small smile as she walks up to him with a coffee mug that had hot chocolate in it, his favorite comfort drink.

He signs 'Thank you' to her.

After Grissom took the mug she signed back. 'You're welcome honey.' As he was taking a sip she signed again. 'Do you need anything else?'

In his mind he immediately thought of Sara, but then he shook his head both mentally and physically, so she would know his answer and to get rid of what he was thinking. She gave him a slight nod, then after she 'told' him she will be back later to check up on him, she turned and left the room.

When the door clicked shut he sighed as he took another sip and continued to go back into his thoughts.

After that train wreck of their visit here, things between his mother and him had been very strained. He still loved her, but knowing that she didn't really approve of Sara, hurt him a lot. He did keep in contact every once in a while though, just to make sure she was ok because after all she was his mother, and the only one he has.

But all that strained feeling towards her changed the moment he started getting the signs of what was happening to him. He knew that she would be the one person who understands _exactly_ what he was going through. So after he told Sara that he had an unexpected request to do a seminar in LA, left an emergency leave of absence for the director, and told Catherine she was in charge, he went straight here. The moment his mother saw his sad look when she opened the front door she took him by the arm and brought him in the house, then wrapped her arms around him and held him for a very long time.

That had been a week and a half ago, he knew he had to go back to Vegas, but he couldn't, not yet. He wanted to escape his upturned reality for a  
bit longer.

He looked back at the door when it opened 20 minutes later and his mother signed. 'You have a visitor.'

Grissom's heart started to pound as he signed. 'Who?'

She smiled as she moved out of the doorway and his heart sinks a little when he saw it was Julia, but he did give her a little smile. He looked back at his mother and she singed so Julia couldn't see. 'Behave.' Grissom nodded his head then Betty left the room.

When it was just the two of them Julia signed. 'Should I not be here?' She had felt his tension right away.

He shakes his head. 'It's not that. I don't mind you being here it's just...' He trails off.

She signed with a knowing smile. 'You just want it to be Sara standing here?'

He nodded, sighed. 'Even if I don't deserve it.'

'Why? Because you are going deaf?'

'No, because I didn't tell her what was going on, I pretty much just left.'

He watches Julia walk up to the bed, sits at the end of it and signed back. 'You just needed time to process this, yeah you've known your whole life that this could happen, but knowing it and actually living through it are two different things.'

He gives her a small smile. 'Thank you Julia.'

She nodded and after a few second seconds she signed again. 'I want you to know your mother had nothing do with me being here. I came to visit my family, and seeing your mom was my last stop before going to the airport. She told me you were here when I was at the front door and a little on what happened, I just didn't want you to think she had a plan.' Grissom nodded with appreciation that she would tell him that. He also saw in her eyes that it was truth, which didn't surprise him because she was always honest with him.

She continued to looked at him for a few more seconds then looked down.

He moves forward to put a hand on her wrist as he was frowning, then waited till she looked back up. When she did, she took her hand out of his hold and signed before he could ask. 'I know a part of me shouldn't be saying this, but ever since I saw you seven months ago I can't stop thinking about you, I think I made a huge mistake letting you go.'

Grissom looks at her wide-eyed and it took him a few minutes to respond, but he finally did, while still looking into her eyes. 'I am shocked and I'll admit flattered but...'

She cuts him off. 'But you don't feel that way towards me anymore?'

He shook his head. 'I'm sorry Julia, but even if I screwed things up with Sara, I can't go back to the way I felt about you in the past and it wouldn't be fair to any of us if I pretended.'

Julia nodded 'Ok, I understand. A part of me knew it would be a long shot anyways, I'm sorry if I upset you.'

'You didn't. You were being honest and that's one of the things I always liked about you and that will never change. I don't like that I hurt you though.'

'I'll be fine, I just want you to be happy again.' She could tell that he wasn't at the moment, but anybody could tell that, there was no sparkle in his eyes.

He sighed. 'Me too.' She gives him a small smile, stands up, walks up to the head of the bed, leans down and gives him a hug, he hugs her back.

While in the hug he looks over Julia's shoulder and tensed when he saw who was standing in the doorway of his childhood bedroom, then he whispered. "Sara."

* * *

AN: Things will take a turn, is it a good thing or bad? Find out next chapter. Please review.


	39. Not going anywhere

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 39: Not going anywhere

Julia felt him tense, so she pulled back, turned and saw who was standing in the doorway, then looked back at Grissom and signed. 'I'll leave, so you two can be alone.' He nodded. After she gives him another small smile and they both signed 'goodbye', she turned and walked toward the door, giving Sara a friendly look as she left the room, after Sara had walked in the room to get out of her way.

Now that Sara and Grissom were alone in the room it grew a little tense while having eye contact. He looked down at his hands after a few minutes as she finally speaks. "What is gong on with you?" But at the same time his hearing went out on him, so he didn't hear her, then jumped a little when he felt her hand on his shoulder. He looks back up at her and she looked concerned, and just as she started speaking again his hearing came back. "What's wrong?"

He took a moment, looked right into her eyes and finally told her what's been plaguing him the last 2 and a half weeks and what he wanted to avoid thinking about. "I'm going deaf, Sara."

The moment those words left his mouth the air in the room was sucked out and he saw so many emotions running through her eyes, which some of them were so intense that he couldn't look anymore, so he looked back down at his hands and waited for her to say something or to walk away.

A few minutes had passed and there was still silence in the room, he thought either his hearing went out again or that she really had left.

When he finally plucked up the courage to look back up, he saw her still standing there. He swallowed and asked. "Sara?" He got off the bed when he saw that she had tears in her eyes, then he walked up to her and was about to put his hand on her shoulder but she stepped back and his heart sunk. He swallowed again and continued. "I guess I don't blame you for pulling away."

He watched her shake her head and heard her reply. "I am not the one that is pulling away here, you are and for what? Are you scared that I might leave you if you go deaf?" He looks back down, this time looking at his bedroom floor, she groaned before she continued. "Do you think that I wasn't serious about us? That I was just going to turn to somebody else and leave you behind the moment life throws you a curve ball?"

She was going to continue but he talked before she could. "It's more like a change-up." He looks back at her and saw she had raised an eyebrow, and he continued to explain how he got that answer. "A curve ball indicates this happened unexpectedly, but I knew this could happen, it just got to me a lot slower than I thought it would." Sara didn't know why, but she just started chuckling, leave it to him to use baseball pitching references at a time like this.

He shrugs his shoulder and looked back down, she sighed when she stopped laughing, then walked up to him, puts her finger on his chin to lift his head up, puts her left hand on his cheek and speaks, while looking into his eyes. "You still could have talked to me. I don't think I've ever given you any sign that you couldn't come to me when you are going through something as big as this."

He shook his head and replied. "You didn't Sara and I know deep down that I could talk to you, but this is me, when I get scared my first instinct is to run."

She gives him a small smile and said. "So you ran home to the woman who would understand more than anybody what you're going through?" Not for the first time since he's met her he felt in awe of her at her understanding of him.

He was about to talk when she continued after another sigh. "I get that Griss, I really do, but you should have told me what was going on with you. I thought that I had done something to make you run away from me."

He shakes his head again, puts his hand over hers, which was still on his cheek, then replied while looking back into her eyes. "You haven't done anything wrong, this is all me." He closed his eyes and told her how he really felt. "And I am really scared." She sniffled as she watched him become so venerable in front of her

She wrapped her arms around him, brings him as closer as she could get him, kissed the side of his head, and as she ran her hands up and down his back she whispered. "We'll do whatever we have to do and if you do end up becoming deaf then I'll still be there for you." She pulls back, cups both of his cheeks and said looking into his blue eyes again. "You are not alone in this. I may not fully understand what you are going through, but I am with you whenever you need to talk or if you just want to sit in silence." She wiped his tears away and continued. "I love you through anything, even when your scared."

He sniffled this time, puts his hand on her cheek to wipe her tears away and replied "I love you too and I'm sorry for running like I did." She nodded and he brings her closer to him, kisses her softly on the lips then brings her in his arms and holds her, while closing his eyes, thankful for having her in his life.

They hold each other in the middle of his room for several minutes.

When he opens his eyes he saw his mother standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes. He pulls back from Sara's arms and they have eye contact for a few seconds, then he moves his head to indicate she should look behind her.

Sara turns around and the moment she sees his mother in the doorway, she immediately moves to the side of him and wraps an arm around his waist, like she was protecting him. That move spoke louder than words or sign language could ever do, and everybody in that room understood exactly what it meant, she wasn't going anywhere.

Grissom's heart was melting at the implication of Sara's actions, then when he looked at his mother again and saw a changed look in her eyes as she looked at Sara, he felt this was a turning point between Sara and his mother, which he believed it was for the good.

They just stood there doing nothing, then after a while Betty signed. 'I've made lunch, if you're hungry.'

Grissom nodded. "Thank you mom, we'll be in there in a few minutes." Betty nodded, gave them both a small smile, then turned and walked out of the room.

When it was just them again they looked at each other, he cleared his throat and said. "Well now that we talked about my issue, and not that I am happy to see you here, but how did you know I would be here? Where is Hank? And why aren't you working?"

She answered the second question first. "Hank is fine, he is at the sitters." Grissom nodded then saw her bit her lip, but before he could talk, she continued. "I kind of got suspended for a few days."

He looks at her wide-eyed and asked. "What happened?"

She sighed. "I was really frustrated, wondering what was going on with you, and lets just say I kind of blew up at a suspect then I took it out on Catherine, and our favorite day shift supervisor had no problem taking it to the higher-ups so they suspended me."

Ecklie had it out for Grissom more now than ever and he wouldn't put it past Ecklie to find anything wrong with his team so he could split them up.

Grissom sighed. "I can call the director and get you back."

She shook her head. "Don't." He raised an eyebrow and she continued with a smile. "It gives us a few days together and plus it will probably draw a lot of attention our way." He nods, then she answered his first question. "And to answer your first question I used my CSI skills. When I found out you didn't really have a seminar in LA I booked a flight, hoping my instincts were right that you would be here." Then she puts her hand back on his cheek and continued. "If you weren't here though then I would have gone to Minneapolis. You didn't think I would just let you go without a fight, did you?"

He shakes his head with a smile. "I know I've told you this before but you are amazing."

She smiles back. "And I'll keep telling you, don't forget that."

He gets a more serious look while putting his hand up to her cheek. "Never." He leans toward her and kisses her on the lips.

When they pulled back slowly he looks back into her eyes again and asked. "Are we ok?"

"We are fine, but the next time you are going through something talk to me, because I'll always listen. You never have to run from me."

He nodded and responded. "Ok." He kissed her forehead, pulled back, held up his hand and asked. "Lunch?" She nodded with a smile, took his hand and walked out of the room, hand in hand.

When they found out what was being offered for lunch they smiled at each other because it was egg sandwiches, which made them remember their fist meal together.

Once they were seated next to each other at the dinning room table, he picks up half of his sandwich, tilts it closer to her, she smiled, mirrored his movements then they both said "Cheers." As they tapped their sandwich's together with a chuckle then took a bite. As they were chewing they looked across the table and Betty was watching them with a smile, and somehow that's how Grissom knew they were all going to be alright.

They had decided to stay for the whole day and spend the night, which he was thankful that things between them all were a bigger improvement than the first time they were here,. Sara even learned some more sign language, but what was so surprising was that it mostly came from his mother, not only just incase but also to communicate with her more. Grissom saw how happy Sara was at learning because it made her feel more involved, and plus she could keep up with longer conversations.

* * *

That night he was in his childhood bedroom, while Sara was in the guest room, he had been sighing as he tossed and turned though the night. When he had come here by himself he had an ok time falling asleep, despite where is mind was, but now that he knew Sara was in the same house as him it was hard to fall asleep without her in his arms. So after the third time tossing and turning, he takes the covers off of him, gets out of bed, opens the door, walks across the hall to the guest room and opens the door quietly. After he walks in and shuts the door behind him, he smiled as he walked up to the bed. He saw her laying on her side with her eyes closed, presumably asleep.

When he got closer to the bed he lifted the blanket up, crawled in and when he was behind her he wraps his arms around her, then Sara asked with her eyes still closed. "What are you doing?"

He kissed her head and replied. "What do you think?"

She turns around in his arms so now they were laying face to face and she continued. "Your mom will kill you if she sees this you know."

"We aren't doing anything but sleeping, besides I'll be out of here before she even wakes up, don't worry."

"Alright, I just don't want to ruin the progress I'm making with her. I know the last seven months were hard for you and with everything else that's going on now I don't want you to have the added pressure."

He smiles at her caring for him and replied. "I feel that she now realizes that you'll be there for me, so I believe everything will be ok with her now." She nods with a smile, he kisses her on the lips, pulls back and continued. "I love you, goodnight."

She snuggles into his arms and whispered. "I love you too, goodnight."

Now with her safely in his arms he fell right asleep.

* * *

The next morning Grissom woke up before everybody in the household, and after he softly kissed Sara's head he left the room, got changed and decided to make breakfast for everybody.

After awhile he was so into his task that he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turns his head and saw that it was Sara and he must have lost his hearing at that moment because he was eyeing her lips to lip read as she had said. 'sorry.' He moves his eyes to her eyes and nodded, then she puts her hand on his ear and he nodded answering her meaning, she kisses him on the cheek, pulls back and spoke, while he started lip-reading again. 'Everything will be alright.'

He just sighed and replied. "I hope so."

After one more kiss he watched her go to the fridge then he finished the cooking.

Once everything was on the plates, Sara speaks, which he heard this time. "Would your mom want Juice or Milk?"

"Orange Juice." She nodded with a smile and got it.

A few minutes later the plates, silverware, napkins and glasses were on the table and in their correct spots. They looked at their handy work as he wraps his arm around her waist and said. "Not bad if I say so myself."

He looks at her and they smile at each other, then he leans and pecks her on the lips softly. As they pulled back Grissom felt Sara tense for a second and he turned his head and noticed why, his mother was standing there smiling. Grissom mentally smiled with embarrassment that his mother had caught them kissing.

Betty shakes her head and signed. 'Oh no need to get embarrassed, kissing someone you love is a normal thing." Grissom smiled but then got embarrassed again by her next signing. 'And so is sleeping next to them.'

He took a few seconds then hurriedly start to sign. 'Mom all we d...'

She holds up her hand to stop him. 'What you do behind closed doors is none of my business.' She walks to the table where her breakfast was, but before she sat down she looks back him and continued. 'Just don't tell me about it.' Then before Grissom could sign back she was already concentrating on her breakfast.

Grissom looked down shaking his head, even though all they did was sleep it was a little embarrassing that his mother knew about it. He felt Sara's hand on his arm, so he looks over at her and she looked a little confused on why he looked embarrassed, so he speaks with a small smile. "I'll tell you later." She nodded with a smile of her own.

After they separated and sat down, Betty thanked both of them for the meal and the set up, which they nodded their welcomes, then ate in silence.

A few hours passed and Grissom thought it was time to go back to Vegas. Betty was a little sadder that they were leaving this time but she understood, and once again Grissom's heart melted when he saw his mother give Sara give each other a goodbye hug, so despite what was going on with his ears, it was a good two days.

* * *

When they got back to Vegas they went home to drop off any luggage that they had, got Hank from the sitters, then stopped at the park for a little bit so their dog could run around.

Once they got back home Grissom lets Hank off the leash, and while he went for his food and water, the couple sat down on the couch, looked at each other and he asked. "So you liked the trip this time?"

She nodded with a smile, lays her head on his shoulder and replied. "I did. For an unplanned trip it wasn't that bad and I am glad your mother saw me in a different light." She sighed before she continued. "It's not that I didn't think she disliked me when we first met, I think she just wanted to see if I would be there for you when a crisis hit."

He nodded and replied. "She said something about that when you met her the first time." She moved her head back so she was looking up at him, he looked down at her as he continued. "She asked me if you would be there for me if/or when I go deaf and I told her I liked to think you would be." He puts his hand on her cheek. "And of all the things I get right about, being right about you being here for me is the best one of my life."

He watched her smile, then she asked. "And speaking of your mother, what did she say at breakfast?"

He chuckled then told her what she had said and watched Sara get a little embarrassed too, then she chuckled back, but after a few seconds he slows his chuckling down then frowned as his hearing went out again. He saw her face change while she stopped laughing and he knew that she knew what happened, so she gave him a reassuring smile, slips her hand through his and spoke so he could read her lips. "We'll get through this together."

Grissom watches Hank walk across the floor to go to his bed, then he looks back at Sara, nodded his head, leans down, puts his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. He knew he had to set up an appointment but for right now he just wanted to stay in this spot with her, getting all the love and comfort he could get from her.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Someone from the team is about to find out their secret. Please review.


	40. Catherine finds out

AN: Thanks for the reviews and support. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 40: Catherine finds out

July 12, 2002

Two weeks later

After he made the call for the appointment he went for a preliminary check up, and it was just to confirm what he already knew was going on with his ears, then they set him up for surgery to correct it since it was still early in the process, which was scheduled to happen in two weeks. So through the two weeks that passed he was a little on edge, and if wasn't for Sara he could have been more anxious and irritated than he already was, all she had to was look at him and he would calm down instantly.

He sighed as he continued to look down and pet Hank, who had his chin on his thigh.

Sara sat down on the couch next to him, puts her hand on his arm and asked. "You ok?"

He nodded, looked over at her and replied. "Just thinking of the last two weeks and how you have kept me grounded."

She smiles and replied. "I guess you can call me your rock."

He nods in agreement and responded. "You really are Sara and I want you to know that I appreciate it."

She kissed his cheek, pulls back and replied. "I know that you are." He looked down at his watch and noticed it was time to go to work then looks back at her and she nodded. "I know, time to head to the lab."

He nodded again and after he pets Hank a few more times they all get up off the couch.

As Sara and Grissom were standing, she sighed. "I just wish you would stay home since your appointment is right after shift, I don't want you to be tired."

"There is nothing strenuous or energy draining while doing paperwork."

His voice was a little hard because that's what he has been doing for the past two weeks. He took himself out of the field so nobody was in danger just incase his hearing decided to go out on him. He just really hopes this surgery works because he had a preview on how it would be like for him if it doesn't, and he didn't like it one bit. There was no way he could stay in the lab forever and not go out in the field.

Sara was about to speak, but Grissom continued. "Sara, once again I appreciate your concern, but really I'll be fine." Then he puts his arms around her waist and said with a smirk. "And by the way I already have a mother, I don't need another one."

She gives him a small smile, sighed again, puts her hand on his cheek and replied. "I know you do, but I can still worry. I do care a lot on what happens to you."

He nodded, puts his forehead to hers, closes his eyes and responded. "I know that and I'm sorry, I'm just..."

She cuts him off. "Your anxious." She pulls her forehead away from his and continued. "I get that being out in the field is what you love doing and if you can't do that anymore then you don't know what you have." She cups his cheeks and continued. "But I'll tell you something, you have a lot to offer. Now I hope and pray that this surgery works out for you so you can stay, but in the off-chance that it doesn't, I know you'll find a different way if you have to, to help and make a difference in people's life. Hell you've made one in mine, so I know you can do that for others. You are more than Dr. Gilbert Grissom, forensic scientist."

He just looks at her a little speechless for a few seconds then he smiles, shakes his head and started to say. "Sara you just continue to..."

She cuts him off by pecking him on the lips, then replied with a smile. "I know." They kiss one more time, when they pull back again she continued. "Now since I can't talk you out of going, get to work and I'll see you there."

He nods and replied with a smirk. "Yes mom."

She laughs, pushes his him away as she said. "Oh, shut up."

He winks at her, kisses her forehead, walks toward the door, grabs his briefcase from the floor, looks back at her and replied. "And speaking of mother, you are still picking my mother up at the airport, right?"

After he had set up the appointment his mother had wanted to come and see how it would go, which he really didn't have a heart to say no to her being here, and since Betty and Sara have been getting along better she had offered to go get her from the airport while he checked himself in the hospital.

Sara nodded. "Yeah, I'll need to leave work a little early though."

He nods and replied with another smirk. "I know your boss, I'll talk to him." She smiles at him and he continued. "Love you."

"Love you too, see you later."

He nods one more time and after another wink he walked out of the townhouse, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

An hour later he walked into the break room with one assignment sheet and the team was still talking quietly, so he cleared his throat. When they all looked at him he stars speaking. "Only one case tonight, everybody on deck." They nodded, he looks at Catherine and continued. "You're running point."

He hands her the assignment sheet and she said. "Again?" He raised an eyebrow at her after she said that, he wasn't use to Catherine speaking up like that, well only when it comes to the cases. Usually she just takes it without any objection, no matter the contents of it. She continued, interrupting his thoughts. "This is the second high-profile case in as many weeks."

He was about to open his mouth, but Sara speaks trying to defend him. "Catherine..."

But Catherine cuts her off while looking at her. "No Sara, this needs to be said." She looks back at Grissom and continued. "While we are busting our butts on these cases, you're in your office, doing what? It can't be paperwork because we all know you can't stand them, so what is going on with you?"

It was completely silent for a few minutes, they were still a little shocked at Catherine's outburst. Nick wanted to say something to support her but since their relationship was still secret from the team he kept his mouth shut, fearing one wrong word would out them, they weren't ready to let the team know about them.

Finally Grissom cleared his throat and responded. "I have my reason's Catherine." He looks at his watch then looks back at them and continued. "I believe shift has started, are we working tonight or what?" He looked at his team and they remained quiet, but nodded. He looked at Sara, she gives him a reassuring look, he looks back at the rest of his team and replied. "Ok, be safe out there."

They nodded again, he walked to the door, then turns around and looked at Catherine. "Can I see you in my office after shift?" She nodded and Grissom continued. "Thank you." Then he walked out of the break room with a sigh. He doesn't blame Catherine for getting irritated because he felt the same way, but he will not risk anybody's life or the case for the sake of what he really wanted to do.

* * *

At the end of shift

He just shut a case file and put in the out pile when there was a knock on the door, which he sighed in relief because he could hear it, then he cleared his throat and said. "Come in." The door opened, he gave a small smile to Catherine and said. "Shut the door and sit down please." She nodded and did what he asked.

When she sat down she speaks first. "I'm sorry about earlier Griss, my attitude wasn't right."

He shook his head and replied. "It's ok Cath, I understand your frustrations. Believe me though I would rather be out there than in here, but you knew that." He looks into her eyes and could tell that her mind was working on trying to figure out what is wrong, which she was very good at, then he cleared his throat and continued. "Starting from next shift I need you to take over for me for a few weeks."

"Alright, where are you going this time?"

"Nowhere, I need recovery time from surgery."

He waits for a minute and he thinks he gave her the last piece of evidence. He didn't really talk about his personal life with the team, of course with the exception of Sara, but he has mentioned his mother to her a few times and her condition.

Finally he saw recognition in her eyes as she asked. "Your ears?" He nodded and she continued. "I'm sorry."

He sighed, shrugged and responded. "It's something that needs to be done." She nodded again.

After a few reassuring words he looks at his watch and said. "I need to leave."

"Alright." They both stand up from their seats, she wished him good luck, then as she walked to the door Grissom continued. "Catherine."

She turned to him. "Don't worry I won't tell anybody." He raised an eyebrow and she continued. "Not even to Nick, it's not my secret to tell."

He gives her a small smile and responded. "Thank you." She nodded with a small smile and walks out of his office, shutting the door behind her.

When it clicked shut he let out a breath, packed his things then headed out, to go to a surgery that could change his life forever in either direction.

* * *

He had been ready, sitting on the hospital bed and facing the door for the past 15 minutes, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and he smiled at the two people who walked in, they smiled back and Sara stepped to the side to let his mother walk up to her son first, which he signed to her as she did. 'How was your flight mom?'

Betty stopped in front of her son and replied. 'Not bad honey.' Grissom nodded with another smile and after a hug and a kiss on the cheek, she stepped to the side to let Sara get her greeting in.

She asked. "Did you get everything situated with Catherine?"

"Yes, did she give you a hard time letting you off early?"

She shook her head and replied. "I told her that I had already talked to you, as my boss of course." He chuckled, then she continued. "And said it was an emergency." He nodded, she cups his cheeks and asked. "You ready for this?"

He sighed and replied. "As ready as I can be." They chuckled as they remembered her saying that before she had met his mother.

Still cupping his cheeks, she responded. "I love you and I'll be right here when they are done."

He nodded. "I love you too."

She smiled, brings his face to her and kissed his forehead as he closed his eyes, gathering all the strength he can from her.

As they were pulling back they hear a voice they were not expecting. "So this was your emergency?"

Sara immediately turned around to look toward the door, Grissom's eyes shot open as he looked over Sara's shoulder, and his mother saw their reaction, so she also looked in that direction, but not sure what was going on.

Sara and Grissom's hearts were speeding as he cleared his throat and said. "Catherine I..."

Catherine walked into the room, while shaking her head. "Relax, you don't need to explain. I'm not your boss." She stopped to take a few seconds, then she asked. "But I do have questions, how long? Has this been going on since Sara's been here?"

She looked at Sara, Sara shook her head, but Grissom answered. "No, when she got here we were only friends but soon after it changed. We've been together about a year and six months now."

Catherine chuckled and said. "I knew there was more than meets the eye with you two." There was no point in lying about that fact so they both nodded, then Catherine shook her head and continued. "I just can't believe I didn't see it, but now that I do, everything makes sense now." They looked at her a little worried that they were that obvious because, besides the kiss on top of the Lab roof nothing else they did at work was inappropriate.

Catherine shook her head at their worried look and continued. "It wasn't anything that you guys did that was really obvious, there was just a certain glow around you two and I thought you were happy living separate lives. I guess it turned out you were living the same one." They nodded again and this time she smiles at them as she finished. "And I am happy for you both." Even though Sara and Catherine were still a little at odds she was still happy for them, especially for Grissom. She hugs them both.

When Catherine and Grissom pulled back, he looked at his mother and signed. 'Sorry mom.'

Betty waved it off and signed. 'It's ok.' She still didn't fully understand what that whole exchange was about, but since it ended with smiles she wasn't going to stick her nose in her son's business.

Grissom smiled, cleared his throat, then signed and talked so Catherine and Sara can hear. "Catherine Willows meet my mom, Betty Grissom."

As Catherine and Betty waved hi to one another, Grissom looks at Sara and she mouthed 'Sorry.'

He just shook his head and mouthed back 'it's ok.' And it really was, now that Catherine knew about them he felt a little better.

Like he had told Sara, he never liked lying to his team but lying to Catherine felt worse because she was honestly the first/only person he could even call a friend when he first moved here. She had told him a lot of her life and what was going on with her, so with her finding out one of the mega secrets of his life, he felt he could breathe a little better.

His inner thoughts were interrupted when the young, dark-haired, nurse came in the room with a wheel chair, she looked at the women in the room, then looked at Grissom, smiled and said. "It seems your fan club is here."

He smiled while looking at the three women, then he looked back at the nurse and replied. "And if you ask me, one of the best fan clubs anybody could ask for."

The nurse smiled then asked. "You ready?"

He sighed, got off the bed, looked at Sara, which she gave him a reassuring smile, he looked back at the nurse and replied. "Yes." He pointed to the wheel chair and continued. "But I don't need that."

Just as he was walking toward the door the nurse asked. "Stubborn isn't he?"

Then he heard a resounding yes from Sara and Catherine, and when he looked back over his shoulder he saw his mother sign a 'yes' too, apparently either reading the nurses lips or Sara telling her what she had said.

He looks back to where he was going and just shakes his head with a smile, they may have ratted him out to the nurse but he was still thankful to have all three women in his life, and in his corner.

* * *

AN: What happens next? More surprises are coming. Please review.


	41. Setting their Love Free

AN: Warning: Suggestive behavior. Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 41: Setting their Love Free

December 14, 2002

5 months later

Usually Grissom is awake before Sara but this particular morning was different, he was in the middle of a very good dream when he feels a sensation on his ears, which were better than ever because the surgery that he had 5 months ago was a huge success, so his professional life was back on track and really all anybody had to do was see him smile to know how wonderful his personal one was.

His eyes started to flutter open and when they were, the first sight was a beautiful one, as always. Sara was laying on her side next to him, looking at him with those wonderful brown eyes. She gave him a smile, bit her lip a little as she moved her hand away from his ears, then whispered. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

He smiled and replied. "It's ok honey, even though I was in a middle of a very good dream, I'll take this sight anytime."

She shakes her head. "I don't know why, I probably look like a mess."

He shakes his head, puts a hand on her cheek and replied. "I've never told you this before but seeing you like this is one of my favorite sight's. You're just waking up, no make-up. It's the natural you." He wiped a tear away from her cheek that unexpectedly came down from her eye, leans toward her, pecks her on the lips, pulls back, looks into her brown eyes again for a few seconds in silence then said in almost an awe tone. "Very beautiful."

Sara cleared her throat to get the emotion out of her voice. "Thank you for saying that."

He nods and replied with another smile. "I am only stating the truth but you're welcome."

She smiles at him again, puts her hand on his cheek, ran her thumb up and down, and they just look at each other in silence for a few minutes, then she asked. "So, what was this wonderful dream I've interrupted?"

He smiles, takes her hand off his cheek, kissed her knuckles, looked back into her eyes and responded. "We were in a rainforest."

He stopped for a second and Sara took that opportunity to ask. "What were we doing?"

He raised an eyebrow and asked. "What do you think?" He said that in a tone that stated there was only one thing they could have been doing out there, but was surprised when she gave him her mischievous smile, he gasped then said. "Ms. Sidle, shame on you. I can't believe you had such a thought."

She chuckles, scoots closer to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, while intertwining their legs, then said looking into his blue eyes. "I can't help it.  
Me and you, alone and in the middle of the rainforest, which is one of your favorite places to be, what could be more perfect than to becoming one in the middle of nature?" He took a moment then cleared his throat and shook that image away with a smile, which made Sara laugh and respond. "Now Mr. Grissom, who has the thought?"

He chuckles a little, while shaking his head, then responded. "You started it." They look at each other for a minute then started laughing together.

When they calmed down she cleared her throat. "Ok sorry, I got you off track, so what were we doing?"

"Well using your words, but not meaning the same thing, we were becoming one with nature." He watched her smile again but this one was different, it was one of her sweet smiles.

She removes her arms from his neck, her right hand took his hand and slipped her fingers through it, she looked at their clasped hands for a few seconds, looked back into his eyes and said seriously. "I would like that."

His eyes get a little excited as he asked. "Really?"

She nodded and replied. "Yeah, seeing you in your element outside of a crime scene or the classroom will be a wonderful sight...I would love to see you get excited when you find one of your rare bug friends in its own habitat."

He didn't know why but her words made him get overwhelmed with emotion and he had to clear his throat before he could talk again. "Well maybe some day we'll be able to do that."

She smiled at him. "Well then it's something I'll definitely be looking forward to."

They looked at each other with love in their eyes and after a few minutes he asked. "You said the rain forest is one of my favorite places." She nodded and he continued. "Do you know were my number one favorite place is?" He could just imagine her brain coming up with ideas, but she shook her head after another few minutes. He smiled, while moving closer to her and answered his own question. "Anywhere that you are." She was giving him a deep look and he could see the overwhelming emotion in her eyes as she brought him closer to her.

When their lips touched it started out light and playful then she rolled on her back taking him with her so he was now above her and the kisses became more passionate. He removes his lips from hers and started to kiss her neck, and he feels her hands roaming up and down his bare back, then they were in his hair as he started kissing her collarbone after moving the collar of his shirt that she was wearing down a little, finally he moves his lips back to hers for another passionate kiss.

When he pulled away so they could get some air they opened their eyes and looked at each other, still breathing a little heavily. She puts her hand up to his cheek again and asked. "How long do we have before we have to get ready?"

He was about to look over at the clock when the alarm on his phone goes off, they look at each other with a little disappointment in their eyes as he said. "Sorry honey."

She sighed and replied. "It's not your fault." He moves so he was now on his back again and looking up at the ceiling, while they calmed themselves down. A few seconds later he feels a kiss on his cheek, he turns his head to look at her and she had a smile on her face then said with a smirk. "It's your friend's fault."

He smiled back, puts his hand on her cheek and said in a suggestive tone. "We can always be late."

She chuckles and replied. "I don't think Catherine would like it if we were late for her wedding."

Catherine surprised everybody 4 months ago when she announced her and Nick were getting married, considering no one knew about them but Grissom, which he was very happy for the both of them. They couldn't have picked better partners to share their lives with.

Sara continued, interrupting his thought. "Besides she'll know why we were late."

And she would be the only one that knew because Catherine had kept their secret to herself. They didn't talk about her not telling anyone, but it just seemed like it was a silent agreement between them to not tell.

Grissom mentally shook his head, nodded, then replied. "Good point and we get enough smirks and knowing looks as it is, we don't need to add more today." She chuckles again this time with a little nod as he sits up, he puts his hand on her cheek and asked. "Rain check then?"

She smiles, puts her hand on top of his, looks into his eyes and replied. "Rain check."

They peck each other on the lips, put their foreheads together, took one more moment of just being together, then sighed as they pulled apart and started getting ready for their day.

After they took Hank out on his walk they came back home and got ready.

When they were in their nicer clothes and said their goodbyes to Hank, Grissom walked to the front door, turned and saw her grab her vehicle keys so they weren't there in the same vehicle.

He watched her sigh before putting them in her purse, so he said. "Sara." She looks at him and he continued. "Soon, ok?"

He was getting the feeling that she didn't want to hide their relationship anymore and honestly he was beginning to feel that way too, in fact he was starting to resent that they had to hide their love from everybody just because of work.

She grabbed her light jacket from the dinning room chair, folded it over her left arm, walks up to him, puts her right hand on his cheek and replied. "I know, ready?"

He nods, grabs her jacket from her arm as she removed her hand from his cheek, then helps her put it on, leans toward her, kissed her cheek and said. "I love you."

"Love you too."

After another kiss they walked out of the townhouse, got into their own vehicles, and drove in different directions to their destination.

* * *

After the Bride and Groom said their wedding vows in front of their family and friends in the ballroom that they rented for the day, and kissed for the first time as husband and wife they all clapped and cheered.

A few minutes later when the cheering had ceased Grissom excused himself from the table he was sitting at and walked over to the table where the drinks were. He looked back and saw that Sara was now talking to Warrick and Greg, then he turned his attention back to the drinks, grabbed a champagne flute, and as he was taking a sip he heard Catherine's voice. "Glad you weren't late." He swallowed, looked at her and saw the familiar expression she's had the last five months, her knowing look and smile.

He shakes his head and replied. "And be on your bad side on your wedding day? I don't think so." She smiled a different kind of smile, then Grissom smiled and said sincerely. "I am really happy for you Cath, you have a great man."

"I think so too."

Grissom nodded and after he took another sip he asked. "I hate to bring this up today but is Eddie still having a tough time with you and Nick?"

When everybody had found out about Catherine and Nick, Eddie had showed up at the lab, which he was not exactly in a sober state, and was giving Catherine, Nick and even Grissom a hard time. In his tirade he actually accused it was Grissom she was really involved with because he always thought that they had a thing, but it was never true, it was all rumors.

Catherine sighed, bringing him out of his thoughts, then continued. "Yeah he's still upset."

Grissom was about to talk when he heard Nick's voice. "Who's upset?"

He watched Nick wrap his arm around Catherine's waist as she sighed again. "Eddie."

Nick sighed this time and replied. "I wish we can just keep him away."

Catherine looks at he new husband with a small smile and replied. "And you know why we can't?"

He nodded and before they went into their own world, Grissom cleared his throat and said. "Well I would say you can come to me if you need to, but I think you found somebody else for that."

He saw Nick smile, Catherine turned to Grissom and said. "You'll always be my best friend Gil."

He smiled with a nod and replied. "I know, but we also know that things are different now." Catherine nods, steps away from Nick, brings Grissom into a hug and he gives her a one arm hug back. When they pulled back from each other, he smiles at her, looks at Nick and continued. "Take care of her, Nick."

Grissom holds out his free hand and after Nick puts one arm around Catherine again he uses the other hand to shake Grissom's and said. "I will." He nods as they release hands.

After another smile, Grissom looked over at the table and saw that Sara was now sitting alone, so he turns back to the table to grab another champagne flute, told the newlyweds he'll talk to them later, then walked over to the table.

When he got there he said. "I think you could use one of these."

Sara looks over her shoulder, smiled at him and replied. "Yes, please." He hands it to her then sits down next to her.

After they took a sip and had set them on the table, Grissom looks at her and asked. "How are you doing?"

She looks at him and just before she could answer, they both heard Greg's voice behind them. "Sara will you dance the first dance with me, well after Nick and Catherine's dance of course?"

Greg sits down on the other side of her, she looks at him and responded. "Sure, I would love too."

Grissom watched Greg smile like he had just won the girl, but he did the mental smirk and smile thing that Sara told him to do, and he thought of where she was and who she was with this morning.

He felt a light kick on his leg and he looks over toward her and they share a look, both knowing what the other one was thinking, then they looked away from each other when the Bride and Groom got everybody's attention to announce their first dance as husband and wife.

* * *

After Grissom danced with the Bride then Lindsey, he sat down in his chair and watched everybody else.

As the reception got further along and he had watched dance after dance, couples after couples, and seeing Sara change dance partners pretty much right after each song ended, he started to feel sad because the other couples could express outwardly on how they felt about the person they came with or just met, whether it was flirting, kissing, laughing or even as simple as holding hands, and he couldn't do any of that.

He was fine not expressing how they felt about each other in public when they first started out, and just enjoyed watching how other couples were on the street or in the park or even in the grocery store, but now it hurt to see how happy they are when he couldn't express how happy he really is with the only woman he ever loved.

He sighed as he thought all of that then looked at the dance floor and saw Sara dancing with Nick.

When they turned, he got a good look at her face and he saw the expression on her face as she looked at the other couples around, her feelings had mirrored his own. At that moment he made a decision, so after the song ended, he cleared his throat as he got up from his seat, walked over to the dance floor, and as Sara and Nick were pulling back from their dance stance, he asked while looking at Sara. "Can I have next dance?"

They both look at him, which Nick looked a little more surprised than Sara did, but said. "Of course." Then he looked at Sara and said with a smile "Thanks for the dance."

Sara nodded with a smile and replied. "You're welcome, Nick."

After another smile he left to go look for his new bride.

When it was just the two of them Sara looked back at Grissom. He looks at her as he steps closer to her with his hand out, he watched her take a moments hesitation then feels her hand in his. They got into the dancing stance with the proper space between them, as if they were just friends, then he took it a step further by moving a little closer to her.

She cleared her throat and asked. "Griss?"

He looks at her and asked. "You trust me?"

She gives him a smile and responded. "With everything that I have."

"Then let's just enjoy dancing in front of these people, you want to, don't you?" She nodded with another smile, he gives her smile back as the music started and they danced.

Since he had first met this beautiful woman he had felt a lot of different emotions and they were all wonderful but dancing out of the confined space of the townhouse with everybody watching, and him seeing Catherine's smirk while everybody else's look was a mixture of surprise, wonderment and questions, made him feel something he couldn't describe, it was like every emotion all rolled into one and he never wanted to let it go.

When the music had stopped, they looked into each other's eyes and he saw her feelings had once again mirrored his own, and right than and there he made another decision, a decision he couldn't back out now and honestly, he didn't want to. So with his heart in charge of this moment he leaned toward her and surprised everybody, including her, and pressed his lips to hers. He felt her gasp for a second then started kissing him back.

When they finally pulled back from their passionate kiss with their hearts pounding, they put their foreheads together and closed their eyes.

She caught her breath first and asked. "Do you know what you just did?"

He pulls back, looked into her eyes and replied. "I set us free and finally showed the world our love."

He waits for a few seconds with his heart pounding again and his mind was wondering if he did the right thing without letting her know first, but what he did wasn't really planned. He went with his heart on this one, just like he did when he kissed her for the first time that started them.

He calmed down when she gave him her 'Sara' smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck then said. "That's what I thought, I had to make sure." He smiled and any words that he was going to say died on his lips because this time she kissed him, he pulled her closer and kissed her back.

As they got lost into their own world again they could heard some cheering around them.

He knew they will have to deal with the aftermath of this, but right now it was just the two of them and nothing was going to spoil this moment of their love becoming free to the world.

* * *

AN: Well now that their secret is out, what's next for the couple? Please review.


	42. Aftermath

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 42: Aftermath

When they pulled apart from the second kiss the team was there in an instant asking questions, well of course expect Catherine. When they got all the information they were going to get from Sara and Grissom they asked how long she had known, Nick was a little sad that she didn't tell him, but she told him that it wasn't her secret to tell, so he understood.

Grissom apologized to the newlyweds if he had stolen their thunder, but Catherine waived it off and told them that as long as they were happy, she was too. Then after a few more conversations Sara and Grissom left the reception to go back to the townhouse.

After they walked inside the townhouse they walked back out with Hank this time to take him for his walk. When they came back from taking care of Hank, Grissom released him from his leash, then they walked to the couch and sat down, while Hank went for some water from his bowl in the kitchen.

It was still silent for a few more seconds, both still feeling a little unreal that their relationship was finally out.

She looks at him and asked. "Did that just happen?"

He took a breath, looked at her and replied. "Yes it did."

She nodded. "That's what I thought."

A few seconds later, he puts a hand on top of hers and said. "Sara..."

She turns to him, puts a finger to his lips to stop him. "Don't say your sorry."

He slips his fingers through hers and responded. "But I am." He saw her frown and he continued before she got the wrong idea. "I should have stopped myself and talked to you first, but while I was looking into your eyes, I just couldn't."

She gives him a smile and said. "And I am glad you didn't."

"Yeah?"

She nodded, squeezed his hand and replied. "Yes." Then she sighed and continued. "But as happy as I am that we are finally out in the open, I can't help but feel a little dread on what happens next."

She stopped and he takes that opportunity to speak. "Nothing will happen to you." She was about to speak, but this time he puts a finger to her lips to stop her and continued. "I promise you that by the start of tomorrow's shift you'll still have your job."

He watched her frown again then heard her say. "Griss what about your..."

He shakes his head as he cuts her off. "I don't care." She raised an eyebrow, he sighed then continued. "Ok I do care, but when it comes to your job, it will be safe. No one will take it away from you, if they want to blame somebody they can blame me."

He wipes a tear away from her cheek as she whispered. "It takes two people Griss."

He nods, removes his hand from hers, puts his forehead against side of her head and whispered. "I know that, but I believe I kissed you first, I started us."

With his forehead still against her head she replied quietly. "And I have loved every second of it."

He closed his eyes for a second, kissed her cheek, pulled back, looked into her eyes again and replied. "Me too." She leans toward him and kisses him softly on the lips. When she pulls back he continued. "Just remember that if something does happen to me I don't regret anything I did today. If I had to do it again, I will, alright?" He saw the worry her eyes, but she nodded anyways.

They kissed softly again and after they pulled back he said. "I love you."

She puts her hand on his cheek and replied. "I love you too and I want you to know that whatever happens they will not takes us away, ok Griss? We are still us even without the job." He nodded and leans back on the couch, she follows him and lays her head on his shoulder.

They just sat there in silence trying to absorb everything that happened and what they think will happen, but knowing without a doubt that whatever the consequences they will have to face, they will face it together and will always have each other, which was the most important thing to them.

* * *

When they got into shift hours later there were stares and whispers, but they did everything they could to not listen to them, especially the negative ones. They knew that what they had wasn't cheep and no one used the other to get special treatment. They just fell in love and didn't think they should be ridiculed by it, but of course feeling that way didn't stop the whispers or stares.

For shift there was only one case and Warrick took it, so the rest of them did paperwork, which made for a boring time, and Grissom hadn't gotten a certain call that he had been waiting for until it was the end of shift.

After he shuts his phone off, he sighed as he got up from his office chair then walked out of his office. As he was walking toward the break room he could see the day shift lab rat's whispering, and when they saw he was looking at them they hurried back to work acting like they weren't talking about him or Sara.

He shakes his head, walks into the room and sees Warrick, Greg and Sara talking. As far as he knew Catherine and Nick were on their honeymoon for a few days, Grissom took a breath and said. "We still have five minutes, but I'm calling shift over." They nodded, then he looked at Sara and continued. "Can you come with me? We have a meeting."

Everybody in that room knew what that meant, so when Sara nodded and got up off the chair, Warrick said. "Good luck you two."

They smiled with a nod then turned and walked out of the break room. He was going to put his hand on the small of her back, but stopped himself before he did, because he didn't want everybody talking more than they already have been.

When they stopped in front of the director's closed, office door, he looks at her and asked. "You still with me?"

She smiled and replied. "To Hell and Back, babe."

He nodded with a small smile, looked at the door, took a breath, opened it and lets Sara walk in first. When he walked in and saw Ecklie standing behind the director's shoulder in the corner of the room, he whispered under his breath. "Why am I not surprised he's here." And even though he couldn't hear the mental snicker from Sara he knew she did it.

The director smiles at the two of them as they took a few steps in the room. When they had stopped and stood shoulder to shoulder he said. "This will only take a few minutes." Grissom's heart was pounding at the implication of those words, then the director cleared his throat and continued. "Now normally I don't pay too much attention to the rumor mill from the lab rats, but since this came from higher up I just want to clear up something."

Grissom's mind thinks. _'Yeah wonder who the higher up was.'_ He knew that Ecklie was just fueling the rumor mill, even though it wasn't a rumor, but he wouldn't have known either way because everybody knew that he wasn't even at the wedding.

Grissom's thoughts get interrupted when the director started speaking again. "So a yes or no answer will work, are you and Ms. Sidle romantically involved?"

Grissom and Sara looked at each other, he took her hand, looked back at the director's face, which his eyes were already wide, and Grissom replied. "Yes sir, it's true."

"Oh, well then it just got a little more serious, please shut the door and take a seat." Grissom nodded, released Sara's hand and did what the director asked.

While Grissom was sitting down in one of the seats he could have sown Ecklie was smirking, which he wouldn't have put it past him.

It was a few seconds of silence, then the director continued. "Now as I recall it was you Gil that recommended Ms. Sidle to come to the lab, were you two involved then?"

Grissom shook his head and replied. "We had a friendship, but that was it."

Ecklie snickered and replied. "You've been keeping your relationship with Ms. Sidle a secret, how do we know that you're telling the truth now?"

Both Grissom and Sara looked at Ecklie, but before either one could say anything the Director looked at Ecklie too and answered. "Now Conrad I think after everything Gil has done for this lab he should get the benefit of the doubt." Grissom couldn't help but mentally smirk at that, and he could have sworn Ecklie did a small glare at the director's back as he turned his attention back to them.

The director was about to talk again, but Grissom speaks before he could. "Ms. Sidle and I knew the rules going into this relationship and we took them very serious, but we fell in love and I can't or won't apologize for that. When it's right between two people there is nothing that can be done to stop it." He looks at Sara for a second, then looks back at the director and continued. "And I understand as the director of this lab it is your responsibility to make sure we follow the rules because this is a serious job and not one to take lightly because one wrong move puts the whole lab in jeopardy and lives if criminals go free because we mishandled something, I get all that."

He stops for a minute and took the opportunity to speak again when the director still hadn't opened his mouth to say anything, a little speechless if Grissom would say so himself. "But I want you to get that if you are going to fire somebody it has to be me, I am the one that started this with her, I got her involved..."

Sara cuts him off with her saying his name. "Griss..." But Grissom looks at Sara and shakes his head cutting her off, she took a breath with tears in her eyes as he was throwing himself under the bus.

He looked back at the director and continued. "I'm not into threats or ultimatums, but I'll do it here, if she goes then I go too." He took a breath then with his heart pounding even more he finished with. "So it's either fire me and she stays, or if you fire her I go too, which is it?"

He never thought he would ever do something like this, and if someone told him he would five years ago he would've thought they were crazy because his job is all that he pretty much had, but knowing that he was doing this for someone he loved above anything else, which she also loved him above anything else, this move felt right to him, but it still didn't stop his heart from pounding as they waited for the director's next words.

* * *

AN: Anybody losing their jobs? What will the team do? Find out next chapter. Please review.


	43. United Together

Warning: Suggestive/implied adult behavior. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 43: United Together

The air in the room was really thick, but before the director could finally talk, there was a knock on the door. He sighed, told Grissom one minute, then he looked at the door and said "Come in."

The door opened and he was surprised to see Catherine there. "Ms. Willows or should I say Mrs. Stokes, what's going on?"

Grissom and Sara look back at the door and was equally surprised, especially because they both thought she would be on her honeymoon.

Catherine walked into the room and everybody got another surprise when the rest of the team walked in behind her, including Greg, then Catherine said. "I just have to say that if you let them both go then I don't think I can work here anymore. Not knocking Jim Brass, but Gil Grissom is one of the best supervisors I've ever had, he had rocky start but I think with Sara in his life it made him better." Grissom smiled at that, then he saw Catherine look at Sara and she continued. "And Sara is one of the best co-workers anybody could ask for. She is dedicated and would always have your back if you had hers." She looked back at the director, walked up to his desk as she finished. "So here is my resignation."

The Director, Ecklie, Sara and Grissom all looked at her wide-eyed, but Grissom is the one that tried to speak. "Cath..."

Catherine looks at Grissom and cuts him off. "I know what I am doing." Then she stepped away from the desk and the rest of them followed Catherine's lead, also equally saying nice things about the two of them before handing in their resignations.

Grissom looked back at the director, knowing that his hands just got tied up even more. He didn't think this lab would recover if it lost all of them,  
he watched him shake his head before speaking. "Well Gil and Ms. Sidle it looks like you have a great team behind you." Sara and Grissom both nod, still shocked on what just happened, then he cleared his throat and continued. "Nobody is getting fired or resigning." They all smiled and imagined Ecklie pouting that the team is still together, then the director puts his hands up and said. "But your both on probation and I don't want to hear any inappropriateness going on in this lab, am I understood?"

They both nodded again, this time with a mental sighs of relief, then stood up, shook the director's hand and Grissom said. "Yes sir, thank you." They release hands and after Sara shook the director's hand, he dismissed them all.

When they were all out of the room they cheered and hugged one another.

Once they pulled back Grissom said. "Breakfast is on me." They all cheered again but Greg, so Grissom looked at him and said. "You can come too."

Greg smiled and got into his own cheering mode, while everybody laughed. Since he wasn't an official CSI he didn't get invited to many after work breakfasts, but Grissom had to repay him, and really all of them for what they did.

The team started walking, but Sara and Grissom stayed behind for a few seconds, he looks at her then said. "Well, shall we?"

She nodded and asked. "Can we hold hands while we walk in the diner?"

It was a simple request, but it meant the world to him.

He smiled and replied. "I would love too." She smiled back and walked ahead of him.

He stood there for a minute, did another sigh of relief, then followed his wonderful team.

* * *

Once everybody was at the diner, sitting in their booth, and had ordered their drinks and food, Grissom looked at Catherine and Nick and asked. "How come you're not on your honeymoon, not that I am happy to see you guys?"

They smiled, and after Nick took Catherine's hand she answered his question. "After you guys outed yourselves at the wedding we knew there was going to be some kind of backlash and we wanted to be there for you because you were there for us not to long ago, so we decided to wait for our honeymoon."

He smiled at them, then looked at Greg and Warrick and asked. "Why did you two risk your jobs?"

Warrick cleared his throat and replied. "You never gave up on me, so there was no way I was going to give up on you." Grissom was touched at what he said.

When he looked at Greg, the young man looked a little nervous for a second, then he also cleared his throat and replied. "I know you didn't hire me, but I heard you recommended me, so it was you that gave me my first shot even though you could have picked an older tech, I felt that I owed you."

He was once again touched, but before he could talk Nick said. "Wow, I never would have thought our goofy lab rat had a soft spot."

They snickered and Greg said. "Hey now, I am not all wacky hairdo's, loud music and Hawaiian shirts."

They smiled and Grissom said. "No you're not Greg." Greg looked at Grissom and he continued. "You're one of the best members of this team, we wouldn't have the solve rate at number one without you, so thank you for your hard work." Greg smiled with a little embarrassment, then Grissom looked at everybody else and spoke with pride in his voice. "Thank you all."

They smiled again with a nod, then Grissom looks at Sara. She was smiling at him as she leaned and kissed his cheek, which he almost blushed because he wasn't use to public affections in front of them, so that was something he was going to have to get use to, then she slips her hand in his and he sets them in his lap, which was another action he was going to have to get use to, but will enjoy every minute of it.

Eventually their breakfast's and coffee came, and they spent their meal eating and talking in between bites, so happy that everything worked out.

* * *

After Sara and Grissom got home they took Hank out, and this time went to the park and played with him for a little bit. When they got back home they did their routine they usually do before going to sleep, but when they got comfortable in their bed they weren't tired, they were too wired from the meeting with the director, so while Sara opened her book to the last page she had stopped on, he grabbed this morning's crossword puzzle from his nightstand, and they did their own tasks.

After a few minutes of silence Grissom heard and felt Sara sigh since she was laying on his shoulder, so he asked. "You ok honey?"

Sara smiled and spoke with a small chuckle. "Yeah."

He looks down at her and asked. "What?"

She shakes her head, looks up at him and replied. "I don't know...I just feel...so... free." She stopped and Grissom could tell her mind was working out what she wanted to say, and she speaks again a few seconds later. "Don't get me wrong I loved that we kept us a secret for a little bit. Not only for professional reason's but there was some personal ones too." He nodded in understanding, they didn't want other people to stick their noses in their relationship until they had a more solid ground under them.

She continued, interrupting his thoughts. "But now that our relationship is out we can go and do anything we want without looking over our shoulders or going out to a new town just to get out of here, we can be us out there."

Grissom loved seeing her in this new glow, and he leaned down, kissed her lips softly, pulls back and replied. "I feel the same way Sara and that's why I chose to do what I did. I felt it was time we grow out there too."

She smiled, puts her hand on his cheek and said. "And on the plus side we kept our jobs."

He nodded, puts his hand on top of hers, sighed and said. "The team really risk their jobs for us."

"I think they helped a little, but I saw the director's eyes when you told him you would walk if he fired me, he didn't want to lose you."

He snorted and replied. "If that was the case then it was more like he wanted to keep my name." He watched her raise an eyebrow in confusion, so he continued. "If Mr. Grissom left then so does the major funding of the lab, not to mention the high solve rate could go down, especially if the whole team followed."

He watched her eyes get big as she asked. "So your reputation is pretty big?"

He nods with a shrug, he didn't do his job for the reputation, he did because he loved what he did, then said. "It is."

"And you put it all on the line for me?"

He removes his glasses, puts them, his pen, and the crossword puzzle on the nightstand table after she removed her head from his shoulder, then they moved so they were face to face now.

He puts a hand on her cheek and said. "Sara, remember what I asked you on the first date and you told me you would never ask me that?" She nodded and he continued. "Ask me it now." She bit her lip, and he speaks again with a smile. "It's ok, ask."

She took a breath and did what she was told to do. "If I asked you...would you pick me or the job?"

Because she understood that his job was a part of him and didn't want him to make that choice, he knew that question was a hard one for her to ask, even though he told her to do it, and really by now she should know the answer, but if she didn't he was happy to tell her.

He looks into her eyes and replied. "My job has always taken first place with me, and yes along the way I have met a few women, which some I cared about more than others, but when every one of them ended I had my job to fall back on, and I was ok with that because if or when any one of them asked me that question I really wouldn't think twice about it." He does a small sigh before speaking again. "I won't lie though there could have been one time where I might have hesitated if she had asked." She nodded in understanding on who that could have been, then he continued. "But the answer would have ended up the same, I know that for a fact."

He took a moment then started speaking again. "And the thing is if you honestly asked me that question I wouldn't have thought twice either." She looks at him a little confused, then he gives her a smile and finished with. "The only difference it that the answer would have been the opposite for you and only you, My choice would be you."

He ran his thumb up and down her cheek as she started to let her tears fall, then she asked with a sniffle. "But that was on our first date, you already Knew?"

He smiled a little shyly as he answered. "Sara I knew the first day I saw you. I would have been too scared to answer or even ask it back then, but in my heart I already knew, you're the one I would risk anything for. I hope after today you understand that."

He continued to wipe her tears away as she nodded, then she said after another sniffle. "I do and I love you so much for willing to do that." She puts a hand on his cheek and continued. "And I would do the same for you, but you already knew that."

He smiles, wipes the remaining tears away, takes her hand off his cheek, slips his fingers through hers and replied. "I know and I love you for willing to do that, but I love you even more for understanding me enough to have never asked that question."

He watched her move closer to him, and as they closed their eyes she puts her lips against his and whispered. "And like I told you on our first date, I never will."

They peck each other on the lips, pull back, looked into each other's eyes, smiled and nodded, then she moves to lay on her back, taking him with her.  
He grabs her book that she had laid next to her, puts her book marker in it, sets it on his nightstand, moved again so he was now above her and finally speaks. "I don't think you'll be needing that right now."

She smirked, puts her hand on his cheek and asked. "Really? What do you have in mind?"

He turns his head to kiss her palm, looked back into her eyes, smiled and said. "I was hoping we can start from where we left off before we got interrupted?" Her response to his question was meeting his lips in the middle for a kiss, wanting to forget everything else but themselves, even if it was only for a little bit.

Their 'day' may have started with the uncertainty of what they would be doing job wise, but it ended with them being grateful for the team that they had, and more for each other, for willing to sacrifice anything for the other.

* * *

AN: More to come. Please review.


	44. An Anniversary surprise

AN: Thanks for the reviews and the continuing support. Here is the next chapter, which I am sure you'll like, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 44: An Anniversary surprise

December 26, 2003

A little over a year later

It's been over a year since they outed their relationship to the world and they felt it was one of the best moves they ever made.

The only thing that changed from when they were hiding their relationship from the work perspective was that Catherine had to do Sara's elevations, and knowing they had more eyes on them they were on their best behavior, which was nothing new, well maybe except for that one moment they shared on the roof when they first started out. They don't talk about it, but they think about it with big smiles every now and then. And they still loved working together, even some people have commented they were better than when they first started, it was almost like one person can say something and the other one can finish the sentence without missing a beat.

On the personal side, they did feel more free when they went out, which was no more than usual. But when they did go out, they weren't worried on who would see them when they held hands while they were walking around. Their kissing in public didn't change either because after all, they were still private people, but if they had a sudden urge to give each other a peck on the lips then they could do it without looking over their shoulders. Of course they would get some eyebrows raised from a few people walking by, but they didn't care. They were in love and those people could judge all they want, it wasn't going to change how they felt about one another.

Grissom's thoughts get interrupted when Sara puts her hand over his and asked. "Griss, you still with me?"

He smiled as he was looking across the table at her. They were sitting in one of the most romantic restaurants in Vegas, celebrating their third year as a couple, he nodded his head and replied. "Sorry, I was just thinking about this past year."

She nodded and spoke with a smile. "Oh, there has been some very good times."

He gives her a small smile as he replied. "And some bad ones." Sara sighed sadly, then nodded.

Lindsey had lost her dad a few months into the New Year and it effected her a lot, and it hit Catherine harder than she wanted to admit. But Grissom thinks that was more to the fact that he was the father of her child and not that she was still in love with him. Nick understood that and gave her the space she needed, which she had slowly came around a few months later, but Lindsey has been in getting into some trouble.

Grissom mentally shook his head from those thoughts, cleared his throat and said. "Anyways. Are you enjoying tonight?"

"Yes, but really any night I am with you is a good night to enjoy." He smiles again as he looks into her eyes.

He can't believe he has been dating this wonderful woman for 3 years now, this was by far the longest he has been with anybody and he didn't want to stop at three years, he wanted more, and he can only hope that she wanted the same.

He looks down at the table after thinking that last part, missing Sara's worried face.

She puts her hand back on his and asked. "Grissom what's wrong? I feel you're not with me tonight?"

He looks back up at her and replied. "Sorry Sara, I don't mean to zone out. I've just been thinking about the past and how happy you've made me."  
He brings her hand up to his lips, kissed her knuckles and watched her look down with a smile.

When she looked back up he continued. "A part of me still can't believe that we've been together for 3 years. It feels longer, and I mean that in the best possible way. I love you Sara and I really want more years with you."

She smiled with tears in her eyes as she replied. "You already have them, just say that they are reserved for you."

He smiled, kissed her knuckles again, takes a breath and responded. "That is good to hear because I think it made this part a lot easier." She raised an eyebrow as he released her hand, then he stood up, walked to her side of the table and did something that shocked her, he got down on one knee as he pulled a black ring box out of his pants pocket, he opened the box and asked. "Will you marry me, Sara Sidle?"

His heart started racing as he saw her gasp, then he watched her put her hands up to her lips with tears in her eyes for a few seconds, she then puts her left hand on his cheek and answered with the biggest smile he had ever seen. "Yes!"

He smiled as he took the ring out of the box, he took her left hand from his cheek and slides it on her ring finger, then he stands up, helps her out of her chair, puts his hand on her cheek, leans toward her and kisses her, and that's when the majority of the people in the restaurant stated cheering.

When they pull back, he puts his forehead to hers and whispered. "I love you."

She whispered back "I love you too."

They peck each other on the lips one more time, then he helps her back into her seat, walks back to his side of the table and sits down.

They smile at each other for a few more minutes, then started on their desserts in silence.

* * *

Later that evening

After they got home, took Hank out, had their private celebration, changed into her their sleeping clothes, they were now sitting up in bed.

He had his back against the headboard while Sara was sitting between his legs with her back against his bare chest, he wrapped his arms around her waist as she was looking at her engagement ring, he puts his chin on her shoulder and she asked. "Whose is this? It looks a little older than what you would get in the store, is it your mom's?"

He shook his head and replied. "It was actually passed down to my mom from my grandma, Do you not li..."

She cuts him off. "I love it, I was just curious." He nodded and she continued. "Have you had it all this time?"

He shakes his head again, this time his face was getting a little red with embarrassment. "No, my mom actually gave it to me the week she was here when we were dealing with the surgery for my ears." She gasped and he continued. "I didn't ask for it, but after one of our 'talks' she pulled it out of her purse and told me that I found a better person to give it to, she also wished me luck."

"Wow I knew your mother and I were getting along better, but I had no idea it would result on her giving you a ring to give to me, that is a huge honor. I'll cherish the ring and gesture for the rest of my life." He smiled, then after a few seconds she continued. "Wait a minute you said 'better' person, did you give this to somebody else before?" She turns her head to look at him better.

Grissom took a moment and finally answered. "Yes." He could already see the wheels turning so he spoke again quickly. "But it wasn't what you think." She raised an eyebrow and he continued with another small dose of embarrassment. "I was in the second grade and this new girl really liked bugs and I thought it was a good reason to be engaged, so I took the ring from my mom's jewelry box and gave it to her."

He saw her trying not to laugh when she asked. "What happened?"

He cleared his throat and continued. "When my mom found out she made me get the ring back. And when I asked for it back the girl got mad, chucked it at me and stormed off, which was kind of a good thing because she stopped liking bugs a few years later, it would have never worked out." He smirked at the end and he still could tell she was trying not to laugh, so he shook his head and said. "It's ok, laugh."

The moment he said that, she did, and not for the first time her laugh went right to his heart, even if she was laughing at him. But he was laughing on the inside so he didn't feel insulted.

When she calmed down, she puts her hand on his cheek and said. "Sorry Babe."

He didn't know if she meant about the girl or her laughing, but he answered as if she was talking about the girl part. "I'm not." He puts her hand over hers, looks into her eyes and continued. "Because I got the best girl there is." Then he smirks on this part. "And although she isn't too crazy about my bugs either, she would tolerate them for me and that's just as good in my book." She smiled and he continued with a more serious tone. "But I believe I would love her anyways, because she takes me as I am and that's just as important to me or maybe even more."

She turns her body so she is now on her knees in front of him, then she leans toward him, closes her eyes and puts her forehead to his as she said. "And I always will. I love you Griss and I really want us to work, so promise me that nothing will change between us once we are married." Grissom get's worried when he feels her shaking a little after she said that.

He gathers her in his arms and moves her so she is now sitting in his lap sideways, then he wraps his arms around her again, kissed her temple and whispered in her ear. "We won't be like your parents Sara, I promise. I told you before that I would never hurt you like that and that won't change once we are married." He took a moment, then continued with more emotion. "I'll never feel like I own you or force you to do anything that you don't want. I just want the world to know that I pick you forever, that's all it changes for me."

They both sniffle as they look into each other's eyes, she nods her head and replied. "Ok, I just had cover my bases."

He smiled a little at her wording, remembering he used those words in the conversation of her moving here, then asked in a soft tone. "Are you alright now?"

She nodded and replied. "Sorry."

He kisses her temple again as he replied. "Nothing to be sorry about, you can ask me anything and I'll always try my best to answer." She smiles, and as he brings her closer to him, if that was even possible, he asked. "You want to lie down?"

"No, I just want to stay here for a little bit longer, if that is ok?"

He kissed her temple for the third time before responding. "That's more than ok." He had no problems just holding her, especially when they didn't have to move from that spot for a few more hours.

As he held her close he couldn't stop thinking about the day that this amazing woman will become his wife, and he was looking forward to spending the rest of his life with her.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked their next step. More coming up. Please review.


	45. Just another day

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 45: Just another day

February 14, 2004

About 2 months later

For this year's Valentines day the engaged couple decided not to make a huge deal about it, because they didn't need one day to prove that they loved each other by buying gifts. They showed their love to one another every day of the year, so they treated today like any other day and were both happy about it.

Grissom walked into the town house from going to the store because he had to get a few things for dinner. He smiled while watching Sara in the kitchen getting ready to cook their meal.

They have been engaged for almost 2 months now, there were still no problems at the lab, and the team was so happy for them. They weren't going to tell them and just let them notice on their own, but they figured they picked on them enough by pointing out that they didn't even notice they became a couple right under their noses.

Grissom shuts the door with his foot and walked up to Sara as the thoughts of the past two months went away. She turned around and smiled at him as he puts the plastic bag on the counter, then he moved the other hand, which he had behind his back, in front of them and showed her some beautiful red roses.

She smiled bigger and said. "Thank you babe, but you didn't need to do this we said..."

He puts a finger to her lips, leans to her, kissed her cheek softly, pulled back and replied. "I know what we said, but I felt I had to at least get you something, even if it's as simple as flowers."

She smiled again and replied. "I appreciate the gesture." He smiled and after one more kiss, he watched her put the flowers in a vase, then she put it in the middle of the dinning room table.

When it was set how she liked it they started working on dinner. Now that she was getting more skilled in the kitchen because of Grissom's teaching, they started making dinner together, and it was just one of the many things they love doing with each other.

Once dinner was in the oven they retreated to the living room to wait on it.

They sat down on the couch, he grabbed the remote from the end table and turned the TV on the discovery channel, then laid the remote back down on the table as Sara scooted closer to him. He moved his arm up so Sara could lay her head on his shoulder, then he laid his arm over her shoulders, looked at Hank for a second, who was laying in his bed in the corner of the living room and chewing on the big bone he had gotten for Christmas from them, he looked back at the TV and they watched the show together in silence.

When it was on the last commercial he kissed her temple and said. "So we were so tired earlier I forgot to mention that something came across my desk this morning before the end of shift."

Sara moved her right hand up to his hand that was hanging off her shoulders, slipped her fingers through his and answered. "What?"

"A recommendation form, for a promotion within the team."

"That's cool, have you decided who you are recommending?"

He raised an eyebrow as he replied. "I thought that would be pretty obvious."

They look at each other and she shakes her head while replying. "I appreciate the honor but you know you can't." He frowned and she continued. "You know what everybody will say."

He released her hand, lifts his arm off her shoulders, turned them so they were looking at each other better, and said. "But I am not the one that brought it up, they did."

She shakes her head and continued. "They will still view it as favoritism. Any promotion and my name attached to it, especially coming from you, will always make them think that." She kissed his cheek, pulled back and continued. "So once again I appreciate you thinking of me first, but you know it can't happen."  
He took a moment then nodded, knowing she was right.

Anything that came from him regarding her will always make the higher-ups second guess his decision and only give the lab rats something else to talk about.

He looked at her as she turned her attention back to the TV, then he looked down, feeling a little sad as he spoke in a whisper. "I'm sorry Sara."

She touched his hand and asked. "For what?"

He looked at her again and continued. "I stunted your career. As long as I am there, you won't be promoted to anything or get the recognition you deserve."

He sees the sincere look in her eyes, then she smiled as she spoke. "If you're there working by my side then I don't need anything else." He was about to talk but she puts a finger to his lips to stop him. "Listen, I love my career but I am like you, I don't need the promotions. I do what I do to get justice and closure for the families. That is why we do this job right?"

He nodded and started to say. "Yeah, But..."

She cuts him off. "There are no buts about this. Every decision that we made regarding us, I don't regret. No matter what happens or doesn't happen as the case may be." He watched her look down at her ring finger and when she looked back at him she had her 'Sara' smile on her face as she spoke again. "If being engaged then married to you keeps me stuck at level 3 forever then I'll take it, no questions asked or second thoughts."

She kissed his cheek, pulls back and finished with. "I don't need the official title to know that I am good CSI. I see it every time you smile and tell me what a wonderful job I am doing, that's the highest praise I need to keep me happy." He smiled while looking down, now feeling a little embarrassed. He hears her chuckle then heard her say. "You can be embarrassed or think I am giving you too much credit all you want, but I feel it's the truth and nobody is going to tell me any differently." He does a short nod, looked back at her and sees her loving gaze, which he gave her one back, then leans toward her and pecks her on the lips.

When they pulled back, he puts his forehead against hers and whispered. "I know I've said this multiple times in our relationship already, but can I just say again how amazing you are."

She chuckles, and with their foreheads still attached she wraps her arms around his neck and replied. "Then I'll just keep saying you better not forget it."

He whispered again, this time with more emotion. "Never." They pull back from one another and he puts his hand on her cheek. "So you're ok about this promotion thing?"

She nodded and replied. "Yeah, I am fine." He nodded again, and just as he was about to lean and kiss her on the lips again his phone and the oven go off at the same time. He still pecks her on the lips though.

He pulled back a second later and said. "You get the oven and I'll get my phone." She nods and they do what he said.

The moment he picked up the phone and heard Brass's voice he knew that dinner was going to have to wait.

He hangs up a few minutes later and looks in the kitchen, she gives him a small smile and asked. "Work?" He nodded and she continued. "I'll wrap up dinner and we can eat when you get back. I'll wait for you."

He shakes his head, grabs his coat, pets Hank goodbye, walks to the door and replied. "You're coming too. It's all hands on deck for a triple homicide."

She covered their dinner up, walked to the dinning room table, grabs her jacket from the back of the chair, and as she walked through the door she said. "I guess our night is starting a little early. I can already see it, a love triangle gone bad." He nods as he locks the front door, then he slips his hand through hers as they were walking to the vehicle.

When they got there he opened the passenger door for her, but before she got in she looks into his eyes and asked. "We are one of the lucky ones aren't we?"

He looks back into her eyes as he replied. "Yes, very lucky." They smiled at each other, pecked one another on the lips then she got in the vehicle and he shuts the door when she was in.

As he was walking to the driver's side he smiled bigger, he will always consider the day he met her a lucky one.

* * *

After they worked the scene and gathered all the evidence they took it back to the lab, then Grissom and Catherine walked to DNA when they got there.

Greg smiled as he saw them walk in his part of the lab and Catherine said in a teasing tone. "We have something for you to do Greg, we just know how board you can get." Greg rolls his eyes as he points to the counter where he still had evidence to process.

Grissom smiled as he sets down the evidence in an empty spot on the counter and said. "Get to this when you can, please?" Greg nodded.

After Catherine set her evidence down they were about to turn and walk out of the door, when Greg spoke. "Griss, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Grissom looked at Catherine and said. "I'll meet everybody in the break room to go over the case." She nodded and walked out of the room while Grissom walked toward Greg again.

He looked at Greg when he stopped walking and the young man seemed a little nervous, so he asked. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you about me becoming a CSI."

Grissom was a little shocked at the request and asked. "Really?" Greg nodded then looked down at the evidence in front of him as Grissom continued. "You know that you do important work in here, right? And that being out in the field can be unpleasant sometimes?"

Greg looks back into Grissom's eyes and answered. "I know that, but the action is out there, and I feel that everyday my world get's a little smaller in here."

Grissom nodded in understanding. "So you want to spread your wings?" Greg smiled with another nod, and Grissom continued. "You realize it will be a pay cut?" He had to make sure that Greg had thought this through.

He shakes his head and asked. "But the money isn't why we do this? right?"

Grissom couldn't have been more proud of the younger man in front of him, which is saying a lot considering it was already high when he risked his job to save his.

Grissom cleared his throat and replied. "I'll think about it." Greg gives him a small smile as Grissom continued. "But in the mean time..."

Greg cuts him off. "My Job is processing the evidence, I know boss."

Grissom watched Greg go back to work, then he smiled as he walked out of the DNA lab and headed toward the break room.

Once he got into the room he saw his team sitting around the table waiting for him. When his eyes landed on Sara for a second it gave him an idea, so he started smiling again as he walked up to the table.

He sits down in an empty seat, cleared his throat and asked. "Ok what do we have?"

They took a moment, then one by one they talked about what each of them found out and what they thought.

After they talked about the case for a while he looked at his watch and declared it was break time since they were still waiting for the evidence to be processed.

They nodded, then Warrick, Nick and Catherine walked out of the room to go get fresh air.

Sara had stood up from her seat to get some more coffee when Grissom asked. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She looks at him and answered. "Of course, are you ok?"

He gets up from his seat, walks up to her, stopped at a respectable distance since they were in the work place and replied. "Yes, and this talk isn't actually about me, it's about you and Greg?" She raised an eyebrow at him and before she could talk, he continued. "Greg asked if he could become a CSI."

She pursed her lips before responding. "I guess that little taste of being out in the field didn't go away from him."

Grissom had asked for all hands on deck on a case they worked last month and Greg somehow got the idea that he was included, but instead of sending him back to the lab Grissom let him stay and help out, as long as one of the other team members were around him.

Grissom nodded and Sara continued. "Ok and what does this have to do with me?"

He smiled as they walked back to the table, and after they sat down next to each other he answered. "I was wondering if you would be willing to train him."

He saw her look at him with shock in her eyes and if he wasn't mistaken a little touched. "Me?"

He nodded. "You may always be a level 3 as long as I am working here, but that doesn't mean you can't help train when we need it. Just because you don't have the official title of a supervisor doesn't mean you can't act like one. I know it gives you more responsibility and training some one could mean extra work, so if you don't want..."

She cuts him off. "Yes, I'll do it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it's something he wants and I think it's a way to repay him for what he tried to do for us."

He nodded and replied. "My sentiments exactly." She smiled back while he continued. "Alright, I'll talk to Greg later."

She nodded and before anymore words were said their phones signaled a text message.

They get up from their seats and Grissom said. "Well back to work we go." She nodded again and they left the break room while checking their phones for information about the case.

* * *

After a while they needed that one piece of evidence that clinched the case and Grissom was heading in the direction of where it was, when the person he was going to see met him in the middle of the hall.

Greg handed him his results, Grissom took it, looked at it, looked back him and said with a smile. "Thanks Greg, you helped solve another one." Greg gives him a small smile, nodded, then turned to walk back to his lab, but stopped a second later when Grissom continued. "If you want it Greg, you can train to be a CSI."

Grissom watched Greg turn back around with a big smile on his face. "Really?"

"Yes, but you have to find a suitable replacement for the lab, and when your ready Sara is going to train you."

He watched Greg nod with a little excitement. "Alright, you got yourself a deal, boss." Grissom does a short nod, then turns and started walking away.

He had taken a few steps when he heard a 'Woo-hoo!' coming from Greg walking in the other direction, Grissom shook his head with a chuckle, glad he could make the younger man so happy.

* * *

After shift was done and another case successfully closed, Sara and Grissom went home, grabbed a light breakfast to take with them, got Hank and went to the park so he could run around.

Once they were sitting on the bench and eating, Grissom looks over at Sara, swallowed his bite of food, then said. "So I talked to Greg."

"Was he happy that he gets to be out of the lab?"

He chuckled as he replied. "If saying 'Woo-hoo' doesn't count as happy then I don't know what is." She chuckled back and took a bite of her fruit salad. Grissom continued with a small sigh after a few seconds of silence. "I told him he had to find somebody suitable as his replacement."

She looked at him and asked. "You don't think he could?"

He sighed again before replying. "I don't think anybody could find a person to replace him."

She smiled at his tone of voice. "You are going to miss him in the lab, aren't you?"

He looks in the distance, watching Hank roll in the grass, as he spoke again. "I really would and not just because he is great at what he does in the lab.  
I just don't want him to lose what makes him 'Greg', you know what I mean? There are a lot of unpleasant sights out in the field. Worse than the only one he ever experienced."

He looked back at her and saw her nod before she replied. "I know what you mean and I agree, but I also think if he didn't feel like he was ready he wouldn't have asked." She puts her hand on his cheek after setting her trash next to her, then continued. "I think we'll be surprise at how great a CSI he can become."

He smiled, takes her hand off his cheek, kissed the top of it, and said looking into her eyes. "Especially after his trainer teaches him a few things." She looks down a little embarrassed. He chuckles a little, kissed her head, slips his fingers through hers and looked to see how Hank was doing again.

After a few seconds of silence he heard her ask in a less confident voice he had ever heard from her. "Do you really think I am the right person to help him though?"

He looks back at her, smiled, and said with sincerity and truthfulness. "Even if we weren't together as a couple I would still think that you are the right one for the job. I am being completely honest."

They look into each other's eyes, she nodded and replied. "I see that you are." He does a short nod with a smile.

She scoots closer to him, laid her head on his shoulder, he kissed her head and said in her hair. "However, all that being said I will not miss his music blaring in the lab."

She chuckles and replied. "Wait until he picks the music in the vehicle."

He released her hand so he could slip his arm around her waist and said with a smirk. "Then he isn't in the vehicle with me." She chuckles again as she snuggles closer to him.

They sighed in content, happy to be out here on this beautiful morning and acting like a real couple, while Grissom's mind wanders to the next major event in his life, the one he has been waiting for a very long time.

* * *

AN: The next few chapters revolve around their wedding day, hope you are ready for it. Please review.


	46. The Day Before

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next Chapter, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 46: The Day Before

October 3, 2004

About 7 months later

When Grissom and Sara finally found time to sit down and talk about their wedding plans, the first thing they agreed on was that they didn't want to get married on a random date. They wanted it on a day that meant something to them, which they had a few to choose from, so they choose the date that started it all for them, October 4.

Choosing the location took a little more time to consider and it changed a few times before it was set in stone, but they ultimately reached an agreement to have it in the city where things started with them. Even though they didn't become an official couple in San Francisco, they knew the feelings were there. Plus they wanted to get married on that certain spot on the beach, or it was more like Grissom wanted that, but that was their little secret.

Now it was the morning before the wedding and Grissom was awake, laying on his side in bed with his elbow on the mattress, his head on the palm of his hand and watching the most beautiful woman sleeping, while thinking about everything he had been through up to this day. He still couldn't believe that he found her and that he was getting married tomorrow, then he smiled thinking of that part. He couldn't wait to finally have a ring on his finger and be somebody's husband.

He interrupted his own thoughts when he saw that she was stirring, he puts his free hand on her cheek and ran his thumb up and down until her eyes finally opened.

They smile at each other and he whispered. "Good morning honey, did you sleep alright?"

"I did, what about you? How long have you been up?"

"I slept really well." She nodded, then he sighed and continued. "I've been up about 15 minutes."

She looked at him with concern after that deep sigh left his lips, she puts her hand on his cheek and asked. "What's wrong?"

He cleared his throat and answered. "I got a call from Catherine while you were sleeping. It looks like Nick, Warrick and Greg can't make it. The night shift got swamped and the director had cancelled their plans but is allowing one of them to come, so they chose Catherine to be here."

They knew that choosing to do their wedding outside of Vegas was going to be pretty tough for all of them to show up, but at first it was good to go for all of them, now that wasn't the case.

She sighed this time. "Well I guess it makes sense it's her. I mean she's knowing you the longest." He nodded and she continued. "Do you want to can..."

He cuts her off. "No I don't. I will miss them not being here, but I love the day and location we picked out, and honestly I don't want to wait another year, do you?" He would reschedule if she really wanted to, he was just saying how he felt.

After a few seconds he was a little relieved when Sara shook her head and replied. "I don't either, yes I'll miss them too, but I am sure Catherine will tape everything so it would be like they hadn't missed a thing." He nodded with a smile and she continued. "At least you'll have your mom, Vince and his family here." He nodded again then frowned a second later, which made her ask. "What is it?"

He looks into her eyes and asked. "What about on your side? Is there anybody here that you want to invite?"

He watched her bite her lip then she said. "I guess I could call a few people at the lab to see if they have time to come to a wedding tomorrow."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead after she looked down, then he whispered. "I'm sorry about your family life. I wish I can change that for you."

"I know, but it is the way it is." She puts a hand on his cheek and continued. "But after tomorrow you'll be my family, right?"

He puts his hand back on her cheek to wipe a tear away as he answered. "Yes honey, you will. But really, I already feel that you are."

They smile at each other again, he leans down, kisses her softly on the lips and whispered. "I love you."

She runs her thumb up and down his cheek, then replied in soft tone. "I love you too."

He leans toward her again, kisses her forehead, then brings her in his arms and holds her while they intertwined their legs. They didn't have do anything for a little bit so they decided to spend it right there in each other's arms.

* * *

When they had to get up and get ready for their day it moved pretty fast, so before they knew it they were at airport waiting for their special wedding guests. But they had to be at different ends because Vince's plane was coming in at the same time as Grissom's mom, so while Sara was at Vince's gate, Grissom was waiting at his mother's.

He stood up from the chair he was sitting in when he saw people walking into the airport after departing their plane. He smiled when he saw her, and Betty smiled back when she saw her son. Once she was standing in front of him they hugged for a few seconds.

When they pulled back he signed. 'Hi mom, how was the short flight?'

She smiled again as she signed back. 'It was fine honey.' He nodded and she continued. 'Where is Sara?'

'She is meeting Vince and his family at the other end of the airport, you remember me telling you about them right?'

He watched his mother roll her eyes before she replied. 'I'm not that senile yet.' He holds up his hands in surrender.

When she smiled again, he did the same as he responded. 'For the record I never thought you were.'  
She gave him a short nod, continued to look at him as she moved her hand up and puts it on his ear.  
Knowing what she was concerned about, he answered. 'My hearing is fine mom.' She does a sigh of relief, and he continued with a smirk on his lips. 'But you already knew that didn't you? since you have a spy now.'

Ever since the second visit with his mom, Sara and her have been really tight and he knows they text each other a lot, which he would probably guess most of the conversations are about how he is doing.

'I am not saying anything.'

He shakes his head with a chuckle. 'Alright, I won't interrogate you.' She smiled at him as he continued with another smirk on his lips.'Now let's go find your co-conspirator.' Then he holds out his arm

Still with the smile on her face she takes it and they head toward the entrance of the airport since that's where they had planned to meet.

5 minutes later when he sees just Sara walking up to them he raised an eyebrow. She smiled at him when she saw him, and when she was closer she answered his silent question. "Vince told me they would meet us here. They had to go to the baggage claim."

Grissom nodded in understanding, then watched Sara and his mother's exchange.

Sara looks at Betty and signed with a smile. 'Hi Mrs. Grissom.'

She wasn't an expert at signing like mother and son, but she could hold her own in a 'conversation' now.

Everybody was surprised what Betty signed back. 'It's mom now, dear.'

Grissom's heart skipped a beat at seeing those words and he noticed Sara was starting to have tears in her eyes, so he could just imagine how she felt with that sentiment.

Sara wiped her tears away, then signed back. 'Hi mom.' Betty smiled at her and they hugged each other, both with tears in their eyes.

Grissom looked away and down to wipe a tear from his eyes. When he looked back up, his face got into another smile because he saw Vince, Lauren and the kids walking toward them. He takes a few steps forward so he was now in front of Sara and his mother.

When Vince spotted him he showed his smile, and Grissom noticed their steps were a little more hurried.  
Once he got closer Grissom holds out his hand, but Vince shook his head, puts his medium-sized shoulder bag on the ground and responded to that gesture. "You tried that last time boss."

So instead of getting a handshake Vince brings him in a hug, which Grissom just chuckled and hugged him back.

When they pulled back Vince steps aside to let Lauren say her hello's.

She kissed his cheek, brings him in a hug and said. "Hi Gilbert, always nice to see you."

They pull back and he replied. "Hi Lauren, you too." She smiled, then she stepped aside and Grissom looked at the kids.

The now 12-year-old Vincent was holding 2-year-old Sadie, and 7-year-old Paige was standing between her brother and 10-year-old Alexis.

He now smiled at them. "Wow it's been awhile, you guys have gotten taller and older." Vincent and Alexis smiled at him and said hi, Grissom bends down to look at Paige in the face and continued. "You probably don't remember this but the last time I saw you, you were practically atta..."

Paige cuts him off when she wraps her arms around his neck and replied. "I remember Uncle Gil." Grissom's heart melted along with everybody else's.

"I am very thankful for that." She smiled back.

As Grissom stood up he talked to the whole Lewis family. "Alright you guys, there is somebody else that's very important to me and I think it's time you met her." He turns his head over his shoulder and held his hand out to his mother.

Betty smiled, takes a few steps toward her, then took his hand.

When she stopped next to her son, Grissom continued. "Guys this is my mom, Betty Grissom." Before he could say anything else Paige takes a step up to them and looks at Betty.

Grissom looks down at Paige and was about to tell her that his mother was deaf and wouldn't hear her if she spoke, but Vince stopped him. "Hang on Boss." Grissom looks at Vince with confusion. Vince give's him a smile and continued. "Watch."

Grissom looks back down at Paige and a few seconds later she signs slowly to make sure she got it right. 'Hi Mrs. Grissom, I am Paige Lewis.' Grissom had to admit he was shocked, along with Sara.

Betty, however just smiled at her and signed back. 'Hi Paige, it is very nice to met you.' She did it slow so the little girl could understand. When she nodded they knew she did.

Grissom looked at Vince seeking answers, which he gets them after Vince gave him a little smirk. "You didn't think we weren't going to be prepared if your hearing didn't get corrected, did you?" Grissom tried to swallow the lump in his throat at his friend's words.

When he had told Vince about his hearing when the symptoms showed up, it was one of the hardest things he ever had to say to him, but Vince just eased whatever he had been feeling with his words of encouragement.

A few seconds later he felt Sara's hand on his arm, he looks over at her and she gives him an emotional smile, then he looks back at Vince as he continued. "Of course Sadie worked a little bit harder and is still learning it, unlike some of us." He cleared his throat towards the older kids and they looked down, embarrassed that their little sister had upstaged them with sign language.

Grissom cleared his throat and responded with emotion. "I am still very thankful that you guys learned in the first place."

They nodded with a smile, then after Vince finally got introduced to Grissom's mom personally, he went to the rent-a car place while the rest of the them finished their introductions.

As Grissom watched them get acquainted to his mom, he couldn't help the warm feeling that was going through him with another smile on his face, yes he will still miss the team, but if it had to be anybody else being there for his and Sara's special day, then he was glad it was these people.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Catherine meets the Lewis family.

**One more Chapter, then their Wedding day. Please review.


	47. The Night Before

AN: Thanks for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 47: The Night Before

While Vince was getting things taken care of Grissom got another call, this one was from Brass saying he couldn't make it either because he had an emergency he had to take care of in New Jersey, Grissom understood that he couldn't help it when things unexpectedly come up. After Brass gave him and Sara his congratulations they hung up. As he was putting his phone back in his pocket he looked at Sara and mouthed to her who it was, and she could tell by the look on his face that he was going to be a no-show either. She felt bad, more so for Grissom though, but like him understood the situation. He would have been here if he could.

By the time Vince came back to the group Grissom had tried to shake off the sad feelings he felt, determined to not dwell on who couldn't be here and be happy for those who could.

Once they made sure they had everything they left the airport and went to the hotel to drop off their stuff, then they all met in the lobby and tried to figure out what they should do next.

After a few minutes they decided to go to the beach, it wasn't warm enough to go swimming or anything but they could enjoy looking at the waves or the kids could play in the sand for a little bit. When everybody agreed on that choice they went back up to their rooms to change their clothes to a more casual look, and to grab a few towels to sit on and other items that would keep the kids entertained just incase.

* * *

When they got to their destination Grissom sent a text to Catherine's phone to let her know where they will be, knowing she will get the message once the plane lands. Him and Vince sat down while the rest of them broke out into their own little area so they could have some space. On Grissom's right he saw the older kids already on their phones playing on them or texting their friends, he looked to the left and saw Sara and Lauren talking and smiling, and close by them was Betty and the younger kids.

He turned his head to look beside him and noticed Vince had just looked at the ocean after observing the same scene, a CSI through and through, then his mind thinks. 'Who do you think he got that from?'

His thoughts were interrupted when Vince speaks. "I was kind of afraid there for a while."

Grissom raised an eyebrow and asked. "What do you mean?"

Vince looked at him and replied. "I almost thought you wouldn't find your 'one' and that you wouldn't be where you will be tomorrow."

Grissom sighed, looked out in the ocean and replied. "You know what? Me too." He looked to the left again and saw that Sara was looking in his direction. They smiled at each other for a few seconds then Grissom looked back toward the ocean and continued. "But I think she came at the right time, even if it was unexpected."

"And I've probably said this before but I am happy you found her."

"Thank you." Vince nodded back as Grissom asked. "So how are you and Lauren doing?"

Vince gave him a big smile and replied. "Solid as ever."

"That's good to hear, and the kids?"

"They have their moments but overall they are good." Grissom nodded and before he could continue, Vince asked. "So what about you and Sara?" He raised his eyebrow again as Vince asked with a smile. "What I mean is, are you guys going for kids right away?"

If somebody else on the team or an acquaintance had asked him that question, he would have stumbled and stuttered on answering it, but with Vince he felt so comfortable that he even expanded his answer. He thinks it's because they are closer in age than anybody he actually works with, yes there is Brass who is pretty close but he doesn't ever remember sitting down and having a personal chat with him like he does with Vince.

Grissom cleared his throat and answered. "I don't know, we kind of talked around the subject but we didn't come to a definitive yes or no answer."

"But you do want one, right? I know I said you had the bug, but that was two years ago. That particular bug could have moved on."

Grissom doesn't even think about his next answer. "People probably look at me and think that I don't want them, but I do." He sighed and replied. "However, it's her choice."

Vince looked at him a little surprised and asked. "You would give up kids for her?"

Grissom looked back to the left to look at Sara again as he replied. "Vince, I would give up anything for her." Then he watched his mother sign something to Paige and saw a smile on the little girl's face, he turned his head back to the ocean and continued after a deep sigh, just realizing something. "But then again if it doesn't happen maybe it's for the best."

Vince speaks right away before Grissom could continue his second guessing thoughts. "Because of your hearing?" Grissom looks at him a little surprised he caught that so fast, but who was he kidding? He was the one that taught him everything he knew or at the most,the majority of it. Grissom mentally shakes his head right before Vince continued. "Tell me this, Do you think your mother ever felt that it would've been best if you were never born? Do you think she would've loved you any less if you had lost your hearing at any point during your childhood?"

Grissom looked back to the left but this time at his mother, she was smiling while tickling and playing with 2-year-old Sadie, and Paige was helping her and laughing too. He thought about how his mother was with him as he was growing up, not once did he feel that she regretted having him, despite the hereditary condition she passed down, and he felt that if there was one person, outside of Sara of course, that would love him either way, it was his mother. And he would feel that way about his child too, no matter what, no questions asked.

He looks back at the ocean with a smile, and from the comer of his eye he sees Vince looking at him with a knowing look, then he heard him say. "See I knew it."

Grissom nodded, sighed and replied. "Well you are maybe right, but the fact still remains it's her choice and I'll go either way for her." Vince patted him on the back for support.

As it grew silent, except for the waves and the laughing from the kids, their peaceful moment was interrupted when Grissom heard. "Has the party started without me?"

Grissom smiled again, turned around as he stood up and answered. "Catherine it could never start without you." Then he raised an eyebrow as he looked to the left and right of her, there was no sign of Lindsey.

Catherine sighed and answered his questioning look. "She felt that a birthday party sleepover with friends was more important than your wedding, I tried, sorry Griss."

Grissom shook his head and replied. "Least you could show, Brass called and said he couldn't."

"Yeah he called me before he left Vegas and made me promise that I would tape everything, which I had already planned on doing for the others, he feels really bad for not being here. In fact they all are." Grissom does a small smile with a nod as Catherine gives him a hug.

As they pulled back Vince had stood up next to Grissom and asked as he was looking at her."Who is this beautiful woman? You holding out on me Griss?" Grissom immediately looked at Vince, he looked back at him and continued. "Easy man I was just joking and it was just a compliment. I see she is a taken woman and I am a happily taken man."

Catherine chuckled and said. "I'll always appreciate the beautiful comment." Vince smirked at Grissom as Catherine continued. "I'm Catherine Willows-Stokes, Griss is my boss/friend, even though I feel like I am the boss at times." Grissom heard them laugh and he was looking at them with no amusement on his face, so Catherine cleared her throat and finished with. "Anyways, you must be Vince."

Vince nodded as they shook hands. "I am, and I take it since you know who I am, the boss has been saying things."

"I know you were his first and he maybe mentioned a few other little things about you."

Instead of getting a weird look directed at her like Warrick did when she said that Vince was Grissom's first, Vince was beaming on that comment and replied. "Proud of it."

They chuckled again as Grissom rolled his eyes.

If he thought there would've been problems blending Vince with his team then he just found out there wouldn't be, even though Catherine was the only one he would be around at this time. But Grissom had a feeling that if Vince got along with her so well then the others should be no problem.

Their little bonding moment was interrupted when the rest of the group walked up to them, and once all the introductions/greetings were said to Catherine they all decided to leave the beach because it was getting chilly.

They went back to the hotel so Catherine could check in and drop her things off. When she came back to the lobby, where the rest of them were sitting down, they thought of what to do next. Before anybody could make a decision on anything though, they noticed both Paige and Sadie started rubbing their eyes in a tired motion.

Everybody looked at each other, then Betty signed, which Grissom caught. 'I can put them down for a nap, while you guys go.'

Grissom translated as he was looking at Vince and Lauren. "My mom said she will look after the kids as they take a nap while we go out."

Vince shook his head, looked back at Grissom for help, which he nodded in understanding and translated what he said. 'You don't have to do that Mrs. Grissom.'

Betty shook her head and signed while Grissom continued to translate. "It's really no trouble. Go ahead and go." Grissom watched Vince and Lauren look at each other, mulling it over between them. He knew they weren't hesitant because of his mother's handicap, it was because they didn't want to pawn their children off to somebody else.

A few seconds later he looked back at Mrs. Grissom, and Grissom translated for him again when he spoke. 'If you are sure?'

Betty nodded in a 'yes' motion with a smile, Vince smiled back as he nodded in a yes motion too.

After Lauren and everybody else said goodbye to Sadie and Paige, Grissom and Vince went with Betty and the younger kids up to her room. Once they got into Betty's room, and while Vince was tucking them into the second bed and talking to Paige, Grissom looked at his mother.

Betty shook her head and signed. 'I know what you're thinking honey, but you don't need to be worried. I've taken care of kids before.' Then she showed him that famous 'Grissom' smirk and continued. 'I am a mother after all.'

Grissom shakes his head and signed with a smile. 'Alright mom, but text me if you need anything.'

'I will, but I won't need to.' He nodded, knowing when to stop pushing his mother, then leans down and kissed her on the cheek.

As he pulled back Vince stopped next to Grissom, looked at him and he nodded, Vince then looked back at Betty and speaks while Grissom signed. 'Their bags are at the end of bed if they need anything.'

Betty nodded with another smile then shooed them off, claiming they were wasting valuable time with unnecessary worry.

Once they were out in the hall, the door was shut behind them. They just chuckled and walked back down to the lobby, when they got down there they decided to just go sight-seeing for a few hours.

However, the few hours took longer than expected so by the time they came back to the hotel it was time for dinner. They once again went up to their rooms, this time changing into something a little more formal, then they went out and had dinner, where they 'heard' some of Grissom's childhood stories from Betty, and since Grissom wouldn't translate because he felt some were very embarrassing, Sara did the honors. Which at that point was the only time he ever regretted teaching her how to sign.

* * *

After dinner, and when they were in the hall to their rooms, Betty 'said' goodnight to everybody, the older kids went into the joining room from their parent's room and Lauren said goodnight and walked into the room along with the younger kids. Before Catherine went to her own room and Vince went to the room he was sharing with his wife, they both told Sara and Grissom that they had five minutes.

When the doors clicked shut they looked at each other and he said with a smirk. "Thanks for telling the embarrassing stories about me."

She wraps her arms around his neck as she replied. "Hey, I was only translating, your mother is the story-teller." She leans toward him, kisses his lips slowly, pulls back and said in her sweet voice. "I am marrying you tomorrow, do you forgive me?"

He pretends to think about that, then said with another smirk. "You know I can't stay mad at you even if I wanted to."

"I'll keep that in mind for the future."

He chuckles a little, then replied. "I'm sure you will." She smiled at him and they kiss again.

When they pulled back he asked. "You sure you don't want the room tonight?"

They decided to not sleep in the same bed before the wedding, which was made with a little reluctance, but they wanted to do something traditional so they stuck with what they agreed on.

She nodded and replied. "Yeah, Catherine offered the other bed in her room."

"Ok. Did you fun today?"

"I did." She leans closer to him and whispered. "Even though we didn't get much alone time."

He chuckles again before responding. "You'll have me for the rest of our lives after tomorrow, is that not good enough?"

Her gazed turned a little more intense as she shook her head and replied. "No, I'll always be wishing forever and a day with you."

He puts his forehead to hers, closes his eyes and responded with emotion. "Then that's what you'll get, because I'm wishing the same thing." They stayed that way for a few more seconds, then they pull back, he puts his hand on her cheek and continued. "Sleep tight honey, and I'll see you in the morning."

"You too and I love you."

He brings her closer to him, kisses her on the lips softly and said against them. "I love you too."

They pulled back again, then hugged each other for the remaining minutes they had left. When they finally pulled back they gave each other a loving look, then he watched her walk to Catherine's room. Once she was safely inside he walked to their room, opened the door, walked in and sighed as he shuts it behind him, already wishing she would be sleeping next to him.

A few seconds later there was a knock on the door.

He turned to it and started opening it, and just as he was moving it wider, Vince talked while walking in. "I hope you weren't expecting Sara."

Grissom shuts the door a second later and shook his head while turning to him. "Expecting no, but wishing? Well that's a different story."

"I feel for you, really I do, but I can't help you there. However, I can make your last night as a bachelor to not be a complete dud."

Grissom raised his hands up before he could continue. "I am not into bar hopping and I don't think Sara will take it too kindly if a stripper shows up."

Vince chuckles and said. "The bar hopping isn't my scene either and as for the stripper? I would like to live thank you very much, my wife would probably kill me."

Grissom raised an eyebrow and asked. "Then..."

Vince smiles, pulls a pack of cards out of his pocket, tossed it on the table and said. "Cards and..." Then he opened the plastic bag he had in his hand and pulled out a pack of beer, he shrugged his shoulders as he continued. "I know it isn't much and your other guys probably could have come up with something different or possible better but..."

Grissom cuts him off with. "Deal me in." Vince smiled with a nod and started setting up while he watched him.

He may not be going crazy for his last night as a bachelor but he was never into those types of scenes anyways, so why start now?

Having a quiet evening playing cards, drinking a few beers and being with someone he respected, sounded ok with him. But he couldn't help but have a part of him wishing for tomorrow to come fast so he could start the rest of his life with the woman he loves.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Their Wedding day. Please review.


	48. Wedding Day

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. Hope you Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 48: Wedding Day

October 4, 2004

Next day

When Grissom opened his eyes the next morning and saw the empty spot next to him he puts his hand on the pillow and sighed while thinking about all the times before Sara that this sight was normal. He was just glad that after today he will never have to wake up to see an empty spot again. He laid there a few more minutes then got up, took a shower and started putting on his tux.

He had everything on and was just about to deal with the tie when there was a knock on the door. He turns from the mirror he was standing in front of, walks up to the door, opens it and smiled when he saw it was his mother. She smiles back and walked in when he moved out-of-the-way. He shuts the door when she was in and turns to her.

She was just standing there smiling at his appearance for a few seconds then she singed as she walked up to him. 'May I?' Grissom nodded, he never liked wearing ties, even though at times he had to for court, and always had a tough time tying them, especially bow ties. He kept his head up while his mother tied it.

When she was done and had stepped back she was looking at him in the face again and he noticed she started to have tears in her eyes, so he signed with worry on his face. 'Mom?'

She shakes her head, wipes a few tears away, then signed. 'You look so much like you're father right now, he would be so proud of you.' He was a little shocked she 'mentioned' his father.

After his father had died he was hardly, if not ever 'mentioned' at home. He knew it wasn't because she stopped caring, it was just too hard for her to think and talk about him, which he understood that because he was the same way until that day he opened up to Sara about him. Now there wasn't a day where he wouldn't stop and allow the memories of his father to come to him then talk about it with Sara, which she would listen to everything he said, even if it's something he had already mentioned before.

Grissom swallowed the lump in his throat as he thought of him and asked. 'Would he?'

He would like to think that his father would've been proud of the woman he chose to spend the rest of his life with.

Betty smiled with more tears glistening in her eyes. 'He would, all he wanted was for you to be happy.' Then she looked down.

Grissom frowned, walks closer to his mother, puts his finger on her chin to lift her head and asked again. 'What's wrong?'

She took a moment then replied. 'I already apologized and told her this but now I need to tell you.' Grissom was about to sign but she continued before he could. 'I am sorry about my attitude towards Sara the first time you brought her to see me. I really did think she was a wonderful woman and I could see that she made you happy, but I wasn't sure if she was right for you. I wasn't sure if she would really be there for you, like you would need.' She took a moment to wipe the remaining tears away and started again before he could respond. 'But if I had to be wrong about something or someone then I am so happy I was wrong about her. She is the best thing that has ever happened to you honey, you hold on to her.'

He gives her a smile with tears in his eyes and signed back. 'I think so too and I will." She nodded and he continued. 'I also want you to know that I think your pretty special too, mom. From the age nine and up you became both of my parents and you taught me so much more than you think you did.  
I'll always be grateful that I have a caring mom like you in my life.' Then he puts his hand on her cheek to wipe her tears away and this time speaks slowly so she can understand what he is saying. "And don't forget that it doesn't matter who comes in my life, my love for you is forever." She smiled, brings his face down so she could kiss him on the cheek, then she brings her son in her arms and hugs him, which he hugs her back.

Most times they weren't a very mushy son and mother, even when he was a kid, but at this moment he would contribute to finding his softer side from Sara.

As they pulled back there was a knock on the door.

Grissom looks back at it, then looks back at his mother and signed. 'Somebody is at the door.' Betty nodded in understanding as Grissom turned his back on her and walked to the door.

He opened it when he got there, smiled at Vince and said. "Hi."

Vince smiled back and replied. "Hey, you ready to become a married man?" Grissom nodded with a bigger smile then Vince continued. "Alright let's get to the beach, I made sure everything is set up and Catherine is down there making sure everything stays that way." Grissom nodded, turned to his mother and signed to her that it was time, she nodded back with a smile and walked up to the men.

Once they were in the hall and the door was shut behind them, Grissom looks at the door to the room he knew Sara was in with Lauren.

Vince pats him on the back and said. "It's alright man you'll see her in less than 15 minutes." Then he smirks when he finished. "Then once you say your I do's you'll see her every minute after that."

Grissom chuckles and replied. "Looking forward to it."

"Remember that down the road." Grissom raised an eyebrow and Vince continued with a smile. "As much as you love her, you'll want a little time to yourself every once in awhile, trust me." After he pats Grissom on the back again, Grissom watched Vince walk up to his mother, held up his arm and she took a hold of it with a smile and they walked down the hall together.

Grissom looks back at the door, sighed and thinks. 'Soon love' then he turned and walked down the hall, following them.

A part of him knows that Vince was right on what he said but at the moment he couldn't think of being away from her for very long and really couldn't wait to say I do.

* * *

15 minutes later

After getting there he saw that everything was indeed set up, which consisted of a small table that had drinks and a battery-powered CD player on it and about 15 chairs set up to make it seem like there was an aisle going between them.

It wasn't a big, elaborate and spendy wedding like most people would probably like, but to Grissom being married to the woman he loved was more important than that, and when they had planned/talked about their wedding he got the impression from Sara that she felt the same way he did, so to him everything looked perfect.

He also smiled and greeted all the guests that showed up, which some of them were Sara's ex-co-workers from the lab here.

Now he was standing up to the left of the podium they had set up for the minister who was standing behind it, also waiting for the bride to show up.

When they were searching for a minister they were looking for one who could do sign language too so Grissom's mother could 'hear' the words that were being said, and they were thankful when they found one.

Grissom looks down at the sand until the wedding march came through the speaks of the CD player, which Vince was the one that was operating it. He smiled at the sound, looked down the 'aisle' as the guests stood up. His breath just about left his mouth and his heart sped up a little more when he saw her in her wedding dress.

Like the wedding, it wasn't this big elaborate dress, it was more casual but still very beautiful.

It had short sleeves, the cut in front was a little low but not enough to make her uncomfortable and it went down to her knees. She had on her usual amount of make-up, her hair was in an up-do like she had it on their first date, a bouquet of white flowers in her hands and she was wearing the bracelet he had bought her on the first birthday she had since they became a couple. He looked down at her feet and had a small smile, they were bare.

He looked back up at her face and he could see the smile and smirk, both remembering that her feet were bare the first time they came here together.  
He nods, she nods back, then finally started walking up to him as they both let out a small breath and their hearts skipping a beat in anticipation.

As she got closer to him, Grissom saw her hand her bouquet to Lauren when she got to the first row of chairs, then walked the few steps to her spot.

When she stopped across from him, Vince turned the stereo off, Grissom looked back toward him with a smile and nod, he nods back and heads to his seat in the front, which was next to his wife and Grissom's mother, who had a good view of the minister so she could see his hands.

Grissom looks back at Sara and whispered. "Ready?"

She smiled and replied. "More than ready."

He smiles back, looks at the minister and nods his head to him, looks back at Sara while the minister cleared his throat and started talking and signing.

When he got through the first part he finished with. 'Now Gil and Sara would like to say a few words.'

Grissom cleared his throat, grabbed Sara's hand, then looked deeply into her eyes as he spoke. "The last thing that my father had ever told me was that my heart would let me know when I found the 'one' and honestly I didn't know if it could really do that, even as I got older I thought it was impossible. But my heart still kept searching because my dad said it was true." He took a moment and looked at his mother, and she had wiped a few tears away because he was talking about his father, then he looked back at his bride and cleared his throat again, more so this time to get the emotion out from talking about his father.

After Sara squeezed his hand he spoke again "Then one day, in one moment the impossible became the possible and for the first time I felt what my father told me I would feel, I've found my 'one.'" He stops again, puts a hand on her cheek to wipe a single tear off her cheek and continued. "I promise that I'll do everything that I can to make you happy, I'll cherish every moment we have together and I can't wait to spend and build a life with you, I'm yours forever."  
When he was done he wiped a few more tears away, removed his hand and said. "Your turn."

Sara smiled, cleared her throat and started to speak. "As I was growing up I never thought that there was a such thing as a soul mate or just one person that was perfect for each of us, now I don't if that's true for anybody else, but for me that thinking changed the day that I met you." Grissom had to wipe more tears off her cheek before she could continued. "Gilbert Grissom you are my soul mate, the one person that I wasn't looking for but found anyways and I too, promise to make you happy and cherish every moment we have together. There won't be a day that I won't wake up in your arms and count my blessings that you came into my life, I am also yours forever." They smiled at each other as they took a moment to gather their emotions, then exchanged rings with looks of love in their eyes.

After they slipped their matching wedding bands on their fingers they looked back at the minster, he smiled and said. "Now one of the favorite parts for the groom." He looked at Grissom and continued. "Gilbert you may kiss your bride."

Grissom smiled and replied. "Happy to." He turns back to his bride, stepped closer to her, puts his hand on her cheek, leans toward her and a second later his lips were on hers. She wraps her arms around his neck and brings him closer for a deeper kiss, while clapping and cheering was going on around them.

Once they finally pulled back the minister finished with. "I am proud to present Mr. and Mrs. Grissom." Everybody clapped again as Grissom took Sara's hand with a smile and they started walking down the aisle.

When they walked past the last row of chairs they stopped, then he picks her up and spins them while she gasped, wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed.

After he sets her feet back in the sand, he wraps his arms around her waist, puts his forehead to hers, closed his eyes and whispered. "I love you Mrs. Grissom."

As her arms were still around his neck she responded softly. "I love you too Mr. Grissom."

They just stand there with so much love in their hearts, while everybody watched them with happiness. Including Grissom's mom, who was wiping tears away with a tissue she had in her hand, happy her son found the love of his life. She's never seen him so happy before.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Wedding night. Please review.


	49. Wedding Night

AN: Warning: Suggestive/implied adult behavior. Thanks for the reviews and readers, I appreciate it very much. Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 49: Wedding Night

When they pulled back from their embrace they went their separate ways so she could say hi to her ex-co-workers while he talked with Catherine, and as he was doing that, Nick had called and asked how everything went. After Catherine told him and informed him that she got everything on tape, Grissom asked him how Hank was doing since the guys had agreed to take turns on looking after him while they were gone.

As the conversation ended, music from the CD player was coming out, so he looked for his wife and smiles at her from afar. She smiles back and walks toward him after she excused herself from the people she was talking to.

Once they were in front of each other he took her hand in his and they started dancing, while the guests continued to smile at them.

Through the middle of song they put their foreheads together and he said. "I talked to Nick and he said that Hank was being a good boy."

She smiled. "I like the sound of that, he seemed very sad to see us go. I was a little afraid on how he would act."

He replied as he nodded. "I know me too."

After a few seconds of silence she asked. "Do you know what I realized?"

He pulls back to look at her with a raised eyebrow and asked. "What?"

She speaks with another smile. "You've never told me what you had planned for our honeymoon."

He smiles back, wraps his arms around her waist and replied with a smirk. "And sorry dear but it's confidential." She gives him a pouted look but he just shook his head and continued. " Good try, but not going to work."

She sighed then replied in a joking manner. "Ok, but it better be amazing."

He smiles again, leans down to her neck and kissed her there, then moved to her ear and felt her shiver, he smiled bigger and whispered. "What? Just me isn't amazing enough?"

She pulled him closer while closing her eyes and said in a more serious tone, but was a little shaky because of the sensations running through her. "As long as I am with you, we can go anywhere, do anything and it will be the best trip of my life." He felt her shiver again when he kissed her ear before he pulled back.

He looks into her emotional brown eyes and said with emotion in his voice. "I feel the same way about you."

As they looked into each other's eyes they once again see the love shinning through them, then they lean toward each other for a kiss and got lost in their own world for the rest of the song. When the song ended and they heard clapping they pulled away a little embarrassed and eventually started dancing with the other guests.

When it got later in the day it started to get chilly and everybody was getting hungry, so after their spot on the beach was cleaned up and Sara's ex-co-workers left, the group left too and went to have dinner, which Vince said it was on him. Sara and Grissom were surprised but he told them that it was their day so he didn't mind.

After they ate their meal and the bill was paid Vince looked at the newlyweds and said with a smile. "Ok you two, I am sure you guys want to get out of here, so go on."

The couple smiled, then Grissom looks at his mother and she signs with a smile of her own. 'I'm ok honey. I've been taking care of myself longer than you've been born, don't worry about me.'

Before Grissom could reply Vince speaks. "Your mom will be fine with us, we'll take good care of her."

Grissom looks at Vince with a nod of appreciation, then he looks back at his mother and finally signed. 'Not worrying about you will never happen, no matter what. But I also know you can take care of yourself.' Betty nodded with another smile, this time at his words.

Grissom stands up from the chair he was sitting in, leans down and kisses his mother's cheek before he moved out-of-the-way so Sara could do the same, and Grissom's heart did what it always will do when witnessing a scene like that, melt.

After a round of goodbyes the newlyweds left the restaurant and headed back to their hotel room.

* * *

Once they got in the room Sara went to the bathroom to get refreshed and Grissom walked up to the window and looked out, seeing the view of the ocean with the sunset. He smiled as he stood there for a few minutes, then as he turned and walked toward the bed he was untying his tie, but looked in the mirror as he was walking by it and saw the wedding ring on his finger, his heart skipped a beat as he just stood there.

He moves his hand down, looked at his ring again and without warning a tear went down his cheek as he thought about what the ring truly meant to him and how he had finally found somebody that loved him enough to share this life-time commitment.

He was so into his own emotions and thoughts that when he wiped it away he didn't realize he was being watched, so he was a little shocked when he heard Sara's voice. "What's wrong?"

He wiped the rest of the moisture out of his eyes, looks up at her, shook his head, cleared his throat and replied. "It's nothing." He even tried chuckling it off. "It's stupid really."

He was just about to continue his path to the bed when Sara's hand grabbed his wrist to stop him. "It's not stupid if you have tears in your eyes, I want to know what you were thinking."

He turned to her as he nodded and said. "Ok, let's sit down though." She nodded and slips her fingers through his as they walk to the end of the bed.

When they sat down next to each other he brings her left hand to his lap, looks down at the ring on her finger, uses his free hand and runs his finger over it, as he was doing that he finally speaks. "Do you know what these rings mean to me?" He looked back up to look in her eyes and she swallows after seeing the emotion in his and just shook her head, then he continued "It means everything Sara. It means commitment, stability, love and knowing I have somebody to come home to, especially when things get rough out there."

She has tears in her eyes as he said all of that, then she puts her free hand on his cheek and replied with emotion. "But we already had all of that before we got married."

He nodded. "Yes but now the world would know that too. When they see these they will know that we found our one and only, that together we are willing to work out anything that comes our way and that we are together for the long haul." He leans closer to her and whispered. "I am yours Sara." He pecks her on the lips and before she could deepen the kiss he pulls back.

They look into each other's eyes again and he said with his emotions still out there. "But really I was yours at the first sound you made." He mentally smiled when he thought of her laugh, then he continued. "Frist sight." He cups her cheek, ran his thumb over her left eye as she closed both of them at his touch and continued to listen to his words. "First touch." He moved his thumb down to her cheek and ran it up and down as he used his other hand to bring her hand up to his lips and kiss her knuckles, then he leaned down to her neck. "First smell." He felt her shiver a little as his lips touched her neck, he pulls back a second later, and just as he moved up to her lips he whispered. "And First taste."

When their lips finally came together it went right to passionate, and instead of taking things slow like he had planned, they became too lost in themselves to slow down, so before they knew it they were beyond the point of no return.

* * *

Later that night

With blankets wrapped around them, she was sitting up with her back against the headboard of the bed and running her hand up and down his bare back, while his ear was against her chest so he could hear/feel her fast heartbeat. He smiled as he felt it slow down and speaks after clearing his throat. "I'm sorry, I really wanted that to go a little differently for our first time as husband and wife."

She smiled and took a breath before kissing the top of his head, then replied. "It's ok, I am not complaining."

He chuckles, moves his head up so he could kiss her shoulder then lays his ear back down on her chest as he replied. "I see that you're not but..." He stops then gets serious. "I just wanted you to feel cherished."

She removes her hand from his back to wipe a tear away and spoke after she cleared her throat. "I feel cherished by you every time."

He smiles softly as he moved his head up again, then he leaned back down and kissed the spot over her heart, then moves his body so he was sitting up next to her. He looks over at her and holds out his arms, needing to feel her in his arms. She smiles, made sure the blankets were around her, scoots closer to him and gets into his arms. He wraps an arm around her shoulders, she slips her fingers through the hand that was hanging off her shoulders, he leaned down and kissed her collarbone, but as he did that though and the angle he was in he saw a small scare above her right elbow.

He frowned while traced it with his free hand and asked. "Where did you get that?" He doesn't ever remember seeing it before.

She smiled, knowing what he was talking about, and replied. "You don't remember?" He looks at her, she looks back at him and continued. "After your first day of the seminar, the park, me running into..."

He gasped to cut her off as the events of that first day came to his mind. "It left a scare?"

She nodded and his frown got deeper because he was responsible for that one, but she just smiled again, squeezed the hand she still held and said. "It's ok. When I look at this scare I remember the best day of my life."

He gives her a little smile, moved his head forward to peck her on the lips, then pulls back, moves his head so his forehead was against the side of her head and whispered while closing his eyes. "Our start of something special."

She smiled at the words she said so long ago, and snuggled further in his arms, if that was even possible. "Yes."

They stayed like that for a few minutes in silence and when she thought of something she asked. "So I am curious, what was the first sound you heard from me?" He opens his eyes, pulls back from her head as his face grew a little red at the embarrassment. When he didn't answer right away she looked at him and noticed he was a little embarrassed so she asked with a smile. "What was it?"

He cleared his throat and said. "Your laugh." He looks down, sees her left hand and just looks at the ring as he continued before she could ask. "I actually heard it three days before the seminar."

She gasped and replied. "You did?"

He looked up at her and told her where he had Chinese food that night then continued. "As I was waiting for my food I heard this wonderful laugh, you would think I hadn't heard a laugh before, and I couldn't get it out of my head. I thought I was going to go crazy if I didn't find it so that's what I did for two days, I tried looking for it." She chuckled and he couldn't help but chuckle too.

When he calmed down he shakes his head. "Anyways that Sunday night when I got back to my hotel room after another long day of searching for it I told myself that I was done looking. I mean I couldn't spend the rest of my life looking for a laugh that I may never hear again." Those words 'not hearing' hit hard on him and he shivered a little thinking he almost loss that power anyways.

She removes her fingers from his, so she could wrap her arms around his waist for comfort.

After he cocooned her in his arms she speaks. "Then fate gave you another chance."

He kissed the top of her head and replied. "And for that I am forever grateful."

She kissed his neck before replying. "I am too."

After a few more minutes of silence she kissed his neck again and said. "I love you."

He smiled, moved his neck back so he could look in her eyes and replied. "I love you too."

She smiles at him, moves her hand up to his cheek after he loosened his hold on her, then said in a suggestive tone. "Now, how about cherishing me again, this time the way you wanted to." She pecks him on the lips and keeps them there as she felt his smile.

He pecks her on the lips a few seconds later, pulls back, puts a hand up to her cheek as he replied. "I would be honored, Mrs. Grissom."

She smiled again and their lips touched again as she was laying back down on the bed taking him with her, intending to take things slower this time.

* * *

AN: More to come. Please review.


	50. Cherishing their time together

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 50: Cherishing their time together

The next morning when they woke up and finally got out of bed they took their turns in the shower, got dressed then met everybody downstairs for breakfast, which of course there were some harmless jokes that went their way, but they had to read between the lines so the kids wouldn't know what they were talking about.

After breakfast everybody went back to their rooms to finish packing so they could go to the airport.

When they got there, and after they took care of business, they went to Betty's gate first because her plane would be boarding and leaving before anybody else's.

Grissom watched Sara and Betty have a tearful goodbye then he watched her do the goodbye scene with the rest of them, which he noticed she had seemed to take a liking to Vince and vice versa, they must have had a good time bonding last night. He smiled as he watched them hug goodbye, then they all stepped back to let mother and son have their privacy so they could say their goodbyes.

Grissom looked at his mother as she stopped in front of him, and he signed with a smile. 'You didn't pick up another son did you?'

Betty smiled, knowing he was talking about Vince, then she shook her head before signing back. 'No honey, you know I only have room in my heart for one son.'

Grissom smirked. 'Good because I don't want to get jealous of having to share you.'

Betty chuckled. 'A classic only child response.' Grissom smiled again as he looked down embarrassed.

Betty puts her hand on his cheek a few seconds later, he looked up and she signed again. 'And speaking of children, when should I be expecting grandchildren?'

He mentally gasped a little and signed sharply. 'Mom!' she smiled a little, and as she was about to respond, he sighed and continued. 'I really can't answer that yet.'

She looked into her son's eyes and he seemed a little hesitant, so she asked. 'You're not hesitant because of...'

He noticed she had trailed off, and knowing what she was asking, he shook his head and signed back. 'No mom ...' He stops for a few seconds and when Betty gave him a confused look he asked. 'Can I ask you something?' She nodded and he continued. 'At anytime were you afraid that you would pass down Otosclerosis to me?'

Betty sighed, then signed. 'Yes, during pregnancy and after you were born.' Grissom's heart fell a little and Betty continued. 'But that didn't stop me from wanting you or at any point regretted a single moment you've been in my life. Even if you had gone deaf at anytime I would still love you very much. Like I said about Sara being your best thing in life, you are my best thing. A child is a wonderful gift and if you really want one then don't let the 'what if's' rule your decision, alright?' Grissom nodded with a smile, she was right and just what he had thought yesterday after Vince pointed it out.

Betty signed again, interrupting his thoughts. 'Now back to my question, Grandkids soon?'

Grissom chuckled and signed back. 'I have to talk to Sara about it.'

Betty nodded in understanding and signed back. 'Alright just don't wait too much longer, I am not getting any younger.'

He smiled again as he heard over the intercom that it was time to board the plane, then signed back. ''Don't worry, you have a long time mom.' Betty smiled at his son's words, hoping it's true but knowing in one minute things can happen. Grissom puts his hand on her left cheek, kissed her other one, pulled back and continued. 'I love you.'

'I love you too honey, I'll see you two soon?'

That he could answer right now. 'Yeah, soon.' She nodded with a smile, then turned and followed the other passengers after she had her bag in her hands, Grissom watched till he couldn't see her anymore.

He sighed, turned and walked back to the group, which they were quietly talking.

Sara walks up to him, slips her fingers through his and asked. "Everything ok?"

He didn't think it was right to have the kid discussion here so he just nodded and replied. "Yeah, just no matter how old I get, saying goodbye to mom is a little hard, considering she lives alone and I still worry about her sometimes." Which was the truth, he just wasn't thinking about that at the moment.

Sara could tell there was something more to it but she figured when he wanted to talk about it he will or at least she hoped he will, then she started to smile while thinking about a certain part of what he said, Grissom caught the smile and asked with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

She smiled bigger and replied. "You said mom, not your mom."

He smiled back, getting her meaning. "Well she did tell you to call her mom, right? I am just following her example." She nodded with another smile and kissed his cheek as they continued to walk up to the group together hand in hand.

After picking up their bags from the ground they went to the next gate they had to go to, and after some tearful goodbyes and promises to see each other soon the Lewis's bordered their plane to go back to Minneapolis.

Now it was just Catherine, Sara and Grissom.

Grissom sighed after a few seconds of silence and said. "Well we better head to our gate, by the time we get there we should be boarding." The women nodded in agreement.

As they stated walking Sara asked. "Ok quick question, You didn't plan for our Honeymoon to be in Vegas did you?" Not that she was expecting anything major, it just would've been nice if he picked any place other than the one they live in.

Grissom shook his head and replied. "No honey, I thought we would go back for a day to see Hank, I don't want him to think we abandoned him."

Out of the two, Grissom could be the stricter one if Hank did something bad, but he could turn into a pile of goo when he looked at or thought about those brown eyes of his.

Sara nodded in agreement with that idea as she replied. "That sounds great."

He smiles at her as Catherine speaks. "I see you still haven't told her where you are taking her."

Sara looked towards Catherine a little shocked and asked. "Wait, You know?"

She looked back at Grissom and he responded while holding his free hand up in surrender. "Hey, in my defense she found out on her own."

Sara looked back at Catherine and she was nodding with a smile. "Yes, he thought he was alone when he made the reservations."

Grissom responded to what Catherine said. "That's why you knock on the door before you walk into my office Catherine."

She smirks. "Well what fun is that? It gives you a chance to hide the evidence."

Grissom raised an eyebrow as he replied. "And your point?"

Catherine chuckled with the shake of her head as Sara looked at back her husband and asked. "Can you please tell me, the suspense is killing me here?"

They get to the gate just in time for the first announcement to board, they stop, he looks at her, sighed and responded. "What do you think of Paris?"

She looks at him wide-eyed and asked, once again a little shocked. "Paris? As in Paris, France?" He nodded with a smile, she smiled bigger, drops her bag, wraps her arms around his neck and replied. "WOW! I wasn't expecting that, you didn't have to go that far."

He smiles at her again. "I wanted to do something special for you, so you like it?" She nodded before kissing him.

When she pulled back she said. "Thank you Griss."

He pecks her on the lips and replied. "You're very welcome."

She released him, grabbed his hand again, picked up her bag with her free hand and the three of them boarded the plane with smiles on their faces.

After the plane landed in Vegas, they got off and was greeted by the team and Lindsey. They said their hello's, and everybody got an eyeful of Nick and Catherine kissing, which prompted Greg to tell them to get a room and everybody laughed. When the rest of greetings were done they went to their vehicles and the Stoke's took the Grissom's home, where they were met by an excited Hank.

They spent the next day giving a lot of their attention to their dog and packing new things for their five-day trip to Paris France.

When they dropped him off at Catherine and Nick's the next day he was sad but when Lindsey started playing with him, his attention turned to her.

* * *

Their time in Paris went by too fast for both of their likings, but the time that they did have was a wonderful and romantic experience, one they will always remember and cherish.

He hears her sigh as they sat down in their seats on the plane, he looked over at her and she was looking out the window.

He moves his hand from his lap, slips his fingers through hers and said. "We'll come back here some day."

She looks at him with a smile and asked. "Yeah?"

He smiled and replied. "Yeah, I promise." She nodded with another smile and he continued. "So did you have a good time?"

She sighed again, but this time because she was content, then replied. "I had one of the best times of my life and I'll cherish every minute forever."

He smiles, lean toward her, kissed her softly on the lips before he responded. "Me too, honey." He gets comfortable in his seat and she lays her head on his shoulder with their hands still clasped together in her lap, he turns his head, kissed the top of her head and whispered in her hair. "I love you, thank you Sara."

She smiled again, stopping a yawn and replied. "I am the one that should be saying that, but you're welcome." She finally yawned, then continued. "And I love you too." He kissed her head again and sighed in content as she closed her eyes.

Since he's gotten married things had been moving so fast that he hasn't had time to sit down and think about how he was feeling. But now that he had time, he did just that. He still couldn't believe that all of this happened to him. He had just spent some of the most romantic days of his life with the woman he loved more than anything, and now they were getting ready to settle into married life, which, with a few exceptions, wasn't really different from what they had been doing, but to him it felt different. He felt more secure about them than he ever did and he really couldn't wait to see what happens next.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Something happens that prompts them to finally have the kids discussion, what will she say? What happened? What will happen? Please review.


	51. Their future plans

AN: Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it. Here is the next one, it's a little sad but it does give them hope for the future.

* * *

Chapter 51: Their future plans

March 11, 2005

5 months later

Grissom opened the door to the town house with Hank leading the way. He had just taken him out for his normal walk, even though he was dead tired this morning from working a triple shift.

Once he shuts the door, he bends down to take the leash off, ruffles Hank's fur with a smile, then stands up with a sigh. After he puts the leash up he headed for the bedroom and stands in the doorway when he gets there and watches his wife sleeping. He still smiles at thinking of her as his wife, even after five months of marriage, which have been more amazing than the first week. Of course they still have their moments but at the end of the day, or early morning as the case may be most of the time because of work, when they were wrapped in each other's arms it was the best place to be.

He mentally shakes his head, and as he walked in the room Sara started to stir, by the time he got to his side of the bed her eyes were open. He lies on his side while she moved to lay on her side, he puts a hand on her cheek and said. "You didn't sleep very long."

She fell asleep the moment they got home from their triple shift and he had only been gone less than 20 minutes taking Hank out.

She yawned with a nod, then answered. "Sometimes I can't sleep without you next to me, even when I am really tired."

He removes his hand from her cheek, gets comfortable in bed, wraps his arms around her, brings her closer to him as she slips her legs through his and snuggles in his chest.

He kissed her head and said. "Get some sleep honey. I'll be here keeping you safe."

She nodded then mumbled. 'Love you, goodnight.'

He kissed her head again and replied in her hair. "Love you too, sweet dreams."

The moment he closed his eyes he was asleep, his wife followed a few seconds later.

* * *

They woke up a few hours later, which didn't seem that long considering how tired they were, but they had found out a long time ago that when they fell asleep in each other's arms they sleep so good that the quality beats the quantity, at least most of the time, and this was one of those times.

When they got out of bed they took Hank out again, this time for a longer outing because they were more rested, and when they walked back into the town house she asked if he would like something to eat and he smiled and told her that 'their' sandwich would be fine. She just smiled, knowing exactly what type of sandwich he was talking about, and went to the kitchen to make it.

After the sandwiches were made and on plates, she picked them up, walked to the dinning room table and sets them down, then after he had grabbed two water bottles from the fridge he walked to the table and sets them down next to their plates as he sat down next to her.

He picks up his egg sandwich, tips it to her and she chuckles as they did their traditional cheers.

After taking a bite he looks around the town house as he chewed his food.

She looked at him a few seconds later and after she swallowed her bite she asked. "I know your having a thinking moment, what is it?"

He took a breath, looked at her and said. "That it's time."

She raised an eyebrow and asked. "Time for what?"

He smiled and replied. "For a house." She looked at him wide-eyed and a little shocked, both thankful she wasn't drinking or eating something this time when something surprising came out of his mouth.

After a few seconds when it was still silent he continued. "I just think it would be nice for Hank to have a yard so that when we are too tired we can just let him out and plus it would be nice to have more space."

She finished letting the shock pass, then she replied with a smirk. "Already tired of me?"

He shakes his head with a chuckle. "Of course not honey, but when mom comes, and if I can ever get Vince and his family to come, I would like it if they came to the house instead of them staying in a hotel." She nodded in understanding.

He felt bad that when his mother had come here when he was going through the surgery on his ears that she had to stay in a hotel because he wanted her to sleep in a real bed, even though she only stayed one night.

He cleared his throat and asked. "What do you think?"

Sara looks around the town house, looked back at him and admitted. "It would be nice to have something that we both picked out." She stops, puts her hand on top of his arm as she continued. "Not that this place was bad or anything it's just..." She stopped and looked down.

He puts his other hand on top of hers and asked soothingly. "It's just what?"

She looked back at him, sighed and replied. "As much as I loved living here it felt like it was still just yours."

He looked at her with concern as he replied. "How come you never told me? We could have moved sooner."

She gives him a small smile and said. "Honestly I didn't think we were ready for the type of responsibility that comes with a house."

He nods with a smile, then asked in a hopeful tone. "Do you think we are ready now?"

She looked around again, looked back at him and speaks with a smile. "Yes I do."

He smiled bigger, brings her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles, then lowers her hand as he spoke. "Alright we'll start looking."

She nodded with another smile, takes her hand out of his and they continue to eat in silence for a few minutes, then she looks at him again and asked. "So is there any other reason you'd want a house?"

He swallowed the last bite of his sandwich along with the lump in his throat as his heart started to speed up, he shifted in his seat, looked at her, cleared his throat and responded. "Maybe there is a chance for kids?"

They haven't had that kids discussion yet because not only have they been really busy and he didn't want to spring that conversation up between cases, but really as much as he did want them eventually, a bigger part of him was enjoying this time together just the two of them, and with Hank of course.

Instead of seeing the shocked face he was kind of expecting he saw her bite her lip, which meant she was nervous about something, so he puts his hand on hers and asked. "What is it honey?" She took a breath and was about to open her mouth to speak when his phone rings, he sighed and said. "Just a minute." She nodded and he gets up, walks to the counter and picks up his phone, then talks and listens until the conversation was done.

He hung up the phone a few minutes later and looks at her with an apologetic look.

She shakes her head with a smile and responded. "It's ok, we'll talk later."

He walks toward her as he puts his phone in his pocket, helps her stand up, wraps his arms around her waist and asked. "You're ok right?"

She nods with a small smile, puts her hand on his cheek and replied. "I'm fine, don't worry." He was about to talk but she continued before he could. "I know you get worried about me, but there is no need to because I am fine."

He looks into her eyes and he didn't see anything that contradicted her words so he nodded and replied. "Alright, but if something is wrong you can tell me."

She pecks him on the lips, pulls back and responded. "I know." Then after another kiss she continued. "Now go and collect your bug friends so they could help you catch the bad guys."

He nods with a smile, leans toward her and he pecks her on the lips this time, before replying. "Love you and I'll see you after shift."

It was her night-off and she thought she would take it since she couldn't go out of the lab anyways because she had maxed out on overtime, some things never change, and he was just fine with that.

She nodded with a smile and replied. "Love you too." He smiled back and after one more kiss he grabs his keys from the counter, walked to the door, looked at back at her for a second, then turned back to the door and walked out, shutting it behind him.

* * *

After Shift

When Grissom got home that morning and opened the door to the town house he walked in and said a little loud as he shuts the door behind him. "Honey, I'm home." But when he didn't hear or see Hank coming toward him first, just like he always does, he smiled and thinks. 'She must be taking him out.' Then he walked to the kitchen counter to put his keys there, and when he looked at the counter next to the fridge he noticed a grocery bag sitting there, which he also thought that Hank must've had to really go and couldn't wait till she was done unpacking, so he decided to put the items up to help her out.

When he picked up the last item in the bag and saw what it was, he gasped while swallowing a lump in his throat, he had no idea she needed this.

He walked to the table in almost a daze state, sets the box down in the middle of it, then sits down in the chair and continued to look at it with his heart pounding. After few minutes his head thinks. 'Ok don't overreact it might not even be true.' Then another part of his brain thinks. 'Then why did she have to buy it in the first place?'

His thoughts were going back and forth, along with his heart beating a bit faster for about five minutes, when the front door finally opened. He looked up and saw Sara and Hank walk in, then watched as she smiled at their dog while taking the leash off and ruffling his fur like he had done yesterday morning, then he watched her stand up and look his way with a smile but lost it when she saw what was in the middle of the table.

He looked at her until Hank came running up to him, then he gave his attention to their dog. After Hank finally had enough of his attention he went to get some water from his bowl in the kitchen.

Grissom looked at Sara again, which she was now standing in front of the table, biting her lip.

He cleared his throat and asked with emotion. "Is it true?"

She shakes her head and replied with equal emotion. "I don't know. I felt some of the symptoms these last few days, which I know it could also mean stress, but I thought it's time to know either way."

He stands up and asked. "You said these last few days?" She nodded and his look turned to concern as he continued. "How come you didn't tell me? We could have gotten this together."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes as she replied. "I was scared."

He takes the two steps that he needed to get closer to her, puts his hand on her cheek and asked. "Scared of what I might say?"

She shook her head 'no' and responded. "Of what the test might not say." She took a moment and continued before he could get the words out. "I know how much you want a baby and I didn't want to get your hopes up just to make them crash down."

He shook his head and replied in a soft tone. "I still would've liked to have known so you didn't feel like you were on your own while getting the test."

He could only imagine Sara at the check out line by herself with a pregnancy test among the items she was buying, with the cashiers look of sympathy and probably thinking she was on her own. Which was so far from the actual truth.

Grissom was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw a tear finally go down her cheek, he wiped it away as she replied. "Well you're here now."

He nodded and they both turned their attention to the pregnancy test still sitting in the middle of the table, then he looks at her again, cleared his throat and said. "We never came to a decision either way." She looks at him and he continued after he puts his hand on her cheek again. "I think you know how I feel because you just said as much." She nodded and he asked. "But I don't know exactly how you feel, do you want this?" She was about to talk, but he puts a finger to her lips and spoke again before she could. "I know we don't know yet, but I want to know how you feel before we find out if it's true or not."

She nodded again, took a breath, looked into his eyes and said. "Growing up like I did I never had the desire to be a mother and it wasn't that I hated kids, you know that." He nodded, she may have been a little unsure on what to do around them but he knew she didn't hate them from the look in her eyes when she saw them, especially the Lewis's kids.

Sara continues, interrupting his thoughts again. "They just weren't my major goal in life and plus I wasn't sure if I would ever find anybody that I was willing to share a child with, so I took every precaution."

He clears his throat and asked a little tentatively. "And now?"

She gives him a smile and continued. "Then when I met you everything that I thought I wanted got turned upside down so much." He smiled at that, then she speaks again. "If there was one thing that I knew right away about you, besides liking bugs, it was that you liked kids. When we were at the park I would catch you watching them while we talked and you had this...I don't know...it looked like a special sparkle that only looking at kids brought out. Then when I got to see you in action with Paige...Lets just say that I didn't lie about you being a good father, you are destined to be one."

Grissom wiped her tears away again as he said. "Sara I am little confused, you haven't said what you wanted."

She moves passed him, walks back to the chair he had been sitting in when she walked in the door, then sits down, looked at up him and said. "I want to make you happy and give you one."

Grissom shook his head, walked back to her, bends down, takes her hand in his and said, while looking into her eyes. "Sara the only thing that will make me happy is being with you, if you don't want..."

She puts a finger to his lips to stop him as she continued. "The moment I thought I could be pregnant, well ok after I freaked out a couple of minutes before that, I sat down, looked down at my stomach and smiled because I had realized that I have a good life now and a real home." She puts her hand on his cheek and said with tears in her eyes. "And importantly the most loving man that I've ever met." He kissed her palm as he continued to listen to her. "I also realized that when I had made the decision of not wanting kids I was still young and I felt like my life was too unstable to bring a child in it, but now it's not, It's more stable than I could've imagined." She took a breath and finished her speech. "I am ready to face this with you, whatever the test says. Are you ready?"

He gives her one of the biggest smiles he had ever given anybody, stood up, bends down, cups her cheek, leans further down so he could kiss her softly on the lips, then pulls back, looks into her eyes and replied. "Yes, and I am right here by your side with whatever the test will say."

She nods with a smile, stood up, sighed again and grabbed the test before they walked to their bathroom, which was attached to the bedroom.

He kissed her hand before she released it then sat down on the bed as she shut the bathroom door, but a few seconds later he stood up and started pacing back and forth, really nervous about either result. He may want kids but that doesn't mean he wasn't afraid at the prospect of being a father.

A few minutes later the bathroom door opens and he stops to look at her, she gives him a nervous smile as she spoke. "All we have to do is wait." He nods and she goes to sit down on the bed while he started pacing again.

The minutes ticked by very slowly but eventually the timer goes off.

They look at each other and swallowed, then he holds out his hand. She didn't do anything for a few seconds then finally took it, he helps her up and they walk to the bathroom door hand in hand, but when they got to the doorway he released her hand, moves her in front of him, puts his hand on her hips and they stated walking to the bathroom counter.

When they got there they stopped, she looked over her shoulder and asked. "You ready?" He swallowed again and nodded, she sighed, took a breath, looked down as she picked up the test and looked at it, then she moved it so he could look at it.

After he did, he wraps his arms around her waist, kissed her head and whispered. "I'm sorry."

She tosses the test back on the counter, looked down and replied. "No, I'm sorry." She turns around in his arms and he sees she had tears in her eyes again, but before he could talk she continued. "I know how much you want this."

And really she didn't realize how much she wanted this too until the test said: Not Pregnant.

He puts one hand on her cheek and said with a small smile. "Hey now, one negative test isn't the end, there will be other chances, alright?" She nodded with a sniffle and he continued. "Yeah it's sad, but now this gives us a chance to really look for our perfect house so we aren't rushing to get everything done and plus you'll have a chance to get use to the idea rather than have it sprung on you. Now that we have a plan for everything, it will be better when it really happens, how does that sound?"

She took a breath, wraps her arms around his neck and replied. "Like you know how to make me feel better when I am down, thank you."

He gives her a smile, wraps his arms around her waist, brings her closer to him and puts his forehead to hers. "You're welcome, I love you and we'll get our chance."

She smiled and replied softly. "I believe you and I love you too." He pulls his head back so he could kiss her forehead, then brings her in his arms again and just holds her while they stand in bathroom, soaking up the comfort they were providing for each other.

He was a little disappointed that he would not become a father yet, but like he told Sara it wasn't the end and he feels very confident they will get their shot. And on a side note, if he knew one thing was for certain he loved this woman more now than ever and nothing was going to change that, not even this little set back.

* * *

AN: Well they finally agreed to have children but not pregnant yet, will it happen in the future? Stay tuned.

Next chapter: A celebration, a visit from the Lewis family, and danger up ahead. What happens? Is anyone safe? Please review.


	52. A celebration takes a bad turn

AN: *Brief mention of Blood. Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, the ending of this one is a real shocker, so hold on tight.

* * *

Chapter 52: A celebration takes a bad turn

May 27, 2005

A little over 2 months later

Grissom walked into the break room and saw his team sitting around the table, the women were talking quietly and the guys, including Greg, were also talking but not quietly.

He smiles as his eyes landed on Sara and his mind wandered.

After the negative pregnancy test two months ago they got into a little funk, trying to sort out their feelings about it. It only lasted a few days though and they were back on track and started looking for their house.

Which they were very surprised they found the perfect one so quickly, but they weren't complaining about it one bit, because not only was it in a nice neighborhood but it had everything they ever wanted, which was a master bedroom with a bathroom attached, another full bathroom upstairs, three additional rooms and a downstairs office with a half bath in there. The kitchen had state of the art appliances with a lot of space to move around, same with the Living and Dinning room.

And the best thing that they were looking for and got was a big enough backyard for Hank, of course they will still take him to the park and go on walks, but on days where they were too tired they had something else to fall back on.

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed they were all looking at him now. He mentally shakes his head, looks at Sara again.

They smile at each other as he walked up to the table, then he cleared his throat and said. "Alright cases." He gave solo's to Warrick and Catherine, he looks at Nick and told him that Sara was working with him tonight, and when he looked at Greg he said. "Greg now that you found a permanent replacement for the DNA lab you're with me for your last proficiency test."

It took him awhile to find a permanent replacement so he was kind of going back and forth between the lab and field, and if he passed his test today he will finally become a full-fledged CSI.

Greg nodded, and as he let out a breath Sara speaks while looking at him. "Just remember your training and you'll be fine Greg."

He smiled and replied. "I will, thanks for your help, you are the best."

Sara smiled again then they looked back at Grissom and he said. "Alright let's get to work and be safe out there."

They nodded, then after a tender look between Sara and Grissom, Grissom left with Greg following him.

The rest of them left the room a few seconds later to go do their work.

When Grissom and Greg got to their crime scene Grissom let Greg take over while he kept a close eye on him, secretly hoping he would succeed, and if he seemed a little hard on him at anytime it was because he knew that Greg could do it.

* * *

At the end of shift Grissom walked back into the break room, which this time they were all quiet, he smiled when they looked at him, then he looks at Greg and said. "Congratulations Greg, you passed. You are officially a CSI level one."

The team cheered as they stood up and gave hugs to him.

After Greg released Catherine he looked back at Grissom, held out his hand and said. "Thank you Griss."

Grissom shakes Greg's hand as he replied. "You're welcome, but the thanks should go to Sara, she helped you the most."

They all technically helped him out, but Sara was with him a lot more hours than anybody else.

Greg released Grissom's hand then turns to Sara, brings her into another hug and thanked her for everything, while she chuckles a little and hugs him back.

As they were pulling back Nick said. "Alright, now this is cause for some celebratory drinks."

Before anybody else could agree, Grissom asked. "Can we hold off on that until tomorrow night?" They look at him and he continued. "Well you know that Vince and his family is coming tonight and I want them to get settled in the house before we drag them out, but it's up to you guys."

Since the kids had a four-day weekend for Teachers work day and Memorial Day they decided to come and visit Sara and Grissom, which the couple was very happy to welcome them, especially because they could see their new home.

The team looked at Greg since it was technically his night and he smiled as he replied. "Yeah, that will be fine."

Grissom pats Greg on the shoulder. "Thank you Greg." Greg nods with another smile, and another round of congratulations were said.

After they calmed down a little Grissom looked down at his watch, looked back at his team and said. "Alright time to go home everybody, good work today."

They nodded as he looked at Sara and she nods at him, knowing he wants her to meet him in a few minutes so they could go home together.

Very rarely will anybody see them driving separate cars to the lab now, unless they had to for some reason or another.

A few minutes later Sara walked into his office and they left the lab to go home and get a little sleep before Vince and his family came.

* * *

After they had their nap they got up and got ready, and since they had time they took Hank on his walk, which he took a little longer than usual, so by the time they got back to the house it was time to go to the airport.

As they were standing close to the gate and watching the people come in the airport from departing their plane he smirked, Sara looks at her husband very curious on what that was about, so she asked. "What is it?"

He smiled, looks at his wife and replied. "I finally got him to come to Vegas." She smiled and he continued. "Things had always came up when we planned for them to come out here and as you know the times we saw them it wasn't here."

She squeezed his hand as she replied. "But not this time."

He shook his head and responded with another smirk. "Nope."

They look towards the gate again and see the Lewis's walking their way, they all smiled from afar, then Paige ran up to Sara and Grissom, and Grissom bends down and holds out his arms for her.

When she was in them they wrap each other's arms around one another and if he would have looked up he would have seen Sara secretly wiping a tear away as she was watching their greeting.

Grissom and Paige pulled back and he asked. "How are you?"

Paige smiled and replied. "I'm fine and glad that we came here to see you."

Grissom smile and responded. "Me too."

Then Paige looked like she was looking for somebody, so Grissom asked. "What's wrong?"

She looked at Grissom again with a small frown and asked. "Where is your mom?"

Paige had really liked his mother and she was hoping she would see her on this visit.

Grissom gives her a small smile as he replied. "She is at home in Santa Monica."

"Is it far from here?"

"Sorry, but yeah."

She sighed. "I learned some more sign language for her."

Grissom smiled again and replied. "You can show me and I'll show her when I see her again, is that alright?"

She took a few seconds, but finally nodded and replied. "Yeah it's ok." She kissed his cheek then she goes to Sara and they do their greeting, while Grissom stood back up.

He looked at the rest of family and they smiled at each other again as they greeted one another, then as they started walking Grissom smirked again, which prompted Vince to look over at him and ask. "What?"

He looks at Vince and told him what he had told Sara. "I finally got you to Vegas."

Vince smiled. "I guess you did, it only took 17 years but good job."

Everyone laughed after he said that, including Grissom.

After the Lewis's got a car from the Rent-a-car place they followed the Grissom's home.

* * *

After they parked their cars in the driveway to the two-story house they all got out, and after Lauren got Sadie from the booster seat and the rest of them got their bags they walked up the pathway to the front porch.

Once they stopped at the front door Grissom was about to talk, but Vince speaks first. "Wow I am already impressed and I haven't even seen the inside.  
Good job boss."

Grissom smiled then talked. "Ok just a reminder we have a dog but he is really friendly."

They all nodded, while Paige and Sadie smiled when Grissom mentioned dog.

When they got inside and Grissom calmed Hank down from seeing new people, they showed the Lewis family around and told them they could pick their rooms to sleep in.

Once they were back into the living room, and while the kids were playing with Hank, which he loved the attention, Vince looked at Grissom and said. "This place is amazing."

Lauren nodded in agreement with her husband. "Yes you guys, you have a beautiful home."

Grissom smiles, wraps his arm around Sara's waist as they both said. "Thank you." They nodded back then Grissom cleared his throat and continued. "I thought that you would like to stay around here tonight, and tomorrow night we'll go out for drinks with my team, the newest member just passed his proficiency test and we were going to go celebrate."

Vince smiled, looked at Lauren and she smiled with a nod, he looked back at Grissom and said. "Yeah that sounds like fun."

Sara and Grissom nodded then Grissom asked. "Is there anything you want to do right now, or just relax?"

Before Vince or Lauren said anything, Paige speaks up. "Can we go to the park please?"

Vince and Lauren looked at Sara and Grissom again after looking at the kids, and Grissom responded. "It's ok with us."

Vince looked back at the kids and said. "Alright let's go."

They smiled and walked up to the grown ups with Hank following.

As they were walking out of the door, which Grissom was the last one in line to walk out, Hank started to whine, thinking they were going to forget about him.

Grissom grabbed the leash from the hook by the door, looked back at his dog and said. "Come here boy." He bends down as Hank walks up to him.

As he was hooking the leash to Hank's collar he said. "You didn't think I would forget you, did you buddy?" Hank looks up at Grissom and licks him, Grissom chuckles, ruffled his fur before he stands up and replied. "Alright let's go have fun."

When they were outside Grissom shuts the door behind him, happy that his longest friend and his family had finally made it to Vegas and hoping it's it nice visit for them all.

* * *

The next night

After dropping the kids off at Catherine's house, where a good trusting neighbor was watching them including Lindsey, they headed for the bar.

When Grissom parked the vehicle on the side of the street, the Lewis's had parked behind him and got out of their vehicle as Grissom got out of his and walked to the other side to help Sara out. Once she was and the vehicle door was shut, and as they were standing on the sidewalk he brings her in for a kiss, which surprised her but didn't mind at all.

After they pulled back she looks into his eyes and he seemed really happy, she asked with a smile. "What was that about?"

He looked over at the Lewis's and they were just walking in the bar, he looked back at her and smiled as he replied. "Do I really need a reason to kiss you?"

"Nope, you just seem very happy right now."

He kissed her forehead and replied. "I am and the major reason is because of you." She smiled and he continued. "But seeing them always makes me happy, their friendship means a lot to me and I am glad they are still a part of my life or guess I can say our lives now."

She nods with a smile, kissed his cheek then said. "I love you."

He kissed her forehead again. "I love you too, now let's go celebrate with our team."

She nodded, slipped her fingers through his, and after smiling at each other one more time they walked into the bar, not knowing that tonight will be a night they won't forget anytime soon.

* * *

30 minutes later

As Grissom was standing in front of the bar getting their second, and last, round of beers, he looks over to the right and smiles as he saw the whole gang, including Brass who had showed up 10 minutes ago, talking and laughing. He was so happy that Vince and his wife meshed in their group seamlessly, it was almost like they had known each other for years and tonight they were catching up on everybody's lives.

The sound of the bottle beers clinking together interrupted his thoughts.

He looked down at the bottles sitting on the bar, and he was just about to pick them up when Sara walks up to him and said. "Let me help babe."

He looks at her with a smile and said. "Alright, thank you." Sara nodded with a smile and grabbed four of them while he grabbed the remaining five and they walked back to the table together.

When they got there and the beers were handed out, he cleared his throat and said. "I would like to say something." They all stood up from the chairs they were sitting in and he continued. "I am very blessed that I had met all of you guys. Each of you has had an impact in my life in someway or another." He looked at Greg and said. "Including you Greg." Greg smiled then looked down a little embarrassed at the attention, Grissom smiled at his reaction before speaking again. "So thank you for sticking with me." They smiled with nods as he finished his speech. "Now it's time to raise our glasses for the newest member of our CSI team."

They all raised their glass except Vince and Lauren, not sure if they had a right to, but then the team looked at them and Grissom said. "You guys can raise your glasses too, you've always been a part of my life but now you're a part of the team, whether you're here working with us or not."

The couple smiled, and as they raised their glasses Catherine responded to what he said. "And you'll never get away no matter how hard you try."

Everybody laughed, then they all looked at Greg, and just as Grissom was about to say 'to Greg' they hear a shot come through the bar window breaking glass and alcoholic bottles.

They looked at each other too shocked to move at first, then as bullets were spreading along the bar from outside Grissom grabbed Sara's waist and took them down to the ground and covered her body with his own as glass from the window and alcoholic bottles were flying, his heart was racing the whole time.

When the bullets had stopped coming through and they heard the tires from the vehicle screech before driving away Grissom puts the palm of his hands on the ground to lift himself up when he felt something wet.

He looked down as he lifted his hand up to see his palm then gasped when he saw it was blood. From who? He didn't know and he was too shocked to move at the moment to find out. His pulse started to spike and he became so dizzy he had to close his eyes so he wouldn't pass out from everything that just happened in the last few minutes.

* * *

AN: OH no, who got shot? Will the person or people who got shot be ok? Find out next chapter. Please review.


	53. Staying strong for everyone

AN: Warning: Mention of blood & A harsh word or two. Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 53: Staying strong for everyone

He opened his eyes the second he heard a woman's voice on the other side of the bar yelling for somebody to call the ambulance. He shakes his head and got into action by asking his team if everybody was ok, but didn't pay attention to their voices because he was concentrating on finding out if Sara was ok first.

He moved off of her and looked down as she turned her body so she could look up at him. They looked into each other's eyes, showing how frightened they were on what just happened, then he asked. "You ok honey?"

She nodded. "I didn't get hit." He breathed a sigh of relief as she looked at his hand and saw the blood on it, she looked back into his eyes with her eyes wide, and just before he could talk he heard Lauren's voice or it was more like a scream.

Now he knew it was a different type of circumstance and scream but he had a sudden flashback of when his mother had done the same thing on that horrible day.

He shakes that thought away, looks over at Lauren and noticed Vince was laying on the ground with his eyes closed and blood coming out of him from the back. He wasted no time getting up and walking over there, which wasn't very far to begin with. He helped Lauren turn Vince on his side and they each put as much pressure on the wounds as they could, then he also yelled for an ambulance even though he knew it wouldn't make them come any faster, he just didn't know what else to do. He looked back down at Vince and said. "You hold on tight Vince, you're going to make it through this, you just have to."

He felt so powerless as he was putting pressure on one of Vince's wounds and looking around the bar watching other people in their respective groups checking how they were doing. When his eyes finally turned to his group he saw Brass, Warrick, Greg and Sara making sure they were alright then he turned a little to the left and saw Nick with Catherine, and he had his hand on Catherine's arm. He looked at them wide-eyed as Nick looks over at him and said loud enough for him to hear. "The glass got her, but I don't think it's too serious."

Grissom sighed in relief as he continued to put pressure on his friend's wound, while listening to Lauren crying and trying to talk, so Vince could know that they were still there. His heart continued to pound as his fear for his friend continued to grow.

To everyone in that bar it seemed like hours before they heard any sirens but it was merely a few minutes after the shooting took place, and the paramedics wasted no time getting in the building and tending to the serious injured people, which was Vince and another man from a different group on the other side of the bar.

After Grissom helped the paramedics put Vince in the back of the ambulance and told Lauren, as she climbed in the back with her husband, that he would see her soon the doors of the Ambulance closed.

As he watched it drive away another Paramedic walked up to him, puts his hand on his arm and asked. "Sir you ok?"

The shock of everything that happened must have worn off because he felt a little pain on the spot the man had touched and he cringed a little. The young man saw the reaction, so he removed his hand, but when he did he saw a little blood on his glove covered palm that had seeped through Grissom's jacket.

He looked into Grissom's eyes and said. "It seems you've been hit, let's check it out."

Grissom nodded and followed the young man to the back of another Ambulance that was there, then sat down as the Medic took a look at his wound.

A few minutes later Catherine and Sara walked outside, saw Grissom sitting in the back of the ambulance and walked up to him quickly.

Grissom saw them coming, so he puts his uninjured arm up and spoke before they could get the words out. "I'm fine."

The Medic looked at the beautiful women, smiled, then replied as he saw both their worried looks. "He really is, but I want him to see a doctor as soon as he can, just be sure."

The man noticed the blond just nodded, but the other one still looked worried as she replied. "He will, thank you." He nodded and watched the man he was helping and the brown-haired woman looking at one another with a tender gaze, and after noticing their matching wedding bands he realized they were more than likely married to each other.

The quietness lasted a few more seconds, then Catherine looked at Grissom and said. "I put everybody to work, gathering bullet casings, taking pictures and getting testimonies from every eyewitness they can find. We are going to get everything we need to find those bastards and put them in jail, ok?"

Grissom nodded and replied. "Thank you, Catherine."

Catherine nodded back as Grissom looked at her bandaged arm, and she waived it off. "I'm fine, Nick was right it wasn't serious at all, the Paramedics looked at it, patched me up and said I was good to go."

Grissom knew that if her wound had been more serious Nick would've probably insisted that she go to the hospital, so that lessened his worry about her a lot and he nodded, then told her to get back to work.

Catherine smiled with a nod and went back into the bar, leaving Sara, Grissom and the brown-haired, brown-eyed Paramedic, which was a different one than the one that helped Catherine.

Sara looked at her husband as he turned his gaze to her and before they could talk the medic cleared his throat and said. "All done, but like I said I want you to see a doctor soon."

Grissom nodded as he got up from the back of the ambulance, taking his ruined jacket with him, then him and Sara walked closer to the bar and stopping by the broken window on the side they were standing earlier.

Sara was about to talk, but Grissom does before she could, while looking into her concern eyes. "Really I am fine." Then he sighed and looked down at his arm and said. "I am sorry about the shirt though."

The Paramedic cut the sleeve so he didn't have to move the arm so much to take the shirt off.

Sara shook her head. "Do you think I really care about the damn shirt?"

He looked back at her and tried to diffuse the tension a little when he spoke with his lips in a small, upward motion. "I care, you bought it for me and it was one of my favorites."

It was a nice blue shirt that Sara had bought for no real special reason other than the fact it brought out her favorite feature from her husband, the color of his eyes.

Sara shook her head again, puts her hand on his cheek and replied. "Well if it had come down to the shirt or you, I think you know which one I would pick."

He nodded, took her hand off his cheek as he looked through the now open window and he could just see the scene of them before and after. When he saw the blood spot of where Vince was lying he looked down, but looked back into Sara's eyes after he felt her hand on his cheek. "Why don't you go to the hospital." He was about to open his mouth, but she puts a finger to his lips to stop him. "I want you to get your arm checked now rather than later, plus you can go check on Lauren, we are fine here. You taught us well." The team members he could see were dong their jobs, then as he looked back at Sara, she started talking again. "In fact I'll go with you."

Grissom shook his head, squeezed her hand before releasing it and said. "No you stay." He saw that she was still torn to either go or stay so he smirks a little and said. "They need one of us to help."

Sara's lips turned up a little then replied. "Alright, but call if you need anything and I'll be right there."

He gives her a tender look as he nodded and said. "I love you."

She smiled a little bigger and replied. "I love you too." She kissed his cheek before walking back into the bar.

He looks at the area again, then shook his head and started walking along the bar to get to the vehicle.

As he was passing the other window he saw Greg just standing there in a daze with his camera phone in his hand, it wasn't the ideal item to use because they preferred using the regular digital cameras but they had to make do with what they could while the scene was in this state. Grissom shakes his head again and turns, then walked in the bar and headed right to Greg.

He puts his hand on his shoulder when he got closer, which made the young man jump, he gives him a small smile and said. "Sorry Greg."

Greg gives him a small smile back, cleared his throat and said. "No, I'm sorry if I woul..."

Grissom cuts him off. "Greg you did nothing wrong. We just went out to have a little fun, no one could have predicted or expected this to happen. Vince isn't in the hospital because of you, whoever shot-up this bar is responsible and I need you to put whatever your feeling away for the time being and concentrate on the task at hand, so we can get the real guys who did this." He watched Greg swallow his emotions and Grissom continued. "You can do it Greg, I know you can. I trust and have faith in you." Greg nodded, Grissom gives him a little smile and nod back. "Alright now get to work."

Greg cleared his throat and said. "Yes boss."

Grissom watched him for a few seconds to make sure he was really ok to continue, and when he was satisfied he looked at the rest of the team, which they looked at him and nodded, then went back to work as he turned and walked back out of the bar.

Right as he got to his vehicle another vehicle pulled up behind Venice's, he unlocks the door, then as he opened it he heard. "Gil."

He sighed at the voice and said. "Yes Conrad."

He could only imagine why Ecklie was here but was shocked when Ecklie spoke again. "I can lend some of my guys to help, if you would like."

Grissom wanted the people who was responsible to pay and if he could get that justice by getting help from other sources then he would take it, even from him, so he nodded and replied. "That would be nice, thank you Conrad." Ecklie holds out his hand, Grissom looks at him in the eyes, while hiding his shock, then shakes the other man's hand.

Things may not be different after this but least at this moment they came to an understanding. They release hands and Ecklie nods, then turns and walks on the sidewalk as he got on the phone to call his team. Grissom watched him for a second then got in the vehicle.

After he shuts the door he calls Catherine to tell her what is going to happen and said that he allowed it, which she just told him that he was the boss and it was is call, then after he hung up, he drove to the hospital carefully, not only because of his arm but because there was a lot of traffic to get through because of what happened.

Once he got there and in the building he was walking to the receptionist when he turned his head and saw Lauren sitting there looking down at her hands. The hospital staff must have given her some scrubs to change into because she wasn't wearing the dress she had on that had Vince's blood on it. Grissom looked down at his hands as he thought of that and his heart started to speed up again as he saw his blood on his hands, so he decided to go into the restroom before he went up to her, knowing he had to calm himself down first because he didn't want his emotions effecting her already fragile state.

When he was standing in front of the sink he stated the faucet and watched the water come out. After a few seconds he cupped his hands together so they would fill up with water and splashed his face a few times, then he got soap from the soap dispenser on his hands and started scrubbing the blood off the best he could. Once he got as much as he could off, he splashed his face one more time, then puts his hands on the counter, closed his eyes and bent his head down trying to take a few breaths, while his mind was reliving the scene.

He was thankful that his thoughts were interrupted when the bathroom door opened a few minutes later. He opened his eyes, turned off the sink, grabbed a few paper towels to dry his face and hands, then tossed them in the trash and walked out of the restroom as he took one last calming breath.

He was a few steps away from Lauren when he cleared his throat, she looked up at him and he noticed her eyes were red from crying, then she stood up and wraps her arms around his neck, which was shocked him at first, then gives her a one-armed hug.

A few minutes later she pulls back sniffling and said. "Sorry."

Grissom shook his head and replied. "It's ok, have you heard anything yet?"

She shook her head and replied as she sat back down in the chair she had gotten up from. "No, but before they took him to surgery they said it might take a while."

Grissom nodded in understanding, then she saw his arm and looked up at him worriedly, he waived it off. "I'm fine, but do you need anything? to eat, drink?"

She shook her head 'no', but then asked. "Can you get the kids? I couldn't tell them on the phone but I couldn't leave to go them. I have to stay here for Vince." Then she looked down again, trying to hide her tears.

Grissom walked up to her, squats down, puts his hands over hers and said. "He will get through this." She looks at him and he continued with confidence in his words. "He has a lot to live for and I know he isn't ready to leave you or the kids, keep that faith."

Lauren gives him a small smile. "Thank you Gilbert, you've been in our lives from the start and I can't think of a better friend than you, and not only for him but me too. I'm glad he started working with you all those years ago.

He smiled at her words and replied. "Me too." She gives him another smile, then after he squeezed her hand, he stood up and continued. "I am going to get the kids. Stay strong, he would want you to do that."

He figured he could wait a few more minutes before the doctor looked at his arm, because if it was that serious he would've already been admitted to the hospital by now.

She nodded at what he said, and after another short look he turned and walked out of the hospital to go get the kids, once again driving as carefully as he could.

When he got back to the hospital with the kids a few minutes later, they went right to their mother as he found a doctor look at his arm, knowing that if he didn't he would've heard about it from Sara later.

Once he was back in the waiting room stitched and patched up with a new bandage he stood off to the side waiting for news with the Lewis family, he knew he wouldn't be able to sit still and he wanted to give them enough space so they didn't feel crowded or anxious if he started pacing.

A few hours later, which movement from anybody in the area was slim to none, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, and coming face to face with a once again concerned Sara. He shook his head and replied. "He is still in surgery." She looked at his bandaged arm and looked back at him, he nodded and replied. "Stitched up, re-bandaged and ok." She knew he was far from ok, at least mentally, but she let her response slide.

After a few seconds of just looking at him, she puts her hand on his cheek, and after putting his hand on top of hers he asked. "Not that I am glad to see you, but shouldn't you be working?"

"Yes, but I had to see you for a few minutes to make sure you were physically here." She wipes an unexpected tear away as she continued. "Working the scene and looking at our area multiple times got my mind to relieve it, but with different outcomes and none of them were very good when it involved you."

Grissom nodded in understanding, then brings her in his arms and whispered. "Don't worry I'm here." She wraps her arms around him and they hold on to each other with their hearts and thoughts going out to the Lewis family, but thankful to have each other at times like this.

* * *

AN: Will they get the suspects? will Vince be ok? Find out next chapter. Please review.


	54. Good & Bad News

AN: Warning: One harsh word. Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 54: Good & Bad News

After Sara and Grissom pulled back from their hug they had another small moment, then she reluctantly left the hospital to go back to work. He knew how much she wanted to stay, not only for him but for the Lewis's too. But he trusted her the most to get the case wrapped up, so he needed her out there.

When more hours went along and there was still no word about Vince he needed to get out of there, so after offering to get the kids something to eat, he left. But before getting them food he went to the house to change his clothes and to let Hank out, along with some of his food and water since he wasn't sure when he will be back, then he went to the lab to check on the progress of the case.

When he got there he walked down the hall and looked through the window to the layout room and saw two of his guys in there, so he turned back around, stopped in the door way and smiled at their concentration, then cleared his throat as he walked in the room. Greg and Warrick looked up from getting prints from the bullets, which there was a lot collected and he wasn't surprised at all.

"Any luck?"

They both sighed, but Greg was the one that said something. "We already sent a few prints to Nick, but there were too many smudges to get anything.  
We are hoping this few will work, we do think it's two different shooters though." Grissom looks at Warrick and he nodded in agreement, then he looked back at Greg and he smiled as he finished. "Two different bullets means two different guns, which more than likely turns out to be two different people."

Grissom nodded with a smile and said. "Good job and keep it going." The guys nodded and went right back to work as Grissom walked out of the door and headed for another room that the rest of his team could be in, the computer lab.

He walked in the room and noticed somebody missing. "Where is Catherine?"

They look at him and Sara was giving him a small sad smile as Nick answered. "She went to go see Lindsey to reassure her that she was alright."

Grissom nodded and replied. "Any progress? I just talked to Greg and Warrick and they said they believe it's two shooters."

They nodded, then Sara answered. "And we determined with the skid mark that the tires are more than likely on a Chevy pick up truck, which was confirmed by a few eye witnesses who said they think the color was dark blue or black, now we need the licenses plate that goes with the right truck."

Grissom asked. "So you did get some eye witnesses?"

Nick talks while checking the few prints he had. "Yeah but they couldn't get a good look at the shooters because they were wearing all black with masks,  
and they only remembered a few numbers on the plate." He sighed, then continued in a little more positive tone. "On the upside though, everybody that we talked to said the same numbers."

Sara snorted and said. "Same numbers but different order, which I like to add is making it difficult on finding the correct plate."

Grissom nodded in understanding and as he was about to say something, Greg ran into the room and right up to Nick, saying. "I think I found a good one for you."

Warrick was right behind him but had stopped in the doorway.

Nick smiles at Greg, takes it, scans the print in the computer and they wait while it searched its database, hoping it gets them something.

A few minutes later Nick smiled and said. "Definitely not new to the system, which is a shame because he isn't even 21 yet." He clicked the suspects file, told them who it was, gave Sara the licenses plate number to the vehicle he drives so she could check on her end, and looking further down this guy's file they found out he had a younger brother that was equally trouble, so it could have been their second shooter.

A second later Sara smiled as she said. "It's confirmed his vehicle was there."

Grissom smiled bigger. "Alright, Warrick, Nick and Sara, get Brass, go to their address, get them and bring them in." They nodded as Nick and Sara got up.

Nick met Warrick out in the hall, and Sara pats his shoulder as she met the guys in the hall.

When it was just Grissom and Greg, Grissom looked over at the younger man and he was looking down, sad he didn't get to join in the fun. Grissom cleared his throat and said. "Ok Greg you can go too." Greg looks up with a smile, but before he walked past him, Grissom puts his hand on his shoulder and spoke in a supervisor tone. "But under no circumstances are you gong in that apartment before everybody says clear, am I understood?" He didn't want any harm to come to him, especially on his first case since becoming a CSI. Greg nodded, and Grissom releases him, then spoke in a softer tone this time. "Alright get these guys."

Greg nodded and replied with a smile. "You got it boss." Then he ran out of the room to catch up with the others.

Grissom took another breath when he was alone, glad this is almost over, then he turned and walked out of the room to go get something to eat for the kids.

When he got back into the hospital with the food and drinks he didn't see Lauren but the kids hadn't moved, the younger two were now laying down in the chairs, but they were in the same area as when he left.

He walked up to them, looked at Vincent and asked. "Where is your mom?"

"The doctor came and took her to see dad. She wanted us to wait before we saw him and told us to stay here."

Grissom nodded in understanding and gave the food to the kids, then watched Alexis and Vincent take care of the two younger ones and had to mentally smile at that. They may give each other a hard time every once in a while, just like siblings are known to do, but in a crisis they had bonded together.

Five minutes later Grissom wanted to go see how Vince was doing to make sure for himself that he was alright, so he told the kids to wait right there and asked if they knew the room number, which Vincent told him. He gave them a smile, reassured Paige and the rest of them that everything was going to be ok, then walked in the direction of the room.

When he got to the correct room he was about to knock when he heard Lauren yelling. "I don't care! I still love you, this changes nothing about how I feel for you and it never will. You are not going to push me away because of this, for better or worse remember?" She sniffled before continuing. "Now, I am going to get our kids so they could see their dad and when you're cleared to go back to Minneapolis we will work out what comes next." Before he had a chance to move out-of-the-way the door opens and he became face to face with Lauren, which she had a few tear stains on her cheek.

Before he could say anything Lauren wipes her tears away and said. "Maybe you can talk some sense into him, I'll give you two a few minutes."

Grissom gave her a small smile and said. "Thank you and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

She pats his shoulder and replied. "It's ok Gil." Grissom nodded and stepped to the side as she walked out of the room.

He took a few seconds before walking in the room and shutting the door behind him, then he looked at Vince in the hospital bed, which was in a 15 degree angle and wires were attached to him so the doctors and nurses could monitor him closely and he was also looking down.

Grissom wasn't sure if it was because he was embarrassed that he had heard Lauren yell at him or if it was about his condition.

Maybe it could've been a little of both, Grissom mentally shakes his head as he walked up to the bed and asked. "What's wrong?"

Vince sighed, looked back at him and said. "Let's just say the first bullet came close to killing me, but the second bullet made me paralyzed from the waist down, possible for life." Then he looked back down.

Grissom was a little shocked on the prognosis, but shook it off and said. "You're still alive. Do you think that Lauren would rather have you dead than paralyzed?" When Vince was still looking down, Grissom sighed and said. "Listen, when I got scared about losing my hearing I wanted to push Sara away but she wouldn't let me, and in the end I am so glad that she didn't."

Vince finally looks up at him, snorted and said. "Yeah but losing your hearing is a lot different than not being able to walk again, run again, play with my kids the way that I like and possible never ma..." He stops himself before he said something a little too personal then he looked back down.

Grissom shook his head and said. "Ok, you're right, our situations are completely different but things in the medical field have come along way and you didn't say this condition is permanent, so that means there is still a chance and I know you, you won't give up on yourself or her and the kids. Don't make me into a liar."

After a few minutes Vince looked at him again and that's when he let the vulnerable side come out. "I'm scared, Gil."

That was the first time he used his first name, it was always boss or Grissom or maybe a few times Gilbert, but never just Gil, and for some reason it made him smile, a little.

"I know you are, and as clichéd as this sounds, the love of your family will help you through this, you just got to let them in."

Vince sighed, nodded and said. "Alright, I'll fight through this and for them with everything that I have." Grissom nodded with another smile.

After Vince took another breath he pushed the vulnerable side away and asked in a hard tone. "Did you guys find out the bastards who did this to me?"

Grissom nodded and just before he opened his mouth to talk, his phone rings.

He moves away from the bed and turns around as he gets the phone out of his pocket, then he answered it right away without checking who it was first. "Grissom."

After a sigh Sara said. "Want the good or bad news first?"

Grissom ran his hand down his face, he was a little afraid of what she would say, but replied. "Please just tell me."

"Alright, they were at the apartment but they tried to OD. They should be at the hospital any minute now, but it was touch and go before they even got into the ambulance, they might not make it."

Grissom sighed and said. "Thank you Sara, get all you can from their apartment to solidify our case and see if you can find any evidence of the driver, they would need that third person if they were both shooting, my guess it would be a friend of theirs."

"You got it, we'll talk later and you can catch me up on your end."

"Alright, Love you."

"Love you too, babe. Bye."

"Bye."

He hangs up the phone, turns around to look at Vince, and Vince asked. "Not good news is it?"

Grissom sighed again. "Not at the moment."

Vince does a small smile and said. "I guess I should know by now that not everybody gets justice."

Grissom shakes his head and replied. "I promise Vince someone will pay and I'll do everything in my power to make sure it happens."

Vince nodded, and their moment was interrupted when there was a knock on the door, Vince looked in that direction and said. "Come in."

The door opened and Grissom saw Vince's face light up on seeing his family, and right there he knew that despite how Vince was feeling about his new condition, in the end he wouldn't have pushed them away because they were his world, especially his wife. They've always looked at each other the same way him and Sara look at one another, and this time was no different.

Grissom watched the family surround Vince and when he saw husband and wife put their foreheads together while closing their eyes he knew they were going to be ok, he also knew it will not be an easy road. Vince could do everything he is supposed to do and still end up never doing the same things as he did before, but with Lauren by his side they will work through this rough patch together, whatever the outcome. That he was certain of, especially after seeing that moment between them

As Grissom continued to stand there and watch them his thoughts began swirling around in his brain, then when he came to the part of what he told Vince about getting justice and thinking about everything they all went through, this anger washed through him when he thought about what the suspects tried to do, and hopefully didn't succeed, after they did what they did.

He wanted and was determined to get that justice, just like everybody else who was a victim of a crime, but he didn't want it only for himself or his friends/team members or even his wife, he wanted it for everybody who was in that bar that was effected because of one heartless and thoughtless act.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next chapter. Please review.


	55. Reassurance

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 55: Reassurance

After leaving the hospital for a few hours to re-join the team so he could help them close out the case, he walked back into the building. Only this time he wasn't going to Vince's room, he went to a different one with Brass and Sara following him.

When they stepped into the room he grabs a chair, moved it close to the bed side and sat down with no intention on leaving until he talks to the young man who put fear in everybody in that bar and had changed the lives of two families, the Lewis's and the other man who ended up dying on the operating table. Grissom had watched the doctor interact with the man's wife, and as he watched her cry and collapse against the doctor with deep sobs it hurt his own heart witnessing that scene.

He shakes his head from that thought when he heard the 20-year-old groaning, then watches him move his arm but couldn't move it very far because he was handcuffed to the railing of his bed, upon Grissom's request.

Grissom stands up, walks to the head of the bed and stands there waiting for the short brown-haired man to open his eyes.

When he opened his hazel eyes he was looking to the left, so Grissom cleared his throat and said. "If you think you're dead, think again."

The young man turned his head and looked up at Grissom, and at first he looked a little surprised that he was still alive, then in mere seconds his face changed to a complete lack of emotion.

Grissom speaks again. "Sorry about your younger brother not making it, it looks like you'll be in the cell alone."

He was a little upset that they lost one, but after going over the boy's possessions in their apartment the 18-year-old seemed to be just the follower, and plus they felt that if the older brother had to live out the rest of his life without the younger one it would make him suffer more. However, for Grissom that thinking went right out the window when he noticed the young man's face didn't even flinch after hearing about his brother.

Grissom shakes his head, a little surprised as his continued lack of emotions, then speaks again. "What I don't understand is that you were the older sibling, you were all he had left and he looked up to you, so why drag him down the same disastrous path you did? Why go down it to begin with?" When he still didn't answer, Grissom narrowed his eyes and continued. "Ok, you don't really have to answer any of my questions because we have everything on you. Including a testimony from your driver, who by the way, wasted no time taking the deal they offered him and told us everything we needed to know, you really should've picked a better friend to help you out."

Grissom turned away from the bed, wanting to get out of there, but stopped, turned back to him and said. "I do have one more question for you Mr. Marks." The young man turned his eyes to him, and Grissom asked. "Why did you shoot up the bar?"

They didn't find any evidence that suggested they were targeting anybody specific, so it made him curious to know that answer. Even though the important thing to him was finding the who not the why, but this one was really bugging him. However, he was not prepared for Mr. Mark's answer and in some ways he wished he had never asked.

Then the young man did something Grissom was not expecting, he smiled for a second, then said with a straight face. "I was board."

Grissom's anger just spiked as he balled his left hand into a fist and yelled. "You were Board!?" He was thinking about walking up to him again, not really sure what he would have done when he got there, but Sara was already behind him and had put her hand on his shoulder to halt any movement from him so he didn't do anything stupid, even though she would have liked a piece of him too.

Grissom took a breath to try and calm his emotions, but he was still steamed as he continued. "You could have done anything else, something productive even. But no, you shoot up on drugs then you shoot up a bar, endangering people I care about and changing two families because you were board!?" He shakes his head, not understanding this guy. "Well have fun Mr. Marks because you'll be board for a very long time now."

Grissom turns to look at Brass and said. "Cuff him Jim."

Brass smiled and replied. "My Pleasure." Grissom shakes his head again as he walked past Sara and Brass, feeling very disgusted right now.

When he got to the door, he opens it with anger still coursing through him, then walked out of the room as he heard Brass started saying the Miranda rights to the young man.

Grissom didn't stop walking till he made it outside, but even than he started pacing back and forth, trying to calm his pulse down. He didn't know how long he was doing that, but when he turned his head toward the door he saw Sara standing off to the side so she was out-of-the-way. When he finally stopped pacing, she walked up to him immediately and cups his check with her hand to calm him down or least tried to.

Grissom does a deep sighed and said. "He was board? I can't believe what kids will do these days just to relieve their broadness, it's wrong and disgusting. I don't like it."

"I completely agree and I wish we could change every one of their feelings so they don't commit stupid crimes, or crimes in general, but that's never going happen, no matter how much we want it. We can only do the best we can and get as many of those people off the streets, which we did that on this one.  
He will be locked up for a very long time." She sighed before continuing. "And as sad and wrong as it sounds you just need to shake this off now and..."

He cuts her off. "Move on to the next one?"

She gives him a sad smile and said. "Yeah, unfortunately." She runs her thumb up and down his cheek and continued. "I'm just reminding you that you shouldn't dwell on something you can't change, that's what you told me."

He just looks into her brown eyes, sighed again, but this one was more of a relief. "What would I do without you?"

She moves closer to him, wraps her arm around his neck and replied. "You'll never have to find out."

Sadness flickered in his eyes and he spoke softly. "I could have lost you." He brings her in his arms, runs his hand up and down her back as he continued. "When those shots came into the bar I was so scared."

He heard her sniffle, and when he was going to pull back she kept him to her and replied. "Me too, even more so when I found out you were hit." He kissed her head and reassured her he was alright.

After a few minutes they pull back and looked into each other's eyes, then when they remembered they were in the middle of the walk way to the hospital entrance they both looked down a little embarrassed that they showed the world that side of them.

They looked back at each other a few seconds later, then she holds out her hand and said. "Let's go see Vince for a little bit and tell him the news." He nodded as he slipped his hand in hers and they walked back in the hospital.

He was still very upset on the reasoning of the crime, but Sara was right he can't change what happened, he can only move forward and be grateful about the end result on this one.

* * *

June 5, 2005

About a week later

After that day Vince stayed in the hospital another two days just for observation, then they ended up staying longer then they had planned, and watched Mr. Marks's sentence, which he was put away for a very long time.

The rest of their stay was a little tense for Vince because he was getting use to being in a wheelchair and was having a tough time accepting help, but with Lauren's support he didn't make it too unbearable for everybody.

Now the whole team was standing on the deck at the Grissom house to finally celebrate Greg's promotion before the Lewis's had to go to the airport.

As they raised their glasses Grissom said. "Well we are finally celebrating Greg's success. So without further ado, Congratulations Greg on being a CSI level one." Greg showed a small smile as they clinked glass, but he just looked at his drink as the rest of them took a sip of theirs.

Grissom was about to talk, knowing something was wrong with him, but Vince speaks before he could. "Greg, me being in this wheelchair isn't your fault.  
I don't blame you, so don't think that I ever would." Greg looked at Vince and he continued. "Does it suck? Hell Yes, big time. But this is life and it can throw people some very wicked curve balls sometimes and I just happen to be the one hit with it this time. But I'll continue to work it out and hopefully I'll walk again." They all saw Lauren put her hand on his shoulder for the support and he puts his free hand on top of hers, looks up at her and they smile at each other, then he looked at Greg again and asked. "Will you be ok?"

Greg cleared his throat, nodded and replied. "Yeah, thanks man."

"No problem and if you ever need to talk my phone is always on."

Greg smiled with another nod, then Grissom pats him on the shoulder and said. "Now take a sip of your champagne, you deserve it."

Greg smiled a little bigger, raised his glass up and took a sip as they all clapped, cheered, and Nick whistled.

After he lowered the glass they all started talking and a few laughs were heard here and there, until it was time to go to the airport.

* * *

When the Lewis's and Grissom's got to the airport and they were at the gate, the kids said goodbye first, which Paige reminded her uncle that he needed to show his mother the new sign language she showed him. They all laughed and Grissom promised he would. After she gave him and Sara a kiss the kids stepped back so the grown ups could say goodbye.

While Lauren was saying goodbye to Sara, Grissom looked down at Vince and Vince speaks. "You know what I told Greg about not blaming himself, I meant that for you too." Grissom was about to speak, but Vince puts his hands up and continued. "Don't deny it, I know after the case was closed you had more time to think about what happened, and you thought about how I came here upon your request and that we went the night that you requested. This wasn't your fault either, we were just in the right place at the wrong time."

Grissom sighed and replied. "It's almost a little scary you know me as much as Sara does." He had been feeling that way after they closed the case, and like he just told Vince it was almost scary that he knew that.

Vince smiled and said a little loud so Sara could hear him since his wife and her weren't standing close to them. "Just remember I was his first Sara." Lauren laughed, understanding what her husband meant, but Sara looks at him with a raised eyebrow, and the people who heard that had stopped to stare at him strangely before they continued walking.

Vince looks back at Grissom and said with a smirk. "They just don't understand." Grissom smiled with the shake of his head, and Vince continued. "There is that smile I was waiting for. Don't dwell on what you can't change."

Grissom shakes his head again with another smile as he said. "Do you guys record everything I say?" He remembers accusing Sara of the same thing a long time ago.

Vince just shook his head with a small chuckle, then asked. "So are we good?" He also holds out his hand.

As they were shaking hands Grissom responded. "We are fine, call if you need anything."

They release hands, Vince nods and replied. "I will."

Grissom nodded back, then Lauren and Vince changed goodbye partners.

Lauren brings Grissom into her arms. "Thank you for everything you've done for us this past week."

"You're welcome. Take care of him and don't let his stubbornness get the better of you, he needs you more than he will ever let on."

She pulls back from his arms and replied looking into his eyes. "No matter how hard he tries to push me away I'll never walk away from him, and I can be equally stubborn."

He smiled and replied. "I always knew you were his perfect match."

Lauren smiled with a nod, then she looks down at Vince when he rolled back over to her, and asked. "Ready babe?" He nods, then they look back at Sara and Grissom and they all said goodbye one more time, which the couple nodded and said it back.

After they turned, the family started moving as Grissom turned to his wife and puts his forehead against the side of her head.

Their moment was interrupted when Vince had rolled back to them and said. "Gil." Grissom removes his forehead from his wife's head and looked down as Vince continued. "I don't mean to make this too awkward and I mean this in the most platonic way possible, but I feel that I have to tell you that I love you and I'm glad you came into my life."

Grissom cleared his throat to get the emotion out and said. "I love you too Vince and I am thankful to have you in my life."

Vince smiled, looked at Sara and said. "Take care of him."

She nodded with tears in her eyes as she slipped her fingers through her husband's, then said. "I will." Vince nodded one more time, then after another round of goodbyes he turns and rolls back to his family, while Grissom and Sara watched until they couldn't see them anymore.

After a few minutes of just standing there Grissom sighed, looked at Sara and said. "What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

She smiled. "How about getting Hank and going to the park? He hasn't had our full attention in a while."

He kissed her forehead and replied. "Sounds like a plan." He pulls back and continued. "I love you too, you know."

Sara chuckles and replied. "I should hope so or else I would've had to ask if you had something to tell me."

He chuckles, lifts her hand up, kissed her knuckles before he responded. "Believe me two different kinds of love."

She uses her free hand to put it on his cheek. "I know and for the record, I love you too."

They peck each other on the lips, then walked out of the airport hand in hand to enjoy the rest of the day together.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. Next Chapter: Grissom is going through something and Sara has an offer he can't refuse, or will he? What is it? What happens next? Please review.


	56. Burning out

AN: Thanks for the review and the continuing support, it means a lot. Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 56: Burning out

July 5, 2005

1 month later

Grissom was sitting down in the integration room looking at a Serial killer who just confessed to the crimes he committed with a smirk, like he was proud of what he had done. Grissom shakes his head, closes the case file and said as he was standing up. "Lock this man up."

Brass said proudly, then started cuffing him while Grissom walks out the door with Nick behind him.

When they were in the hall of PD Nick speaks up. "Griss you ok?"

Grissom kept walking, not even bothering to stop, but replied. "I'm fine." Nick sighed and continued to follow him, knowing he wasn't, and hasn't been for  
a while now.

Grissom walked to his office and shuts the door a little loud, not quite a slam, but close to it. He walks to his desk, sits down in his chair, puts the file down on the top right hand corner off his desk, opens the first drawer of his desk, grabs his migraine medication, popped a few pills in his mouth and drained them with some water. He sets his water bottle back on the desk when he was done, takes his glasses off and puts them next to his water bottle, then leans back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose as he let out a deep sigh.

The week after saying goodbye to Vince last month was pretty quiet in the crime world, but that all changed the following week when a Serial killer came out on the streets. It had taken them three weeks to find who was responsible for killing 5 women, and in between working the case they just closed his migraines were getting worse and more frequent, his temper was getting shorter and to top it all off he was the one waking up from nightmares about the bar shooting. He kept dreaming about losing his wife in different ways and hasn't slept a full night in weeks. He couldn't even enjoy their 4th of July picnic yesterday.

His thoughts get interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

He sighed again, leans forward as he removed his hand, then folds them on the desk.

His head was still in pain, but he tried to act like it wasn't affecting him as he cleared his throat and said. "Come in."

The door opened and Catherine walks in, he gives her a small, forced smile and said. "What can I do for you Catherine? I guess Nick called you?"

She shuts the door, walks up to his desk and replied. "He did and You can tell me what is up with your attitude lately."

He shakes his head, looks down and said. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Catherine shakes her head, sat down in the chair across from him as she responded. "Something is wrong with you Gil and I think you need to talk to somebody."

He looked at her again. "If I need to talk to somebody it should be with my wife."

She nodded. "I agree." Then she leaned forward and continued. "Then why haven't you?" He looks down again before she could read anything off of him, and she sighed in frustration. "Because your stubborn and you think you can handle every pain that you feel, alone."

He looked at her, and just as he was about to say something there was another knock on the door, so he said. "Come in."

When the door opened this time it was Sara who came in the office, which right away Grissom could see the concern look. "I'm fine." Catherine was about to open her mouth but Grissom turned to her and spoke before she could. "Catherine drop it." Which Catherine surprisingly listened to him. He gets up shaking his head and grabbing his glasses from the desk.

After he grabbed his briefcase he walked to the door and said. "Geez, the last time I checked I only had one wife." Then he walked out of the door, and since shift was practically over he walks out of the lab and drove home by himself. Sara had driven herself to work last night since he had come into shift earlier than usual because he was so intent on solving the case today.

When he got home he went to their shared office instead of the bedroom, shuts the door and blinds to make it dark, sets his bag on his desk, then laid down on the office couch, closed his eyes and just laid there until he fell asleep.

After awhile he opened his eyes, looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was midafternoon now. He sighed as he sat up, then ran his hand through his hair, thankful the migraine went away and that he actually slept without the recurring nightmare showing up. He mentally shakes his head as he got off the couch, then walked out of the office to go to the kitchen. When he got there he stopped in front of the sink and filled up a glass with water.

After it was filled he walked to the sliding glass back door and saw Sara sitting on the deck in a lawn on chair, looking out in the back yard watching Hank.  
He sighed again as he looked at her, knowing he had to talk and apologize to her for his behavior, so after a few more seconds, he opens the door, steps out on the deck, shuts the door behind him, walks to the round, glass table to set his water down, then walked to the end of the deck, looked over his shoulder and noticed she had been crying at some point.

He mentally sighed for the third time in the last 5 minutes, looked out in the yard again and spoke. "I'm sorry Sara for earlier or should I say practically this whole month, it must have been unbearable to live with me." It was silent between them for a few minutes, then he hears the chair squeak as she got up.

As she was walking toward him she asked. "Something is very wrong with you and it's more than just the case, you've been taking your medicine more frequently, your temper has been very short and you're not in bed when I wake up." She puts her hand on his shoulder and continued. "Talk to me."

He nodded, looked at her and said. "I feel I am suffocating here." He watched Sara's face turn to worry and he takes her hand from his shoulder, holds it and continued. "Not from you or us." He puts his free hand on her cheek. "Never from you." He cleared his throat and continued. "From this city and these crimes. Every time I turn around its somebody else and I hate to admit it but it's taking a toll on me."

Sara puts her hand over his that was still on her cheek and replied. "It sounds like your burning out."

He nodded. "I feel that I am. I've been working this job about 20 years now, and the longest time that I've ever taken off was two weeks, with the exception of my recovery time from surgery, and even than I was still working most of the time."

She gives him a little smile and responded. "Your Seminars." He nods again and she continued. "The solution is simple, take a break for a few weeks."

He pulls away from her. "I need more than a few weeks."

It was silent for a few minutes before she speaks again. "Ok, we'll sign a leave of absence and get out of here for a while, just until your ready to come back."

He looks at her, a little shocked that she would suggest that and said. "Sara..."

She cuts him off by putting her finger against his lips. "We'll ask the team to come by the house and check on it and to water the plants." She wraps her arms around his neck and said with a smirk. "Besides, isn't there a few rainforests out there you wanted to show me?"

He chuckles for a couple of seconds as he remembered that conversation, then wraps his arms around her waist and speaks after a sigh. "Sara I can't ask you do this, I know how much you love your work."

"You're not asking, I am offering. And after all this time you should know I would do just about anything for you." She pecks him on the lips, pulls back and looked into his tired, blue eyes. He didn't have that usual spark in them, so she knew for sure he needed this and she wasn't going to let him suffer anymore. "You need this break, not only from the job but this city. So let's take Hank and get out of here." When he didn't say anything she removes her arms and said in a soft, unsure tone. "Unless you don't want me to co.."

Grissom cuts her off immediately. "Don't even think that I would be willing to leave without you." He puts his hand up to her cheek again and said with love in his eyes. "Do you really think that I could stay away from you for a long period of time? We've already done a year apart and I missed you so much, and we weren't even a couple then or this close. I can't even imagine how it would be now, it's too unthinkable." She gave him a smile, but he knew it was one of her unsure smiles because he hadn't said yes or no yet.

He continues to look into her eyes and asked. "You sure you want to do this?"

Sara nodded with a bigger smile and replied. "Yes, I think this will be good for me too."

As she continued to think about it, she was getting more on board with her idea every second. She hadn't had a significant break since she started working either, it obviously wasn't near twenty years like him, but it was enough to make her cringe when she thought about how long it's been since she's had a proper vacation, outside of her honeymoon of course.

He still didn't say anything for several more minutes, then he looked out in the yard where Hank was chewing on his bone, and whistled before saying. "Hank, come here boy." Hank perked up at the whistle, then got up and started running after his name was said.

Grissom released Sara, squats down and started petting him when he was close and said with a smile. "What do you say Hank? Do you want to get out of this city for a little bit." Hank was very excited and was showing it by wagging his tail, although it could have been because he was getting a lot of attention and being petted, but Grissom took that as a yes anyways.

Grissom looks up at Sara with a smile, showing a little of his sparkle that had been missing these last three weeks, and said. "Alright, let's do this, if you are really sure."

Sara smiled as she squats down next to him, kisses him on the cheek and replied. "I am." Then after another smile she starts petting Hank too, truly happy they were doing this.

* * *

A few hours later

After setting up any doctor's and Vet appointments for all the shots and check-ups that they needed and Grissom telling Sara about his dreams and her reassuring him that she wasn't going anywhere, they were now sitting on the couch watching a movie, while Hank was laying in his bed, which was in their bedroom in front of their bed.

She had her head on his shoulder as he had his arm around her shoulders.

For a few minutes it was silent except for the movie, until she asked. "When are we telling the team?"

He sighed. "I know if we tell them they will want to throw a party and I don't want them to make a big deal out of it."

Sara gives her husband and a little smile. "They only do that because they care about you."

"I know." Then he looked at her and speaks again. "But I guess since your involved in leaving we can tell them sooner rather than later." Sara was about to open her mouth say something, but he continued before she could. "I want them do that for you, you are giving up something that you love doing for me with no timetable on when we'll be back."

She slips her fingers through his as she replied. "Well I would like to think by now that you know my love for you is higher than my job, besides I believe it will still be here when we return ." He smiles at her with love showing in his eyes and Sara continued with smile/smirk. "We'll tell them three days before we leave the lab, so it would be less of a plan."

Grissom chuckled, kissed her head and said. "That's my girl."

Sara chuckles this time, snuggles closer to him, puts her free hand over the spot of his heart, and they just sat there watching the movie.

After another few minutes of silence she asked. "Griss, what about your mom?"

He sighed again before replying. "She'll miss me, or should I say us, but will understand...I think."

Sara nodded. "I believe so too. I love you Griss and I am really happy we are doing this."

He kissed her head again. "I love you too and so am I."

He truly was happy that he will not only get a chance to get out and do something he had always wanted to do, but he'll be out there with the woman he loves.

* * *

AN: Hope it was alright. Next Chapter: Telling the team, saying goodbye, and visiting his mother. How will it go? Please review.


	57. Telling the team & Saying goodbye

AN: Warning: Implied adult behavior, one questionable word. Thanks for the reviews and the continuing support, it means a lot. Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 57: Telling the team & Saying goodbye

July 19, 2005

2 weeks later

Grissom walks into the break room and Catherine speaks as she looked at him. "Let me guess? You're pairing everybody up, but you and Sara are in the lab again."

After they decided they were leaving Grissom had been keeping him and Sara in the lab to tie up any loose ends on other cases, unless he felt the team needed them out in the field, which they didn't, and it made him feel better about leaving the lab because he knew they would be alright without them.

Grissom cleared his throat and replied. "There is a reason for that Catherine."

That got everybody's attention and the air shift was noticeable as they looked at him.

He took a breath and started to say. "I've.." He stopped and looked at Sara as she stands up, walks over to him and stops at his side, he shakes his head and continued. "No we've decided that it's time for a break, so we've been tying up loose ends on our other cases."

They nodded in understanding, then Catherine speaks after clearing her throat. "Oh, so you'll be gone for a couple of weeks? That's great you guys. It will be good for you." The rest of them nodded in agreement.

Sara and Grissom look at each other for a second, then they look back at the team and Sara speaks this time. "Actually, it's more than a couple of weeks, we don't really have a return date, it could be up to a year or even longer."

The team looked at them speechless and Grissom took the opportunity to speak again. "Catherine will be active supervisor, Ecklie will have two new people hired on Monday so you won't be short-handed, and they are experienced in the field and in the lab so you won't need to worry about the extra time it takes to train them."

Ecklie had been promoted the assistant director and he had more control over the lab, which included hiring. He was actually sad about Grissom and Sara leaving, and the director wasn't that happy, but he gave them a standing invitation on coming back anytime, especially to Grissom. All Grissom could do as he was saying that was mentally smirk and roll his eyes, knowing exactly why he would want him back.

As Greg looks down at his coffee mug he says. "But they won't be you guys."

The couple smiled a little at his comment and before one of them could speak, Catherine speaks again. "Monday?" Grissom nodded as she continued. "When do you leave?"

Grissom cleared his throat again. "Our last day is Friday, but we'll be leaving Vegas on Saturday morning to visit my mom, then we are out of the country on Monday."

They nodded sadly and Grissom noticed that Catherine looked like she was still a little shocked and something else, so he looks at Sara and she nodded, knowing he needed to talk to Catherine alone.

He looks back Catherine and asked. "Can you come to my office with me?" Catherine looked at him and nodded her head.

As she gets up Nick squeezes his wife's hand, she gives him a little smile, then heads to the doorway of the break room, Grissom looked at the rest of his team for a few seconds, then turns and follows her out.

Once they were in his office he walks to the front of his desk and turns to her, which she was still standing by the now closed-door.

They look at each other for a couple of seconds before she looks down, Grissom gives her a small smile and said. "Catherine you'll be fine, you and I both know you're ready to be a supervisor. You've been ready for years."

Catherine looks up at him with tears in her eyes. "It isn't about being the supervisor." He raised an eyebrow and she shakes her head before continuing. "It's about missing you. I've known you for 14 years and honestly this is the longest friendship I ever had. I knew that no matter what differences or argument we were going through you would always have my back. I guess it's just a shock that now when I come into the lab everyday or if I need to talk to you about a case you won't be here. That's what I am sad about."

Grissom sighed, then speaks as he walked up to his friend. "This isn't forever."

Catherine shook her head, looked him right in his eyes and countered. "And I know it is." Grissom raised an eyebrow again and she continued. "The moment you step out of this lab that's it, you won't be back. You may come back to Vegas but not the lab, at least not for work."

He thinks about that for second before shaking his head and sighing a little. "Well, even if what you said is true, our friendship is forever and our living or Job location isn't going to make a difference, and you can call me anytime, it may be spotty at times but you can always try. I know it's not the same but we have to adjust with the changes as it comes."

She nodded as she wiped a tear away. "Some days you infuriate the hell out of me, but I really will miss you."

Grissom chuckles a little as he opens his arms, which shocked her at first but eventually wraps her arms around him. Usually he doesn't initiate the hugs to other people, except to Sara and his mom, but she wasn't complaining.

He replies as he holds her. "I will miss you too Catherine." After a few minutes they pull back and he continued. "Now why don't you start on your supervisor duties and go give the assignments to the team, so they can start working."

She nodded with a smile, wipes any remaining wetness off her cheeks and replied. "Alright." Grissom watched her walk to the office door, then she turned to look back at him and asked. "You really think I can be a good supervisor?"

He nodded with a smile. "I do, and a word of advice get yourself a good right hand man, someone who you can trust, like I had."

Catherine's eyes sparkle after he said that and her look changed, which meant she was already thinking about somebody. "And I know the perfect man, thank you."

"You're welcome, Nick will be an excellent choice just keep your personal business outside the lab."

Catherine nodded with a chuckle before she walked out of the office, and shutting the door behind her.

When the door clicked shut he looked around the office, walked behind the desk toward the wall, picked up one of the boxes he had set there before shift and started packing up.

* * *

July 22, 2005

Three days later

The Grissom's have been enjoying the going away party the team had set up after shift for 10 minutes now. Grissom had talked to all the guys individually through-out the day, which they ended all with hugs and handshakes. And after another pep talk to Catherine, he walks to the front of the room, cleared his throat and said. "Can I have your attention please?"

They all look at him and he continued. "Now I talked to all of you individually so you know how I feel about you guys, but I just have to say this, in my 20 years of working as a CSI I have to say I haven't worked with anybody better or who I trust more with my life then you guys. Don't look at this as the end, it's a new beginning, so good luck in the future.

They showed him a little smile, he smiles back, looks at Sara and asked. "Come to the office when you are done saying goodbye, please." Sara nodded, and after one more look at the team, he turned and walked out of the break room, walking the familiar path to his old office.

After he walks in, he looks around like he did two days ago, only this time he wasn't seeing the shelves full of his experiments, knickknacks of all kinds, books or bugs in here. It was empty, except the last box that he needed to take home on the desk.

A few minutes later he sighed as he felt a hand come over his left shoulder, then the other arm wrapped around his waist. He smiled a little, puts his right hand on top of her left hand.

They just stay in that position for a few minutes in silence, then Sara asked. "You ready?" He nodded and she released him. As he walked up to his desk to grab the last box she asked again. "What are they going to do with the office?"

He looked back at her and answered. "I talked to Catherine about having it, but she said she didn't want it because she thought her office was good enough to keep, so she offered it to Nick but he said that he felt uncomfortable having it just himself so the guys are going to share it."

She looked around as she replied. "Well it's big enough."

He nodded, walked up to her and asked. "And speaking of the guys, how are they?"

She sighed before replying. "A little sad that we are leaving."

He snorted a little. "I think they are more sad that your leaving, I know they all had a thing for you at one time or another."

She chuckled. "Well there was only one man I was looking at, so they can have a thing all they want." He smiled and she continued with a more serious tone. "Anyway they were sad, but after I gave them a pep talk and told them that they could watch the house while we were gone they perked up a little after that."

He nods and replied with a sigh. "Just as long as it's still standing when we get back." Sara chuckled again with a nod.

When they quieted down they looked at each other and nodded, knowing it was time to go.

He looks around the office one more time before they started walking out. They walked the familiar path to the exit, while the lab rats looked up from their work stations and watched them, and when they walked past the break room Catherine had looked up at the same time, he stopped and she gives him a smile and a wave goodbye, he nods back, then continued to walk.

Once they were outside and Sara was in the passenger seat, he walked to the back of the vehicle, opens it up and puts the last box in the back.  
After he closed the back he looks at the lab building and sighed, coming here has been apart of his life for 17 years, and despite knowing he needed this break he was going to miss it and surprisingly everybody in it.

He shook his head, walks to the driver's side, gets in, turns the vehicle on as he looked over at Sara, she gives him a smile as she slips her hand in his, knowing a little at what he is feeling. He gives her a little nod, then drives out of the lab for the last time for at least a year or possibly longer.

By the time they got home, took Hank to the park for a little bit, got back, put most of the boxes that he had in his office at the lab in their garage, finished packing the stuff that they were going to take with them and put it by the door so they weren't rushing to find everything in the morning, cleaned out the fridge, ate dinner, washed the dishes, put them up and got ready for bed, their Friday and more importantly the last day in their house for a while was coming to an end.

Sara walked into their bedroom after locking the doors and windows, and gasped when she saw the room lit in candle light, soft music playing on their stereo and Grissom in nothing but sweat pants.

He turned to her and smiled. "Does this remind you of anything?"

She wipes a tear away and nods, while walking up to him. "Yeah, but you kind of forgot something." When she was close to him, she kissed the small scare on his arm, that was left after his stitches came out.

He smiles and wraps his arms around her waist, brings her in front of him and replied. "Sorry I didn't have time to get the roses, but I hope it's still ok."

She nodded as she cups his cheek with her right hand. "It is." He kisses her forehead as she asked. "So what's the occasion this time?"

He pulls back and replied. "I want our last night here to be more special than usual, I said it that way because every night with you is special, no matter if I am just laying in your arms."

"That's sweet."

"It's also the truth." He kissed her forehead again, leans his forehead against hers and said with emotion. "You've done so much for me since we've been together and I can't express how much it means to me. And as sad as I am about saying goodbye to the CSI part of my life for a bit, I can't wait for our next adventure."

She pulls back, cups his cheek again, uses her thumb to wipe a few tears off his cheeks and said. "It's been worth it, and I have a feeling our next adventure will be one of the best of our lives."

He smiles, takes her hand off his cheek, kissed her knuckles, brings her closer, and after he wraps his arm around her waist, she slides her hands up his bare arms until her arms were around his neck, then they move their feet as they looked into each other's eyes, showing nothing but tenderness and love in them.

A couple of songs later they started to move close to one another until their lips touched. It started out light, then it gradually turned passionate. When they pulled back to catch their breaths they looked into each others eyes and she nodded, telling him it's ok if they continue.

He puts his hand on her cheek, brings her closer, kisses her forehead before picking her up bridal style and she wraps her arm around his neck again.  
He walks them to the bed, laying her down gently when they got here, then he moves so he is above her and just looks down into her eyes. She slides her hand up his bare arm again, across his chest and placing the palm of her hand on his heart, feeling it racing. They smiled at each other as she moves her hand up to his cheek, then she brings his face down and they stopped before their lips touched. After a few seconds, when their lips finally touched the rest of the world faded away and it was only them that existed.

* * *

The next morning while Sara was still asleep Grissom got up, took a shower, changed, then started on breakfast. When she woke up they had breakfast in bed, then she got up and took a shower. After she changed they packed their bathroom essentials, called a cab, did another round of cleaning up the dishes, made sure nothing was left on, then made extra sure they had everything that they needed for themselves and Hank.

When the cabbie honked his horn they walked out of their house, locked the door, walked to the cab, put their bags in the trunk, looked at the house for a few more seconds before looking at each other and smiled, then he helps her in the passenger side before sitting in the back with Hank, who was very excited but was a good boy.

Once the plane landed in LA, and after they got their bags and Hank, they took him out for a walk before getting another cab. After everything and everyone was in Grissom told him the address to his mother's house. Once the cab stopped in front of the correct address, and as they were getting out, the front door opened, which made Hank bark as if he was greeting somebody. Grissom looks down at his dog, then looks over at his mother and smiled before he turns back to help Sara and the cabbie take everything out of the trunk, and once Grissom paid the cabbie the cab drove away.

They were still standing on the sidewalk when Betty walked up to them, but before addressing them she looked down at Hank, smiled and started petting him once he sat down, knowing he had to be more gentle than he was with his masters.

When she was done giving him a little attention, she looked at her son and daughter-in-law, then signed. 'What's going on?' She knew that it had to be something major, or else they wouldn't have Hank with them.

Grissom hands the leash to Sara, and after she took it in her hands, Grissom signed back. 'Mom, Sara and I are taking a break from work. We've decided to go out and explore and I really need this, so I hope you understand.'

As Betty was looking at his son, he was waiting for that 'Do you think your crazy?' 'speech', but was surprised when she just smiled and signed back. 'I was waiting for the day you would tell me this.' He raised an eyebrow and she smiled bigger as she continued. 'You are an entomologist dear, you always have been, and I know how much you want to explore the bugs you read in your books, just so you can see them with your own eyes and maybe discover something new.'

Grissom smiled. 'Thank you mom, for understanding.'

She nodded, puts her hand on his cheek for a few seconds, then pulls back and signed again. 'I will miss you though.'

Grissom nodded. 'I'll miss you too mom.' Then he continued. 'If you don't mind we would like to stay until Monday morning.'

'Of course honey, come on I'll help with your bags.' Grissom was going to object, but she had already grabbed one of Sara's bags and started walking up to the house.

Grissom looks at Sara and she just smiled, he smiled back as he grabbed the remaining bags, then them and Hank followed her.

* * *

July 25, 2005

Two days later

Before they knew it their weekend with his mother had ended, and once they all said goodbye they were back at the airport, and not too long after they were boarding their plane.

As they sat down in their seats next to each other he slides his hand into hers, she looks at him and asked. "How did Vince sound when you told him?"

Before they left his mother's house he had called Vince to let him know what was happening just incase he tried to call them and couldn't reach them right away.

"He was sorry he couldn't say goodbye in person, but was excited for us."

"And how is he doing?"

Grissom sighed. "Still can't feel anything from the waist down, but he is trying and is being positive, so that will help in the long run I think."

She nodded again. "I think so too, plus it helps when he has a partner who loves and cares for him so much."

He looks over at her and smiles. "Just like us."

She smiles back, cups his cheek with her hand and replied. "That's right, babe, just like us."

He leans over, kisses her softly and leans his forehead against hers. "I love you, thank you for doing this with me."

She pulls back, looks into his eyes and replied. "There is nowhere else I rather be and I love you too."

They kissed one more time before the seatbelt sign came on.

After they clipped their seatbelts they looked at each other again, he squeezed her hand and asked. "You ready?"

She smiled, squeezed his hand in response. "More than ready."

He smiles back and sighed in content, he was ready to see what was out there, and couldn't wait to share this experience with their faithful companion and the woman he loves.

* * *

AN: Next chapter: A little time has gone by and they each have something to share. What is their news? Please review.


	58. It's time

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. Now here comes a moment I am sure you have all been patiently waiting for, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 58: It's time

August 17, 2006

1 year, 3 weeks & 2 days later

After their plane left Los Angeles airport a little over a year ago their time had not slowed down. They spent a lot of their time searching for the most exotic insects the world had to offer in some of the most beautiful rainforests that they could've only imagined before hand. They did their exploring, while falling deeper in love than they thought possible, laughing with one another and just really enjoyed being with each other outside of the world they were so use too.  
They even noticed Hank was enjoying his time out of Vegas.

After 9 months of enjoying every inch of every rainforest they encountered, they took a trip back to Pairs France, where they had planned to stay for a week. But on their third night there and an evening out, changed their plans drastically.

They were sitting in a restaurant enjoying their dinner when a professor from one of the local colleges recognized him and knew about his teachings.  
He then asked if Grissom would consider doing a guest lecture for a few days, he was going to decline, but Sara noticed this spark in eyes and convinced him to do it, so he accepted the invitation.

When the lecture ended though, it extended to a job offer, so for the last 3 months, 3 weeks and 2 days he's been teaching and had really enjoyed it.  
That was until he started noticing Sara was losing a part of herself, so he had made an executive decision and needed to talk to her about it, and that's what he intended on doing while they were out on his 50th birthday.

They were sitting at a small round table in a very romantic restaurant, after going to the opera. It wasn't her thing but it was Grissom's and his birthday, so she went for him. They had just ordered their drinks and he had asked for wine, which Sara had declined and asked for water instead. It surprised him, but he didn't say anything about it.

After their drinks were in front of them and the food was ordered he takes a sip of his wine, looked at her and asked. "Sara can we talk?"

She nodded with a small smile. "Of course."

He folds his hands on the table and cleared his throat. "I've been thinking lately, and I've come to the conclusion it's time that we go back to Vegas."

Sara looks at him wide-eyed and replied. "Why now? you love your job here."

He smiled, removes his left hand from his right, reaches across the table, grabs her hand and replied. "But you're unhappy here." He watched how she was going to shake her head, but he continued before she could. "You weren't in the beginning, I know that, but something has changed, am I right?"

Sara took a moment, and knowing she couldn't deny it, she nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yes, I love you and our marriage, and I am so happy that we took this time off, but I can't deny a large part of me is ready to go back to doing what I love doing, you know job wise."

He leans forward as he takes his hand out of hers and puts it on her cheek to wipe a few tears away. "Then we'll go back."

She sniffled a little, puts her hand on top of his and asked. "Just like that?"

He smiled and replied. "If you're unhappy then I am too, so yes just like that."

She smiled a little before asking. "Are you going to be a CSI again?"

He removed his hand, gets comfortable in his seat, reached for his glass, and after taking a sip he speaks again. "No, when I started teaching here, it reminded me how much fun I have. And even though I am not solving crimes to help people, I am helping them in a different way, just like you said I would." Sara nodded with a smile, then Grissom shook his head and stared chuckling before continuing. "She knew before I did."

"Who?"

"Catherine, when we talked in my office after we told them we were leaving she said that if we come back to Vegas I won't be going back to the lab."

Sara chuckled this time and replied. "I guess she knew you better than you thought."

Grissom nodded and said with a smile. "Yeah I guess so." They look at each other in silence for a few minutes, then he asked. "So it's settled, we are going back to Vegas?"

"Just as long as I am not making you..."

He cuts her off. "You aren't making me do anything that I don't want to do. Being with you anywhere in this world, is where I want to be. So if you want to go back, I am all in, alright? Never doubt that, and plus this wasn't supposed to be a permanent thing anyways ."

She nodded as she could see the truth in his eyes, then she smiles and replied. "Alright it's settled." He smiled back at her with a nod.

After a few more minutes he saw her sigh and looked down at her hands, which gets him a little worried, so he asked. "What's wrong?"

She took a moment to herself, looked at him again and answered. "I am kind of glad you suggested we go back to Vegas, because I think it would've been harder for your mom to see her grandchild if we stayed here." By the time she finished she had tears in her eyes.

It took him a few seconds to process what she just said, but then his emotions got the better of him as tears welled up in his eyes when he asked. "You're...You're...Pregnant?" She nodded, he gets right off his chair, walks the short distance with a purpose, lifts her chin up, cups her cheek with his left hand and kisses her right in the middle of the restaurant.

He pulls back a few seconds later, looks around and said. "I'm going to be a father."

The second he said that he realized that most people in the restaurant probably didn't understand a word he said, so he said it again this time in French, and they all started clapping. He looks back at his wife with love, happiness and excitement in his eyes, then leans back down for another soft kiss.

When he pulled back this time he kneels down, puts his hand on her stomach, looks up at her, and said with tears in his eyes again. "How come you didn't tell me before?"

She puts her hand on his bearded cheek, and replied with tears still in her eyes. "I didn't want to get your hopes up again and plus I thought it would be nice to tell you on your birthday, I'm sorry."

He shakes his head. "It's ok." He took a breath as he looked at her stomach. "Wow, a baby. I can't believe that it's finally happening for us." He closes his eyes because he was so full of emotion right now.

As she responds she puts her hand on top of his again. "I know babe."

The waiter setting the food down on the table interrupted their moment.

He opened his eyes and looked up a little embarrassed, but the waiter just smiled and waived it off, then told them in French to enjoy their meal.  
They nodded, and as Grissom got up the waiter left them to themselves, then he leaned down and kissed her one more time before walking back to his side of the table. When he was seated they looked at each other with smiles for a few minutes before they started to eat, but those smiles never left their faces.

After they finished their dinner and the bill was paid, they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand, and got a cap to take them to their rented apartment. When they got there they went back out, this time taking Hank with them, and told him the great news. He acted excited but that was probably because he was getting a lot of attention from them again.

When they walked back into the apartment they got ready for bed, then slipped under the covers, turned on their sides and just looked at each other with smiles on their faces, still amazed that they will be expecting a little one soon.

After a few minutes of silence, he moves his hand to touch her stomach, looks down at it, looked at her again and said. "Thank you for the best birthday present ever, Sara."

She puts her hand on his cheek and replied. "You're so welcome, babe." She brings him closer to her and kisses him softly.

They pull back a few seconds later and he moves to kiss her forehead, then looks into her eyes again and said with emotion. "I love you so much."

She started to have tears in her eyes too as she replied. "I love you so much too." He smiles, gets comfortable again and brings her in his arms.

As she slips her leg though his she wraps her arms around his waist, he wraps his arms around her waist, they closed their eyes and just held each other till they fell asleep, and dreaming of their little boy or girl running around looking like a mixture of the two of them.

Even though it was his birthday they both felt like they got the best present in the world and couldn't have asked for a better one. Now they were going to do everything they could to protect their little miracle and make sure he or she has a good, loving home.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: They will be greeted home with a few surprises. Please review.


	59. Coming home to a few surprises

AN: Thanks for the reviews and the continuing support. Now here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 59: Coming home to a few surprises

October 4, 2006

About little over a month later

After they decided that they were going back to Vegas, Grissom gave the school a month to find a replacement, and to give themselves enough time to pack and ship most of the things that they collected on their travels back to Vegas. The staff at the college was sad to see him go so much that they even offered him a higher position, thinking money was the issue. And as thankful and honored as Grissom was, he couldn't accept it because there was nothing that could be offered that would make him live an ocean away from his wife and child, plus he wouldn't ask her to stay when she really wanted to go back, so he declined the offer with a smile and never looked back.

Also, after they decided to leave, they called the Lab Director and told him what was going on. Of course he has happy to have one of them back, but Grissom, and even Sara could tell which one he preferred. Even though he didn't come right out and say it. However, Sara didn't care what the director thought anyways, she knew she was a good CSI and her husband's support was all she needed to make her happy.

So after being away for a little over a year, Grissom, Sara and Hank were finally back, and standing on the sidewalk with their bags next to them, looking at their house as the cab drove away.

He sighed in content and said. "Home sweet Home."

She smiled before replying. "I agree, but you know what I found out while we were away from here?" He looks at her, she puts her hand on his now  
clean-shaven cheek and continued, while they were looking right into each other's eyes. "I found out that I didn't have to live in a house to feel like I have a home." Her eyes welled up with tears by the time she finished. "You're my home Grissom, whatever we were during on our travels, as long as you were with me I was home."

He replied with emotion in his voice. "I felt the same way." Then he leans toward her and they kissed softly.

When they pulled back he looked at the house again and commented in a joking manner. "Least it's still standing though."

She chuckles with a nod and replied. "And in good condition, I think the guys did ok house sitting."

Outside appearance looked like somebody had been living here a year, their vehicles were still in the driveway and clean, the grass was mowed, the leaves had been picked up and their flowers were still alive.

He smiled before responding. "Now let's see the inside, and only then will I agree with you or not." She nodded and chuckled again as he looked down at Hank and said. "Ready to go inside boy." Hank was so excited he started to bark and move his tail so fast it was practically moving his whole body, which took all of Grissom's strength to hold on to the leash.

Grissom chuckled and looked at Sara. "I think he is ready."

She nodded. "Well I know I am."

Grissom nodded before they started walking up to the house, having to leave some of the bags on the sidewalk for a few minutes.

When they got to the door he pulled out his keys, unlocked the doorknob and deadbolt, opened the door, and the moment they stepped inside they get a little shock when the team shouted 'surprise' they stand in the doorway looking speechless for a few minutes, then they smiled and Grissom tried to say. "What...How...Why?"

Catherine smiled and answered his broken up question. "The 'what' is your welcome home party, the 'how'...well we kind of asked a few neighbors if we could park our vehicles in their driveway so you wouldn't know we were here, and the why?...well we missed you, but before we do individual greetings, we do have a few special guests with us."

Grissom raised an eyebrow and the gang smiled as they parted like the red sea, then seconds later the couple could see that his mother was sitting on the couch.

He gasped, gave the leash to Nick, walked up to her as she stood up, then signed. 'Mom! it's so nice to see you, I've missed you.'

And He really did. He didn't care how old he was, living an ocean away from his mom made him a little sad, and he had to admit a little worried every time they got done texting on the phone. But looking at her now he felt that all the worrying he was doing wasn't necessary, she looked as good as ever. Especially when she was smiling at him and her eyes showed how happy she was to see him. As mother and son embraced, Warrick and Greg went outside and to get the remaining bags from the sidewalk.

When Grissom and his mom pulled back from the hug she signed. 'I missed you too, honey and as much fun as you said you were having, I am glad you are back and closer to me, in fact...' She stops for a few seconds, he raised an eyebrow in curiosity, then she smiled bigger and continued. 'You're more closer to me than you think, I've moved here.'

His eyes got wider and he looked back at Sara, which she was equally shocked, but there was a hint of a smile on her lips when she thought about her mother-in-law really being close to her grandchild now.

Grissom looked back at his mother and replied, still in shock. 'When did this happen?'

When he had sent her a text a few weeks ago to let her know what was happening she didn't say anything about this life-changing move.

She smiled. 'I'll tell you the details later, but right now there is somebody else you need to see.'

Knowing there was no point in trying to get the information now, he nodded in acceptance. Then after he kissed his mother on the cheek he looked to Catherine and asked. "Who else is here?"

Instead of her answering, they all heard another voice. "Don't tell me your travels made you forget about me?"

Grissom's head immediately went to the right, which was the doorway to the dinning room, and he did another gasp, because standing there with an assistance of a cane, was a smiling Vince.

Grissom walks away from the group, walks over to him and they get into a hug as Vince chuckled.

When they pulled back Grissom asked. "You can walk now?"

He nodded and replied. "With the assistance of this handy, dandy cane, which is possible forever. But yeah I can walk now." Then he smiled bigger and continued. "I can do a lot of things now."

Once again something else was he so surprised on finding out now, but seeing him up and walking in person was better than hearing the news over the phone and he was so happy for him.

Grissom nodded with a smile, then just before he was about to ask about the rest of the family, he hears the kids. "Uncle Gil!" He peaks around the corner and sees Lauren behind the kids with a smile, he smiled back, while looking at them all. The kids had gotten a little taller and older since the last time he saw them, Vincent was now 14, Alexis was 12, Paige was 9 and Sadie was 4. After Lauren and the kids gave him hugs, even shy Sadie, they all walked to the living room to be with the rest of the gang, and so the Lewis's can say hi to Sara.

Once they did that, they mingled in with the rest of the group.

After taking Hank outside, and a few minutes after that, Grissom stood next to Sara, they looked at each other with excitement still in their eyes before they looked back at the group, then he signed and talked to them. "Wow guys, this is such a huge surprise and honor that you are here, and believe me, all of you have been missed, not only by me but Sara too." They smiled and clapped, while Grissom looks at Sara again and asked with his eyes if it was alright to tell them.

She nodded with a smile he looked at everybody again and continued. "And really its a good thing you all here because it makes this easier to tell everybody at once."

They all look at him with curiosity now, but before he spoke out loud he thought one person should know first, so he looks right at his mom and signed. 'Mom, I am glad that you'll be closer to us now.' She raised an eyebrow and he continued with a small smile. ' Because it would be nice for your grandchild to see and get to know his or her grandmother.' Betty's eyes get wide as she looks deeply into his to see if it's really true, he nodded with a bigger smile and continued. 'Yes, I said Grandchild.' She puts her hand up to her lips to stop them from quivering as she walked right up to her son and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then she brought him in her arms for a hug.

When Betty was done hugging her son, and as she went to her daughter-in-law, Grissom heard Greg ask. "What did he tell her?"

Grissom looked over at the gang and Catherine had a smile on her face as she said. "There is only thing he could have said that fits his mother's reaction." Grissom and Catherine have eye contact and he gives her a little smile before she looks at Sara and asked. "So it's true, you are really pregnant?" Everybody gasped and looked at Sara when those words left her mouth.

After getting out of the hug with her mother-in law, Sara looked over at Catherine and smiled her 'Sara' smile with a nod. "I am proud to announce that I am a little over one month now."

They all cheered and smiled as a group, but then they walked up to the them individually to do their personal congratulations.

When that was done, and after they broke off into little groups, Sara and Grissom got caught up with what's been going on with their lives, and they told them what was going to happen now that they were back.

A couple of hours and a few laughs later, Vince got everybody's attention. "Now as much as I am sure they are happy to see us, we did catch them not only on their first night back home in over a year, but also on their wedding anniversary, so I am sure they want time to themselves now." The gang nodded, and before Grissom could open his mouth Vince continued. "Don't worry man I am here till Sunday so we'll have plenty of time to talk and hang out."

Grissom nodded and replied. "Alright, thank you all for showing up, we really appreciate it." They nodded again, then one by one they started saying congratulations again as they were walking out of the house, leaving his mom for last. After she did some more hugging, congratulating and wiping her tears away, she walked out of the house.

Grissom shuts the door after seeing Vince walking with his mother to the Lewis's rented vehicle across the street, then they both walked over to their couch and sat down with an exhausted sigh.

They looked at each other and he asked. "Eat in?" He felt too exhausted to go out, not only from the visit, but being on a few planes to get back here really took it out of him.

She nodded with a smile and replied. "Yes, that sounds amazing." She was also exhausted, so she didn't mind at all.

He leans over and kissed her on the head before saying. "Let's rest here for a few minutes then I'll start." She nodded as she puts her head on his shoulder.

After a few minutes of just sitting there doing nothing, he kissed her head again, then they got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen hand in hand,  
but they released hands as they got there, so Sara could go to the backdoor to let Hank back in, while Grissom went the refrigerator.

As she was walking to the door Grissom speaks. "Oh, I wasn't thinking before, but we will probably have to go to the gro..." He trails off as he opened the refrigerator door.

Sara shuts the backdoor when Hank walked in, then she looked at Grissom after he had trailed off, and asked. "What?"

He smiles, looks at her and said. "We have some really great friends." She raised an eyebrow as she walked up to him, and when she looked in the refrigerator she smiled too after she saw what he did, it was fully stocked. They looked at each other and did one more smile before pulling out the food they needed for him to make his famous vegetarian lasagna, which was one of her favorite meals that he makes.

As they were preparing their meal they talked about what his mother had 'told' him about her living here now. A few months ago she had sold her gallery and the house, gotten an art job at Gilbert College for the deaf and was really happy. He told Sara that he was kind of sad that she sold his childhood home, but was happy that she was closer now so she could see her grandchild as much as possible, which Sara agreed.

Once dinner was done and on the table, and after they sat down, he lifted up his glass and she mirrored his action, then he said. "Happy Anniversary honey, it's been a wonderful two years of being married to you, and hoping many more will come."

As they clinked their glasses she replied. "Happy Anniversary to you too, babe and I couldn't agree with you more." They smiled before they sipped their non alcoholic beverage.

As they set their glasses back down on the table he said. "Sorry I didn't have time to get you a..."

She cuts him off. "I don't care about the presents, I have everything I need right here, and this candle lit dinner is special enough, so thank you."

He smiles with a wink and replied. "You're so welcome."

After a few minutes of eating in comfortable silence, except their forks making noises as it scrapped against the plate, she looks up from her food and asked. "Oh I forgot to ask, what did Catherine say when you told her that you weren't coming back to the lab?"

He swallows his bite of food and replied with a little smile. "She got kind of sad for a few seconds, then she smirked and rubbed it in my face that she knew before I did. I do think she is genuinely happy for me though, and she likes the fact that at least one of us is going back to the lab, she said it isn't the same anymore."

She sighed and said. "You are telling me, just hearing about Warrick being the assistant supervisor is weird enough, now I'll get to see it.

They got a huge shock when Warrick had told them that he was the assistant supervisor, instead of Nick, because the director and Ecklie rejected the promotion papers because of his marriage to Catherine. Nick was upset for a bit but then understood the decision, and realized that he would have to make the same sacrifice that Sara did, which was not being promoted as long as he worked the same shift as his significant other, when that significant other was the boss. But Catherine trusted Warrick too so overall it wasn't that bad of a choice, and Grissom was happy that Warrick had come this far.

He nodded at what she said, then she continued. "And add you not working there it will feel like I am working some place entirely." Then she gives him a little smile to soften the statement she just said, before finishing. "But I am glad you'll be doing something that you love, and you have my full support on  
the decision that you made."

He gives her a tender gaze. "I know, thank you for supporting me."

"Always." They smiled at each other again before he goes back to eating, but a few seconds later he looked back up and she was still looking at him with her smile still showing, he raised an eyebrow and she said. "I love you, and this past year was amazing, but I can't wait to find out what happens next."

He smiled bigger and replied. "I love you too, and neither can I."

After one more long look they both go back to eating this time.

When they finished their dinner and put the dishes away they ended their romantic/special night in a place they haven't been in over a year, their own bedroom. It was great to be home.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Now I am sorry to say that this story is coming to a close, next chapter will be the last one. I was thinking about doing a sequel, so any interest in it? Let me know, Thanks. Please review.


	60. Full Circle

AN: Kind of sad that this is it, I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for the reviews. Now, I hope you enjoy the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 60: Full Circle

April 13, 2007

A little over 8 months later

Grissom smiled as he looked over at the hospital bed where his wife was sound asleep, then he looked down in his arms and smiled bigger at the little girl they had created from their deep love for one another. He could already see so much of Sara in her and he couldn't wait to see her grow up and see what else she would have in common with her, but in the meantime he will cherish these moments with her because he's waited 50 years for this, and if he had anything to say about it he wasn't about to let it go by too quickly.

As he continued to look at their beautiful daughter, rain, thunder and lighting from outside caught his attention, so he eased his way off the chair he was sitting in next to the bed, walked to the window and stopped in front of it. After he moved his daughter so he was holding her against him with one arm, he took a quick peak outside through the blinds, then he moves his arm back to hold her with both arms so she would be more safe and protected.

When he looked down at his little girl again he said. "Now look at that Beth, I believe we've come full circle."

His moment with their newborn was interrupted when he heard a sleepy voice behind him. "Why do you say that?"

Grissom looks up from his daughter as he turns around to look at his wife, who was still laying down in bed but her head was turned in his direction, he smiled and answered. "Because when I was little and I asked my parents about when I was a baby, my dad said that I was born on a stormy night and it's stormy out there now."

She nodded in understanding with a smile, and as he watched her sit up slowly, she asked. "And how is our little Beth doing?"

Grissom walks over to the hospital bed and replied. "Well besides being a good girl, she is Looking like her beautiful mother every second." He watched Sara look down with a blush and shaking her head in disagreement. He chuckles at her reaction. "Well I think it's true."

When she looked at him again he transferred their daughter to her arms, then sits down next to them, puts his arm around her shoulders, brings her closer to him, kissed her head and asked. "How are you feeling?"

She looks up and over at him after soothing Beth so she didn't start crying, and gives him a smile. "A little tired and sore, but looking at this beautiful little girl was worth it all." He nods with a small smile, kisses her forehead before looking down at their little girl again, Sara looked back down a second later.

A few minutes later he took a deep breath and out of nowhere he started to have tears in his eyes, then sniffled.

Sara heard him, so she looked at him again and asked with worry. "What's wrong babe?"

He looks at her with a few tears going down his cheek, and answered her as his voice started cracking. "Did this really happen to me? Am I really here with you? looking at this precious little girl? Our little girl." He still couldn't believe after all this time, and even with both of these two beautiful women right in front of him, that he really got this lucky.

She nodded with her own tears in her eyes "Yes babe, all of this is true and real. Everything you ever wanted is right here and we aren't going anywhere." She felt that she should have been the one asking that question, but this was his moment so she let him have it.

He wipes his tears away, leans forward and kisses her forehead, before placing his forehead against hers. "I love you beyond anything I've ever known, and these last 7 years have been the best of my life. I can't wait to share more with you."

He kisses her forehead again, then looks down, and before Sara could talk he kisses his daughter's forehead and said.  
"And you, I can't wait to see you grow up to be as beautiful as your mother and become whatever your heart's desire.  
I'll try to be the best dad in the world, look after you and keep those boys away from you as long as possible." He heard Sara snort at that one, but he just continued to talk to his daughter. "I love you already, butterfly." He kissed her forehead again before sitting up straight.

When they looked at each other again, she had a smile on her face with tears going down her cheeks this time, he wipes them away as she speaks. "My opinion about you being a good dad is still there. I see the way you look at Beth, she has only been out in the world for a few hours now, but she is already your whole world."

He raises an eyebrow and asked with a smirk. "Jealous?"

She purses her lips as she looks down at her little girl. "If I have to share you with somebody else then I can't think of anyone better to have joint custody of your heart than this little one."

He smiled, get's comfortable on the bed before Sara puts her head on his shoulder, then he kissed her head again. "I still think you will be a great mother too."

She sighed and replied. "I hope so."

He brings her chin up so her eyes locked with his as he continued. "I have faith in you, just like you have faith in me. We are a team and in this together through thick or thin, just like we have been pretty much since we've met."

She smiled with a nod, he leans down, pecks her on the lips again, pulls back, then she puts her head back on his shoulder, and they go back to looking at their little one, already realizing that nothing could tear their eyes away from her for very long.

After another round of silence, Sara speaks again. "Did you call everybody?"

"I did, and they all said that they will come by sometime tomorrow, so we could have this time together, but the Lewis's probably can't get away until the kids get out of school in June."

She nodded in understanding, and after he kissed her head one more time, she whispered. "If we called our start something special, what would you call this?"

He smiled. "The most exciting, beautiful, yet changeling adventure ever." She smiled in agreement and he mentally sighed in content as he brought his family closer to his side, if that was even possible.

It may have taken him 50 years to get everything he ever wanted, but as far as he was concerned he was the luckiest and happiest man in the world, especially at this moment. He couldn't wait to see how the next 50 years treated him, but he had a feeling that with Sara and Beth right by his side, and if any other children come into their lives, he will enjoy ever last second of it.

* * *

AN: There you go. Please review.

AN#2: I can't believe it's been a little over two months since the first chapter had been posted, I never thought I would have written a story this long before. When I started this I was going back and forth on which moments to use, but I didn't want to just do the big ones and call it done, I wanted a few little ones to come through too, so I hope I didn't make it boring or dragged it out to much.

Thanks to everybody whose been with me from the beginning and even the ones who found this later. I really appreciated your support, whether it was just reading, or reviewing, favoring and following. It made me want to continue posting for you guys.

I've gotten a few interest on a sequel so I'll do, but I can't say when I'll start posting it, hopefully soon. In the meantime take care of yourselves and lookout for any other stories that I might post, and continue to enjoy the ones that are already out. Until next time.

Enjoy your week.


End file.
